Darkness Falls on Mineral Town
by Hammermaster
Summary: Something evil is lurking in the dark forests of Mineral Town. Epilogue. The war is finally over, and Mineral Town is recovering. Mourning goes hand in hand with rejoicing sometimes.
1. Prologue: Forces of Evil

**Prologue**

The closed eyelids of the old man quivered in his sleep as dark dreams plagued his mind. The man's eyes snapped open, and he sat up as the last of the dark pictures disappeared into the looming blackness of his bedroom. The man massaged his forehead as if he could force the dark dreams to leave his mind forever, but he knew that he couldn't. They had visited him many nights, tormenting him in his sleep. But this time was different. This time the images delivered a final ultimatum.

The elderly man's eyes widened as he recalled what the voices had said to him in his sleep. A warning. A threat. Quickly the man turned on the lamp next to his bed, and began furiously writing on a piece of paper. He had to get out a word before the inevitable came. He would have to leave behind a warning of what was to come. The man's eyes strayed from the paper each time he heard a noise from outside. Each time an owl hooted, each time a wolf howled, fear gripped his heart as he awaited what was to come.

The man continued writing, writing what could be his last letter. He had to make it right. The old man finished, hurriedly scrawling his name at the bottom of the scrap of paper with his ballpoint pen. Then, immediately the lights in his house failed. The man leaped to his feet, and hurriedly placed the letter on his nightstand. A cold, mournful howl rose up from the farm somewhere, reaching a high note before warbling, and falling again. The old man had heard this howl on many occasions, but today it sounded much closer than ever before. The howl then rose again, this time closer. Fear gripped the old man's heart as he waited for what was to come. Quietly, he began to pray. Slowly, the door to his home creaked open right before him. Hadn't he locked it? Cold air flowed into the room from the darkness outside like the breath of some enormous monster. Sweat trickled down the man's neck as he watched in utter fear at what was beginning to happen. The barrier between him and all the darkness which existed outside had been breached.

_'We have come for you.'_

"I know," the man answered the voice as his body shivered uncontrollably. "Yer 'friends' delivered the message on time. Yer gonna kill me, aren't ye."

_'We will give you one last chance. Submit to us, or die.'_

"There are fates worse than death ye know," the man replied as his sweaty hand slowly reached behind him for his axe, even though he knew it wouldn't save him.

_'Your futile weapons will not stop us now. The time has come. We will not deal leniently with you any longer. It is time we put an end to your... interference. You know you were never much of an obstacle old man. The master plan will continue as we foresaw, and there is nothing you can ever do about it.'_

"One day ye will be stopped."

_'Don't bet on it.'_

The old man raised his axe above his head as a roar echoed from the darkness which floated just outside his door. Then, there was a dark flash, and the man stumbled backwards as if some force had leaped upon him. He swung the axe around viciously as he screamed in agony and horror. Deep inside, a dark presence attacked the very center of his being, tearing at his everlasting soul. The man's body crashed down on the floor, and he continued crying out, and clawing at the air above him as if he was pushing an attacker away from him. Then, with a final cry, his body ceased its movements, and his head slumped back against the floor. His vacant eyes still held the look of horror they had held before he fell. The old man lay on his back, helpless against what was happening. In a few seconds, his eyes began to darken and fade. Soon he felt his spirit loose its grip on his body.

Less than a minute later all that was left of the old man was an empty corpse strewn viciously on the ground as if he had been brutally murdered. But the body had no wounds, or held any evidence of a logical reason for the man's death. It was finished.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Mineral Town

**Chapter 1: Return to Mineral Town**

Hello good sirs and ladies. Here is the first chapter in my epic novel, Darkness Falls on Mineral Town. Please read it and review, because so far, all I have is one review, and it had jack squat to do with the story. Please have pity on a poor gentleman.

* * *

I looked out across the deep ocean towards Mineral Town. The ferry drew closer and closer, and I saw a crowd gathering on the beach. They were waiting for me. It had been a long time since I had last been here, and I was very glad to be returning. The Mayor of the Town had told me over the phone that my Grandpa had died, and willed his farm to me. I was heart broken by this, and wanted to do nothing else but to continue in his legacy. That was why I was returning.

The boat stopped by the dock, and I slowly walked out, along with the other passengers. Besides me, two other people had come to the town. One was a strange Chinese man with a ponytail, and dark glasses. The other was a strange tired looking person with brown hair. I was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes.

They both walked down, and were greeted by the villagers. I watched as this happened, unsure of what to do now. I could just walk away, to my Grandfather's farm, or expect the same warm reception as them.

"What are you here for?" a boy about my age with a slanted hat covering most of his face asked.

"I came here to see Mineral Town again, for I haven't been here in years . By the way, my name's Zach," I said as I extended a hand.

The guy mumbled something like: "Newcomers," and turned away.

I frowned. The first person I had met had shunned me at first site. I turned and looked around at the other villagers. I didn't feel welcome. Apparently neither did the brown haired dude. He kind of looked like he wanted to get out of the situation which he was in.

I turned, and walked away, down the beach, into the village.

"Hey!" the Mayor shouted after me. "Wait!"

But I was already gone.

I entered the farm slowly, fearing that the memories would be too much for me. I closed my eyes and remembered long ago when I had visited this place. I remembered a dog, a horse, and a very friendly old man. But I also remembered a girl. I stopped thinking as tears came to my eyes. It was hard. But I just knew that the reading of the will tonight would be even harder.

We all met at the inn, and the Mayor read the will aloud.

"Now I am going now. Off to heaven to meet my forefathers. I will not tell you not to mourn and cry for me, for I know that you will, even if I tell you not to. Please accept my eternal thanks to all of you. All of you who have made my life so wonderful. Carter. To you I give my books, read them, and remember me. We never completed our disagreement, but let me tell you, I forgive you for what you did twenty five years ago. I forgive you for bringing her to Mineral Town. To Lilia I give my old cane. Use it on days when your strength abandons you. Zack, you inherit my golf clubs. Perhaps you could set up a golf course on the beach."

At that point I stepped forward to receive my clubs, but a large deeply tanned man stepped up before me. The mayor sighed. "They go to Zack Runif."

I stepped back.

"Now to Doug, I give my old recipe book. Ellen, to you I give my old rocking chair. Saibara, I give you my bike. Now to all of you, I give my advice. To the young women of the town, may you all find good husbands, and may all the young men find good wives. And parents of those yet to marry, help them to make the right choices, but do not oppress them. My hopes is that all of you will learn to respect each other, and your futures. Oh, and one more thing. To my grandson Zach Chandrata, I give my farm. Please keep it alive, and bring it back to the way it was before. And Zach. Find a nice girl in the town and get married. You have many choices. There's Popuri, Ann, Karen, Mary, and Elli. All of them are wonderful people. Find the one who is right for you."

Applause broke out, and I blushed at the thoughtfulness of my grandfather, and also because all of the girls in the town now were eying me and sizing me up.

"Now thanks to all of you who made this life so wonderful. May God bless you all. And please look after Zach now. He is a man with a good heart."

I blushed even further, and tears began falling as I began to realize that the old man who I had loved so much was gone.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" the Mayor asked, looking pointedly at me.

I stepped to the front of the Inn, and smiled through my tears.

"My Grandfather was a good man. Everything he did was done with love. I visited his farm long ago, and he took me in. He let me play with his animals, and ride his horse. You never met a nicer man. I will be moving into the farm, and I will try and bring it back to its former state. Grandpa, I love you, and miss you. Please wait for me in heaven, for I know that you made it there."

More applause. I stepped away from the front, as the people in the village patted me on the back, and offered their sympathy. A few others spoke, then I went to the farm, fell into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke at six o'clock, and stepped out to view the farm. It would take some time to bring it back to its former state, but that would have to wait. Now, my first concern was meeting the people of the town. Suddenly I heard a bark. I looked around, and saw a small dog running over to me. It must have belonged to my Grandpa.

"I guess I'll name you Buster," I said as I looked at the small dog. I picked it up, and it began licking my face. I petted it, and placed it back on the ground before walking out into the village.

I walked along, unsure of where to go. I was mostly looking for a place where I could buy seeds, but who knew where that was. Finally I just decided to walk into the nearest building to me. That building turned out to be the inn.

I walked in, and looked around. I then turned, and saw the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She appeared to be about my age, with orangish hair up in a ponytail. Her skin had a nice fair tint, and she had attractive freckles. She was beautiful. Heck, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello," her voice breaking through my trance. "You must be the new guy on the farm. My name is Ann. What's yours?"

I extended a hand, which she grabbed and shook vigorously. "My name is Zach. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ann smiled warmly. "Since you're new here, I think we should give you a free meal. Don't you think so Dad?"

"Of course," said a tall man with orange hair who had just walked into the room. "My name is Doug. I'm Ann's father. You can have today's special on the house."

"Thank you very much," I said smiling. "It means a lot to me."

Doug chuckled, and placed a dish of lobster and a glass of milk in front of me. I downed them all, smiling at the delicious taste.

"It's great!" I exclaimed with much pleasure.

Doug smiled. "I've decided I like you Zach," he said. "Come visit the inn any time. I would appreciate it. Ann would appreciate it a whole lot as well."

Ann's face turned bright red. "Father stop teasing me," she said flustered.

I smiled, and left.

Far back in the mountains of Mineral Town, a creature waited. Soon the time would come. Soon it would be time. For now, it rested in the cool atmosphere surrounding the place. But soon it would begin its quest, and it would not be a pretty one.

Ever since the moment I had layed eyes on this town, something seemed wrong about it. The people seemed friendly, and the town seemed to be happy, but something overshadowed it all. I didn't understand any of it, but I didn't like where I was now.

When I left the inn I visited several places in the town, and was now heading back to the farm, for it was getting dark all of a sudden. I didn't know why I felt urgency rise up inside me, but things did not seem to be right about the darkness. It was as if dark beings were crouching in the darkness, watching me.

I increased my pace, and was now looking behind me as I walked. Suddenly I ran into something. I almost screamed, but stopped and looked at what I had hit. A man stood before me in a yellow suit. From the looks of things, he was from the Orient. He was the same Chinese man who had come here on the same ferry as me.

"Watch where your going!" he yelled as he glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "My name is Zach."

For the second time that day I was hated at first sight. This man sure didn't seem to like me. I gave up trying to be friendly, and walked away towards my farm. But as I walked, I became aware that the man was watching me.

The next day, I began planting my seeds, planting some Turnips, Potatoes, and Cucumbers. I finished up, and was about to go back inside.

"Hey Zach," said a voice.

I turned, and saw Ann standing at the entrance to my farm with a piece of cake held in her hands. I ran over to her, and said hi.

"Here," she said as she handed me the piece of cake. "I figured you might like some cake."

"Why thank you," I said as I took it, and began eating it. "Its delicious!"

Ann blushed a deep crimson. "I made it myself."

"Oh," I said, "so now you're a cook. You didn't tell me that yesterday when we met. I like cooking as well."

Ann smiled. "So how is life on the farm."

"Kind of hard, but I'm beginning to get the hang of it."

"Great!" she said happily. "Say, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure," I said finishing up the cake. "But I don't know much about the Town, so I don't know many good places to hang out."

"How about the beach?" Ann suggested.

"Lets go," I said, and then whistled loudly. A horse bounded up to me.

"Oh my gosh," Ann said in amazement, "you have a horse?"

"Yeah," I said. "One of the men in the town gave him to me as a "sympathy" gift for the death of my Grandpa. I decided to name the horse Shannon."

I climbed aboard. "Do you want to ride down there?" I asked.

Ann nodded, and climbed on behind me. The horse broke into a gallop. Through the town we rushed, past stores, homes, and trees. Ann grasped my sides tightly as the horse continued at a massive velocity.

When we reached the beach I stopped Shannon, and hooked his reins around a tree branch. Then, the two of us took a walk down the beach, while talking about our lives. Then, we got bored, and decided to go swimming. It was quit an enjoyable afternoon.

When we were getting out, Ann abruptly said: "Wait. I forgot a towel."

Now it was still spring, and was warm enough to swim, but it was not warm enough to walk around while being wet and still not be cold. My tolerance to cold was not very high, but my conscious kicked in, and I handed my towel to Ann.

"But... you need to dry off too," she protested, clearly not wanting to make me the victim of her mistake.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "You use it. I'll just grab a towel back at home."

"But you'll be cold," Ann replied sympathetically.

"Then I'll be cold," I replied shivering as the wind blew by. "But if I take the towel, and you don't, then you will be cold. So you see, no matter what, one of us will be cold. And I'd rather it be me than you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Ann said happily. "Thanks Zach. Your a real gentleman."

I blushed. "I try to be."

It was cold without a towel. I had been only too right with my words. Ann and I just sat on the beach and talked again, but when she noticed how I was shivering, Ann dragged me home to the inn, and got me a towel. Doug apparently thought it was the most hilarious thing which had ever happened in the town in a long time. He laughed as we explained the situation to him. But even in his laughter, I could tell that he was proud of me for what I did back at the beach. Doug was becoming like a father to me.

For a while Ann was my only friend in the town. But two weeks later I became good friends with Cliff, the brown haired dude who had come to the Town on the same ferry as I had. But once I got to know him, he was as outgoing as anyone I knew. We became good friends. Later Cliff introduced me to his other friend, Carter, the minister of the Church.

"Hello Zach," Carter said when he met me. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I thank the Harvest Goddess for bringing you here."

A chill went down my spine at those words. Sure, the man was nice enough, and I knew that what he said was intended to be a friendly gesture, but something didn't seem right about this Harvest Goddess theory.

Now granted, you must know that I am a strong devout Christian, so naturally the fact that the Church turned out to worship this Harvest Goddess disturbed me, but something seemed different about this. Many religions of the world included a Mother Earth Goddess, or some form of Harvest God/Goddess. I didn't understand the strange feeling which plagued my mind, for I had dealt with religions like this before, and had never felt this way about them.

Carter and I got along quite well, except we occasionally had our arguments about religion as is relatively normal between two good friends of opposing faiths. Carter kept telling me to go to the Goddess Spring and drop in an offering, and I would see. I, however, would not partake in a sacrifice to the Goddess. For as a Christian I not only believed in God, Jesus, and his angels, but also in fallen angels, also known as demons. That was my theory, that many of the false Gods/Goddesses were either demons in disguise, or ideas coined by demons and given to man. So I never did give an offering, and I explained to Carter why I would not. But as much as he pretended to be my friend, I could sense something inside him, preventing him. Maybe it was his loyalty to the Harvest Goddess. I was one who was used to religious tolerance, so I was not used to religious discrimination.

I wouldn't have given anything to the Goddess, had I not been walking by the spring five days after meeting Carter when I dropped the apple I had been planning to eat, and it rolled into the spring. I saw a flash, and then to my amazement a figure appeared on a small cloud before me. The figure was a girl with green hair. She was beautiful, to say the least. She was dressed in a sky blue dress which shone with a watery aurora. Light shone all around her as water dripped from her body.

"Zach," she said in a soft voice as she faced me. "You do not believe in me do you?"

I said nothing, for I had fallen to the ground in amazement. I was breathing heavily, for this had never happened to me before.

"But here I am," the girl continued. "Now that you have seen the Harvest Goddess with your own eyes, do you not believe in me?"

I just stared in amazement.

"I am the Harvest Goddess," she said as if I didn't already know that. "I watch over this town, and all of its inhabitants. Every one of them believes in me, and sacrifices to me. Everyone but you."

I stared deep into the eyes of the being before me, struggling as to what I should think of all of this. I had always been a strong follower of God, and had clearly seen truth of His existence during my life, but here stood another deity, claiming to be the true one. But my faith could not be broken. Not even by this being which stood before me.

"No," I said truthfully. "I am a servant of the one true God. And he is much mightier than you."

The Harvest Goddess frowned, and even glared at me. Her glare held annoyance, disappointment, and anger. But the volume of the anger amazed me. Staring back in those eyes, I could not help thinking that another emotion existed in those deep eyes besides those three emotions. It seemed as if heartless rage was hidden behind the mask which was her face. I could not help thinking that the Harvest Goddess wasn't taking this news lightly at all.

"This will not last long," the Harvest Goddess said in a dark voice. "Soon you will see that even your God bows before me."

"Not so," I said. "My God rules all the heavens and the Universe. You claim only this town."

The Harvest Goddess stared deeply at me.

"Have you ever seen your God face to face? What makes you so sure he even exists? But I stand before you right now? Seeing is believing."

"No," I said once again. "The scripture tells us that man must not see God, for his glory is too great. Man must see God in their minds eye. Men must have faith. More things are wrought by faith than things brought along by seeing something."

"I control the weather in this area." I just nodded and smiled at this. "All of the forces on this island obey my very command."

I just nodded and smiled.

"I can make a drought cover the land, killing all plants which grow."

"There," I said, "that just shows that you are not greater than my God. By bringing a drought you would not only harm me, but you would harm your own people as well, for if a drought came then the water in the area would dry up. If that happened then what would the people drink? Do you intend to harm your own people."

"The people benefit from worshiping me!" The Harvest Goddess screamed with fire in her eyes. "I COULD CRUSH THEM INTO DUST! But instead I help them. Basil always finds the exotic plants which he searches for. I could help your plants grow and help your farm prosper."

"I cannot accept that offer," I said. "I know who my father is. And I intend to follow him even after my death."

Suddenly a flash rushed through the eyes of the Harvest Goddess. I backed up, for she seemed really steamed. Then, with a bright streak of light, the "Goddess" disappeared into the spring. A new conflict had arisen from this. Now the Harvest Goddess was trying to get me to worship her, and I was trying to worship God. Only one of us would win this conflict. But I wasn't worried. What was the worst a little false Goddess like her could do to me? I was so confident back then. I would never have guessed what would have happened after that. I would never have guessed what would happen as a result of my strong faith. I had underestimated the power of my enemies.

* * *

I know what many of you are thinking. "Oh great, another Christian Harvest Moon fanfic." Ah, but this is not "just another Christian Harvest Moon fanfic." Ever read any of Frank Peretti's books? I am basing many of my ideas in this story after his works, so as such, this will be darker than the other Christian HM stories. But please, keep reading it, because I am sure that many of you will enjoy it, even those of you who do not share my faith. But as you already know, the Harvest Goddess is real in this story, she is not just a made up Goddess like in some Christian HM stories, so what could this mean? How can this Goddess be here, if there is only one true God? It is a dark and mysterious mystery. Till I write again, farewell. 


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of the War

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the War**

"Hey! Wait up for me!"

I turned to see who was shouting at me. It was Ann, who had just ran out of the inn after me. It had been two days since the incidence with the Harvest Goddess, and I had now been taking a stroll through the town.

I smiled. "Hello Ann."

"What's up?" she replied.

"Not much," I confessed. "I was just taking a quick stroll through the town."

"So how have you liked Mineral Town so far?" Ann asked as she smiled back at me.

"Oh I love it!" I said enthusiastically. "Except for..."

"What?" Ann asked as I trailed off. "Except for what?"

I struggled to put the story of me meeting the Harvest Goddess into words.

"I met the Harvest Goddess two days ago," I said.

"Oh good!" Ann said. "Now she knows who you are so she can help your farm!"

Poor little Ann. She was very oblivious to what had really happened.

"I don't think she will help my farm," I said. "In fact, I think she will try to stop its productivity."

"What?" Ann asked, clearly distressed. "Why wouldn't she help you."

I sighed, and showed Ann the cross which hung about my neck, and reached into my rucksack, and pulled out my Bible.

"I am a Christian," I said to her. "Do you know what that means?"

Ann looked at me in a way she had never looked at me before. Now her eyes held a deep amazement, as if she had expected everything but what I had said at that very moment.

"It means," I began, "that I worship a different God than the Harvest Goddess. You see, God is my father. He cares about me, and I care about him. I would not be the man I am today if it wasn't for the sacrifices he has made for me. God is the one true God. The Harvest Goddess is not. The Harvest Goddess cannot help us from falling into darkness after death. God can. The only reason the Harvest Goddess remains the deity of the town is because she helps them with their mortal lives. But mortal lives don't last forever. The Harvest Goddess would have me forget my God, and worship her instead. That's like if a person came to me and told me to forget about my earthly father, and say that he was my father. I will not worship a being simply for the pleasures of the Earth."

"You have to worship her!" Ann announced in desperation. "I you don't, she will not help you."

"Yes," I said. "But no one claims that a complete stranger is their father because this stranger says he will help them with their chores if they do so. If you did this your true father would be heart broken to know of this. That is how God feels when people do not accept him. I will not be this type of person."

Ann stiffened a bit, as if she didn't know what to say. It was clear that she had not ever had her beliefs questioned. I was probably one of the first Christian to come to this town since my Grandfather had died.

"I don't..." she began. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't want you to leave this town. I don't want you to be hurt."

"But the Harvest Goddess intends for that to happen. Either that, or for me to give up the most important thing in my whole life. Don't get me wrong, I have had a wonderful life. I have traveled the world. I have made many friends. I have had incredible experiences. But all of that means nothing compared to my faith."

Ann looked up at me. "I've never met anyone who didn't worship the Goddess," she said. "At least, nobody but your Grandfather. But he was considered strange by the whole town, and I believed them. But I can't see you as being strange. I'd heard of other beliefs which existed outside of our town, but I always believed them to be bizarrely twisted cults. But the way you speak about your faith, you sound like a son talking about his father."

"That is how it is to me. None of this is about religion. Christianity is not about going to church and hating sinners. This is about a deep, meaningful relationship with God."

"But if you saw the Goddess is that not proof enough for you?" Ann asked.

"No," I said once again. "Even that could not destroy my faith. For I not only believe in God, and his angels, but also in fallen angels."

"Fallen angels?"

"Angels who have fallen from grace," I tried to explain.

"What are angels?"

"You don't know what angels are?" I asked amazed.

Ann gave me a weak smile.

"Angels are servants of God. They carry out his work. They are messengers, helpers, and warriors. They are supernatural beings. People often portray them as soft women with wings and harps, but this is definitely not accurate. First of all, Angels are mighty, creatures. They are mightier than any man. The very sight of an angel descending from heaven was so incredible that it can cause a man to fall down to his knees in awe at its might. But the thing is, God is mightier than even them. Angels are somewhat like people. They can easily fall to greed, and power just as we can. They can easily turn against God. Not as easily as we do, but still. When they do, they become Demons. They are then servants of Satan, the dark lord. Satan was an angel once as well, but he turned against God. Many angels followed him, and together, they all fell from grace. They know that they are going to hell at the end of the world, so they wish to drag as many humans down with them as possible. They are evil, horrible beings. They aren't mere trouble makers. They are dark beings. They are darker than the most evil humans on the Earth. And people can become very very evil. I cannot describe how evil Satan is. That is what I believe the Harvest Goddess is. I believe that she is the fabrication of Satan. Some demon who has taken the form of a friendly Goddess. For Satan is the great deceiver. He comes in the form of something good, but from his mouth come only blasphemies against God."

"Then how could the Goddess make miracles?"

"You forget. Demons are supernatural creatures. They are not bound by physical laws. There are people who, with help from demons, can do the impossible. Witches and Sorcerers bow down before demons, and by bowing before demons, they are bowing before Satan."

I could tell Ann was disturbed at the thought that she could be worshiping some dark, evil being. But I could also see a glimmer of fascination in her eyes.

"That is very, very interesting," Ann said. "What sacrifices has God done for you?"

"Well for one thing, his son Jesus..." I smiled, and then frowned.

"What?" Ann asked me impatiently.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at seven," I said, "and I will explain."

I walked off feeling great. I was already reaching out to a person in the town. I was even happier that Ann hadn't become defensive when I questioned the Town's religion. She was very opened minded about this, and that made me happy.

* * *

Back in the mountains three dark beings discussed the new disturbance. This was a threat to the master plan. It was day, but an abnormal darkness had come upon the place. Now it seemed as if the darkest moments of night covered the land like a blanket of blackness. The happy atmosphere was gone as foreboding filled the air. The plan had never been hindered so greatly before no. But things would not remain this way. The plan would not be stopped. The fate of the town had been sealed, scrawled on a dark parchment with the blood of the townspeople years and years before. The dark beings finished their conversation, and parted. The decision was made.

* * *

I went to the Supermarket after talking to Ann. When I entered, I saw a dark haired man standing behind a cash register, as well as a girl about the same age as me. The man was obviously her father. The girl had brownish blondish hair, with two pure blond bangs. 

"Hello," she said when she saw me. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Who are you."

"My name is Zach," I said as I extended a hand. "My Grandfather was the owner of the farm. I inherited it."

The girl shook my hand. "I'm Karen," she said. "I'm very sorry about the death of your Grandpa. He was a very nice man. What have you decided to name the farm?"

"I don't know yet," I said. "I am still deciding."

"Have you met the Harvest Goddess yet?" Karen asked.

I winced. "We had a frank exchange of ideas."

Karen inquired about this, and I tried my best to retell what I had already told Ann. But unlike Ann, Karen didn't take the news of my faith so easily. I could see disappointment, maybe even anger in her eyes. As I was leaving, I thought about Karen. She was a nice person, but their seemed to be something different about her. Maybe it was how she reacted when I mentioned my faith. Otherwise, she was a friendly person. She was quite beautiful too, but not as beautiful as Ann. Ann had a happy, playful, fun loving nature that attracted me. Karen was more serious.

I spent the remainder of the day with Cliff playing cards at the Inn. We were playing Thirty One. Doug came over to our table.

"Do you boys want to order something?" he asked as he smiled broadly.

"I'll take a beer," Cliff requested.

"Could I get some of your pineapple juice please?" I asked.

Doug nodded, and handed us our drinks.

"That's a wimpy drink," Cliff said gesturing at my juice.

"Hey," I said playfully. "Just 'cause it doesn't make you drunk doesn't mean it isn't good. Besides, I don't want to get drunk."

"Hey," Cliff continued, "I'm not going to get drunk or anything. I'm just going to enjoy my drink."

"Your under age my friend," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Cliff joked. "The legal drinking age in Mineral Town and the surrounding area is 17. The two of us are both of age."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm from the United States, where the legal drinking age is 21."

"But here it isn't."

"I don't give a crap," I said.

Cliff gave me a sideways glance.

"I'm not a drinker," I said simply. "I don't drink for ethical reasons. I mean, I'm not saying its bad to drink alcoholic drinks, but I think it should be taken in moderation, to avoid... drunkenness. That is why I don't drink at my current age."

"Thirty one!" Cliff shouted as he slapped his cards onto the table triumphantly.

"Dang, and I had thought that I had a good hand," I said as I tossed my cards onto the table.

Cliff smiled, and began collecting up the cards.

"Hey Ann!" I shouted. "Why don't you come join us?"

Ann had been standing over behind the counter looking bored for the entire time we were here. Cliff stiffened up a little when Ann walked over and sat down. We passed out the cards, and played Egyptian Ratscrew.

Surprisingly Cliff didn't talk very much throughout the rest of the game. I mean, he had always been shy, but it didn't make sense to me to be this shy. When the game was over, Cliff got up and left, leaving Ann and me alone.

"You are coming tomorrow aren't you?" I asked Ann.

"Of course," Ann said as she smiled.

"Good," I said as I drank the rest of my pineapple juice.

"So..." Ann began as she stared back at me.

I waited.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How are you doing with your farm?" Ann asked me smiling, but I could see through it. Their was something else that she wanted to ask me, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it.

"Is something wrong Ann?" I replied.

"No," Ann said abruptly.

"Something is," I said. "I can tell."

"No," Ann said again as she shook her head. "I'm just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

"...worried. I'm worried about what could happen to you. The Harvest Goddess..."

"Oh come on," I replied. "What's the worst a little Goddess like her could do to me?"

Ann still looked worried, but I smiled to reassure her.

"I can take care of myself," I continued. "Really. She can make it rain all she wants, and it will only help my crops grow. And I know that she won't stop it from raining, for then she would be punishing those who followed her. What is there to be worried about?"

Ann looked down at her feet. "Its just... its just that your grandfather didn't worship the Harvest Goddess either. And his farm never produced much. He only produced enough crops to live on. He was never as successful as you would think a man like him would be. You notice how run down his house is? One time a Typhoon severely crippled it. But your Grandfather couldn't pay to repair everything. Just the basics. Sometimes he would come to the Inn in the early morning, his face etched with fear as if something horrible had happened to him. Sometimes he refused to leave his house, even on festival days. But he never turned to the Harvest Goddess. He never worshiped her, or sacrificed to her. I am one of the few who knew that, for your Grandfather rarely left the farm."

I was stunned. "But my grandfather was a happy man. If your suggesting he lived his life under constant fear and depression-"

"No. Your Grandfather was a happy man, and he had his happy times. But he still was plagued by something every now and then. I never understood it. No one did. I don't know if your Grandpa did. But he was troubled inside. By something. Something that I know nothing about. Then you come here talking about how you worship God, and not the Goddess, just like your Grandfather. You think that all will be alright. Just like your Grandfather must have believed. You think that the Harvest Goddess can't do anything to you. Just like your Grandfather. You are traveling down the same path as your Grandfather did. I don't want you to end up the same way he did."

"What do you mean the same way he did. My Grandpa ended up just fine. You heard the words in the will. He was fine. He lived long and died in a ripe old age. He was fine."

Ann just shook her head. "No."

"What do you-"

"Your Grandfather... he... he didn't die normally. He didn't die of old age."

My eyes widened at this. "Then what did he die of?"

Ann gave me a look of horror so great that you would have thought that the very spawn of hell stood before her.

"I don't know exactly," Ann said. "The Mayor found his dead body lying on the floor in his home with a look of pure terror in his eyes. You'd think that if he had died of old age it would have been in a more peaceful manner. But there were no wounds or anything, so we know that he wasn't murdered. Maybe he died from shock. But what could cause such shock?"

I then recalled the dark feeling which I had always had since I had arrived on the island. I remembered how I had felt uncomfortable walking alone outside during the night. Something was definitely wrong with this town. But I barely had any idea what it was.

That night when I returned to my house, I found a note lying on the desk next to my bed which I hadn't noticed was there before.

It read: "Zach. I could not put this in my will because it is private, only meant for you to know. I will be dying soon, so I am leaving this here, for I know that you will find it when you come to receive your inheritance. Know this. I did not die from natural causes. I am writing this a day before my life will surely be stolen. Do not worry about me, for now I am probably chillin' (as you would say) in heaven with God and Jesus. I'm sure you have heard about the town's religion, and know that I was never a part of it. I tried to warn the people of the town about this, but they wouldn't listen. I tried to warn them of the darkness that lurks just outside the village. I tried to warn them how it is manifesting itself slowly into the town. I tried to warn them about the evil which is taking hold here. But they wouldn't listen. I am the only one fighting the battle. That is why I know that I will die soon. I know that you will not fail to see the darkness as the people of the town have done, that is why I am warning you about all this. Never give in, for you will regret it after death, but be prepared to fight in life. You are hope for the town. You can open their eyes to the truth. It will be hard, but not impossible. Remember, this town is cursed. Beware the creature of the mountains, and the man in the yellow coat. Never underestimate the power that you face. Don't be alone for long periods of time. Beware the evil in this region, and never, ever go outside at night. Love, Grandpa."

* * *

_**So, how did you like the second chapter in this great series? Good eh? Bad? Please tell me in a review. Now a letter, warning of dark things, what could this mean? Who is the man in the yellow coat, and what is the creature of the mountains? I am sorry that this story has gone in rather slowly, but fear not, next chapter will drive in the adventure and supernatural genre of this story. Farewell good readers.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Strike against a Goddess

**Chapter 3 Strike against a Goddess**

I looked over the note in disbelief. Many questions had just arisen because of the note. How had my Grandfather known of his death before hand? What was it that killed him? How was the town cursed? What was the creature of the mountains? Who was the man in the yellow coat?

I was sure that the creature of the mountains was not the Harvest Goddess, for if my Grandfather had wished to describer her you'd think he would just have listed her name, or said 'creature of the fountain.' The town seemed happy and all, but I felt compelled to agree with my Grandpa about something being wrong about it. Especially in the dark of night. Many nights I began feeling a new fear. All of a sudden my certainty for my safety during this war with the Goddess did not seem as strong anymore. But I heeded my Grandpa's warnings carefully. I decided to never stray too far into the mountains, and to go to bed at eight o'clock every night. But this could be hard.

I fell into bed, trying my best to fall asleep. But a strange feeling came upon me. All of a sudden I was afraid of the darkness. All of a sudden I felt insecure even in my own home. For the first time in a long time, I lay in my bed with fear gripping my heart. The next morning I arose at six, after a not so nice rest.

I began my work by brushing and feeding my horse. Then, I fed the dog, and weeded a bit. By the time I finished it was ten o'clock. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and put my tools back in my house. I had planned on going out to meet the other villagers, but I was in serious need of a bath. Ann had told me about a hot spring which was out in the mountains right next to the Harvest Goddess Spring.

She had said that it was sort of a public bathing area, not in the sense that everyone bathed in it at the same time, but in the sense that anyone could use it. So I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and walked down into the woods.

The spring was warm, very warm, and soothing to the skin. I leaned back against the side of the spring, and closed my eyes. I inhaled the steamy air, as I continued to relax. The spring was almost like a hot tub. As I relaxed, I began to slowly zone out. Then I heard a noise.

My eyes snapped open, and I began scanning the area around me. The words of my Grandpa echoed through my mind. "Beware the creature in the mountains." I looked all around me, but saw nothing. Slowly, I stood up, and reached for my towel, all the while looking around for the source of the noise.

I hastily began drying off, as I continued to search the surrounding area. A rustle of bushes! I turned towards the sound again, but saw nothing. I picked up my clothes. I could finish drying and dressing back at my house. A twig snapped behind me. I got out of the hot spring and started walking down the path out of the mountains. A rustle of grass. Running now. Running as fast as possible. Suddenly the sky turned black in a matter of seconds. I turned around to face whatever was behind me. But once again saw nothing. But I could feel a presence. And what a dark presence it was.

_'You cannot hide!'_ said a strange voice in my head. I began backing down the trail, not daring to take my eyes off of where I knew the presence must lurk. The Goddess's pond looked like a hideous pit of hell in this light.

_'You are not safe from us! You will not escape from us! You will be crushed by us!'_

I awoke with a start in the hot spring. That had all been a dream. I had fallen asleep while I was bathing. I heard a twig snap, and bolted from the spring.

After I had dried and changed out of my swimsuit at home, I went off into the town. I began by heading to the first shop that I saw. It turned out to be the blacksmith's shop. A strong elderly man stood behind a counter with a hammer clutched in his hands.

"Waddaya want?" he said in a gruff, unfriendly voice.

"I'm new here," I said, "so I'm just trying to get to know the town. My name is Zach."

I extended a hand. The old man seemed to brighten up a bit at my polite introduction, and grasped my hand in his much larger and stronger hand.

"M' name's Saibara," he said in a slightly friendlier voice. "I'm the blacksmith of this area. Ya got any tools in need of upgradin', bring em t' me, along with an ore of some kind."

"Thank you," I said.

Then, the door opened and who should come in, but the guy who snubbed me off on my arrival.

"Hey," I said. "I don't think we were properly introduced on the beach."

The guy was about my age with gray hair. He wore the same large baseball hat, and the same unfriendly expression. The guy completely ignored me, and walked around me off towards the back of the shop. I frowned even more than I had before.

"You could at least respond and tell me your name," I said.

But he just turned and gave me a cold stare.

"Oh he's ma' grandson," Saibara said. "'Is name's Gray. Naow c'mon Gray, give the young man a proper introduction."

Gray continued to ignore us.

"Gray!" the old man said again.

"Tell him to go away!" Gray said cruelly.

I quickly exited as things began to get heated. As I left I could hear Saibara yelling at his Grandson. I just kept walking. The next shop I reached turned out to be the Poultry farm, where they sold, poultry, and poultry accessories. Actually, they only sold chickens, and chicken accessories. But hey, what kind of a name is the Chicken farm. When I reached the entrance, I heard someone yelling: "Wait! Wait!"

I looked behind me, and saw no one behind me. Then a chicken ran out of the farm towards me. It stopped before me, as if unsure of how to react to me. Then a girl with pink hair rushed up behind the chicken.

"Stop the chicken!" she yelled loudly.

I picked the chicken up before it could run off again. The little bird didn't like that very much. The little guy went crazy, squawking, flapping his wings, and pecking my hands. And boy could he peck. I gritted my teeth as his beak slammed against my hand multiple times. By the time the girl took the chicken from me my hand was already bloody.

"I am so sorry," the girl began when she saw my bloody hands. "The chicken just ran off and..."

I gave a reassuring smile. "Its alright, I understand. I'm fine, really."

"Oh that's good," the girl cheered up a little. "You must be the new guy on the farm. My name is Popuri."

She extended a hand. I was about to shake it, but I gestured towards my bloody hands.

"I don't think you want me to shake hands with you," I said.

"Oh!" she said in realization. "Riiiight."

"I'm Zach," I said.

"I heard about your Grandfather," Popuri said. "I'm so sorry about his death."

"Thank you for your sympathy," I said as tears began coming to my eyes as I remembered him again.

"It's okay," Popuri said. "You can cry in front of me."

I just smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"You should go to the clinic and get some band aids for your hands!" Popuri shouted after me.

"I'll do that," I said.

Popuri smiled and waved as I walked away. I thought her over as I walked away. My first question was how was it possible that she had pink hair? Maybe it was some sort of genetic defect, like the people with blue skin who I heard lived in Kentucky. Pink hair wasn't as strange as blue skin. Popuri, like Gray, Cliff, and Ann was about the same age as me.

I turned around and headed up to the other shops. I met many people that day. I met Duke and Manna, the couple who owned the winery. I met Barley and his granddaughter May. Barley was an elderly man with glasses. He owned Yodel Farm, which, like the poultry farm, wasn't really a farm. He sold cattle, and cattle accessories. I felt very sympathetic for the two of them, for May's mother, Barley's daughter, had dropped her off in Mineral Town early in her childhood, and left right after. Barley was very angry about all of this. Not saying he wasn't happy to raise his granddaughter, but he was ashamed that Joanna (his daughter) refused to care for her own daughter. Barley said that she said that she had more important stuff to do in the city.

"But what could be more important than her own daughter?" Barley had said angrily at this.

After that I went to the clinic to bind my cuts. The doctor there gave me a few band aids, and bid me go on my way. I did, and began heading to the inn to eat lunch, chat with Doug and Cliff, but more importantly, to visit Ann.

I had to admit it to myself. I was attracted to her. And since I was taking over Grandpa's farm, I decided that I should also honor his wish that I get married and raise a family. Not that I didn't want to do this or anything. I wanted to make my Grandfather proud. But what was going on with this town? My thoughts ended when I reached the Inn. I entered to see Cliff sitting at a table looking rather depressed.

"Hey Cliff," I said as I entered. "What's eating you?"

"Oh, hi Zach." Cliff said softly.

"C'mon man," I said, "what's wrong? I can tell that something is wrong."

"Nothing," Cliff replied.

"Something IS wrong," I said.

"I was just thinking about the past," Cliff said quietly. "I have spent my whole... the majority of my life following... nothing."

"Come on man. Just tell me."

"It doesn't matter," Cliff said decisively.

I gave a weak smile, and let the matter drop.

"Hey Zach!" said an overly enthusiastic Doug. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Yes," I said. "Could I have two pieces of chocolate cake?"

"Sure," Doug said as he handed me my order. I payed him, and returned to the table with Cliff.

"Here," I said as I pushed one of the plates over to Cliff. "This will cheer you up."

"Thanks man," Cliff said as he took the piece and began eating.

"So how's living at the inn?" I asked him.

"Its okay," Cliff replied. "The problem is I'm running out of money. I haven't been able to find a job yet in this town. Now aren't you going to eat your piece of cake?"

"Its not mine," I said as I shook my head.

"What?" Cliff stopped eating and faced me.

"Hello boys," said a familiar cheerful voice behind me.

"Hello Ann," I said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Ann asked surprised.

"It was kind of obvious," I said as I turned around to face her. "Why don't you join us. I bought you a piece of cake. C'mon."

"Aww, thanks," Ann said as she took a seat. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It wasn't a big deal," I said.

Cliff didn't say anything, but I caught him giving me a look. Ann and I talked a bit while she finished her piece.

"Well I gotta go," Ann said after she finished.

"See you later," I said as she walked out of the inn.

I then turned my attention back to Cliff.

"Why didn't you say anything man?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't-"

"Look man, I'm shy as well. But you gotta learn to just lighten up and be friendly with people even if you don't know them."

"Its just hard to talk to people."

"What about me? You seem to talk to me just fine. And Carter?"

"Its easy to talk to you two because you are different than most people."

I just sighed and shook my head.

"On a different note," Cliff began in a completely different tone, "what was up with you giving Ann the cake and all?"

I blushed a little.

"Oh," Cliff said jokingly. "I get it. So how many children are you planning on having?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Hey!" he joked. "Kill the messenger! It's the truth man. I see what your doing."

"Look," I replied. "At least I've found a girl. So far you've found none."

"My love life is non of your business," Cliff retorted.

"Neither is mine," I said. "Yet you ask me about it. Therefore I have the right to talk to you about yours. So if do we have an understanding?"

"Uh, no." Cliff said.

"Good," I said smiling.

"Wait a minute," Cliff said confused. "You just said its good that we don't have an understanding!"

"Yeah, so do you understand that I understand that we understand that we have an understanding?"

"Dude," Cliff replied as he shook his head. "Now you're just freaking me out."

"So you do understand me," I retorted.

"That's not what I said."

"So you're saying that you didn't say anything about you understanding that I understand that you understand that we have an understanding. Well I say that what you say is wrong. Because you said stuff about what I said, so I say that you say that we have an understanding?"

"No-"

"But you must understand that we have an under-"

"Don't start that again," Cliff said.

"I'm just saying that we understand about how you understand and I understand that we understand that we have an understanding. Do you understand?"

"Shut up!" Cliff joked as he punched my shoulder. I just smirked.

"Do you understand that we under-"

"I understand that you are an idiot."

"Takes one to know one," I said.

We talked a little while longer, and then I got up and left.

After that I headed down into the mountains to collect herbs and plants to sell. After I finished collecting plants, I began chopping wood. For wood was a necessity on my farm. I would need it to build fences for my animals. As I continued searching around for more wood, I stumbled upon the Harvest Goddess spring. I began chopping the wood around the spring, when suddenly the bright light flashed again, and the Harvest Goddess rose out of the pool.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger at me, "you dare to enter my spring without a sacrifice!"

"I do not worship you Goddess," I replied without batting an eye. "You know that already."

"It is prohibited to enter this part of the forest without a sacrifice to give to me."

"As I said. I will not worship you. Others may, but I worship God."

"This is deeper blasphemy than the fact that you will not worship me. I demand a sacrifices from you! This spring is a holy place."

"This place is part of God's creation. God created all of this. It is only holy in the sense that it was created by Him."

"Tell me this you heathen, what makes you think that you can live in this town without worshiping me?"

"Its really simple. God's will is that we spend time among the ungodly so that we may spread the gospel. That is what I intend to do."

"You will not succeed. This village is mine. And I intend to keep it that way!" Cold, heartless anger coursed through the eyes of the Harvest Goddess.

"See," I said. "You control these town's people's lives. They worship you because you bribe them by helping the production of whatever their business is. Also because of the threats that you give me of destroying all that I work for. I will show them a God who people worship not because of bribes, or threats, but because they love Him. The people don't love you, at least most of them don't. They just do what you want so that they can stay on your good side. You are manipulating them."

"You will not get away with this. Like I said, this town is mine. The people and the spirits of it obey my command."

"That is because these spirits you talk of are demons."

"Do not blasphemy the holy spirits of this island! They make the weather, and all that I tell them to do, they obey."

"I have God. He is my father, and He will protect me. You say I can't live here and not become a servant of your's. My Grandfather did it, so I will as well."

"Your Grandfather?" the Harvest Goddess said with mild humor in her voice. Then she laughed. "Your Grandfather was so easy to bend to my will. Sure, he never worshiped me, or sacrificed to me, but I still controlled his life."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"The shipper of this town, who happens to have the same name as you, he worships me. He would buy your Grandfather's crops and stuff, and sell them to people in the town, and ship the rest off to other islands. If I didn't want a certain item shipped, it didn't get shipped. Zach would give it back to your Grandfather telling him that nobody wanted that type of crop or whatever currently. And so it went. Only the things which I wanted to leave the farm did leave the farm. And you must know that your Grandfather went through a lot of times when... Well, I'll just let you find that out for yourself. Soon you will find that you can't live here without worshiping me."

"We'll see about that," I said as I finished chopping wood.

"This is a dangerous strike boy," the Goddess said. "Do not share your faith with Ann, or anyone you meet on this island."

"If I don't, then I will go to heaven with the guilt of knowing that I could have saved them from going to hell."

"This is a dangerous strike Zach," the Goddess said. "This is a strike against a Goddess. I hope you're prepared to fight for your life."

I ignored this statement. I then picked up the wood pieces, and walked back to my farm. The Harvest Goddess disappeared with a flash into her spring.

I carried my wood home, put it in the wood shed, and went inside my house. It. had been a hard day of work, so now I just wanted to relax. My house so far was nothing to speak of. It only had two rooms, which were pretty much connected. Okay, three rooms if you include the bathroom. The rooms were my Bedroom, and the Kitchen. And it was my kitchen. I ruled it with an iron fist. I watched a little TV, but nothing good was on, so I turned it off. I then grabbed my Bible and began to read. I got so engrossed in it that I almost didn't notice when someone started knocking on the door.

I put the book aside, and glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. Then I remembered how I had told Ann to meet me at my house at this time so I could explain more to her. I hurried over to the door, and opened it up.

Something hairy leaped upon me, bowling me over. When I looked, I found it was just my puppy, who was furiously licking my face.

"How did you manage to knock on the door Buster?" I asked as I stroked his head.

"He wasn't the one doing the knocking," said a voice outside..

"Oh," I replied. "Right."

I placed my dog aside, and held open the door. Ann stood their, looking cheerful, but also intrigued.

"Hello," I said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Ann replied as she stepped inside.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," I said as I stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you," Ann said. I opened the fridge, and grabbed a glass of milk. I stepped back into the room, and saw Ann gazing around the room curiously. I walked back in, and pulled two chairs out for us to sit in. I then grabbed my Bible, and opened it up.

I began thumbing through my Bible. "The Bible is the basic book of Christianity. It includes the writings of a crud load of different people all ranging from Kings to Martyr's to tax collectors. Their are several different books in the bible, all written down by those who loved God. Many of them lived with Jesus when he was alive."

"Who is Jesus?" Ann asked.

That was how it began, with a simple question on who Jesus was. I immediately turned to the book of Matthiew, and began reading it to her. Ann listened closely throughout the whole story. It got pretty involved. But Ann was very interested. Which was strange to me, for my experience with other people was that if you mentioned the bible they would get all skeptical and not want to hear any of it. If they read it, they didn't think of it as a book, but as a big thing of letters and boredom. But Ann had never seen a Bible, or heard about it in her entire life, so her view was not biased against it.

"That evening as he sat eating with the Twelve, he said, "One of you will betray me."

Sorrow chilled their hearts, and each one asked, "Am I the one?""

I glanced up at Ann. Her eyes were wide as if she had not expected this.

"But they wouldn't betray him," she said, "would they Zach?"

"Just listen and see. Anyways: "He replied, "It is the one I served first. For I must die just as was prophesied, but woe to the man by whom I am betrayed. Far better for that one if he had never been born."

I continued reading, describing the last supper in great detail. Then I read how Peter declared that he would not betray Jesus, but Jesus told him he would deny him three times before the rooster crowed. Then I began describing Jesus' capture. Ann became very tense.

"What are they going to do to him?" she asked me with desperation in her eyes.

"Just listen."

Then I described how Jesus was brought before pilot, and how the crowd cried out for him to be crucified.

"What is crucified mean?" Ann asked.

"Crucifixion was a method of execution used by the ancient romans. It involved nailing the victim's arms and legs to a large wooden cross, and then raising him up in the air. Then they would let him dangle from it until he died."

Ann gave me a look of horror and disbelief. "Nailed?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Nailed through the wrist area, and through the joints on your feet. Ouch."

I then read how Jesus dismissed his spirit, and died.

"And look! The curtain secluding the Holiest Place in the Temple was split apart from top to bottom; and the earth shook, and rocks broke, and tombs opened, and many godly men and women who had died came back to life again."

"Why?" Ann asked me.

"For one thing nature was crying out for the death of the messiah."

I then read about how Jesus was resurrected.

""Therefore go and make disciples in all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, and then teach these new disciples to obey all the commands I have given you' and be sure of this-that I am with you always, even to the end of the world." Jesus ascended into heaven after this. All of that is a true story."

"Wait," Ann said through her tears (for she had begun crying when she realized that Jesus really was going to be killed), "how could that all be true?"

"You can check historical documents. Jesus actually was a real person. Their are records besides the Bible. The question is not was he real, the question is was he the son of God. I believe that he was. Check out this verse: "You, my brothers, were called to be free. But do not use your freedom to indulge the sinful nature; rather, serve one another in love." Galatians 5:13"

"But what makes you so sure that the Bible is accurate?" Ann asked.

"Well," I replied. "For one thing the books in the bible were all written by different people. They lived in different parts of the world, and had occupations ranging from Kings to confessed murderers to fishermen. They lived at different times too. They didn't just write the documents because they wanted to create some obscure religion to fool people. No one does that. So they must have believed that what they were writing was true. If they wrote that they saw Jesus performing miracles, then they must have believed that they saw it. The only options here are that either they were right, or they were insane. But how could all those people who were completely different from each other, and lived in completely different places all be insane? And if they somehow all were insane, how is it that they suffered from the same insanity? It's just not possible. The only explanation is that what they say is true. Plus, they died for their beliefs, yes. Many of them were crucified, and stoned until dead for believing this stuff after Jesus had gone back to heaven. If they had fabricated the whole thing, then wouldn't they have denounced their beliefs so that they would live? Why would Jesus have allowed himself to be killed then? Wouldn't he have denied he was the savior to prevent his death?"

"You do have a valid point there Zach," Ann said.

I smiled. "Here," I said handing her the Bible. "You take this."

"I can't," Ann said. "It's yours."

"No," I said holding up a hand. "You obviously need it more than I do. Read some of the stories in it. Maybe you'll learn something from them. Besides, I have another Bible."

"Thanks Zach," Ann said as she stood up to leave.

Just then a low, mournful howl rose from outside the house, crying out sadly to the darkened sky.

"What was that," Ann asked in a frightened voice.

"Probably a wild dog or something," I said. "I should go out and chase it away."

"Zach!" Ann said desperately. "Don't go out there. I've never heard of wild dogs ever coming into the town from the Mountains."

"But my farm is the closer to the Mountains than any other part of the town. I should go chase the dog away. Wild dogs can be dangerous, and they could hurt Buster, for he's just a pup. Just stay inside, I'll be back in a little bit."

Ann still didn't seem to share my optimism, so I gave her a reassuring smile. I then grabbed my axe and walked outside. The air was filled with clouds which blocked out all moon light and star light. The only light to help me search came from the windows of my home. I stepped out into the darkness, looking back and forth for the creature which I knew must have entered my farm. An owl hooted off in the distance, and the quiet chirping of crickets echoed all around me. A strange stillness hung in the air. I almost felt as if I was being watched. I brushed this thought off, and continued walking. The walls of my barn loomed to my right as I continued scanning my darkened fields.

Then all of a sudden, all the crickets stopped chirping. I looked around for a reason why, but could find none. I remembered how often animals would grow quiet when danger was present. It was then that I realized how far from my home I had strayed. I looked over my shoulder, and saw only a dim shimmer of light from my home. I turned around and began walking back towards my house. The silence in the air still remained strong. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of rustling leaves and grass. A twig snapped, and I turned to see who was following me. I saw no one, so I continued walking back to the house. Another rustle of grass. This time to my left. Sweat dripped down my neck as fear gripped my heart. I stopped, and looked that way. Something was out there, this I knew. And it wasn't a wild dog.

_'Darkness. Beware of the Darkness,' _I almost screamed as the strange voice entered my head.

I began running towards the lights off in the distance. I heard grass rustling and footsteps running behind me but I was too afraid to look back. I could feel it, in my soul. Something dark was behind me. Something evil.

_'For Darkness has a will of its own. And its will is you! COME TO ME! In Darkness you were born and in Darkness you will die. COME TO ME!'_

The noises behind me got louder. I could now see my house clearly. I was almost there.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

* * *

Ann sat in Zach's house waiting patiently for him to return. In her boredom, her eyes began wandering around the room. Then they landed on the shred of paper which sat on the nightstand next to the bed. Ann went to see what it was, and found that it was a note from Zach's Grandfather. Ann became exited, thinking how happy Zach would be to find last words of his Grandfather. But then she saw what was written on the paper. She read it all, letting it sink into her mind. But one line stood out more than all the other: "Beware the evil in this region, and never, ever go outside at night."

Ann looked at the letter in shock before leaping to her feet and running out the door.

"Zach!" she cried. "Are you okay? Zach!"

* * *

_**So, good readers, how am I doing? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews, even if you are an anonymous person, because I haven't gotten many reviews, and frankly, I am feeling review deprived. Okay, that was by far, one of the stupidest things I have ever said. Anyways, please review more, because I am getting less reviews in this story than in any of my others. And this one has been out longer.**_

**_And the Chapter. What did you think? What happened to Zach? Will he survive this? Or will his task be left for someone else? Will Ann find Zach alive, or dead. Will Ann subscribe to Fortune Magazine? Or not. Okay, she won't. Anyways, inspirational quote from the Lord of the Rings, and I'm outa here.  
_**

**_Legolas: Lembas Bread, one bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man._**

**_Merry: How many did you eat?_**

**_Pippin: Four._**


	5. Chapter 4 Preparing for a Conflict Long

**Chapter 4 Preparing for a Conflict Long Forgotten**

_**Hello good people. Now the next chapter is finally up. Please read it, and REVIEW! I only have one reviewer, KHUnknow. So, this one is dedicated to him/her. The great reviewer of Darkness Falls on Mineral Town. I don't care if you don't have a profile, leave an anonymous review please. IT says I got like at least eighty hits on my story, but only a couple reviews. Anyways... here you go.**_

I floated in a world of gray. Voices flowed all around me. Voices telling me about my past memories. Voices telling me things which I had never heard before. The voices told stories, both true and not true as I struggled to comprehend it all.

Then I listened to the voice telling me my memories of Mineral Town. I remembered visiting my Grandpa, and playing on his farm. I rode the horse, played with chickens, and watched cows. Then one day I stepped into the mountains looking for something to do. A small girl about my age came to me and asked if I wanted to play with her. I did, and what a day that was. We did almost everything for the rest of the trip together. We played tag, we played hide and seek, we played at the beach, etc. etc. My mind focused in on the memory, for it was one that I held more dear to me than many of the others. Soon the voice disappeared, and I was reliving the memory.

"Hello," said a voice to my left. I turned and saw a little girl about my age walking up to me. Of course, I was only five years old at the time.

"You look like your pretty bored. So am I!" she said with a bright smile. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure," I said as I leapt to my feet.

We spent the rest of the day playing together in the mountains. The girl then brought me to the Harvest Goddess fountain.

"Isn't it pretty?" the little girl asked.

"Sure is," I said as I skipped a small stone across it.

"Carter says that if you throw an offering into th' pond the Harvest Goddess will come up and see you."

I looked at her in a confused manner, for at that time I didn't fully understand that other people had different religions.

Then we began playing tag. The sun then went down, and it was time for me to return home.

"Will you play with me again tomorrow?" the little girl asked me.

"Uh-huh," I said childishly. "You didn't tell me what your name is?"

"My name is..."

* * *

I awoke immediately in a strange white room. I opened my eyes, and sat up in bed, looking around. The bed had golden sheets and the room was filled with bright sunlight. But I had never seen sunlight like this before. It was very bright, and very wonderful. Like the glory of God. A figure stood to the right of my bed. 

"You are doing great sonny," said a strangely familiar voice. "But you made a major mistake back there."

"Grandpa?" I asked in surprise and alarm.

"Ay, tis me Zach. It is good to see you again."

I leaped up from the bed, and grasped the old man in a large bear hug. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held the man who I had lost. Grandpa enveloped me in his burly arms, for even in his old age he had strength.

"I thought I'd lost you," I said as I hugged him tighter. "I guess it was all a dream. Me going to Mineral Town and inheriting the farm and all. I thought you were really dead."

"I am dead son," my Grandfather said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"You going to Mineral Town wasn't a dream. But this is. At first I thought you were brave when I saw you doing what you did. Then I thought that you were reckless. Then I realized that in truth you just had forgotten. No son. You can't afford to do this in times like these."

"What are you talking about Gramps?"

"When ye went outside at night. As I recall before I died I left you a letter with warnings on it. One of them was to never ever go outside at night. But you did."

"I completely forgot about that," I said. "I thought it was a wild dog outside."

"Nah son. It's the creatures."

"Creatures?" I asked. "What creatures."

"You will learn in due time Zach."

"So, did whatever it was kill me? Am I in heaven right now? Is that why you are here?"

"Nah son. To tell you the truth you are lying in your bed on the farm. You never did come up with a name for it yet did ye? But your mind has journeyed here in a dream. I have to warn ye that what's goin on in this town is pretty sinister. It is not something to be underestimated. Ye done a great job o that so far."

"How can you..."

"God is allowin me to send ye this dream. It is through 'is work, not mine. Let me tell ye, the evil is not something to be underestimated, but it is not something to be overestimated either. It has its weaknesses too. And I'm sure that you can conquer them. I cannot tell you everything, for you must learn these things from experience. Farwell to ye now. Know that I am fine here in heaven, and am chillin as I told ye in the letter. It is great. But I can't tell you much, for you must wait until it is your time to learn what heaven truly is like. Good bye sonny, good luck, and God bless you."

"No wait!" I said as the room around me began to fade. Then I awoke to find myself lying in my bed back at the farm.

I was surprised to find Ann laying across my chest, as if she had fallen asleep while sitting on the edge of the bed. Let me tell you, if you wake up with a pretty girl sleeping against you, it is quite embarrassing. To say I blushed is an understatement. I carefully slid out from under Ann, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As I walked, I let a few tears fall from my eyes. I had almost thought that I could see my Grandfather again. I almost was able to be with him forever. But I wasn't dead. My tasks were not complete.

I began by frying up some bacon in a skillet. The crisp morning air flowed in through the window, and the sound of the bacon sizzling added to the serene atmosphere. I began to feel at home in this little shack of mine. Sure, it wasn't much, but for the first time in my entire life, I owned the place which I lived in. I loved the freedom of living by myself away from my parents. Sure, I loved them, and missed them, but the freedom was still incredibly desirable. After waiting my entire life, I finally began to feel like an adult. Sure, I was eighteen, but I owned my own house, and had my own occupation. That had been my goal during my childhood, to grow up and have a happy life. And now, let me tell you, this felt like it was going to be a wonderful life. Glory to God, who created all of this. Glory to his son, who died for all of this.

I finished the bacon, and flipped them onto a plate, and began frying up some eggs. I heard Ann stirring as I continued cooking. She then got up, and walked into the kitchen, looking rather frazzled. It appeared as though she did not have a good night's rest in any way, shape or form. She yawned briefly, before brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Good morning sunshine," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," Ann replied. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," I said. "Had a good night's sleep, worked up a couple of nice dreams, and got to cook in the morning. So far the day is off to a wonderful start."

"Last night," Ann said with a hint of fear in her voice. I turned to her, my cheerfulness gone.

"What happened last nigh," I asked. "I do not remember much."

"Well," Ann began. "After you went outside," she shivered at this statement, "I sat around your house for a while. Then I noticed the note... OH! You'll never guess, but your Grandfather left you a letter before he died."

"I read it already," I said.

"Well, I noticed it, and looked to see what it was. When I saw it was from your Grandfather, I couldn't help reading it. Sorry. But anyways, when I read the part about how you shouldn't go outside at night... I became really frightened. Because wild dogs have never been a problem here in Mineral Town, leaving me to wonder what the howling really was. So anyways, I ran out to find you and warn you of this. I found you lying about twenty feet from the house. You were unconscious. So I carried...dragged you inside the house. You're heavy by the way. I put you in the bed, and checked your pulse. It was still beating, but you weren't breathing. So I performed rescue breathing," she blushed a deep crimson at this, "and got you breathing again. I put you in bed, and stayed up for a while, because I was afraid that you might stop breathing again in the middle of the night. Then I... I guess I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have remembered my Grandpa's warnings, and stayed inside."

I bowed my head, and thought about how foolishly I had acted last night. Ann put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Zach," she said sympathetically.

I almost started crying for my Grandfather all over again, but I held the tears in.

"What did happen to you last night?" Ann asked me with a concerned look on her face.

So I explained all that I remembered. I explained how I had begun running back to the house in fear of whatever was out there. I then explained how I could hear something following me. Then I explained how I had heard a loud noise, and then... nothing but blackness.

Ann said nothing after this, but I could see it in her eyes that she was afraid. Afraid of what was happening to the town. Afraid that something might happen to me. I tried to look at her and tell her than everything was all right, but I couldn't. Because I no longer believed that things were this way. I too, was afraid.

"Do your parents know you are here?" I asked Ann.

"I told them before I left that I might be out all night. You see, some nights I go out into the mountains and sleep out under the stars. My parents are well accustomed to me doing this."

This seemed strange to me, for in some parts of the world it was just plain unwise to sleep outside in the open unguarded. But this was a small town with much less criminals than the city.

"Hey," I said gesturing at the eggs. "Want some eggs?"

Ann smiled, and nodded. "Thanks Zach," she replied.

After she had left, I began to think of what had happened last night. Ann had found me unconscious in the yard. On top of that, I wasn't breathing. But nothing had been around my neck keeping my breath from coming through. Nothing had hit my head, stunning me either. But the thing which most scared me was that my breath had stopped. If Ann hadn't have noticed the letter, then I probably would be dead by now. I now realized how dark the evil was that plagued this town. I picked up my phone and began dialing. I now realized that I had to prepare for a conflict long forgotten.

I called up my parents, and asked them to ship me some of my belongings. But before those would arrive, I would have to rely on my own wit. And my wit was telling me to go out into the forest and cut myself a nice long staff.

I stepped out the door and stopped. Did I really have the courage to return to the mountains? I remembered my Grandfather's warnings clearly. "Beware the creature of the mountains..."

I still did not know who this creature was. But I knew that I would find out eventually. And I didn't know if I was prepared. In the woods, I cut a long branch from a tree, and cut off the small branches from it. It would serve as a good staff. On my way back to my farm, I stopped to see the Goddess.

"Goddess," I said to the spring. "Come out and talk to me."

The water did not stir.

"I'm not going to throw in an offering. Come out and speak with me. I have words to say to you."

Once again nothing happened.

"Come on! You can't avoid talking to me, your rival, your enemy. Never ignore your enemy when he is speaking to you."

A light flashed, and the Goddess materialized in thin air before me on her cloud.

"What do you want heathen?"

"I think that you already know why I have come to speak to you," I said. "I was attacked last night. I can only assume that you know something about it. What was it that attacked me, and how were you involved?"

The Harvest Goddess smirked. "I told you that you can't live here and not worship me. The spirits of the isle become angry. And I'm afraid that if you offer no gifts to me, then I can do nothing to protect you."

"Oh yeah," I said. "I bet you organized the attack, didn't you? You want me to die, don't you?"

"I'll tell you this Zach," the Goddess snapped. "I the Goddess, I rule over this town. I allow the people to live here, but this is not their island. It belongs to my children. The spirits of the forest, and the spirits of the mountains. Have you met the Harvest Sprites yet? They are my children. I created them to live on this island. But they are all supernatural beings. They obey no physical laws, except the laws which I have created for them. But within the boundary of these laws, they are free to do whatever they want. They cannot kill, or harm anyone without my consent. The people of the town worship me, so I let them live. But you, you give me no reason to protect you. So I can do nothing to prevent my children from feasting upon your heart. Give me a reason to help you, and I will. Otherwise, leave me alone."

With that the Harvest Goddess disappeared into her spring. I took my staff, and walked back to my farm. I would have to be on my guard from now on. For now, I would relax. I began harvesting my crops, for several of the plants were ripe. I piled them into the shipping box, and walked into the town to visit Ann. The Inn was empty today, and Doug looked a bit unhappy about the lack of business. He brightened up when I entered the room, however.

"Hello Zach," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "How are you?"

"Just dandy," he said. "Ann's upstairs if you want to visit her."

I nodded, and started for the stairs. I walked up the stairs, all the while noticing a faint song echoing down from the second floor. I opened the door to the upstairs, and walked in. The song continued, from the first door on my left. It was cracked open, so I slowly opened it up. Ann was in the room, dusting some of the furniture. She was humming as she did this.

"Fa-la-la la!" she hummed cheerfully.

"Hey Ann," I said.

"EEP!" she shrieked and turned to face me.

"Zach! DON'T SNEAK UP BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!"

I stepped back at this angry reply, and held my hands up.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay Zach," Ann said, back to her cheerful self. "I'm really not mad. I was just cleaning, I sometimes get lost in thought when I clean."

I smiled.

"So Zach," Ann said, "do you like cleaning."

"Well... not really," I began.

"My Dad positively hates cleaning," Ann said. "So I have to do all of the cleaning in our home. But it's okay, I enjoy it. So, can I do anything for you?"

"I just wanted to say hi, and ask if you wanted to hang out with me or something."

"Of course!" Ann said enthusiastically as she placed the duster down on the table. "Just give me a few minutes to make myself decent."

"You look more than decent to me," I said.

"Thanks," Ann said smiling. "But seriously, I'd better fix my hair a bit."

I shook my head as I exited the room. She acted like a tomboy sometimes, but in truth she could be very girly at times. Fix her hair up a bit? I hadn't noticed that it needed adjustment. I walked back down the stairs.

"Hey Mr. Donovan," I said as I reached the bottom. "Is it okay if Ann and I go out and hang out or something?"

Doug smiled with his traditional fatherly glow. "Of course Zach. You can call me Doug if you want, I really don't mind. Sure, you and Ann can go out if you want. I'm rather happy that you're spending so much time with her."

Doug grinned after this as if all of this were a game.

"Why?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth Zach," Doug said with a glint in his eye, "Ann's never spent so much time with a boy before in her entire life."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Ann said as she came running down the stairs. She had changed out of her traditional overalls, and was no wearing a green T-shirt, and a jean skirt. Apparently she had done more than fix her hair. Doug winked at me and turned to see his daughter off.

"Dad," Ann said to Doug. "We're-"

"Zach already asked," Doug said. "Of course you can go. Enjoy yourselves."

Ann smiled, and the two of us left the inn.

"I thought you said you were just going to fix your hair," I said eying Ann's outfit.

"Hey," Ann said. "I was uncomfortable."

"Whatever," I said. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the peak of mother's hill and look at the view," Ann suggested.

I nodded in reply, but inside I wasn't sure about this idea. Mother's hill stood in the depths of the forest, near the mountains. The forest lay just to the south of my farm. It was a large forest, stretching across almost the entire island, save only the town. In the middle of the forest the twin mountains rose up from the ground. The reason why both mountains were almost exactly alike was unknown. But right in the valley between these two mountains lay the Harvest Goddess spring. Beyond the mountains lay Mother's Hill. Mother's hill was very large for a hill. For its height was almost a third of the mountains. But this whole area, the forest, mother's hill, the Harvest Goddess spring, and the lake which sat at the bottom of Mother's hill, was all considered to be a part of the mountains. That is why whenever you left the town you were considered to be in the mountains even if you weren't climbing them.

But what was it about that whole region that creeped me out. Sure, the Harvest Goddess lived within that area, but it wasn't her that set me on edge. Maybe it was these "children" that she spoke of. Whatever the reason, I felt much more comfortable in the Town than outside of it. What was worse was my farm was closer to the mountains than any other part of the town. All of that was too the north of my farm.

The two of us walked down past my farm into the forest. A small log cabin stood right at the entrance to the mountains.

"Who lives their?" I asked Ann.

"Gotz the woodcutter," she said. "He is kind of a loner. That is why he lives out here in the mountains as opposed to back in the village. In fact, nobody has seen him in years. He used to come up to the town to shop, but not anymore. I think that he gets his food shipped right to his house. The last time I remember seeing him was at a Hail Goddess festival three years ago. That's the day of the year when all the villagers gather in Rose Square and sacrifice animals to the Spirits of the island and the Harvest Goddess."

I thought about this. Rose square was basically a social gathering for all the town. Most festivals took place there, and people went there to socialize. It was a wide open area next to the beach with trash cans and a couple of benches. I slowly put the festival in my list of festivals to miss.

"Then he just disappeared. I never saw him again. He never left the cabin since."

In silence we continued walking, passing the clearing where the Harvest Goddess spring was, and walking between the twin mountains. Then we reached the bottom of Mother's Hill. Ann and I began hiking up the hill. Soon the green grass gave way to rocky ground. Ann and I walked over to the edge of a cliff, and looked down at the massive view of the forest below.

"Whoa," I said to the girl next to me. "I had no idea the forest was this large."

"Yup," Ann replied. "It covers practically the entire island."

Ann and I sat down on the ground, and I began spreading out a table cloth.

"I brought some lunch along," I said. "Want some?"

"Sure," Ann said as she sat down next to me.

I opened my rucksack and pulled out two sandwiches. I handed one to Ann, and kept the other for myself. I then pulled out a bag of chips and layed it down on the table cloth. I then produced two bottles of water, and handed one to Ann. We ate our sandwiches and then sat around talking and munching on the chips.

* * *

_"I did not expect interference from a creature like you."_

_"Why is this so hard for you to understand? The boy belongs to me. He is mine. He does not belong to you."_

_"This island is mine. I claim ownership over all the people who live here. And that includes new arrivals.'_

_'He belonged to me long before he came to this island. I will not give him up to you. He is mine.'_

_'You insulate creature. I control this town. All of the spirits of this land obey my command. What makes you think you can talk that way about me?"_

_"Things don't have to be this way. We are not on opposite sides in this. In fact the two of us are very much alike in many ways. Your desire is the town. My desire is the boy. Perhaps we can work out a compromise. In all incidences but this, the two of us would be working together. How about this? The boy remains mine. But I use him to help you. I help you in your quests on this island. I will help you accomplish your goals. For if your goals are accomplished, it would help me as well."_

_"Of course spirit. We both are working for the same central goal, and we must work for what is most important. This will work. But I need the boy to do some things for me. Listen closely creature, and I will tell them to you."_

_"Yes. He will do what you want him to do, for I want what you want!"_

* * *

"What a pretty view," Ann said as she looked down at the forest below us. 

"Yeah," I replied, looking up at the clouds in a dreamy sort of way.

"Is something wrong Zach?" Ann asked when she saw me looking at the clouds.

"Ann," I said. "Tell me, did I know you once before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked cocking her head.

"Did we ever meet years ago? Do you remember anything like that?"

"Uh... not that I can think of right now," Ann said. "Why?"

"No reason," I replied. "I'm just trying to comprehend the memories which I have."

Ann nodded, but I could tell that she did not understand. I sighed, and began folding up the table cloth. I then put it and the bag of chips back in my rucksack.

"I gotta head home now," I said to Ann.

"I'd better head home to," Ann replied.

"I'll walk you home if you want," I suggested.

"Thanks Zach."

I walked Ann to the entrance to the Inn.

"Thanks for today Zach," Ann said cheerfully.

"Your welcome," I said smiling.

Without warning Ann reached out and gave me a hug. I was surprised, but I hugged her back.

Ann then pulled away. "See you later," she said before running into the Inn.

"Bye Ann," I yelled after her.

I then turned and started back down the path. I was beginning to think that maybe Ann did like me back. But I would need more evidence before I made assumptions like this. Plus, I didn't have the guts yet to ask her out.

I then saw the strange man who I had bumped into while walking in the street a couple of days ago. He was also the same man who had come to this town on the same Ferry as I did. I was about to try introducing myself to him again, but then I noticed the yellow coat which he wore around his upper body. I recalled the words of my Grandfather. "Beware the creature of the mountains, and the man in the yellow coat." I would find out who this man was later, but I would bring my staff with me.

**_Like it? Good? Bad? I NEED TO KNOW! And please, I am open to suggestions about what you guys think I should do in the future of this story. In fact, I would prefer it if you guys would suggest possible futures of this story. Fare thee well._**


	6. Chapter 5 Power of Darkness

**Chapter 5 Power of Darkness**

_**Hello again my friends. Thank you so much all of you who left reviews for me, for I needed them. Lets see. To answer revies, Eben, I am glad that it piqued your interest. That was my intent. For no offense to many of the other glorious Christian HM writers, but some of their stories I thought dealt too gently with the Goddess religion, and didn't go along with the fact that you actually meet the Goddess in the game. Extoris, I am sorry for getting too preachy. Please forgive me. This chapter gets a little preachy at one point, but remember, the character is only doing it out of love. But I never thought that Harvest Moon was in a different dimension, and besides, I don't understand what difference that would make. KHUnknown, thank you for all your reviews, and for being the first reviewer. And thanks to my good friend Mastershan, who is (as those of you who have read my profile know) a real friend of mine in the real world (that means outside of Internet. This story is dedicated to him. All hail Mastershan!  
**_

Cliff walked along the street through the town. This town was so secluded that no cars drove through it. There was no need, for the town was so small. Cliff then saw his new friend Zach coming towards him.

"Hey Cliff," Zach said when he saw Cliff.

"What's up Zach," Cliff replied as they passed each other.

The two of them then continued on their opposite paths.

Cliff cringed as he felt the voice returning again.

_'He is the one.'_

"Oh no," Cliff said aloud. "That can't be true."

_'But it is. He is the one. I warn you, he is a threat to the town and you.'_

"He is not," Cliff challenged. "What has he done?"

_'He does not bow down to the Harvest Goddess. If one member of the town will fail to sacrifice to the Goddess, she will become angry, maybe even at the whole community. No one lives here who has not pledged themselves to the Goddess. You and Zach are the only ones. But soon you won't be.'_

Cliff stopped walking. What the voice said was correct. Zach did not worship the Harvest Goddess. The voice was right.

"I'll, I'll try to get him to worship the Goddess," Cliff said. "I'll even ask him to come view the Ceremony of Unity."

_'Do it, but you will not succeed I think. Soon you will see that there is no other option.'_

"Zach!" a voice shouted behind me. I turned, and saw Cliff running to catch up with me. It had been a week since Ann and I had picnicked on Mother's Hill.

"Hey man," I said holding out my fist. "What's going on?"

"I was just wondering when are you going to have a Ceremony of Unity," Cliff said as he punched my fist.

"What the heck is a Ceremony of Unity?" I asked.

"Its where you become a part of the Harvest Goddess' church," Cliff replied as if he assumed that I would be joining the church.

"I will not do that," I said. "I am a Christian."

Cliff looked at me strangely.

"Don't tell me you're joining this too Cliff?" I said.

"Yes," Cliff said as he looked down. "I met the Harvest Goddess. She is real Zach. I saw her. She promised to help me in this town as long as I joined the church and sacrificed to her."

"No Cliff," I said. "Not you too."

"The Harvest Goddess will help me, and the voice... nothing."

"The Harvest Goddess is a tyrant! Can't you see? She keeps the people of this island in line by threatening not to help them if they don't do as she says. She has them all bowing at her feet, so that she can bend them to her will. You know, I was attacked last night by some dark evil creature, and I think the Goddess was behind it."

"I don't think so," Cliff said.

"Don't do this Cliff," I said.

"I don't have a choice," Cliff said bowing his head down lower.

"I know someone you can turn to who is a better master than the Harvest Goddess.

"Who is that?"

"God."

"He does not exist. I have never seen God."

"Have you seen the wind? You've seen the effects of the wind, but you've never seen the wind. The proofs that God exists are all around us. We can see the affects of God, but we can't see God. Besides, more things are wrought by faith than things brought along by what is visible to the naked eye."

"I- I have seen the Harvest Goddess..."

"So have I, and she hates me. For as a Christian, I do not only believe in God, but also in Demons. Fallen Angels. You are following Demons Cliff. God can help you with this. He can, trust me. He has done so much for me. You think he won't do the same for you?"

Cliff just looked back at me reluctantly. "I don't have a choice Zach. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what my life is bound to. It is destiny, I cannot change that."

"What makes you think that the Harvest Goddess is your destiny?"

"I, I can't tell you Zach," Cliff said. "Please don't remind me of the past anymore."

"Whatever problems you have, God can help you with."

Cliff just turned and walked away.

_'He lies. Do not listen to him. Can't you see it now? He will not turn. He is a danger to us. And all danger against us must be destroyed.'_

"I can't destroy Zach!" Cliff shouted.

_'You like him, don't you. But why do you like your greatest enemy? Why don't you listen to me? I have been your friend when all other people have pushed you away. Where would you be without me? I led you across the world, didn't I? All those ideas were my ideas. I suggested that we go to Mineral Town, didn't I?'_

"Yes you did, but..."

_'People accept you here, don't they? They don't turn there backs on you, like all those so called "friends" you used to have.'_

"I know, you did everything for me. You are my best friend."

_'Zach is just like those so called friends you used to have. Didn't you listen to what he just said to you? He hates you for becoming a part of the community. He hates you for finding a way to stop people from shunning you.'_

"But not Zach, not Zach."

I went home to get my staff. Then I set out to learn who the guy in the yellow coat was. I walked through the town searching for him, but I didn't see him anywhere. I went home unsuccessful.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind me as I entered my farm.

I turned and saw a deeply tanned man with brown hair running up to me.

"Hey," he said when he reached me. "My name's Zack. I ship all of the items which you sell on your farm. I haven't met you yet though."

"My name is Zach as well," I said as I extended a hand.

"Cool," the shipper said as he shook my hand firmly. "I'm really sorry about you're Grandfather."

"Thanks," I said. "Luckily I'm beginning to get over his death. Say, you wouldn't by any chance know a Chinese man who lives in this town? He wears a yellow coat, do you know him?"

"Yeah," Zack said. "His name's Won. He is a salesman who came here from the Orient. He sells many strange and bizarre items. He always travels, but it seems as if he feels tied to this village, for he visits the island quite frequently. He stays with me in my house at the beach."

Tied to the island. That made me wonder if this man was deeply involved with the Harvest Goddess "conspiracy" as I called it. I would have to investigate this man.

"See you around," I said as I stepped inside my house.

I grabbed my staff, and examined it closely. I intended to use it only for protection, not for the purpose of hurting people. It would be used to serve God, not to serve Satan. I pulled out my swiss army knife, and carved a cross at the top of the long staff. I then stepped out of my house to find the man in the yellow coat.

It the sky was beginning to darken, so I knew I would have to make this a quick visit. I walked through the town quickly until I reached the beach. Then I walked in slowly, looking every which way as if I expected an ambush to happen at any minute. I held my staff out in front of me, ready to bring down any man in a yellow coat who appeared before me.

"No!" I shouted to myself. The staff would only be used for defense. I would not attack the man. But in my fear, I realized that I was beginning to forget this. I stepped up to Zach's house, and knocked on the door. It opened, and Won stood before me.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly.

"I'm the new farmer in the town and I came to meet you and find out what your business was."

Won's glare never ceased. I could tell that he didn't like me. But I had no idea why.

"I sell magical things from all over the world. Like this magical apple. It is a Super Angel Attractive Apple. It is no normal apple. Only 500 Gold."

That was the basic currency here in mineral town. It was called Gold, even though it wasn't.

"Uh, no thanks," I said.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Won said snobbishly.

"I wanted to meet you," I said ignoring that snide comment.

"Why?" Won asked. "Wait, I know who you are. You are the one who refuses to bow down to the Harvest Goddess."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"The whole town knows about it. Karen learned of this, and told everyone else. And Cliff..."

"What about Cliff?"

"He learned this too, and warned Carter at his Ceremony of Unity. Let me tell you Zach, we are not happy about this."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. "What ever happened to freedom of religion?"

"The only way that freedom of religion applies in Mineral Town is you can't be legally persecuted for your beliefs. The Mayor may be the elected executive official of the town, but in truth the Harvest Goddess rules this whole town. Most people in the town are completely submissive to her will. Unfortunately for you, the spirits of the island listen closely to what happens in the town. Without a doubt, all of them know of your secret. I bet even the Harvest Sprites know. Lets face it Zach, everyone now knows that you are a heathen. Many of the towns people may still accept you because they are people, and can partially understand you. There is a man who comes to this town every summer. His name is Kai, and he is an atheist. He is widely accepted, for he is going out with Popuri, the girl who owns the Poultry farm. But as an atheist, Kai does not pose much of a threat to the town, for he never interferes with the town's religion. But you Zach, you do. You should never have come here. You have simply dug yourself into a deep hole. Now all you can do now is wait until the Spirits of the island decide to end your life. Who do you have on your side Zach? You have everyone against you, and no one on your side."

"I have God and Jesus on my side," I replied. "And both of them are much stronger than all of the spirits of this island.

"Soon you will learn that this is not true," Won said slamming the door to his home.

I frowned, and turned to walk back home. Then the door behind me opened again, and Won peeked out at me.

"Now you see, there is nothing you can do to prevent the night from coming."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked Won, but he just slammed the door shut.

"Take this heathen," Won said as he tossed a handful of green powder onto the roaring fireplace.

I turned and began walking away from the house. I then stopped, and sensed that something was wrong. I then looked over my shoulder back at the house. To my surprise the steady stream of smoke which rose from the chimney suddenly turned green. Then, rising up high in the air the green smoke turned bright red.

Then, the red smoke floated in front of the sun, blocking out its rays. The smoke grew larger, covering all light from the sun with a red aurora. The sun then began setting at a much faster rate. My eyes widened in fear as I realized what Won was doing. He was speeding up the descent of the sun. I turned and began running as fast as I could. I had to make it back to my farm before night came. But at the speed that the sun was now setting, there was little hope for my success. I held my staff tightly in my hands as I ran for my very life. For now there was no one to save me if my breathing ceased again.

The light from the sun grew dimmer and dimmer. Pink streaks reached across the sky. I rushed into Rose Square as all light from the sun disappeared, and the moon rose high above me. I continued running. It was too late to make it to my farm, but perhaps I could make it to the Inn in time.

_'You fear the darkness. You are wise to do this.'_ I gasped as the same voice entered my head. It was happening. Noises came from behind me, and an eerie howl rose up from Rose square. In my rush, I realized that I had run in the wrong direction. I was not heading in the direction of the Inn, I was heading in the direction of the Church, the very place where I didn't want to end up. I would have turned back, but the howling behind me continued. So I continued sprinting forward, but stopped when I reached the church.

Its darkened windows leered down at me as I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of it. Something seemed wrong. Then the sign on the fence next to it lit up in an otherworldly neon green light. The words: "Church of the Goddess" disappeared, and then the green neon light began assembling itself into letters spelling out: "When Jesus died a massive earthquake shook the land, and graves were split open. Then, holy people rose from the dead, and appeared to many people in Jerusalem."

My eyes widened as all of this began happening in front of me. It was then that my attention shifted to the grave stones which loomed on the left side of the church. I half expected the ground beneath them to break open, and dead bodies to rise up against me. In my mind's eye I imagined dead corpses of the past to dig their way up from their tombs, and walk among the living again. But something much different happened.

The dirt in front of the grave stones began rising up from the ground. Then, the dirt began fusing, forming shapes. The dirt molded together, forming human like figures. Clay dummies began to take shape, but what amazing detail was used in their creation. I saw individual fingers on the hands, and closed eyes on each dirt face. The mouths even had lips. Then, green light shot out from the Church, and surrounded all three of them in a brilliant glow of power. The aurora of light flashed up to the sky, as if the energy of hell was being projected into the three manikins.

Then, the eyelids of the clay beings opened up, revealing glowing green eyes. It was as if life was entering the dirt beings. The finger of one began to move, and then the whole hand. Then, all of a sudden, each of the dummies pulled their feet out of the ground (for they had been rooted to it) and began moving, by some unseen force. The one on the left opened up its horrible jaws, and I saw stone teeth rooted firmly in the rotten dirt, and a clay tongue, moving back and forth, tasting for the first time. The three of them began moaning like the dead, crying out mournfully to the heavens like lost souls in damnation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that the sign on the church was changing. Now it read: "You see my power? It is greater than that of your God. Jesus gained power over death, and I hold power over life. Through my power, your life will be lost. You will be destroyed by the creatures of darkness."

Their green gaze shifted towards the dark night sky, and the dirt beings cried out to the moon, as they were filled with the essence of hatred. It was then that all three of them shifted their gaze towards me. Then, like the dead crawling from ancient tombs to haunt the living, the three clay beings began walking towards me with their arms reaching outwards.

I turned, and ran, and the beings of dirt chased after me, increasing their speed to a run. I cringed as I heard their clay footsteps chasing after me. I ran to the Inn, and began knocking on the door furiously. I could here them coming. They hissed, and cried out in deadly voices of death as they descended upon me. The clay creatures kept running. They howled as they came closer and closer. I felt the same dark presence that I had felt when I had been outside searching for a wild dog.

_'See my power? See how I can breath life into dirt? Now these creatures hunger for your blood.'_

I pounded the door mercilessly as I waited for Doug or Ann to open it, and save me from death at the hands of these sons of earth. One rounded the corner, and came rushing down towards me. I held my staff out as I prepared to fight for my life. The door to the Inn would not open, but I would not die out here in the streets without a fight. The dummy was nearly on top of me. I swung my staff. It connected with the creature's head, knocking it completely off the shoulders of the dummy. The body fell to the ground with a satisfying thud, but two more clay figures still hunted me.

Then the body of the manikin that I had knocked the head off of stood back up, and grabbed the clay head, which lay to its left. Then, its clay hands placed the lifeless head back upon its body, firmly pushing it into place. The eyes of the creature opened again, and the green light shone through. The creature was immortal! The door to the Inn then opened, and Ann peeked out at me. She was dressed in a pretty white nightgown which deeply contrasted against the dark evil which was happening out here. Like an angel, she stood there holding open a door for me. A door which led to my salvation.

"What are you doing here at this time of night, and why do you knock so hard-"

I pushed Ann into the Inn, and slammed the door behind me. I then twisted the lock, locking out the clay creatures. Ann fell backwards landing hard on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry Ann," I said as I held out a hand to her. Ann grasped it, and I pulled her to her feet. "I'm being hunted by-"

Ann let out a scream, and pointed at the window. I turned, and saw two cold green eyes staring back at us from the darkened window. Then, a clay fist punched through the window, shattering the glass.

"Get back Ann!" I shouted, stepping in front of her. I watched helplessly as the dirt creature crawled through the window into the Inn, ready to tear me limb from limb.

I held my staff out, ready to bring down this clay being. It stepped towards me with its clay arms stretched out towards me. I swung my staff out, connecting with the chest of the manikin. It fell backwards, before leaping back to its feet, unharmed. Suddenly two clay hands grabbed my throat from behind me. I gagged as the clay grip tightened around my throat, cutting off my breath. It was one of the other clay demons. I dropped the wooden staff, which clattered at my feet, and grabbed the hands which wound around my neck in an attempt to loosen the grip. I looked back, and saw a hateful brown face staring at me with its eyes full of blood lust. It growled, and tightened the grip. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I tried to cry out, but my voice was choked away by the icy cold grip of the clay manikin.

"Dad!" Ann shouted in desperation.

Ann then grabbed a stool, and began slamming it against the clay creature which stood behind me, choking away my life. The creature did not loosen its grip from my neck, but did flinch under the blows from the stool.

Seeing that she was not succeeding, Ann reached out to grab one of the hands which was around my neck to try and loosen its grip. The Zombie like manikin bit Ann's hand before she could grab the hand of the clay manikin. Ann screamed in pain, and I saw drops of blood fall from her hand. The creature released Ann's hand, and she fell backwards onto the ground. The creature's teeth had sunk deep into her skin, for the teeth marks on her hand were bloody. The creature appeared to be enticed by the blood, and released me, and leaped upon Ann.

I fell to the ground coughing, and struggling to breath again. But I had little time to recover. For the clay figure was now attacking Ann. Ann screamed as she struggled against the dirt being which was attacking her.

"Get off of her you demon!" I shouted as I began running towards it with my staff.

But the other dirt being was still in the room. I looked back, and saw it crouching down on all fours like a jaguar. Some hateful noise which was between a hiss and a growl echoed out of its throat before it sprung upon me. It landed on my back, slamming me to the ground. The creature grabbed my hair tightly with its dirt hand, and pulled back hard. I gritted my teeth as it pulled my hair tightly back. It felt as if my scalp would be yanked straight off of my head.

"Get off me!" I shouted through my pain.

The creature responded by slamming my head down against the wood floor. I cried out as my face bashed into the hard floor. But the creature had no mercy. It immediately drew my head back again, and slammed it back down, bashing my nose hard. Blood and saliva fell from my mouth each time my face clashed with the hard floor to see which was stronger. The floor was winning. I looked over at Ann as the hand drew my head back up again.

She screamed in pain and fear as the creature clawed at her body with its dirt hands, which were surprisingly strong. Ann had her hands against the face of the monster, holding him back as his claw like hands slashed at her body. She punched and pounded against its face as she held it back, but it barely flinched under the blows.

I was interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of my head. The creature was biting my head! I cried out in pain as its teeth sunk into my skin. Then its tongue reached out, and lapped at the warm blood which was coming out of the wound. Then it resumed slamming my head against the floor.

Then the door next to the staircase slammed open, and there stood Doug in his pajamas with a shotgun clutched in his arms. Doug grabbed the creature that was on Ann by its neck, and tossed it aside like a rag doll.

The manikin got back to its feet, and began running towards Doug with its hated mouth hanging over as if it hungered for his blood. Doug pulled the trigger on the shotgun. The bullet splattered the chest of the creature, sending clay and dirt flying everywhere. But I knew that the creature would just put its chest back together again, and attack us. I was wrong. A look of concern crossed the face of the dirt being as pieces of its chest fell all around it. I made a mental note of this for future reference. The creature then jumped through the window, and ran off into the darkened night.

The second one stayed on top of me, pounding my head against the wooden floor. My head throbbed each time it connected with the hard floor. Doug dropped his shotgun. Then he reached out, and grabbed the creature's head, and yanked it off the body with one swift motion. The body stopped pounding my head against the floor, and charged towards Doug, who now held its head in his hand. Doug ran from the body, leaping over a table, before rushing outside.

"No Doug!" I shouted knowing that another of those dirt creatures was out there. I heard a snarl, and then I heard Doug scream. I grabbed the shotgun which he had dropped, and ran out to save him. I saw him running from now not only the body of the second clay figure, but also the third dirt creature. I fired the shotgun, and the round shattered through its leg, sending the creature to the ground. All that was left was the clay body which was chasing after its head.

Doug then turned, and tossed the head down the pathway. The body ran after its head, which was rolling down the stone road. I fired the shotgun a second time, and the round connected with the chest of the body, spilling dirt everywhere. The body picked up the head, and ran away as fast as it could. Now for the one which I had shot in the leg. It lay in the grass on the side of the road struggling to crawl away. I stepped up to it, and looked deep into its eyes. What hateful eyes they were. Like the eyes of some fallen angel, they held an evil like no other which seemed to be pent on the sole purpose of dragging my soul into hell. It glared back at me before the green light suddenly left its eyes. Its clay body clattered to the ground like an empty case of dirt. Doug stepped up next to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. His eyes held concern, and a deep seriousness.

"We have a lot to talk about Zach," Doug said. "Lets go back to the Inn and see if Ann is alright. I nodded, for I wanted to get back inside soon too.

Doug began walking slowly back towards the Inn. I then heard grass rustle behind me.

"Can't we go any faster?" I asked.

"Why?" Doug asked.

"I don't want more of those creatures to appear," I said.

Doug didn't understand, but he was worried about more creatures attacking Ann, so he began running. So did I.

_**Now the tension sets in. Now the supernatural and action adventure genre of this story are fully revealed for what they are. Dark beings, risen from the earth, cast against the Christian. But the question still remains. Can you believe in a God when you have never seen him? Can you refuse to believe in a Goddess even when you have seen and spoken to here? Is Zach a wise man, or a foolish man who is tied to blind faith? Will any of them ever recover after all that? When they return to the Inn, what state will Ann be in? Farewell to you all. An inspirational quote from the Three Stooges, and I'm out of here.**_

_** Moe: "Take the part."**_

_**Curley: "Not me."**_

_**Moe: "Take the part."**_

_**Curley: "Not me."**_

_** Moe: "Fine, you take the part."**_

_** Larry: "I'll take it when I'm ready!"**_

_** Moe: (Sounding rather angry) "Are you ready?"**_

_** Larry: "Yeah, sure. I'm ready." (Takes the part.  
**_


	7. Chapter 6 After the Horror

**Chapter 6 After the Horror**

_**Now, another chapter in my great and noble Quest/Attempt at a good Supernatural Christian Story. Oh, by the way, I am basing many of my ideas and writing style in this book after Frank Peretti's. A very good author. I recommend his books to one and all, and all and one. "This Present Darkness," and "The Oath," are fabulous books of his. I am mostly using ideas that spawned from the Oath, but that's because it is a darker type story, like this one. "This Present Darkness" is not really very dark. There! I've advertised my favorite Author's stories. Good. Now, read this please, and leave reviews all you good reviewers.**_

"Ann," I said upon entering the inn.

But the site which greeted me was not a pleasant one. Ann was lying unconscious on the floor of the Inn. Or at least she appeared to be unconscious. Her body thrashed on the ground viciously as if some unseen force was attacking her. Her eyes were closed in a vacant stare, as her body flopped on the ground like a dying fish. But her face, something was not right about her face. It was gray, like ash. Doug ran to Ann's side, and pushed a pillow under her head.

"She's having a seizure!" he shouted to me.

I shook my head. "I think its much worse than a seizure."

We did the best we could to help her, but there was little to do. Her body could not be contained. Suddenly her mouth opened, and she began screaming.

"No!" she screamed. "Leave me! Aaaaaauuuggggghhh! Do not! No! Help!"

"Pull yourself together Ann!" I shouted at the struggling body which lay at my feet.

Her body then stopped shaking and lay still. At the very center of her face, I saw the color begin to return. The gray color began to withdraw from her face as the pale color of skin began to return to her flesh. Then, like the wind, the gray was gone, quietly, and quickly.

Ann lay on the ground with bruises all over her body. Her hand was very bloody. Doug placed his hand against Ann's nose and mouth, and felt for breath.

"She's not breathing!" Doug said as his face turned pale in fear.

I placed my hand against her neck, feeling for a pulse. None.

_God, please don't let her die, _I prayed silently.

I pinched her nose shut, and breathed into her mouth. Her chest rose. I then placed my hands on her chest, and began pumping up and down fifteen times. I then breathed in her mouth twice again, and pumped for another fifteen times. Luckily I had taken life guard training, so I knew CPR. While I was doing this, Doug ran over to the phone, and called the Clinic.

"I don't care if it is the middle of the night!" Doug shouted into the phone suddenly. "My daughter needs immediate medical attention. Get yourself over here Doctor!"

Doug then hung up, and ran out the door. I continued performing CPR as I waited for Doug to return with the Doctor. Then Ann suddenly began coughing.

"Oh thank God," I gasped as I said a prayer of thanks.

Ann's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at me. Ann smiled warmly up at me as I looked down at her with concern.

"Zach," she said lovingly.

"You're okay," I said happily. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Its all because of you," Ann said as she breathed in and out on her own.

"I know," I said bowing my head. "I'm sorry."

"No," Ann retorted. "I'm alive now, because of you."

Ann reached out her hand, and placed it against my cheek. I turned red, and tried to turn away. But Ann put her hand behind my head, and pulled my face down to hers before kissing me. I was surprised at this sudden display of affection, but after all, Ann had just been through a lot. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I floated in a dream of pure joy as all the darkness inside me began to disappear. I was happy now. Even though this had been a terrible night, I was happy. Ann put her arms around my neck as we continued, and I placed mine around her waist. I contentedly sighed as I held her in my arms. Finally I had found the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Finally I had found someone I could love. She was now in my arms, holding me tightly. I now pledged to myself that I would protect her from all of the darkness which was taking place here. If Ann died, I didn't know what I would do. She was so special to me. Whatever the future held for me, I would spend it with her. I now realized how desperate that it was that I save the town. If I didn't, all of the friends who I had met in my days here would all fall into darkness. I could not let that happen to any of them.

"Ahem," I opened my eyes when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked over, and saw Doug and the town Doctor, Jim, standing in the doorway of the Inn. I pulled away from Ann, and looked up at the two of them, and turned bright red.

"Hi," I said embarrassed. Ann opened her eyes, and turned an equal shade of red when she saw them.

Doug was clearly amused, for his face was plastered with a gigantic grin, and he even threw back his head, and laughed. The Doctor just walked over to Ann and began examining her hand. He began cleaning the wound slowly with a cotton ball.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, clearly concerned. "These look like bite marks, but they are not like any dog I have ever seen. More like human..."

The Doctor turned and stared at me almost accusingly.

"You wouldn't believe any of us if we told you," Doug said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I need to know," the Doctor said. "If these aren't human, then they came from something which we have never seen in this village before. And if it is dangerous, we must warn the whole town about it."

"Zach," Doug said sternly. "I would also like to here where those things came from."

I sighed, and began talking. "In case you didn't know, I am a Christian. Do you know what that means Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor said nodding.

"Anyways, this all goes back to my first days on my farm. It was then that I met the Harvest Goddess out by her spring. She asked me why I was not a servant of hers. I replied saying that I worshiped only the one true God."

"But you saw the Goddess, so you know that she exists," Doug said.

"Yes," I said. "She said this to me as well. Yes, I know she exists, but I doubt that she really is a Goddess. I believe she is just a supernatural spirit, or demon you might say, who deceives people into thinking that she is a Goddess. She then threatened me, saying that she controlled this entire island, and that she could use the forces of the island against me. She appeared to me several times later, telling me that I could not live in this town without worshiping her. Ann told me that my Grandfather had not worshiped the Goddess, and that he often acted as if something was wrong. And then I learned that he was found dead with a horrified expression glued to his face. It was that night that I found a letter which my Grandfather left for me to read. It gave many warnings, including to beware of "a man in a yellow coat," and to "never ever go outside at night." Ann and I realized the importance of the second warning one night when she was visiting my house. I went outside because I thought I heard a wild dog, but then I was attacked by some unknown creature."

"One of the spirits of the island," the Doctor said.

"Yes that's right," I said. "At least, I think that's what it was. Anyways, to make a long story short, Ann found me lying outside, and I wasn't breathing."

"Gee," Doug said. "I wonder how he started breathing again."

Ann shoved her father with her good hand as she blushed.

"Anyways," I began. "I realized that this was more dangerous than I imagined. The Harvest Goddess definitely wasn't very happy about all of this. So I made myself this staff," I gestured at my staff which was lying on the floor several feet away, "and I set out to find out who this "man in a yellow coat" was. It turned out to be Won. I went to meet him, and try and find out why I should beware of him. Basically I introduced myself, and he began yelling at me because I didn't worship the Harvest Goddess. When I was leaving, I noticed green smoke leaving his chimney. It then turned red and covered the sun. The sun then began to set very quickly. Didn't anyone but me notice that?"

"No," Doug said. "The evening ended just as quickly as normal."

"Oh my gosh," I said. "Maybe he sped up time for everyone but me!"

"Are you sure you didn't imagine all of this Zach," the Doctor asked.

"No," I said. "I'm positive. And before you question my sanity, you won't believe what happened next. And Ann and Doug were both witnesses of this."

Both Doug and Ann nodded.

"Anyways, I began running because I remembered what had happened last time I had been caught out at night. And this time Ann wasn't there to save me. I heard a voice in my head telling me that I "was wise to fear the darkness" just as the sky went dark. I then began hearing howls from behind me, and I realized that I had to get inside immediately, so I had to go to the Inn instead of going home. I ran to the church, and the most amazing thing happened there. The sign on the church changed around, and then the dirt in front of the gravestones lifted up, and formed three clay people. Then a green light shot out of the church and encircled the three clay beings, and they came alive. They immediately turned towards me, and began chasing me. I ran to the Inn for protection. Ann let me in, but the creatures shattered the glass, and attacked. Luckily Doug came out with the shotgun, and saved us. We didn't kill any of these creatures. Two of them took a shotgun shell in the chest and ran away. The third one, I shot it in the leg, for it was chasing Doug. It fell to the ground, and when we examined it later, it just fell to the ground as if dead, and the green light which had been in its eyes left. One of the clay manikins bit Ann's hand, and that is where she got her cut. I know that the spirit stopped my breath when it attacked me. So the spirit may have stopped Ann's heart from beating, in an attempt to hurt me by killing people I love..." I turned and smiled at Ann as I said this: "I believe that the Goddess was behind this. This is why I don't worship her, for she is not worthy of worship."

Doug stared at me in amazement. "You truly are an amazing person Zach. I don't know who this God of yours is, or anything, but if the Harvest Goddess tried to hurt my daughter..."

I looked into his eyes, and saw deep anger. Doug was a very protective person, always standing up for his daughter. He loved her very much. Since his wife had died, he brought up Ann all by himself. She was the last of his family, and he didn't want to lose her. The Doctor seemed to be a bit upset by this as well. He slowly tied a bandage around Ann's cut. He then began examining the scratches which covered Ann's body.

"I don't know if what you say is true, but because of the strange things which I have seen unfolding in the last few years, I- I have no reason to doubt what you say. Zach, do not go outside again. Stay here in the Inn for the night. But now, let's get Ann to a bed. She needs rest after all that."

The Doctor applied bandages to the rest of Ann's wounds before looking at me expectantly. At first I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. He then gestured towards Ann with his head. I turned and looked at Ann. She looked back at me, and smiled. Doug was looking at me too. Then I finally got it.

I reached down and picked Ann up. She smiled up at me as I lifted her body from the ground, and got back to my feet. Doug opened the door where he had burst out from earlier, and motioned for me to bring Ann in there. I had never been in that part of the Inn, but had always assumed it was the part of the Inn where Ann and her father lived. The door led to the kitchen, and to two doors. Doug opened one door, and stepped inside. I followed him, and found myself in Ann's bedroom.

The wallpaper was white with orange flowers all over it, and the carpet was off-white. Her bed sat in a corner, covered with beautiful white sheets, and a yellow blanket over top. Doug drew back the sheets, and I layed Ann down on the bed. Ann stretched out on the bed, and sighed contentedly before closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly. Doug pulled the covers over Ann's sleeping body, and turned out the light. The two of us quietly exited the room.

Doug led me back to the main room of the Inn, where he motioned for me to sit down at one of the tables. I did, and Doug went back into the kitchen area. After about a minute, he returned with two glasses of warm milk.

"Here," he said handing one to me. "After all that happened, you and I are going to need help getting to sleep."

"Ann didn't have any trouble," I pointed out.

"Ann's heart also stopped," Doug said. "She was more physically worn out than you. But more than that. Spiritually worn out. You may have done most of the physical battle with those creatures, but Ann had to deal with an unknown creature biting deep in her hand, and then trying to murder her. Did you see what that thing was doing? It was trying to get to her throat. It wanted to bite her jugular. It wanted her blood. Then some unseen force stopped her heart from beating while you and I were outside bringing down those creatures. Lets face it. Ann was conscious when we left, but we returned to find that her heart had stopped. Neither of us know what happened to her after we left the room. Do you think this spirit which you claim was trying to kill you attacked Ann while we were away?"

"I don't know," I replied. "The important thing is that all of us are alright, and none of us suffered any permanent damage."

"Permanent?" Doug said. "You think Ann didn't suffer anything permanent? She will remember this memory forever. She has always loved you Zach. You know that don't you. She has never talked much about any of the boys in the town. Then you show up, and she can't keep quiet about you. I stopped her and asked her what she thought of you one day. She got all defensive, and told me that it wasn't any of my business. She really cares about you Zach. Tonight, I am certain, is not the first time she has shown a degree of affection for you, is it?"

"No it isn't," I admitted recalling when she had hugged me.

"Exactly. She had to watch these clay things trying to murder you, while feeling helpless to save you. Then they turned on her. She had to fight to keep one from bighting her neck. No normal human kills anything by biting their necks. These things which attacked you are evil. They are definitely not human at all. Then we leave, and... who knows what happened then. Maybe the lights failed temporarily, allowing the spirit which attacked you that other night to enter the room in search of you. When it didn't find you, it found Ann. And... oh my gosh, I don't even want to think about how that must have been."

I bowed my head. "This is all my fault," I said. "If I hadn't come to the Inn, those creatures would have left you two alone."

"Then they probably would have run you down before you reached your house. No, it is not your fault what happened. You did what any wise human would do. You did what you had to do. If you had done otherwise, you would most likely be dead, and Ann would have to go through the trauma of losing you. Sure, she has gone through some trauma as a result of you coming here, but it is not as bad as what would happen if you had died. You saw her when we put her to bed. She was happy. Happy that all was okay. If you had died, she wouldn't stop crying for a week. Then she would remain depressed for a couple of months. And even after that, there would still be an empty hole in her soul."

"If you are going to ask me to stay away from her from now one, so such creatures won't attack her because she is special to me, then I understand."

"I would never ask that of you!" Doug shouted slamming his fist on the table. "I like you Zach, I haven't the heart to tell you to do that. Besides, you saved Ann's life tonight. If it hadn't been for you, she'd be dead. You are a good man Zach. You deserve Ann. You love her, don't you? As her father, my greatest wish is for her to find a perfect husband. You seem like the ideal man Zach. And Ann loves you, and you love her."

"I didn't do much really," I said in an attempt to be modest. "If I hadn't been their you would've just given her CPR in my absence."

"I don't know how to do CPR," Ann's dad said smiling. "And don't say that the Doctor would have come in time, for he would have been too late to save her. It took me about five minutes to get him down to the Inn, and Ann would have been dead before then."

"So you aren't mad at me at all?"

"Why would I be mad at you Zach. All you have done was for good. You placed Ann's life before your own back there. Many people would have run past Ann up the stairs, and locked themselves in one of the rooms while leaving Ann to die at the hands of those, those monsters. But you, you fought them off, and tried to prevent them from hurting Ann. You truly are a righteous man Zach."

"Thanks," I said as I drank the last of my milk.

"In fact, you are staying here for the night. Go upstairs, there is an extra bed up in the room up there. Cliff is up there. And because of these circumstances, and because you are a good man, I won't charge you any money to stay here."

"Thanks Doug," I said yawning. "I'd better be heading for bed then."

Doug nodded, and took the empty glass from me. I walked upstairs, and entered the room. Cliff was sitting up on his bed.

"What happened down there Zach? And what are you doing here at the Inn?"

I ignored him, and fell into the second bed, and fell asleep. I was too tired and physically worn out to retell my story a second time.

_**Its so romantic. Now I just gotta get Zach to dress up as a Knight and have Ann play his Damsel in Distress. Okay, that was just creepy. Now I'm going all romantic again. Sorry. Hard for us Romantics to shut up. That's especially wierd, because I am single. So if I made mistakes on the whole love thing, do forgive me. Now, farewell and adieu to all of you, see you again soon. Mountains may break, and forests may be levelled, but the great Hammermaster will return with the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 7 Why do they Follow One they

**Chapter 7 Why Do They Follow One They Have No Faith In?**

_**Hello good readers. Told ya I'd come with the next chapter, didn't**_

I awoke the next morning in the Inn. I had slept in. It was eleven. But I had been worn out by all the fighting. I needed the rest. I stood up and stretched. I saw Cliff sitting cross legged on his bed.

"What happened last night man?" he asked me. "Why did you suddenly come to the Inn?"

"Lets go downstairs and get breakfast," I said. "I'll tell you while we are eating."

Cliff nodded, and the two of us got up and went downstairs. Doug stood behind the counter. He looked rather sleepy for he had bags under his eyes, and he was yawning. He smiled at me as I came down the stairs.

"I stayed up half the night," Doug said. I noted that his shotgun rested in his lap. "I was afraid that something else would happen."

"Things only happen when I'm outside at night," I said. "If I'd have been inside, nothing would have happened."

"Yeah," Doug said with a grin. "Then you wouldn't have had to give Ann CPR. And then none of that would have happened."

I blushed. That was Doug. Always the optimist. He had a way of taking something horrible, and finding something good in it.

"You had to give Ann CPR?" Cliff said in amazement.

"Yeah," I said. "Is Ann okay, Doug?"

"Sleeping beauty," Doug said smiling.

I mentally agreed with him.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Doug continued. "Do me a favor Zach. Go in there and wake her up for me."

"Sure!" I said leaping up from my stool to go in and see Ann.

Doug laughed as I practically ran through the door to the bedrooms. I went into Ann's room, and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. I stopped in the middle of the room, and watched her. She looked so beautiful sleeping there on her bed. I walked over, and sat on the side of her bed. I stroked her hair back, before reaching down and planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Time to get up!" I said.

Ann opened her eyes, and smiled up at me. She yawned, and stretched herself.

"Good morning Zach," she said softly.

"Time to get your self out of bed and join the rest of civilization." I said quietly.

"No," Ann said as she closed her eyes, and rolled over to face the opposite wall.

"Come on Ann," I said. "Its eleven fifteen."

"Then wake me up at twelve," Ann mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry," I replied. "Can't do that."

Ann still refused to get up. So I grabbed a pillow, and began whacking her with it. Ann giggled, but still refused to get up.

"Don't make me do this," I said playfully. Ann still didn't stir. "Okay, you made me."

I first yanked the covers off of her body. Ann ignored this, and continued to pretend to be asleep. So I walked to the other side of the bed, and grabbed the wooden frame. I pulled it up, tilting the bed at an angle, and Ann rolled off onto the floor.

"Hey," Ann said as she picked herself up from the floor. "That's not fair."

"It got you up, didn't it?" I replied. "Now come on, lets go get breakfast."

"Okay you win," Ann said. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed."

"Right," I said as I left the room.

As I reentered the main room of the Inn, Cliff immediately ran up to me.

"Now will you tell me what happened?"

So I related my tale to him, telling him of my Grandpa's warnings, and what Won had done. I described with great detail the battle with the clay creatures, and how Ann's heart had stopped and how I had to give her CPR.

"Ann's okay now, luckily. I'm now very fortunate that I took lifeguard training over the summer."

"Yeah," Cliff replied. "But Doug acted like you having to give Ann CPR was a good thing. How was that good?"

I blushed, and turned away.

"Ooohhh," Cliff said in almost a whisper. "I get it. There is a certain emotional bond which forms after you restart someone's heart."

"Shut up!" I shouted punching Cliff in the arm.

Cliff smiled back, but then closed his eyes and glanced away suddenly, as if preoccupied by something.

"I told you he doesn't hate me."

_'What difference does it make? You still are his enemy. Some day you will have to face up to this fact.'_

"But why? Whatever happened to freedom of religion?"

_'The only reason freedom of religion was created was because there was no solid proof which proved one of the religions. Now, there is. On this island, he can see the Harvest Goddess with his own eyes, and the Harvest Sprites can testify to her existence. If he still refuses to bow down to the true deity, then he is a fool who refuses to believe the truth because he doesn't like what is true.'_

"He said something about not worshiping the Goddess because faith is more powerful than the ability to see. Maybe this "faith" that he speaks of is something he has found that you and I cannot see."

_'He does not know more than I do.'_

"Hey, Zach's an amazing kid. He still continues to amaze me. Perhaps he is different than you and I and his difference has helped him find what he has that we don't have."

_'He has nothing that I do not already possess, or that I do not already know of.'_

"Know of, yes, but understand? No one understands everything."

_'Don't be so sure of that, my friend.'_

"Really? You really think you understand him? Did you know that he saved Ann's life last night? He gave her CPR and restarted her heart."

_'Of course I know of this. I listened just as closely as you did to his words at breakfast.'_

"Hey, that reminds me. I was wondering. Do you eat?"

_'Yes I do as a matter of fact. But I feed in a much different fashion than you. Not only that, but I feed on different things that you do.'_

"Really? What kind of things."

_'Strange things. Things that you would not understand if I told you.'_

This was not the first time I had felt that something was wrong about a person I knew. The first time this had happened was when I was on a trip to England about two years ago. While I made friends with a man who lived off in the outskirts of London. He always seemed to have a dark feeling around him, as if something was wrong with him. Later I learned that he was a practicer of witchcraft, and that he and several others had formed a cult in the local region. They would meet in their "Church" and worship Satan. All the while blaspheming God saying that he was really the evil one while Satan had been banished because he was good.

Now I felt this strange darkness around both Cliff and Karen. But why had I felt this around them, but not around Won, or Ann? Both of them worshiped the Goddess, and Won seemed pretty into the town's religion. So what was different about Cliff and Karen?

It appeared that Ann's faith in the Goddess was only there because she feared what the Goddess could do to her, and she wanted the Goddess to help her. Now what was happening to me as a result of my faith was damaging Ann's faith in the Goddess. I could tell. Doug seemed to be losing faith in the Goddess as well. It made sense that since Ann's faith in the Goddess wasn't very strong, then she wouldn't have the dark feeling.

But Cliff did, and it appeared that the only reason he worshiped the Goddess was because he had seen her, and because he wanted her to help him. Neither Ann or him worshiped the Goddess because of faith. They worshiped her because of earthly desire, and fear. I would have to use this to my advantage. But it seemed like deep in Cliff, something kept him from giving up the Goddess.

His faith in this Goddess seemed weak enough already, so what made him keep the Goddess? Ann had grown up believing in the Goddess, so it made sense for her to hold on to those beliefs even when she had no faith. But Cliff had just come to Mineral Town. There had to be a reason why he worshiped the goddess even though he had little faith in her. Perhaps it was because of his faith in something else. Maybe he had too much faith in money? That would explain it. He wanted more money, so he worshiped the Goddess in hopes that she would give him more money.

But he had talked of having a troubled past. Maybe whatever he had faith in was bringing him down, but he didn't know it, and thought that whatever he had faith in was helping him instead of hurting him. That would explain why his past was so bad, and why he had money troubles.

Anyways, I was now trying to figure out what was going on on this island. What could the Goddess be? My initial belief was demonic activity. But even that seemed a bit strange. Since when could Demons have children, or was all this beyond my understanding? And what of these Harvest Sprites that people talked about. They were said to be children of the Harvest Goddess who were given mortal bodies so that they could live and interact with the people in the town. I had to find out who, and what they were.

'He is not affected.'

'Of course, your prey is too weak.'

'Hey, if you knew how far I have taken him, you would know why he is weak. And if you knew how far I have brought him in.'

'Yes yes. You are the envy of all my children. If I succeed, then all of them will have prey as well.'

'But having weak prey right now is not a good thing. We need someone else.'

'I have servants. They are not my prey, but they serve me. Perhaps Won? He has served me many times when dealing with the older enemy. Unfortunately the older enemy warned the new enemy of this man. Yes, Won will do this, but we need others. I have the perfect person in mind. And she is my prey. But I have a problem. A few of my followers are loosing loyalty because of the new threat.'

'I see.'

'Nothing can stop the master plan. I will deliver this information to the others. But now, you must find a way to deal with the ones who loose loyalty.'

'I could approach this in a number of ways. What do you want me to do? Haunting? Refutation? Direct Warning? Death?'

'I only want death as a last resort. If we can't drag them down, death is the only option. I have done it before, I can do it again!'

'But you almost killed one of them earlier.'

'I know fool. First of all, that was not done by me. But if I had been there, I think I would have ordered that to be done. Why would I do that if I want to preserve servants you ask? Because they were getting in the way of the master plan. Servants don't do this. If they get in the way, I will kill them on the spot. But as I said, we will use death as a last resort. But I have done it before, and can do it again.'

'What instance are you talking of?'

'The old enemy. You know of his death?'

'I heard about it from the Harvest Sprites.'

'I organized it. My hopes were that after him some lost soul would take over the farm. Then I could bend him to my will. But the cursed old man willed it to his Grandson. Curse the one who invented the idea to make wills.'

'I understand. That explains a couple of the town rumors, and also how the old man knew of his death before hand.'

'He was a powerful enemy. He went to death without regrets, except that he would never see the town be turned. BUT IT WILL NOT BE TURNED!'

'Indeed. Our dark duties must not be hindered.'

I walked back to my farm after my quiet contemplation of all that was going on. I kept walking, until I walked into the forest. I walked between the twin mountains down to the bottom of Mother's Hill. I then came to the Lake at the base of Mother's Hill. Then, I sat down and closed my eyes. I slowly began to pray.

"God," I prayed. "I see this task which you have set before me. I understand what you want me to do. This is a very hard job God. So please give me your wisdom and strength so that I may carry out your trials. Help me to remember that you are with me. Father, keep my faith strong, and don't allow it to be dissuaded by earthly pleasures or temptations. Give me the courage so that I will stand up for what is right, no matter what the cost is. Please protect Ann and her father from all of this. They are very close to me, and if they died because of me, I couldn't bear it. Please open up the eyes and hearts of the people of this town. Help them to listen and receive the message. Please God, save them. Help them. Free them from the demons which control them. And please, help me do all that you ask of me. Please, send another disciple to help me spread the good news. In Jesus' name, amen."

I stood up, and walked back to my farm. Spring was almost over, so I began harvesting what was left of my spring crops. I put some in the shipping box, and others I took inside to put in my refrigerator. Then I rode my horse around the farm a little before heading in for bed.

'I don't see how this is going to work. It didn't work on the old man. Why should it work on this guy?'

'Because the new threat is not an elderly man. He is quite young. And when they are young, they can be more vulnerable.'

'How are they more vulnerable?'

'Oh, you will soon see.'

'I don't understand.'

'As I said, you soon will.'

Once again the voices began speaking to me, whispering tails long forgotten. Tails which seemed so real, that I searched my brain desperately to try and find a memory which matched the stories. But I found none. Then the story of Mineral Town appeared again. I focused on it again, and found myself reliving the experience.

The next day I went to the girl's home and asked her father if she could play again today. She came out, and we ran down to the beach to catch crabs.

"I wanna catch a huge one!" I shouted. "One even bigger than Grandpa's farm. It would be so cool."

"I think I'll find a bigger one than you," the little girl replied.

"We'll see about that."

I awoke, and immediately began pondering the significance of these dreams which I was having. Sure, I remembered the girl that I had met so long ago, but I did not remember what her name was. So I had no idea which girl in the town was the girl I had met years ago. Who knew how I would ever learn the truth. I felt like crying. I didn't know why old memories would make me feel this way, but they did. Perhaps it was because I wanted so much to learn who the girl in my memories was, but I knew that that was probably impossible. Who knows, the girl may have moved away from this town a long time ago.

I fell back against the bed as this thought entered my mind. There is nothing sadder than forgetting memories which mean a lot to you. When you forget them, it is as if a piece of your life, your soul, is erased forever. Its almost as if you know what your dreams are, but you can never reach them, because you know that they are impossible. But I had no time to mourn the dying memories, so I got out of bed, and dressed myself.

I stepped outside, and viewed my farm. My horse bounded down the field looking happier than ever. I smiled. My dreams were coming true. I closed my eyes and murmured a soft prayer.

"God, please give me guidance during these hard times. Please use me as your tool to reach out to the people of the town. Give me strength, and please protect me from those who wish to cause me harm. In Jesus' name. Amen."

I opened my eyes, and began harvesting the remainder of my crops. Summer was almost upon us, and the spring crops would wither and die under the hot sun. The hear beat down on me as I pulled at the weeds and contemplated why Ann and Cliff followed the Harvest Goddess when neither of them seemed to have any faith in her.

I stood up, my arms full of vegetables, and looked at the sky. Today I had planned on meeting some of the people in the town who I didn't know yet. So, I carried my harvest down to the shipment box, and placed it inside. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, and then headed off into the town. The first place I went to was the supermarket to buy summer seeds.

"Hello Zach," Karen said as I entered the building. "You here to buy seeds for the summer?"

"Yeah," I said. "Do you have any corn seeds?"

"Yeah," Karen replied. "How many bags do you want.

"Five please," I said. I planned to grow a massive amount of crops this summer.

After I bought the bags of seeds, I left the supermarket to meet new people. I went to the first house I saw. A short haired girl opened the door and looked out at me.

"Yes?" she said.

She was about my age, with brown hair.

"I'm the new guy at the farm..."

"Oh yes," the girl exclaimed. "Your name is Zach, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Elli," the girl replied. "I work at the Clinic. If you ever get physically hurt come on down to the Clinic, and we will help you. If you are spiritually hurt, try the church."

I tried to laugh at this, but I knew that this was not the church I would want to go to if I was spiritually injured. So instead, I just smiled.

"Elli!" shouted a childlike voice behind her. "Come here. I have something to show you!"

Elli sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Come on in Zach," she said holding open the door. I stepped inside and followed Elli through the house. I saw a little boy with brown hair standing on the carpet with his fist clenched tightly together.

"Elli," he said. "I have sumthing to show you."

"What's that Stu?" Elli asked as she kneeled in front of the boy..

"This," the boy said as he held his fist up just inches below Elli's nose. He then opened his fingers.

Elli shrieked, and leaped up to her feet.

"STU!" she yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at the child's clever trick.

"All I did was show you a bug sis," Stu said with an innocent look on her face. "Hey, who is that guy?"

"Z-Zach, this is Stu, my younger brother," Elli said.

"Hi Zach," Stu said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Stu," I replied.

"Stu?" Elli said between clenched teeth. "If I were you, I would never do that again."

"All I did was show you a bug," Stu said innocently.

"I rest my case," Elli replied.

"Zach," Stu said to me. "You understand me, don't you? You're a boy."

"Yes I understand you," I said smiling.

"Really!" Stu said happily. "I like you Zach."

And with that, he dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"You don't have to humor him you know Zach," Elli said.

"I wasn't humoring him," I said.

"You mean you approve of..."

"I have to say that was the most hilarious things I have seen in a long time."

Not a wise choice of words. I ducked the pillow that Elli threw at me.

"Woa!" I shouted as I ducked it. "Nice throw, almost hit me."

I dodged a second pillow. I then opened the door and dashed outside.

"Igottagoseeyoulater!" I said before closing the door. A third pillow ricocheted off of the door as it closed.

I immediately headed off to the church. It had been a long time since I had seen Carter.

"Ah Zach," he said as I entered. "Have you finally come for a Ceremony of Unity?"

"No," I said. "I just came to say hello."

Carter shook his head. "Zach Zach Zach. If only you would open your eyes to the truth."

"I have," I replied. "And I have found God because of it."

"Have you ever seen God? You've seen the Harvest Goddess, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have seen the Harvest Goddess. But just the fact that I have seen her does not mean she is the true God. My faith in God is more evidence to his existence than the fact that I have see the Goddess, and the fact that she has sent dark creatures to attack me."

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked. "What's this about dark creatures?"

"You haven't heard?" I replied. "I was almost killed twice during my time here."

Carter tilted his head, and looked back at me in a strange fashion.

"To make a long story short," I began, "I had to give Ann CPR about a day ago or so.."

"What?" Carter said in disbelief.

So I told him my story. I started with the letter my Grandfather left for him, and went on to describe the night I went out to chase away what I thought was a wild dog. I finished by telling about the Clay creatures which attacked Ann, Doug, and I the one night. Carter just listened carefully to every word.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine, or dream all of this?" Carter asked as I finished my tale.

"Ask Doug, Ann, and the Doctor," I replied. "They can back me up."

I stood up to leave, but stopped and reached into my pocket.

"Here," I said as I pulled out a black book and handed it to Carter.

He took it, and read the title. It said: "Holy Bible."

Carter looked back up at me. "What makes you think that I will read this? I have heard about this book, and I know of the blasphemes in it against the Harvest Goddess."

"Just read it," I retorted. "You might learn something from it. You know, only the people of this island believe in this Harvest Goddess."

"Very well," Carter said softly. "I will read it. But I doubt it will have any affect on me. So why do you bother trying to convert me if there is no hope?"

"There is always hope that people will be saved," I replied. "Besides, if you never accept Jesus as your savior, well, I won't go to heaven feeling guilty for not trying to save you. Know this Carter. I don't try and convert you because I hate you, or your religion. I do it because I love you, and want what is best for you. I don't want to see you burn in hell. So I will try my best to save you."

Carter nodded, and I left.

The Ferry floated gently across the waves as the ship came nearer and nearer to its destination. The young man stood at the front of the ship leaning against the railing. It was time now, time to return to Mineral Town. But deep inside, this man was afraid. He did not know how the people of the small island would react to his sudden change, or if he would still be accepted. And what about her? The man closed his eyes, and scratched his black hair through the purple bandanna which was tied around his head. It would be hard to explain this to her. The man doubted that she would understand it.

_She has to understand!_ he thought to himself.

But in his heart, he was not sure if this would be the case. But he greatly hoped that she would. The man bowed his head and closed his eyes. And what of Won? Won lived on the beach. It would be impossible for him ever to understand. What with the rituals which took place there at nights? What would he do about those? The man's dark brownish blackish eyes snapped back open, and he looked out to sea.

'You have to stop thinking like that,' he thought to himself. 'Those thoughts only make things worse.'

The man had felt the calling, and had followed it. He knew that there was a greater purpose in his return to Mineral Town. Now he had to explain his changes to the people of the town. But what of what was happening on the island? Before the man wouldn't have recognized that something was wrong, but now he did, more than anything else. He had to warn her. He had to warn them. He had to find the words to explain.


	9. Chapter 8 A second Disciple

**Chapter 8 A Second Disciple**

**_Hey everybody. What's a goin on in all your wonderful lives? Anybody destroyed any dragons lately? Rescued any damsels in distress? Shot down a nuclear missile bound for D.C.? Yeah, KHUnknown, you did that, didn't you. After all, frequent reviewers are always the great knightly dragon killing damsel saving people. Okay, forget I said any of that. Or don't, and go to China and buy me some sugar cane. And a large pizza with everything on it. Oh, and sorry KHUnknown, because I can't actually make a fantasy story about Zach being a Knight in Shining Armor, and Ann being the damsel in distress. Actually I could, but it would be kind of stupid to use characters from this story. And what happened to all my kind reviewers? They just disappeared? Last chapter had nine views, so all nine of you should have left reviews._**

I walked out of the Church, searching for what I knew had to be here somewhere. Then I saw it. An empty dirt path leading up behind to the Church. Like a coiling snake, it showed the war. And I followed its stretched coils.

The stretched tentacle lead to a small thatched hut. It appeared to only be one roomed, and was even smaller than my bedroom. I shook my head, wondering who in there right mind would live in this tiny shack. Unless the one who lived here was not human. I knocked gently against the door, careful not to break it down. It opened, and a tiny face looked out at me.

"Uh," I said. "I am the new farmer in town, and I just wanted to learn who lived here."

"We live here," the tiny face said in a quiet, high pitched voice. "We, the Harvest Sprites. Children of the Goddess. Creatures sent from the supernatural world to watch over the humans in Mineral Town. And who might you be?"

"Zach," I replied. "Farmer of Mineral Town."

The door was pulled open, and I found my self looking down at seven little men. They were only about two feet tall, and were dressed in strange elf like clothing, complete with pointy caps. All seven had identical pointed ears. In fact, they were all exactly alike, except they were all dressed in different colors. Their was a red, an orange, a yellow, a green, a blue, a purple, and a cyan colored Sprite.

"You Buddum," they said as all of them pointed towards me. "You are the one who will not worship our mother."

"That is correct," I replied.

"We are the Harvest Sprites," the red one said. "We help the people of the town with their jobs. Why do you ask? Because they are kind to our mother."

'Great,' I thought. 'Not more threats.'

"So basically you will never help me on my farm, right?"

All seven heads nodded as their once friendly eyes became cold, and heartless. The blue one stepped forward.

"We the Harvest Sprites," he began. "We are different than the other spirits of the island. We are closer to the mortal world than they are. We understand mortals better than they do. We are friendlier than they are, and not as quick to become angry. But like them, we are still connected to the Supernatural world. We do not feed in the same fashion as they do, but we still live off of the Sacrifices our Mother receives from the town's people. So we will never sacrifice our energy for one who will not offer us food, indirectly."

"I see," I said. "I must be going now. Goodbye."

The Sprites just stared at me as I walked away. I kept walking, and never looked back. My business in the town was now over. I headed back to my farm. Strangely enough, Zach the shipper came to my farm at one o'clock, four hours early.

"I have a package for you Zach," he said to me.

I brightened up at this. Perhaps this package was from my parents in response to my phone call. The shipper handed me a cardboard box, before leaving my farm. I looked at the address, and sure enough, it was from my parents.

I tore open the package hurriedly, for I was anxious to see all that they had sent me. I pulled open the top of the box, and looked in at all of the packaging peanuts. I fished through them with my hand, and pulled out a sheathed sword. I had bought it years ago while I was on a trip to Europe. I smiled. I didn't know if I would ever use it, knowing that if beheading couldn't harm those dirt beings, then how could a sword like this harm the spirits which haunted me?

But it was good to be prepared. I reached down and pushed the packaging peanuts aside, revealing several Bibles which lined the bottom of the box. These were better weapons to be used against spirits. I didn't have a gun license, so no firearm was sent. But I would wield one if necessary.

I put my sword sheath in the back pocket of my rucksack, and positioned it so that only the very tip of my sword popped out of the back of the pocket. I did not want to alarm the town's people by leaving it out where it could be easily seen. I carried the Bibles into my home, and placed them onto the book shelf. There I would leave them, until I found some lost soul who would accept one of them.

* * *

Summer was near. Things in the town would now change. Doug's Inn would begin selling Ice Cream, and the boy would return. But how would the Town react to his changes? Would he be accepted again? Would he be rejected. All he could do was hope.

* * *

The darkness swarmed around me, blanketing the horizon with a dark feeling. I felt as if deep within me, something was feeding off of me. It felt as if deep in side me, a dark being was manifesting itself. 

_'That is because the Dark Being is you,' _a voice said from inside me._ 'The darkness is a part of you.'_

"That is not true," I replied to the strange voice. "I don't know what this darkness is, but it isn't me. I feel it around Cliff, and around Karen. It is the same darkness that I am feeling right now."

_'You cannot deny it, or hide it. The darkness is you.'_

"I don't know what this darkness is. Is it some evil spirit which desires to haunt me? Why does this place, and those people seem to be enclosed with evil?"

_'The only darkness and evil there is here radiates from you.'_

"That is not true!" I shouted angrily at the voice.

_'Oh, but it is. And you know it is, don't you?'_

"I know for a fact that I am not a part of the darkness!"

_'Oh yeah?' _the voice replied. _'Then why is it that you carry weapons around? You wish to destroy your enemies.'_

"I do not! The weapons are for self defense!"

_'For once I wish to see you cease your lies, and see the truth. You are an evil creature. You are the only darkness that exists in this town.'_

"THAT'S A LIE!" I shouted.

_'See? Even now you cannot control your own hatred, your own anger.'_

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

_'Oh, but it is.'_

"Shut up!"

_'Stop deceiving yourself. You can't be saved from who you are. You can only give it away. You can only allow it to be absorbed.'_

"I will not listen to your lies!"

_'I am the voice of the truth.'

* * *

_

I awoke in my bed in a cold sweat. I immediately looked at the wooden staff which I held clenched to my chest.

"I am not the bad guy," I said quietly to myself. "I'm not... I'm not."

I looked up to the top of the staff, and looked at the Cross which I had carved in the wood.

"This weapon will only be used for self defense," I said. "It will not be used for evil purposes."

I put it down, and stood up. I had decided to take a nap after I had put the Bibles on my bookshelf. That was when I had had that horrible dream. The darkness was me? How could that be true?

"Its not true," I thought aloud.

* * *

Stepping off the ferry, the man smiled at the cheering crowd which stood before him. He smiled a broad, bright smile, as he scanned the crowd of all his friends with his deep blackish brownish eyes. There was no greater joy than returning home after you have been gone for a long time. 

"Kai!" Popuri screamed as she dashed through the crowd towards the muscular man who had just stepped out of the ferry.

The man smiled back at her as she rushed up to him. Kai (which was the man's name) opened his arms to Popuri. She rushed over, and her body pushed into his. Kai's arms wrapped around her, and he held her tight. Popuri cried her eyes out as she hugged him back.

"Kai," she said softly so that only he could hear her. "I missed you. I missed you so much. I didn't think I would make it to the next summer."

"But you did," Kai said as he held Popuri close to him. "No amount of time can ever hinder true love."

Popuri cried her eyes out as she leaned against her man. Kai did not break down, but a few tears did fall from his dark eyes. His attention was mostly centered on the girl he held in his arms, but his eyes shifted up to see Rick, Popuri's brother, glaring back at him. Kai looked away from her brother's angry look.

Rick just never could understand the two of them. He believed that Kai was trouble, someone that you wouldn't let your sister date. Kai admitted to himself. He hadn't been the best person back then. But now he had changed. Now Rick could accept him, and he could make up for his past. But deep in his heart, Kai knew that his change would not convince Rick. Rick was not quick to anger, but once his anger was aroused, it was difficult to suppress again. He was not quick to forgive either.

Kai let more tears fall. Rick would never accept him for who he now was. He had been told that through his change, all of his sins would be erased. In truth they were. But that didn't mean that they hadn't still happened. And people could still judge him by his past.

He could not blow this. This was his chance to do what was right. Even though he knew the people of the town might turn their backs on him for it, and he may lose the girl he held close to him right now. But the point was it was the right thing to do. And it was better to lose everything while doing the right thing then to become the most fortunate man alive through immoral acts.

* * *

I went to the beach to see what the commotion was all about. The sight was one that I did not expect. A ferry had come to the island, and dropped off a man. I saw him standing off on the beach with a large crowd of the town's people around him. He was African American with dark skin, and dark eyes. His forehead was wrapped in a purple bandanna. 

"Kai has returned!" shouted a couple people in the crowd.

So this was Kai. I had heard much about him from the town's people. Kai came every summer. He was Popuri's boyfriend, and her brother hated him. Oh yeah, and Kai was an atheist who some how received acceptance from the town's people while Christians like me were targeted by the Spirits of the island. I shook my head. I doubted I would ever understand all of it.

* * *

"Who is that man over there?" Kai asked pointing towards Zach. 

Popuri looked up at him.

"That's Zach," she replied. "Do you remember the old farmer? He died while you were gone, and his Grandson inherited the farm. Zach is the Grandson."

"Is he nice?" Kai asked.

"He's a complete gentleman," Popuri replied. "But he is a bit... how do I say it... different."

"Different in what way?" Kai asked.

"Well, you know how the people of the town all worship the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes," Kai said.

"Except for you, for you believe in no God. You are an atheist."

Kai cringed at these words, and didn't nod.

"Can you believe this? Zach believes there is a God, but he doesn't believe that the Harvest Goddess is her. And he has seen her and all. I mean, you have seen her as well, but you believe that she has little significance."

"In what God does this man believe in?" Kai asked intrigued.

"Uh," Popuri replied. "I'm not sure. But aren't you surprised that he believes in a different God than the Harvest Goddess?"

"No," Kai replied. "I have traveled the world. There are hundreds of other beliefs in other Gods. That is why I never believed that the Harvest Goddess was really a 'God.' I have to meet that man."

Popuri gave him a strange look, but ignored that statement. Kai looked out at the new farmer. Maybe this man could help him.

"Kai," Popuri asked suddenly. "What's that you have around your neck?"

Kai sighed. It was confession time. His dark hand reached down, and encircled the necklace which hung from his neck.

"That is what I have to tell you," Kai said. "You notice I came to town early this year? I felt a calling to return and tell the people of this town the truth. To warn them."

"To warn us of what?" Popuri asked.

Kai tried to find the right words.

"While I was out on my travels, I had a revelation. I changed. I discovered the truth."

"I don't understand," Popuri said.

"I- I found the one I have been searching for my entire life."

"Who did you find? What's his name?"

"His name," Kai began, "is Jesus."

His necklace flipped over, revealing a cross dangling from the golden chain.

_**KHUnknown, your wish has been granted. Kai es una Cristiano. Okay, for those of you who don't speak spanish, he's a Christian now. Sorry that this chapter and the last one have been boring, but wait till next chapter. The Action/Adventure part of the genre gets shot straight through in one swift motion. "Farewell and Adieu to you fair spanish ladies. Farewell and Adieu all you ladies of Spain. For we've received orders to sail back for Boston, and soon nevermore will we see you again."**** -Quint from "Jaws"**_


	10. Chapter 9 Cold Steel

**Chapter 9 Cold Steel**

Popuri looked up at Kai in amazement.

"You've, you've found a religion?"

"Yes," Kai said quietly. "But more than that. I have found a man who will listen to me, and who loves me more than anyone else can. And this person is not the Harvest Goddess."

Popuri opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Please don't hate me for this Popuri," Kai said. "I still love you, even though I know that you worship a being who is against the one I worship. Can you still love me?"

Popuri hugged Kai again, and then reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Of course," she said. "I'll always love you."

I watched Kai hugging Popuri, and saw how her tears fell. This man only came in the summer. Popuri loved him, it was obvious. And after every summer he left the town leaving Popuri depressed and sad for the remainder of the year. In a way, it was beautiful. In another way, it seemed cruel. I felt pity for Popuri, for she only saw her true love in the summer. I also felt pity for the man. He traveled the world, and obviously loved moving from place to place. But now he had found his true love, and was torn between her and his desire to travel. What a sad predicament.

I was glad that I did not desire to spend most of my life traveling. Sure, I loved traveling, but I preferred to travel for short vacations. I did not want to spend my whole life traveling from place to place. I would have to meet this man. Maybe as an atheist, he would be able to better understand my faith. Many people in the town pretended to, but I could see that they did not understand at all. Others made no move to try and understand me. People like Won. From here, I could see him glaring at me from the beach. I walked over to him. It was time for round two.

"What did you do that night I met you?" I asked him coldly, for I was not about to be friendly to the man who had almost caused my death.

He just sneered back at me.

"I saw what that smoke did," I said. "You were trying to kill me, weren't you?"

"If you can't survive a night outside in this town, then you are unworthy to remain here. For the spirits hate you."

"So you set me up to be killed," I replied. "Don't you know that your efforts that night almost caused the deaths of not only me, but Doug and Ann as well?"

"They got in the way," Won said. "They tried to stop the will of the Spirits from being completed. At that time they deserved to die."

Doug was among the crowd, and this statement caught his attention. He turned and listened to our conversation.

"Never do that again," I said through clenched teeth.

"You can't deny what your faith means here heathen," Won replied, unscathed by my threats. "The spirits will kill you. They will not allow you to live here on this sacred island."

I just turned and began walked away. Suddenly something sharp sliced through my shoulder. I cried out, and fell to the ground. Then, I leaped back to my feet, and drew my sword. I turned and faced Won. In his hands, he held a Japanese Katana. I drew my sword and pointed it back at him.

"My weapons will be used only for defense," I said to myself. "Right now is one of those moments."

The crowd's attention was suddenly turned from Kai to Won and Zach. Won had just slashed Zach across the shoulder with his Katana. Zach had responded by drawing a sword of his own. Kai frowned when he saw this. His house was right next to Won's, and now he was afraid of what Won might do to him when he learned of Kai's change.

"You are not safe anywhere," Won said to me.

"You wish to fight me?" I asked as I pointed my blade at his eyes.

Doug suddenly walked from the crowd to my side, and stared Won down.

"Put your sword away Won," Doug said. "I will not let you hurt Zach."

Won glared at Doug.

"How dare you join his side!" Won shouted. "He is a heathen. He cannot remain on this island... alive. The Harvest Goddess demands his death."

"I don't give a crap what the Harvest Goddess demands," Doug said.

"This is blasphemy!" Won shouted as he pointed his blade at Doug.

"Through the Goddess' power," Doug replied, "my daughter was almost killed a couple of nights ago. And both of us regularly sacrificed to the Goddess, and even worshiped her."

"She interfered with the work of the spirits," Won said heatedly. "Of course she was almost killed. You and your daughter are not turning against the Goddess, are you?"

Doug closed his eyes.

"No," he said. "But I will not allow bloodshed to result from your prejudice against people of different faiths. Kai there, he is an atheist, and you do not hate him."

"I am not an atheist!" Kai said, and all attention was centered on him again.

The crowd looked up at him in disbelief, for that was what he was known by in the town. As being an atheist.

"What do you mean Kai?" Won asked. "Have you finally decided to submit to the power of the Harvest Goddess?"

"No," Kai said. "During my travels I met someone who showed me the greater meaning of life, and the greater truth. His name is Jesus. He loves all of you people, and wants you to believe in him. But none of you do. I have come back early to deliver the message. Anyone who wants to learn about Him, and why He is the true God, and how the Harvest Goddess is not, come visit me in my restaurant."

I gasped in amazement. My prayers had been answered. A man had come who could help me reach out to the town's people.

"You are just like this... this heathen!" Won shouted as he gestured at me with his Katana.

"Leave him alone Won," Kai shouted. "The farmer is entitled to his own beliefs. Did you know Won? In some parts of the world you could be persecuted for your belief in the Harvest Goddess, just as you persecute this man for his beliefs. I don't know about you, but I think that we should all try and get along, regardless of our beliefs."

"Put your sword away Won," Doug said.

Many of the town's people nodded there heads in agreement. None of them wanted a murder to occur. Not that they all cared that I would die. Some probably wanted to wait and let the Spirits finish me off, so that the murder wouldn't be on the hands of any of the town's people.

Won glared at every person who nodded in the crowd. He growled under his breath, and then elevated the volume so that all could here his anger. Then, without warning Won rushed towards me with his Katana held outwards. He leaped, and swung his blade down at me. I held my sword up to deflect the blow.

Steel clashed against steel as a cascade of sparks flew down to the ground. Won wasted no time, and brought his Katana back around, and slashed at my chest. I brought my sword down, and parried the blow as best I could. I struggled to hold his blade back with mine as he struggled to push through my parry. I wasn't what you called experienced in the ways of real sword fighting.

Won suddenly tore the blade back again, and brought it around towards the other side of my body. I swung my blade back, to parry this blow. But as my arm moved, Won suddenly disengaged his blade, and swung it up, knocking my blade out of my hand. It clattered across the floor. I now had no weapon to fight Won with. I dove for my blade, but Won was too quick for me. He rushed forward, and stepped on my sword, preventing me from retrieving it. Won then placed the tip of his blade against my throat. I leaned back, for now I was lying on the ground, to avoid the blade. Won looked down at me with hatred in his eyes. I knew there was no reason why he shouldn't kill me right now. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the inevitable.

"No!" I heard someone shout.

My eyes opened again, and I saw Ann running up to me. Won turned and looked at her with his cold eyes. He did not want any more interference, but Ann ignored his cold stare, and ran over to me.

"Stay back from him!" Won shouted at her.

But Ann ignored him, and instead put her arms around my neck, and shielded me from the sharp Katana with her own body.

"I won't let you kill Zach," Ann said almost in a whisper.

"Don't you see it?" Won asked Ann. "Zach is a heathen. He is a threat to all of us."

"But he is a good man," Ann said as she held me.

"Why would the Harvest Goddess turn her wrath away from all of us if we refuse to help her deal with this heathen?" Won yelled at Ann. "If we allow people like Zach to live on Mineral Town, then what will become of the island? The Spirits will not stay quiet about this. They will pour out their wrath upon us, for we did nothing to stop this, this heathen from living here. Now, move away and let me do what is necessary."

But Ann did not move away. She cuddled closer to me, and let a few tears fall down onto my face. The tears of an Angel here to save me from a demon.

"The Goddess gives death to all who oppose her. Even those who do not oppose her, but interfere with her work. Ann, you have interfered."

With that, Won held his blade above his head as he prepared to strike. Ann closed her eyes, and hugged me tighter.

"No!" I shouted. "Kill me! But leave Ann alive."

"She interfered," Won said as he swung the blade down.

I desperately tried to push Ann off of me, to save her from the blade, but she would not be moved. I closed my eyes as I prepared to for the death of either me, or Ann. I desperately hoped it would be me. But no death came. Instead, I heard a loud clang.

I opened my eyes to see that the Katana had stopped about a foot away from Ann's neck. Kai stood to my left with my sword held under Won's blade, keeping it from reaching either me or Ann.

Won turned and faced Kai. "Stay out of this Kai! I will kill you too if you interfere."

I then heard someone cocking a gun. I then heard another one. I looked up, and saw Doug standing with his shotgun pointed at Won's head. Beside him stood the town policeman, who went by the name of Harris. Harris had a pistol aimed at Won.

"Put your Katana away Won," Harris said. "As a policeman I am afraid I must prevent you from harming a member of our town. Even if she is protecting a heathen."

"Give up Won," Doug said angrily, for once again his daughter was put in danger because of the power of the Goddess. "Do not harm either of them."

Won suddenly realized that he was outnumbered, and out gunned. He gave me one more cold stare, before sheathing the Katana. Won turned around, and walked away quietly towards Zach's house. He then turned around.

"You will pay for this you heathen!" he shouted at me. "And you!" as he said this, Won pointed towards Kai. "You are as bad as Zach. You will be destroyed by the wrath of the Goddess as well!"

Ann got back up to her feet, and held a hand out to me. I grasped it, and squeezed it lightly. I then got to my feet, and hugged Ann tightly.

"Now we are even," I said to her. "I saved your life, you saved mine. Thank you."

Ann kissed my cheek as we embraced each other.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I whispered so quietly that only Ann could hear me.

Kai then put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at the man before me.

"Thank you for your support back there," I said to Kai. "I am now not the only Christian in the Town."

"Thank God," Kai said. "I prayed that God would bring someone to the Town who would help the town's people understand. My prayer was answered."

"As did I pray that God would send another disciple of Christ to help me spread the Good news."

Kai smiled. "Glory to God." He then held out a hand to shake.

I grabbed it, and shook it warmly.

"But how are you going to live? I mean, I was told you live right next to Won. Is that true?"

"Yes," Kai said. "My restaurant is right next to Zach the shipper's house. But I don't live there. I sleep in the Inn."

"Good," I said smiling at Ann, who was holding my hand tightly. "The Inn Keeper is a very nice man. His daughter is also a wonderful person."

I suddenly noticed Cliff looking over at me from the crowd of people. I looked back at him, and he turned away. I could still feel the dark aurora around him. But why? Why not around Won? Cliff wasn't out to kill me, and he didn't seem deeply involved with the town's religion. Won on the other hand was the opposite.

"You'd better come with me to my house Kai," I said. "I have some things I need to tell you about."

Of course, what I was referring to was the warnings my Grandfather had left behind for me. I showed him this, and also told him of all that had happened to me with the Goddess, with Won, and with the Spirit that hunted me at night. Heck, I told him my entire story from when I arrived in town until now. Kai was disturbed by this, because he obviously had not believed that being a Christian in Mineral Town would be this dangerous. But he seemed to understand all of it.

"This is why I am worried about you living next to Won," I said. "He is dangerous when it comes to people of other faiths. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a body count. If he has already killed people for their faiths. You saw how skilled he was with the Katana. I used to take fencing lessons, but fencing is a sprot. It is just for fun and exercise. But Won wields that blade as if he already knows how to kill people. That is not good at all."

"Yeah," Kai replied.

"But that is not all," I said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

Then I told him of the dark aurora which I felt around both Cliff and Karen, and how I struggled to understand why it was around them, but not say Won. Kai didn't seem to understand this either.

"Hopefully we will understand all of this in the future," Kai said.


	11. Chapter 10 Who Are the Spirits?

**Chapter 10 Who are the Spirits?**

_**Hey everybody. How's life treating you all? Good? I apologize that the next couple of chapters won't have much action in them, for they are tie in ones (if you know what that meants) but soon, an awesome and almighty chapter will hit the site, and all will rejoice. Sorry KHUnkown, for not submitting last chapter quick enough. To tell you the truth, I have been spending alot of time working on "Fighting Demons" my Zelda pretty much equivalent of this story. Go read it if ya got the chance. It is darker than this one, and has got like squat besides nonstop adventure.**_

After Kai and I finished talking, I left to go to the clinic and get my shoulder wound treated. When I entered, I expected Elli to give me a run down about the incident with her brother, but instead she seemed rather concerned about me.

"Hey Elli," I said as I entered.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Elli asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I came here to figure that out."

Elli gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs. I did, and took my shirt off. Elli took my arm in her hand, and began cleaning the cut with a cotton ball. It was a deep cut, and it burned as the alcohol rubbed into it. I winced as it burned, and began hoping that this would end soon.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with him," Elli said as she continued. "Won is a dangerous, and dogmatic man. You should have known that he would do that to you."

"Oh," I said rolling my eyes. "So you can only accuse me of picking a fight? You can't drop any sympathy for being nearly murdered by a man with a Katana? If it hadn't been for Ann, and Doug, and Harris, I would be dead now."

Elli gave me a half smile, and began wrapping a bandage around my arm.

"In case you didn't know," I began, "that is not the first time Won has tried to kill me."

"What are you talking about," Elli said in disbelief.

I then told her about my experiences with darkness, and how Won had made the sun set too quickly I went on to explain the fight with the three clay manikins.

"Right then," I said. "When I spoke to him on the beach I was criticizing his attempts to kill me, and telling him how his efforts had put not only me in danger, but also Doug and Ann."

"Zach," Elli said in a strange tone. "You're joking right? What makes you think I could ever believe a story like that? Dirt rising from the dead?"

"Ask Ann," I said. "And Doug. They can both back up my story. Doug had to wake up the Doctor late that night, because Ann's heart stopped due to the attacks of the dirt creatures. And because of something else as well, I think. Luckily I knew CPR."

Elli stared down at me in disbelief.

"Ask the Doctor," I said. "He knows."

Elli finished tying the bandage around my arm, and I got up to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," Elli said as I opened the door to leave. I turned around to face her. Elli smiled. "Stu says hi."

I smiled back at her, and then closed the door. It was now time to go home. I wanted to get home before it got dark out. For now I recognized the darkness for what it was. But I still did not fully understand. The spirits came out at night. And anyone they saw who they didn't like... well... they attacked. But why night? Why did darkness matter at all? But the Harvest Sprites slept during the night and were awake during the day. Was it that the spirits patrolled the island during the night, while the Harvest Sprites took care of it during the day? Or was the answer darker than I expected.

But where did the spirits stay during the day? They wouldn't just fade out of our world. But wait. What if they were not of this world? What if they were otherworldly beings who had entered our world? Whatever the reason for all of this, I knew that eventually I would have to face the spirits. I wouldn't be able to run from them for ever. I had to learn exactly what they were. If my faith in God was correct, then God was the one true God, not the Harvest Goddess. If the Harvest Goddess truly was a God, then the Bible was wrong, which also meant that my faith was not correct. I had never had doubts in my faith being true, so how could these spirits of the island exist? They seemed to have so much power, as if they truly were the real rulers of the universe. But God was lord of the universe. I closed my eyes, and prayed.

"God," I prayed silently. "How can the Spirits be this powerful if you are truly the one true God? What are the spirits and the Harvest Goddess if they are not the ones I should be worshiping? Please tell me what you want me to do, and show me the truth. In Jesus' name. Amen."

I waited, to see if God would respond. He didn't. He was letting me think about it all. He probably wanted me to figure this out for myself.

_'Keep your faith strong,' _came the response. _'All will be revealed to you in good time. You must figure this out for yourself. And I must tell you something. Look down, NOW!'_

I didn't understand what God meant about looking down, but I did anyways. I looked down at the grass, and saw nothing of interest. But then I felt something brush against my hair. I looked up, and was amazed to see an axe buried in the tree which was in front of me. Someone had thrown an axe at my head. God had told me to look down, and saved me from the axe. But I realized that the attempted murderer was still behind me. I ran for my life, leaving the axe buried in the tree.

When I got to my farm I immediately ran inside, and locked the door. I then locked all of the windows too, and nailed wooden boards over the window, sealing myself inside. I then took my sword, sheathed it, and put the sheath under my pillow so that the sword handle extended out from under my pillow. I was now a haunted and hunted man.

* * *

_'You should have helped him back there.'_

"But Zach is my friend," Cliff said. "I could never cause harm to him."

_'He is your enemy. You have to realize this. You will have to face this soon enough.'_

"I just wish there was another way."

_'No. No other way. Look how he is poisoning the town. Now you are even defending him and his evil practices.'_

"Am not!" Cliff shouted.

_'But you are. You know that I am right about this. Look how Ann and Doug protected him on the beach. They are losing their faith because of him.'_

"Yeah, but..."

_'Its true. You saw them. Doug almost blasphemed the Goddess back there. Surely that is wrong.'_

"Yes it is wrong."

_'You see my friend? He is a negative influence on the town.'_

"What do you want me to do? He is my friend."

_'I understand this perfectly. It would have been better if I had warned you of who he was before you became friends with him. I admit it, some of this is my fault. Is there any way you can dislike this man?'_

"Zach is an incredibly nice person. I doubt that I would ever be able to."

_'That complicates things. We need a plan. We need a method for doing this. I will tell you if I come up with anything. You tell me if you come up with anything. But I'm afraid I can't stop the Spirits of the island from trying to kill him while they wait for us to come up with a way to get rid of him. The Spirits are angry. Very angry. Their wrath will fall upon the town like a typhoon. Merciless, and destructive. If you will not help them to try and destroy the enemy, then we must hurry and come up with a peaceful way to get rid of Zach.'

* * *

_

_'How goes our work?'_

_'Everything is going as planned master.'_

_'Except for the one obstacle, right?'_

_'Of course. The new threat is strong. Stronger than the threats we have faced in the past.'_

_'We fought through all threats to the master plan. We defeated everything that... He sent against us. We endured. There is no reason why we can't endure through this.'_

_'We will defeat him. But how? I tried to destroy him directly. But... a girl. One of the town's people, she saved him. Curse her!'_

_'Then the second time when Darkfor brought the Caenumens out to destroy him, she interfered again!'_

_'She constantly gets in the way. And just when your servant was about to complete the job, she interfered again.'_

_'Yes, this is bad. But also good too, in a way. Remember after Darkfor sent the Caenumens after the threat? He and the girl's father ran outside to battle the Caenumens. You then entered the house to find the threat, unaware that he had gone outside. So you attacked the girl, and tried to remove her. To pull her out. Just as we wish to do to the new threat. The threat was most unhappy about this. He stopped the process from occurring, and saved the girl. He cares about her. He cares about her a lot. It is something called love. You know what love is, don't you?'_

_'Of course. Hah! Those pathetic humans. Following love around. Submitting to it. They think it is such a great thing. Luckily we have been able to taint its meaning with the powers of lust.'_

_'And what a great crusade that was.'_

_'Yes. But we can use this weakness of theres to our advantage. As we may be losing a servant, the girl, we must find a way to use this for our goals.'_

_'Of course. That is what I was thinking.'_

_'What of the new ally? How is he doing?'_

_'His prey is weak. Unfortunately. But luckily he is still being of service. He has shown me how to find prey for all of you.'_

_'Ooo. Yes. How much I desire to have prey. How I hunger for it. How I desire it.'_

_'Patience. For this to be achieved the master plan must be completed. And for the master plan to be completed, we must destroy the threat.'_

_'We will break him.'_

_'Yes we will.'_

_'Let us break the girl as well, since she has caused so much trouble for us.'_

_'Are you certain that that is a wise idea?'_

_'Her faith is dying. I doubt that she will help you much longer. All she has done lately is get in the way.'_

_'True. I care not what happens to her. But I don't mean target her. We must focus our attention on the threat. We will deal with her later. Once he is dead, or owned, perhaps. Do you think we could bend him to our own wills?'_

_'The threat is strong. He may resist this. But perhaps we could destroy his faith in the... in the...'_

_'Do not say that word!'_

_'I am sorry master.'_

_'I am unforgiving! That word! You know it symbolizes Him!'_

_'Yes, I do.'_

_'You will never mention that word, or that name ever! Got it?'_

_'Yes master.'_

_'Oh. How that word makes me shiver. I hate it! It just goes to show my... my...'_

_'Weakness compared to Him?'_

_'SILENCE YOU INSOLENT SPIRIT!'_

_'Forgive me Master.'_

_'I do not want to hear your pleas for mercy! I am merciless. Tell me now. Am I weak as you said?'_

_'N-No my master.'_

_'Good. I will speak no more of this. Begone.'_

_'Yes master.'_

_**Liked it eh? No? Dang! Crap! Oh well. Though you gotta admit, the section with the spirit talking to the Goddess was kinda cool, right? Please drop in a review, this means ALL OF YOU! Not just KHUnkown, the number one reviewer of this book. And please give me suggestion****s, because I love to hear where people think my stories should go. No, inspirational quote from "Dark One, Light One" (one of my other stories), and I'm out of here.**_

_**"Blessed are those who preserve the forest, but still find a way to build the city. Blessed are those who do not choose on to die and the other to live, but find a way for both to survive."**_

_**Farewell and adieu to you fair spanish ladies (and you mexican, french, american, english, african, asian, antarctican, Australian (hail Austrailia, awesome place), etc. ladies and gentlemen).**  
_


	12. Chapter 11 Have we turned against the Go

**Chapter 11 Have we turned against the Goddess?**

**_Heya everybody. Everybody feeling good today? Good. Isn't it cool that I just got a review from one of my favorite authors on the website, Hunter Predator? You should check out his stories, they are really awesome. And welcome to the other new reviewers as well. Thank you so much for reviewing, and please continue reviewing this chapter and the next ones._****  
**

"Zach?" Ann said as she knocked on the door to my house. "Are you in there? Zach?"

I sat on my bed with my staff held tightly in my hands. It was the morning after the day I had fought with Won. Due to the two last attempts to kill me, I did not want to leave my house today.

"I'm in here Ann," I said.

"Open up the door."

"Are you alone?" I said.

"No, Cliff is with me," came the reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ann.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to do something today?"

I sighed. "No."

"No?" Cliff spoke this time. "Man. We haven't done anything in a while. This is the first time you've ever turned down a chance to hang out with friends."

"Maybe certain friends."

"Zach?" I could tell that Ann was distressed by this. "What is wrong? Is it something I did?"

"No Ann," I replied. "It was nothing you did."

I did not want to tell her of the dark aurora I felt around Cliff. Due to the recent attempts to kill me, I wasn't all that keen on spending time with a guy whose presence was the way it was. Cliff was my friend. But did this dark aurora mean that he was deeply steeped in the darkness which was taking the town? If so, was he really my friend? Or was he just pretending to be my friend? No. Not Cliff.

"Why don't you come with us then?" Ann asked.

"I don't want to leave my house."

I heard them walking away from my front door. Maybe they were trying to look in through the windows and see if I was alright. Then I heard them both walk back to my front door.

"Zach," Cliff said.

"What?" I replied.

"You boarded up your windows. Why?"

"Because I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Cliff responded.

"Afraid of you," I replied.

"Why would you be afraid of me?"

"Why wouldn't you stand up for me yesterday when Won tried to murder me?"

"Zach, I-"

"You what Cliff? I thought we were good friends."

"We are. Its just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what Cliff? I almost got killed yesterday, and you sat around and just watched."

"Zach, it all happened so fast. I didn't even know what was going on. Really Zach. I have never seen anyone battle to the death. I didn't know how to react. This is the same reason why all the town's people didn't get involved either. Plus, Won is a dangerous man. He had a Katana. And since he was going to kill Ann for interfering, there was no reason why he wouldn't kill the other town's people if they tried to stop him. Harris got involved, but he had a gun. No one else did. So you see why I didn't get involved?"

"Alright. Alright. You are right. I'm sorry Cliff."

"Its okay. But man, why did you board up your windows?"

"Someone attempted to murder me last night. I don't know who it was, but someone threw an axe at my head. Luckily God told me to look down, and I did, so the axe missed me."

"God told you?" said Ann.

"Yes," I replied. "God did. God saved my life back then. Glory to God."

I knew that this would sound inspiring to Ann, for she was beginning to lose faith in the Harvest Goddess, but rather upsetting to Cliff. For he knew what I thought of his choice to become a part of the town's religion.

"Zach," Ann said. "Don't worry. No one is going to kill you now. C'mon please?"

"Alright fine," I said as I got up off of my bed.

I exited my house, and walked off with my two friends. Little did I know, but I was being watched.

* * *

_'Your prey is doing pretty well so far.'_

_'Yes. I will watch the actions of the threat, and try and find a weakness.'_

_'Very good. Do not get too close to him. You know what dwells inside of him.'_

_'I know, I fear it too.'_

_'Who said I feared it?'_

_'Well it is obvious that you do. We all do.'_

_'Be quiet Spirit!'_

_'Do not tell me what to do! You are not above me!'_

_'Cursed being! I rule over this island. All the spirits of this island are mine!'_

_'I am not! I was given my position by my master. My master is your master as well. That is what makes us on the same side. Otherwise, you are not my boss.'_

_'Fine! But we must work together. This island may be small, but when we succeed, our success will be great.'_

_'Yes it will. Yes it will.'

* * *

_

"Hello guys," Doug said as Cliff, Ann, and I entered the Inn.

"Hello Doug," I said.

We sat down at a table, and ordered drinks.

"So now what do we want to do?" Cliff asked Ann and I.

I looked at him. Suddenly he wasn't being shy around Ann. That was good. Maybe he had gotten over his shyness.

"After we finish our drinks," I said, "why don't we head over to my house and play some video games or something?"

"Sounds good," Cliff said.

"Sure," Ann said.

We finished our drinks, and headed over to my house, where we played a couple of games on my X Box. We ended the day by swimming at the beach. After that, we went our separate ways. I went back to the farm, and Ann and Cliff went back to the Inn. But as I walked back, I had this strange feeling as if someone was watching me. And it was daytime too. None of the spirits should be stalking me during the day. The Night Spirits hunted me, but only at night. But what if there were Day Spirits?

But my Grandfather had left warnings about the night, but not about daytime, so I wasn't worried. On the positive side, I had thought of a name for my farm. Happy Farm. Don't laugh. It sounded like an interesting name to me, and I was out of other ideas.

* * *

Ann rushed into the Inn as if the very spawn of Hell was behind her. Doug looked up at her as she ran breathlessly to him.

"Ann," Doug said. "What's wrong honey?"

"Zach..." Ann said as she struggled to breath. "He is afraid..."

"What?" Doug said.

"Do you remember how Zach's Grandfather used to refuse to leave his home some days?"

"Of course I remember that," Doug said to his daughter. "We were so worried about him on those days."

"Today Zach refused to leave his house."

Doug's eyes widened, and all color left his face.

"W-won tried to kill him yesterday. Don't you think that he would be on his guard?"

"He wasn't very afraid after Won had fought him, was he? The point is not what made him afraid. The point is that he was afraid. He is traveling down the same path as his Grandfather. The same things are happening to him that happened to his Grandfather. And you know how his Grandfather ended up."

Doug's face became even more pale than before.

"He is in trouble," Doug said. "I don't know how we can help him with this. We can't battle the Spirits of the Island. They are supernatural beings, they cannot be killed. They are immortal. What's worse, they are not bound by the rules of this world. They are stronger than all of us. You saw Won? You saw how skilled he was with the Katana? He could never face the Spirits with those skills of his. And the Harvest Goddess is involved. And if either of us turn against the Goddess and her children, they will target us as well."

"But have we already turned against the Goddess?" Ann asked in a frightened tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember the day those dirt men attacked Zach? We tried to help him, but those dirt figures were surely conjured up by the Spirits. And don't you remember what Won said about the Harvest Goddess destroying all who interfere?"

"No," Doug said with fear in his eye. "What is happening to this town? Darkness. Darkness is descending upon Mineral Town!"


	13. Chapter 12 Creature of Darkness

**Chapter 12 Creature of Darkness**

**_Sorry for the delay_****_ my good readers/reviewers (ain't got enough reviewers). But here it is. Very proud of this chapter. Creature of Darkness. Sends a little shiver down your spine, doesn't it. Oh yeah! Now lets get down to it._  
**

Shadowy and shapeless. Those words described this creature so perfectly. Floating effortlessly through our world, leaving a twinge of darkness wherever it went. Flowing smoothly down through walls, air, and water, this creature relished in the darkness that was all around it. This was the perfect plan. And this was the perfect town. Darkness. The town was ripe with it. If only the plan had already been completed. But unforeseen events had conflicted with the smooth passage of the plan.

A call. A voice. Calling the creature out of the darkness which it had implanted itself. The creature was there to answer this call. The Dark shell split open like Pandora's box, and the creature floated out towards its target. Then, a flash of darkness, and it leapt towards its prey.

It was a parasitic relationship. The dark being fed upon and used its victim, while the victim gained nothing from the parasitic creature. But the victim thought that it did. Settling upon its prey, the creature of darkness manifested itself into the mind of its victim. Floating in to its temporary home, the creature grasped the mind of its prey with its claws. The prey jolted as it was taken. It trembled as the creature it had called floated into it. Then, the creature rose the body up from the ground, and settled inside, manipulating the body as if the body belonged to the dark creature.

The spirit of the victim was pushed back into the further regions of the prey as the parasite took up control of the body, moving it through the town. People tried to talk to the prey as it walked by, but the prey did not respond. The prey was now under the control of the dark being.

The creature had one destination in mind. The beach. The prey moved to one of the two beach houses, and knocked on the door. The creature shrieked in ecstasy as it moved the fist against the door, pounding, releasing dark energy into the wooden door. The door opened, and a familiar face poked through. At least, familiar to the victim, not to the dark manipulator.

"Oh, hey Karen," said the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Won?" the creature spoke through the victim.

The man gave Karen a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds different than usual. It sounds deeper, and... darker."

The man shivered as the voice spoke again.

"Where is Won?"

"I'm right here," said a voice behind the man.

"Won," the man said. "Karen wants to speak with you."

Another face appeared in the door frame. Now this face was not familiar to the girl, but very familiar to the creature.

"Won," the prey said. "This is Darkfor."

"Wait," the man said. "Why are you calling yourself Darkfor, Karen?"

"I can handle this Zack," Won said.

Zach gave Karen a concerned look, and then walked back into the house. Won looked at Karen.

"Lets go talk on the dock."

The prey followed him out onto the wooden dock which extended out into the sea. When they were a safe distance from the house, Won turned back at Karen.

"What do you have to say to me Darkfor?"

"You failed again," Karen said in a deep, dark sounding voice.

"Not my fault," the Chinese man said. "I had two guns pointed at my head. I would have finished the job, but I couldn't. I attempted to kill him, didn't I?"

"The Goddess does not want attempts. She wants results. So far we have none."

"What does she want me to do now?"

"Secure the faiths of the people in the town. Zach left a book in the possession of Carter. The book speaks of his faith in God. This book could compromise the religion of the town. Imagine if Carter converted."

"Yes?"

"I want you to destroy that book."

"I will do so."

"We are afraid that maybe He will release forces."

"Bring more minions then. We need all the help we can get. And what of Kai. He is a new threat."

"Do the same to him as you do to Zach. Kill them, if you get the chance. Weaken them in any way possible."

"What will you do Darkfor?"

"The usual. Attack him by night. Bring forth Caenumens. Or other creatures perhaps. We need to get Zach when he is alone. When he is helpless. Ann and her father have interfered too much."

"I can't destroy them! Harris would investigate the murder, and you know how good police can be at finding evidence."

"We will deal with it then. I will deliver this message to the Goddess."

"Good."

With that, Won walked back into the beach house. Zack stood inside waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Karen was having some throat problems. She wanted me to ask the Goddess to heal her."

Zack felt that something deeper and darker was involved, but he said nothing, and accepted Won's explanation.

Back outside, the dark creature pulled out of Karen's body, leaving her standing on the side of the beach. Karen looked around her in disbelief. The twilight sky loomed above her as she struggled to comprehend what had happened.

"Darkfor," she said in a quiet voice before walking back in the direction of her house.

Off in the darkness, Kai watched her walk back home. It was then that he realized what this conversation meant, and what was going on with Karen. He would have to warn Zach about this.

As for the dark creature, it floated away, seeking out the farmer. Seeking out Zach. It found him. Zeroing in, the dark being flew to him, and snickered. The mortal being was walking down a path, on his way home. But the dark being wouldn't have that. He needed the farmer to be outside during the darkness. The creature reached out, and grasped Zach's heart with his hands. Then, with its cruel voice, the dark creature spoke into Zach's ear, telling him lies.

_'Give up your faith. How can your God be real? What good is your faith if your God will not protect you from the dark beings which hunt you during the night? Submit to the Harvest Goddess. She really isn't as evil as you think. She cares for her followers at least. She helps her followers. So far your God has left you to die.'_

His raspy, subliminal voice echoed through Zach's mind, but his faith held strong. The dark creature growled as the mortal pushed the temptation out of his brain. Darkfor lashed out with his claws, but then felt a presence settle around Zach. The dark creature tilted its shapeless "head" as it tried to comprehend this. Darkfor slashed again, and suddenly Zach was surrounded by a bright white light, which deflected the blow from the Spirit. Darkfor was knocked backward by the glory, and then looked up to see what had hit him. But just as it had appeared the bright light disappeared, and the mortal walked away. The dark being growled, and floated away, back to the dark shell from which he had come.

_**Darkfor, the High Spirit. I like the sound of that! Finally, the dark identity of this Darkfor who was discussed several times in the past has been revealed. And to advertize the coolest guy on earth (read my profile and you will understand) mastershan just submitted a story, and I'm advertizing him. ANyone who has played Halo, go read his story, okay? And leave him lots and lots of reviews. Heck, stalk him if you must. Okay, don't stalk him, but leave him some reviews. Inspirational quote, and Farewell.**_

_**"Life do you hear me! Give my creation, LIFE!" Fredrick Frankenstein, (Young Frankenstein).**_


	14. Chapter 13 Demonic Involvement

**Chapter 13 Demonic Involvement**

_**Praise God. I just got back into writing this story (I am currently many chapters ahead of this one). So I am happy. Also went to Haunted House last night with Mastershan, and we saw a pretty lady in there who was screaming at us. I should ask her for her phone number. Dang, I am a hopeless romantic. But this chapter is looking up. The dark powers descending now. God be with Zach.**_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping at my window. I sat up in my bed, and began thinking of what had happened last night. When I was walking home, I felt a strange dark presence enter my mind, and then leave, quickly and suddenly. What this meant, I didn't know. But I felt that I must be on my guard. I put my sword into my rucksack, grabbed my staff, and was out the door.

Since it was now summer, I had to plant some summer crops. I planted some corn, and some pineapples, and then began weeding a bit. Then Kai entered my farm unexpectedly.

"Zach," he said. "There is something I must tell you."

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over to my friend.

"I saw Karen last night talking to Won," Kai began. "But something was wrong. Won kept calling her Darkfor, and Karen was speaking in a deeper, darker voice than usual. They were talking about Won's attempt to kill you, and Karen, or Darkfor told Won not to fail again. They also plotted to kill me as well. Do you know what this means?"

"Karen is involved?"

"Apparently."

"But Karen is my friend?"

"But do you remember what I said about her voice?"

"Yes?"

"Haven't you heard something about that before? About people speaking with a different voice as if they were a completely different person?"

I thought carefully, searching my mind for the necessary information. Then it came to me.

"Are you referring to demon possession?"

"Yes," Kai said. "Before I came to this island, the man who helped me find Christ told me a story. His name was Jack. Now Jack said that three years ago he became friends with a man. Anyways, the man always seemed to have a dark feeling around him, as if something was wrong with him. Jack said that sometimes something would come upon the man, and the man would go by a different name, and speak with a different voice. Now Jack knew that something was dreadfully wrong with that man, so he told a Church Minister. The Minister brought the man in, and found out that he had a demon which lived inside him at times. The demon could take control of the man's body, and manipulate it in any way it desired. So, the Minister and several other Church officials brought the man in, and they... they cast it out of the man through a process called an exorcism."

"I have heard of such things. So, do you believe that Karen is demon possessed?"

"Yes," Kai said. "And if Demons are involved in this whole "Goddess" thing, then this could be a lot worse than we thought."

"I- I knew that the town religion was demonic activity, but I didn't know that they were so directly involved."

"Do you know what this could mean?"

"We have to be on our guard. Kai, stay away from Won as much as possible. He lives right next to your restaurant. Always be on your guard. You need a weapon."

Kai nodded.

"I will find something to use as protection," he said.

"Good," I said.

Kai smiled. "Well, see you around."

"See ya," I replied as Kai walked out of my farm.

I continued working for a while, clearing out weeds, rocks, and branches. When I finished I headed over to the Inn to get a drink.

"Hello Zach," Doug said as I entered. "What would you like today?"

"Could I have some milk please?" I asked.

Doug nodded, and handed me my order. I payed him, sat at one of the tables, and began thinking all of this over. Karen was demon possessed. That explained the dark aura I felt around her. Won obviously did not have a demon. He was a follower of the Goddess, not of normal demons. Karen, on the other hand had a demon. But what did this mean about Cliff? Was he demon possessed as well? He had the dark aurora, but he never acted strangely, as if something was controlling him. Who knew what the answer to all of this was.

"Zach!" a voice behind me said cheerfully.

Again I did not even turn around to see who it was.

"Hello Ann," I replied.

"You recognized my voice!" Ann said happily.

I turned and faced her.

"Of course I did," I said. "Who couldn't recognize such a beautiful voice?"

I stood up, and gave Ann a hug. She then sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand, and caressed it with my fingers. But through Ann's cheerful attitude, I could still see that she was worried about something.

"So," I began. "How are you today?"

"I gotta... I gotta go cook something," Doug said as he walked out of the room, obviously to give us some time alone.

Ann smiled at me.

"I'm great, how are you."

"Just fine," I replied. "Have you seen Cliff today?"

"He didn't come down for breakfast this morning," Ann said. "In fact, he hasn't left his room yet. I don't know why?"

I thought about this. For what reason would Cliff stay in his room in the Inn? There was nothing particularly interesting to do up there, for the rooms had no TV.

"I gotta run," I said standing up. I drank the last of my milk and kissed Ann on the cheek before heading out of the Inn.

* * *

"That is not a good idea," Cliff pleaded with the voice. "You can't do that!"

_'There are no other options. The Spirits and the Goddess have all decided on this. It is time the town pays for allowing this heathen to live here. It is time the heathen will pay for all that he has done here. And the fact that you are his friend will not sway the will of the spirits. Just don't interfere. The Goddess destroys all who get in the way of her plans.'_

"Its too dangerous," Cliff replied. "Imagine how this will affect the town!"

_'We will prove a point. A point which the Town is refusing. The Town belongs to the Goddess. It does not belong to anyone else. They will see this again.'_

"But what about everyone else?"

_'Are you afraid for your own safety? Don't worry. This plan will be centered upon the enemies of the Goddess. Go into the forest. Between the twin mountains. Sacrifice to the Goddess, and stay there by the pool until it is over. You will be okay.'_

"I can't leave my friends to..."

_'You will not interfere in this. YOU WILL NOT!'_

Cliff stopped talking. This was the first time the voice had ever been this harsh before. Usually the voice was so peaceable, so understanding.

_'Now! Go to the Mountains. And do not leave until it is all over.'

* * *

_

Won entered the Church, the central sanctuary of the town's religion. The pews stood in rows, all facing a central podium, where the Pastor would stand and deliver his sermons about the Harvest Goddess. Won saw a book sitting on the podium. A cruel smile crossed his features as he approached the podium. Then, he grabbed the book and read the front. The words: "Holy Bible" were inscribed across the front of it.

Won then left the Church, with the stolen book clutched under his arm. As he exited, he looked up into the sky. His face grew white, and his eyes widened in fear. He ran for the beach, dropping the book in the process. It landed on the ground, its pearly white pages flapping open in the wind. Carter then walked over to the Church, noticed the book on the ground, and picked it up. He then carried it back into the Church.

* * *

The dark creature felt the orders. Hearing the commands of its master, the creature split open its dark shell, preparing for what was to come. But that wasn't all that needed to be done. The evil spirit cried out, in a dark, hated voice. The cries of other dark spirits followed, creating a dark, mournful howl, as if all the powers of hell had been unleashed. A flurry of wings was heard, and a million dark shapes shot up from the mountains. Dark creatures, with twisted, evil faces leapt from the mountains, with dark intentions covering their features. Like the dark souls of those long dead, they arose, flying across the sky, leaving a dark stain in the atmosphere. It was time. They were being called. It was time.

* * *

I was just leaving the Inn when suddenly Cliff burst out of the door behind me, and began running away.

"Hey Cliff!" I shouted after him. "What's up?"

But he was gone.

* * *

"I have to warn him!" Cliff said as he ran.

_'As I have told you before, don't interfere.'_

"But he's my friend."

_'Too bad. He is our enemy.'

* * *

_

It was then that I looked up and saw something happening in the sky. Dark clouds were forming at incredible rates of speed. But they weren't like rain clouds. They were like smoke, blanketing the atmosphere in a sulphuric cloud of darkness. They multiplied, extending across the whole sky, blocking out the sun, and creating an artificial night. People everywhere ran out of there homes to see what was causing this sudden darkness. Was it an eclipse? No. It was something much worse. Doug ran out with his shotgun in his arms, for he had seen impossible things happening before his very eyes. This time he would be ready. Ann ran out after him.

"What is going on Zach?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Cliff ran down past the forest, with the twin mountains looming on either side of him. He clutched a flower in his hands, and tossed it into the Harvest Goddess fountain.

_Did I do the right thing?_ he wondered as he waited for the Goddess to appear.

"Yes you did," the green haired Goddess said as she leaped out of the pond. "That boy is a heathen. And the town has interfered."

Ann clutched my hand as we waited to see what would happen. I instinctively held out my staff, for this time, I would not be caught off guard. The layer of clouds grew thicker, blocking out even more light, and making it even darker. Soon people began turning on street lamps, for it was so dark.

"Maybe we should go back inside," someone suggested.

But no one moved. Everyone wanted to see what was happening. Suddenly there was a flash, and a bolt of lightning struck the roof of the Inn, lighting the wooden roof on fire. People everywhere began running to get buckets of water to toss onto the fire. But one bolt of lighting was not enough. Soon the lightning began falling from the sky, like a swarm of locusts upon a field of grain. The lighting struck, and the thunder roared, and people screamed in fear and horror. Rain began falling, snuffing out the fire which covered the roof of the Inn, and the wind howled. Never had Mineral Town suffered such an all powerful storm.

"Get back inside!" I shouted to Ann and Doug.

"But this isn't natural!" Doug said. "Clouds to not form that quickly."

"Its not you they want," I shouted over the wind. "It is me."

"What are you..."

"As you said," I replied, as I tightened my grip on my staff, "this is no natural storm!"

_'You got that right.'_

Horror gripped my heart as I felt the dark voice enter my head again. The Spirits were stalking me again.

"Look!" I said pointing at the sky. "Get Ann to safety! If you guys interfere, then the spirits will turn on you to! I will not let you be harmed because of me!"

The ground began trembling as the lighting continued searing through the ground, tearing through trees, and turning grass into charcoal. The crash of thunder was incredible. Suddenly three consecutive bolts of lightning struck a bare patch of dirt on the ground. But these lighting bolts weren't normal. They were neon green. Then, from the spots were the lightning struck, three figures began to materialize up. I recognized them immediately. They were the dirt creatures that had attacked me before.

"Get inside!" I shouted over the thunder, but neither Ann or Doug moved.

In a desperate attempt, I ran to the Inn and opened the door wide. I then pushed Ann and Doug through it, and slammed the door shut against the wind, thunder, and lighting. No one would die because of me.

"I'm sorry," I said as they fell to the ground inside. "But I can't allow others to die because of me."

I then turned and faced the dirt beings. Once again there eyelids lifted, revealing shining neon green eyes. They opened there mouths, and roared simultaneously. They were hungry for my blood. But I didn't wait for them to attack. I charged them, with my staff held out in front of me. They charged as well, but with there arms held out in front of them. There cold eyes flashed with blood lust as we approached each other. Their mouths hung open, with there teeth bared, as if they wanted to drag my soul to hell.

I swung my staff, connecting with the chest of one, knocking it backwards. The other two clay figures leaped towards me. I dropped to the ground, and they flew over me, and crashed against the wall of the Inn.

I looked around me. The town's people stood watching as I battled these clay creatures. None of them made a move to help me, or to get inside. But all around us, lightning continued to strike. It was hard to believe that they all wanted to let the Spirits finish me off. Just as long as my blood didn't rest on there hands. The door to the Inn opened, and Doug stepped out with his shotgun.

"You don't want people to die because of you," he said as he held up his gun, and fired a bolt through the chest of one of the clay manikins. "But I couldn't live if you died because of my inaction."

_'You fight my Caenumens? Then I will fight you too!'_

"Caenumens," I repeated the word to myself. "So Spirit, you call these things Caenumens eh? Good luck with them. You are going to need it."

_'You think they are weak mortal? Just watch.'_

The Caenumen which had taken the shotgun shell in the chest stood back up, and looked down at its tattered chest. Anger flashed through its eyes, and it roared. Then it leaped at Doug. I drew my sword, and ran over to my friend's side. As the Caenumen came in close, I lunged with my weapon. The Caenumen could not stop flying through the air, and flew right into my sword, impaling itself upon the blade.

I then remembered that these creatures were immortal, and waited for it to pull itself off of the blade. But it didn't. Instead, the Caenumen gasped, and clutched the sword which had pierced its chest. Its body then fell limp on the blade, and I shook it off. The green light left its eyes, and it lay there, dead.

"The chest is the weak point!" I shouted above the wind.

I still did not understand how it was the weak point, but it was. A second Caenumen charged me. I swung my sword, and slashed off one of its arms. But it immediately leaped over my head, and tore at my back with its remaining arm. I cried out, and the manikin bit my shoulder. Doug punched the clay creature's head, knocking it off the shoulders.

"Won't any of you help us?" Doug shouted to the other town's people.

"No!" I shouted. "Get all the women and children inside! They will be safe there!"

Many of the men ran inside as well. They did not want to get involved in the work of the Spirits.

"You realize that helping me as you are would be considered treason against the Goddess!" I shouted at Doug, as he fired a bolt into the chest of the third Caenumen.

"Forget the Goddess!" Doug shouted. "She hurt my daughter!"

"How did you keep Ann from coming outside?" I shouted back at Doug as I impaled the headless Caenumen which stood behind me looking rather lost.

"I locked her in a closet!" Doug shouted.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

The third Caenumen's chest had been split open from one of Doug's shotgun shells. I looked in it, and saw some kind of rock. I couldn't make out exactly what it was, but I noticed that it glowed green, just like the light that shone in the creature's eyes. That must be the weak point.

I charged the Caenumen, and slammed the head of my staff, the place where the Cross was carved, against the green thing inside its chest. It shattered like glass, and the Caenumen fell dead at my feet.

I then looked back at the top of my staff. It was burned all around the place where the Cross was carved. In fact, the burns covered the Cross, distorting the picture. It was then that I realized what I had done. I had killed something. This was the first time I had killed anything that seemed to be more than just an animal. I let go of the staff, and it clattered to the ground in front of me.

"I killed them," I said to myself.

Doug put an arm around my shoulder.

"They were trying to kill you," he said. "You had a right to defend yourself. You receive no penalty for that. Besides, I'm not sure if those things were really alive, at least not in the way we use the term."

I brushed the ashes away from the Cross, revealing its true splendor.

_'Yes, feel shame for killing them. Even though Darkfor can spawn more at any second. You actually thought those things were truly alive? No. They have no souls. The crystal in their chests holds the energy of Darkfor, which he injected into them. He controls the Caenumens. You are a fool mortal. But you can't kill me.'_

I could tell from the looks on the faces of the town's people that they could also hear the voice of the Spirit, telling me that it was now coming for me.

"Oh crap!" I shouted as I heard the voice of the spirit. "Get inside!"

I ran towards the door to the Inn, but the strong wind knocked me backwards. A howl echoed behind me, signaling the coming of the spirit. I had to hurry if I wanted to live. I got back to my feet, and ran towards the Inn, but a branch from a tree flew into me, knocking me down again. A second howl echoed from right behind me. It sounded close. I turned, and felt a dark presence, descending upon my soul.

_'You know what I say about Darkness. It will be the end of you mortal. Now! Die!'_

The dark shadowy presence flowed towards me, shapeless, like a void. I could not see it, but I could feel it in the air. It flowed down upon me, leaving a dark trail behind it. The Spirit was coming for me. But I would not go down without a fight. I drew my sword and prepared to do battle with this dark being.

But then I remembered that it was a Spirit, and was immortal. I, on the other hand, could be killed. I then remembered what Kai had said about Karen, and about Demons being involved in this. What if this Spirit was a demon? That would explain a lot. I remembered the stuff we had discussed about exorcisms. How were demons called out of people? I had read a little about calling out demons, but I didn't have good solid knowledge of what to do in such an instance. But I would have to try, for I had to keep the spirit from entering my body.

"Oh God," I prayed. "Help me now. Help me to find a way to defeat this creature. How? How do I fight a Spirit?"

The answer came quicker than I expected, for God was there for me.

_'Rebuke it. You have my authority.'_

"Stand back Spirit!" I shouted at the advancing presence.

_'I obey no one but my master.'_

"You will obey me!" I shouted at the Spirit. "Demon! That is what you are! You are not a righteous son of the Goddess!"

_'Fool! I am the child of the Goddess. And I will obey only her!'_

"What about Satan?" I shouted back. "Don't you obey him too? But it doesn't matter! I rebuke you in the name of Jesus Christ!"

Suddenly I felt the presence stop. The sound of that holy name disturbed it. For demons had turned against God, and as such, had damned themselves to hell. Now they were left to wander the earth until they were cast into hell by an exorcist, or God; or until judgment day when all evil spirits would be sent to hell. They feared the name of the King of King's. It then continued advancing upon me, for it did not want me to see its weakness. But I did.

"Yes!" I shouted at it. "In the name of God! Get back Spirit! I command you in the name of the Cross!"

Suddenly a mental shriek echoed out from the Spirit.

_'I obey only the Goddess!'_

"You will obey God!"

Doug and the other town's people watched in awe at this amazing display. Here the heathen was actually rebuking the supposedly great and all mighty Spirit in the name of his God. But then I felt the spirit descend upon me. Like a black ink, it entered my soul, leaving stains of darkness as it went.

"Leave me alone Demon!"

_'Don't fight. You may be a servant of God, but I will take you. You will be my prey.'_

"I command you to leave my soul alone!"

_'I must have prey for my own.'_

"You will possess no one. Not even me. My faith is too great for that. You can't dwell within me, for God already does."

The Spirit withdrew, for it was afraid to encounter Jesus inside of me. How ridiculous this was. Even fallen angels did not understand how Jesus dwelt within me.

But then I felt it lash back at my soul again. I could feel it, pulling on my soul, trying to remove its hold from my body. My vision blurred as my spirit was pulled back by the demon. But I fought to remain inside my body. I was zoning out, and soon the demon would have accomplished its goal, and torn my soul away.

"I command you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit! Stand back!"

The Spirit withdrew a bit at this, and my soul shot back fully inside my body again, and I gasped for breath as my sight returned. Suddenly the Spirit leaped upon me again. I fell down to the ground. I was now in spiritual battle with a demon. I prayed that my faith was strong enough. My body thrashed on the ground as the demon fought for control of it. Now I saw it. I was experiencing what Ann had experienced back on the night we were attacked by the three Caenumens. But Ann had lost, for she had no faith to turn to for help. I on the other hand did. But if I lost the demon would not partially tear my soul away, and leave my body to die. No. It would make sure that my spirit was severed from my body, ending my mortal life.

"Back you demon! In the name of Jesus!"

_'Aaauugghh! Die you heathen! Don't you mortals see it yet? You really believe you will be saved from your sins through the blood of Jesus? His blood is impure! He was as sexually impure as a prostitute! He fornicated with Mary Magdalene! How is his blood pure enough to save you?'_

"Cease your lying Spirit!"

_'Gaa! I will say what I will say.'_

"In the name of God I command you to cease your lying!"

_'Alright! Yes, that was a lye.'_

"Now! Leave my soul alone in the name of the cross!"

The demon backed off of my soul, and I got back up to my feet.

"What is your name Spirit?"

_'I will not tell you name!'_

"Yes you will!" I shouted at it. "In the name of Jesus! Tell me your name!"

_'Aaaauugggghhh! Don't say that name!'_

"Tell me your name Spirit, in the name of God! I will continue to say this until you tell me."

_'Its... its... Spiritloosener.'_

"Spiritloosener!" I shouted at the demon. "I command you in the name of Jesus to leave this Town, and go to the Abyss."

_'Nooooo! Please don't send me there.'_

"You revolted against God, and joined forces with Satan. There is no other place for you to go now. You are banished from heaven, and I will not let you continue tormenting souls of humans. Go to Hell! In the name of God!"

_'Please... please don't send me to the pit. Please. I will never go there! I will stay on this island forever! Until I find prey for my own. Then, I will dwell within my prey, and he shall be my home.'_

"You will take no one for your home Spiritloosener! Go to the Abyss. You will not torment people any longer! In the name of Jesus I command you!"

_'Aaaaaaauuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh!'_

We all heard the cry of mental anguish shatter the still atmosphere of the artificial night. Then, I felt the presence of the demon dissipating into the dark sky, as it left this world for eternal torment in hell. I felt kind of sorry for it, but I knew that the demon had had the chance for eternal happiness, but had turned it down when it revolted against the creator. Such a being was now cursed to wander the earth as a nomad, for it was banished from heaven. Besides the earth, the only place to go to was hell. But of course the Spirit did not want to go there for obvious reasons. And if it couldn't live anywhere but hell, it would find a home inside of a person. I could not allow it to do that anymore.

I was amazed. I had single handedly fought a demon, and was fine right now. I had never had any experience with demons, or exorcisms, but somehow, I had managed to prevent the demon from harming my soul. Spiritloosener was its name. Maybe demon names reflected what they did to people. That would explain a lot. This demon would loosen your spirit from your body, in an attempt to make you die. It had done that to me when I was outside on that dark night, and because my Spirit had been loosened, my body almost died. My breath had stopped. Now Ann's heart stopped when this happened to her probably because my faith in God helped protect me from the demon's attacks. But Ann had no faith to help her. I had God's blessings, for I had turned to him. Ann did not, for she refused to accept him as her lord. No wonder her heart had stopped. Her soul had been loosened even more than mine. Probably so much that her spirit would have left her body if I hadn't have restarted her heart.

But my soul had been in direct battle with that demon, and because of this, I was now Spiritually worn out. Not physically, but spiritually. I elapsed into unconsciousness, and my body clattered to the ground. Fighting demons was not a walk in the park.

_**Today is a good day. Isn't it a good day? Thanks again KHUnkown for staying loyal to this series. Funny, you are my number one reviewer on this series, and you are Mexican, and my best friend on is hispanic as well. Cool! Okay, I'm going. Gotta find the pretty lady with the white facepaint who was screaming at us. Scary. Farewell. Leave a review.**_


	15. Chapter 14 A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 14 A Light in the Darkness**

_**Hey everybody. How's life? Thanks to all the new reviewers. I appreciate it. I'm glad that this apparently has scared a person, for I was a bit worried that it wasn't scary enough. Don't worry, it will get much scarier in the future. And I mean MUCH scarier. I'm dang serious. Their is a scene which is so dang scary. But that's not until later in the book. Thank you K.H. Lycan for reviewing my story. I appreciate that, and I respect your shock at what is in this story. You see, I don't think that religion should be such a hush-hush subject. We are Christians, and I don't think we should be ashamed of it, for the Bible says that if we are ashamed of Jesus before man then Jesus will be ashamed of us before the father. I think we should let the world know that we are Christians, and if they are prejudice against us, then they are no better than the people who were prejudice against black people back in the past. Yes, this is the reason I wrote this story, as an outreach. I want to show the world who Satan really is, how dangerous he is. He is dark, and he enslaves people. That is why I think this story can be very scary at times. Its because it is not some false horror story, this stuff is real. Demons are real, Satan is real. Demons really do possess people, and their is real Spiritual warfare. I do believe that I exaggerated the power of demons a bit, for I'm not sure that in real life they can tear the soul of a person from their body (killing them instantly) but you can never be sure. Yeah, and exorcisms aren't a happy subject. They aren't joyful, and they aren't simple. The exorcist has to dang well fight the demon. I actually researched exorcisms while writing these scenes. When I read that in a stage of an exorcism, the exorcist is in spiritual battle with the demon, I came up with the idea for the demons tearing souls from bodies. But calling on the name of Jesus is like poison for them.**_

Millions and millions of Spirits flew through the air through the darkened clouds that they had created. Below them Spiritloosener leaped upon the mortal, tearing at his soul, trying to coax it into letting go. The legions of dark creatures shrieked as their demonic master wrestled with the spirit of the threat, trying to remove its hold from the body. But the mortal's faith was strong, and his soul remained firmly rooted to his body.

Suddenly something wrong began to happen. The mortal began rebuking Spiritloosener with the hated name. The legions stopped shrieking in victory, and began crying out each time the hated word left the man's mouth. Then he commanded Spiritloosener to the pit. The legions all gasped in amazement, and fear as their leader had nothing to say. Then, Spiritloosener began screaming, and released the mortal. His shadowy figure began spinning around as if grasped by some unseen force. As he spun, he cried out more blasphemies against the hated one, before disappearing into a dark blast of energy. The legions of evil spirits gasped. Spiritloosener had been sent to the Abyss. Then, true fear gripped their hearts as they began thinking that this man could send them to the Abyss as well. Then, with cries of fear and agony, the millions of demons flew out of the sky, away from the town, and disappeared into the mountains.

The dark evil clouds floated away, letting the rays of sun shine down on the broken village. The grass was blackened in several places from the bolts of lighting, and the roof of the Inn was a mess. The mortal collapsed on the ground, for his spirit had nearly been torn from his body. The Innkeeper picked him up, and carried him towards the Inn. All around him the town's people watched what he did carefully. The Innkeeper turned and gave them a look which could only mean: "Why didn't any of you help us?"

A pastel darkness surrounded me as I flowed through the gray world. Voices, speaking, telling me things I knew, and things I didn't know. One voice stood out above all the rest. One voice spoke of my past in Mineral Town. I listened closely, and found myself reliving the memory again.

The next day the girl and I climbed to the top of Mother's Hill, and played together for a long time. I was sad, because deep inside, I knew that today was my last day here in Mineral Town. My parents would come and pick me up later to bring me back home. But I didn't want to go home. I would miss this girl more than anything else here. For she had become a great friend to me ever since I had come here. It would be heartbreaking to leave her behind. Then the time came.

"I- I have to go home now," I said sheepishly to the girl.

"WHAT! You're leaving already? But you just got here."

"I know," I said. "I have to go, my parents have come to pick me up."

"No," tears came to her eyes as the little girl looked at me for probably the last time. "P-promise me... promise me you will return one day."

"I promise," I said looking down at my feet while trying to hold in my own tears.

The little girl made no attempt. She let her tears fall from her eyes down to the ground.

"Now, (sob) everything will be boring again without you."

"We will see each other again," I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You just wait and see."

I got on the car, and looked out the window at the small girl waving at me as I disappeared into the distance. The memory ended, and I was brought back out into the misty world again.

"No!" I shouted. "Why did this have to happen? That little girl was my friend. But I don't remember her name, or anything about her. Is it fare that I should lose my friends?"

_'This memory made you return to Mineral Town,'_ one of the voices said to me. _'Now the same memory makes you angry and sad as you regret your losses. This memory will be the one that will lead you to your complete transformation into darkness.'_

"That is not true!"

_'You are the only darkness here in this town. You must accept that fact. This memory will unleash the darkness within you as you loose your other friends.'_

"You are a liar!"

_'I am the voice of the truth.'_

"You speak nothing but lies"

_'Stop deceiving yourself.'_

"I AM NOT DECEIVING MYSELF!"

My eyes opened as the last remnants of my strange dream faded away into nothingness. Above me stood Ann, looking down at me in a concerned manner. She breathed a sigh of relief when I came to.

"Hi Ann," I said quietly.

Doug walked up behind Ann, and nodded at me.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Zach," Doug said. "That Spirit hit you pretty hard."

"Spirit?" Ann asked, her eyes growing wider.

"Yeah," I yawned. "A demon attacked me, and tried to tear my soul from my body. Luckily I managed to command the demon into hell."

"You were attacked!" Ann said in disbelief. "DAD! WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET! I COULD HAVE HELPED HIM!"

"You would only have been hurt in the process," Doug said calmly. "The demon would have recognized that you were important to Zach, and would have attacked you to try and injure him. It was best that you didn't get involved. I'm sorry Ann, but know that what I did was for your safety, as well as Zach's."

"All right," Ann said quietly. "I understand Dad. I just... don't want anything to happen to Zach."

Ann reached down, and hugged me. I put my arms around her, and held her close.

"So," I said as I pulled away. "Where am I?"

"The Inn in case you haven't noticed," Cliff said as he entered the room.

Cliff smiled at me, but my features hardened. I had questions which needed answers.

"How did you know what was going to happen earlier today with the demons? Why didn't you warn any of us about it?"

Cliff's face fell.

"I didn't know what was going to happen," he lied as he bowed his head.

"Then why were you running away from the Inn?" I snapped. "And why didn't you say hi to me as you passed?"

"I didn't see you," Cliff mumbled.

"We both know that's a lie," I replied angrily. "Tell me then. What was so desperate that you had to abandon your friends to die? There was a demon back there trying to drag me into hell! He would never have succeeded with that, but he would have succeeded in killing me."

"I knew nothing of what was to come," Cliff said feebly. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was lying.

"There is something else I need to talk to you about Cliff," I said softening my voice. "Always when I'm around you I feel a sort of dark presence surrounding you. You're not by any chance demon possessed, are you? Is that how you knew about what was going to happen?"

"I have no demon!" Cliff shouted rather defensively. "The voice. The voice told me to do it."

"A demon told you..."

"NO! The voice told me about what was going to happen, and warned me not to get involved in the wrath of the Spirits."

"Sounds like a demon to me," I said looking Cliff in the eyes. "I haven't much training, but I think I can command it out of you. I had to command one today..."

"NO!" Cliff shouted as he leaped up to his feet. "The voice is my friend. The voice is no demon. The voice would never lead me astray. I will not let you remove him from me. He is my guardian. Do you think I don't know my best friend?"

"Would a friend ask you to betray your other friends?" I asked Cliff.

Cliff turned and left the Inn. I could tell he was upset by his words. I actually felt a bit bad about how harsh I had been, and how hard I had pushed him. Cliff was the ideal target of a demon. He had a shattered past, and no doubt the demon helped to keep it shattered. Demons were easily let in by those who had lost all hope. Cliff was one who needed support, not criticism.

'He was sent to the pit.'

'I know of this already. I felt him leave.'

'This is bad. If the threat has learned to rebuke the Spirits, then what hope do we have?'

'He only defeated one. How well do you think he will fare against all of the Spirits?'

'Not so well. But I have a problem. I think he has discovered me. When he last talked to my prey Zach asked if my prey had a demon. Luckily my prey answered wisely.'

'You mean foolishly.'

'Whatever. His "foolish" answer was better for me than any wise answers he will ever have.'

'The world works that way often. But do not worry. The farmer can't very easily call you out of your prey if your prey does not want you to leave. He will fight to keep you in. Besides, you are stronger than Spiritloosener.'

'As are you. What of Darkfor and the others?'

'They have retreated back to me for now. We have time to regroup and plan our next move. This defeat is only a minor one. We will bring down the threat in the end. He will not get in the way of the master plan.'

'Indeed.'

Mother's Hill was the perfect place to spend an afternoon. The whole place was full of happiness, and the joyful presence of nature. I felt so close to God out here. When I closed my eyes it felt like I was bowing at the feet of my lord, praising him as he looked down lovingly at me. It was times like these that I truly felt at peace.

Mother's Hill was like a little oasis in the middle of the whole mountains region. Unlike the rest of that area, I truly felt comfortable there. Mother's Hill somehow seemed to be free from the dark evil which plagued this region and was slowly working its way into the town. I did not know how, but it seemed to be a place of good. I knew a Bible verse which was perfect for this picture. "A light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not overcome it." John 1:5. That was what Mother's Hill seemed like to me. A light that shone even when it seemed that darkness had conquered all. The last remnants of good which continues to exist in a place of evil. Then I wondered. Was I perhaps a light like that? My thoughts ended when I was hugged from behind.

"Hello Zach," Ann said as she rested her head against my shoulder.

I smiled as I turned to embrace her. I took Ann into my arms, and held her close. Savoring the moment was hard, for deep in my heart that either Ann or I may be destroyed by the evil powers of the island. Plus, Ann was spiritually lost. When we died, I would not see her in heaven, for the dark powers of this town still had a grip on her. Sure, she may not have much faith in the Goddess, but she had no faith in Jesus which would save her from being dragged down to hell by certain unnamed evil spirits. But hope still existed.

"Lets go sit over there," I said pointing at the top of Mother's Hill.

Ann nodded, and we climbed to the top of the hill.

"Sooo..." I said, trying to think of a subject to discuss. "Have you read any in the Bible that I gave you?"

Ann nodded.

"I've read the book of John, and I am three fourths of the way through the book of Luke. The problem is I'm getting tired of basically the same story over and over, and I don't know what other books in the Bible to read."

"Do you want to know what happened to Jesus' followers after he ascended into heaven?"

Ann nodded.

"Check out the book of Acts. Its very good."

"I think it is all quite interesting," Ann said. "I know that you believe in this stuff very strongly, and I... I almost do as well."

"Then what is holding you up?" I asked her. "The only step to take is to accept Jesus as your savior, and lord. Then God will go inside of you, and wash your soul clean of all your sins. Then after death, you and me, we will see each other again."

Ann brightened up at this, and a look of hope crossed her features. Then it was replaced by doubt. I sighed and closed my eyes, and quietly rebuked Satan for inserting doubt into Ann. With God, there was no room for doubt.

"I didn't quite understand all of that either," Ann said. "What exactly is heaven?"

"Heaven," I began as I put an arm around Ann, "is God's domain. When God created the universe he also created Heaven. The supernatural world is divided into two parts. Heaven and Hell. Heaven is where God and all of his angels live when they aren't doing work on Earth. Demons are fallen angels, angels who revolted against God because there leader Satan wanted to have God's power. He was defeated, and he and his followers were banished from heaven. The only other place to go to was Hell. But demons don't want to go to Hell, so they wander the Earth, in search of a home. Hell is a place of eternal suffering. It was created as the place where Satan and his followers will receive justice for there crimes against God. Satan is so angry with God for his defeat, that he now wants to hurt God by dragging God's children, us, down into Hell with him. Satan knows he can't avoid Hell, but he'll drag as many down with him as he can. Only holy beings can enter heaven, so we have no hope, for we are all unworthy. So the only other option is Hell. Luckily God sent his son Jesus to take the punishment for our crimes for us. That is why Jesus was crucified. Heaven is a place of happiness. The Bible says that the streets are paved with Gold in Heaven. All those who turn to Jesus and accept his gift of salvation are protected from going to Hell after they die."

Ann rested her head on my shoulder as I continued speaking of Heaven, and Angels, and God. She always had more questions after I finished answering the first one. I looked out over the horizon as I continued speaking about my Savior. The light from the sun seemed to shine brighter than before, and the forest didn't seem as foreboding anymore. The powers of darkness paled in comparison to the powers of God. God was mighty, and just. I closed my eyes, and prayed that God would help me to defeat the evil in this town. I hoped that one day it would be purged of the evil presence, so that I could live out the rest of my life here in Mineral Town.

The day ended, and I took Ann home before heading back to my house. I slept well that night. I hadn't felt so happy in a while. As my eyes closed and my mind began drifting away, I began speaking to my Holy Father in Heaven.

"Glory to God. Glory to my creator. Glory to my savior."

_**Oh, and those of you who pray, I have a friend who is in need of prayers. He needs help fighting Satan. And I need prayers as well. Please help my friend and me here.**_


	16. Chapter 15 King of King's

**Chapter 15 King of Kings**

_**Neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor an iron blaster (they say) can stop the Hammermaster. Hello everybody. This chapter leans more towards the Action and Adventure side of the rating, but do not fear, next chapter will make you all pee in your pants. Ha-ha-ha. Be afraid, be very afraid. I am happy now. Today is a good day. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that... Oh, and thanks to those of you who prayed for my and my friend. I appreciate it, and those of you who didn't, could you drop in a line for me and my friend sometime? Thank you.**_

I floated through clouds as I felt gentle hands of wind stroking my hair and caressing my face. I opened my eyes and looked out across the cloudy atmosphere which surrounded me. Cool wind blew across my face only slightly breaking the sacred silence of this place. The puffy white clouds continued to float effortlessly through the serene atmosphere as I looked around in hopes of discovering where I was.

Mist flowed around me as I got to my feet and looked at the fluffy cloud which somehow managed to hold up my weight. Was I in heaven? No. Heaven had Golden streets. And I wouldn't be alone in heaven. I surely was alone right now.

"You are not in heaven," a voice spoke loudly, but coolly into my ear, just like the wind of this place.

"Then where am I?" I asked as my eyes lingered on the graceful world which I was in.

"You are safe," the voice replied quietly. "You are away from all of your troubles for now. Soon you will be returned. But now, just listen to what I have to say. The challenges you will face later will be treacherous. But do not fear, and never stray from the path that I have set before you."

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"You know me quite well Zach. It is me. I am God. I am your King. I have been with you for thirteen years. Thirteen years since the day you accepted me as your King. You have been a good son Zach. Now I must warn you. What comes later will be difficult for you, but never give up. You can fight through it. Never give up."

The wind flowed around me as I heard the voice of my heavenly father giving me guidance.

"What should I do now Lord?" I asked God. "The evil of the town seems so mighty, and I am too weak. I thank you for sending Kai to help me, but that doesn't help as much as I thought it would."

"My son, there is still more for you to discover here. The Spirits have there weaknesses, as you have already discovered with the last one which fought you. And the Goddess is not as she appears. You are stronger than you think you are. And remember. No matter what, I will always be there for you. I dwell within you, remember? The Holy Spirit dwells within your soul. When you need me, just call me, and I will be there."

"But where do I search next, and for what? What do you want me to do with all of this?"

"Guide lost souls. Help them find the light. That is your first priority. I love the people of that island. Show them that. For years I have stood at the doors of their hearts knocking, but they all refuse to open up, and let me in. Put an end to the evil that lives on the island. You have it in you to accomplish this. And never fear. Kai will help you, as will I. And one more thing before I send you back. Find the third disciple. Yes, there is a third disciple. Search for that person. The one I have chosen to fit this role is much closer than you think."

"What do you mean third disciple?"

"You must discover this for yourself."

"Wait! Before you send me back, I have some questions which need answering."

"What are they?"

"How did my Grandfather die? Was it of natural causes."

"I won't tell you everything. Some things you must discover for yourself. I know it is hard, but I never told the Human race all about the natural world, did I? Your scientists are still trying to understand how the universe works. I have my reasons. But just know this. Long ago, before the Goddess, your Great Great Grandfather moved to Mineral Town, and bought the farm. The old farmer who used to run the farm in Mineral Town moved away, so the Town was in desperate need of a farmer. So when you're Great Grandfather came to the Town, he couldn't afford to pay for the whole farm, but the Mayor of the Town decreased the cost to three fifths of the original price. You see? You're Great Great Grandfather was meant to buy the farm here in Mineral Town so that you're Grandfather would inherit it years later, after the Goddess religion had become strong. You're Great Great Grandfather was meant to buy the farm for the very reason that you would inherit it years later when the town needed the most help. So you see, you were meant to live here in Mineral Town, and you were meant to defy the Goddess. I chose your Great Great Grandfather because I knew that in the future, you my son, you would not submit to the Goddess. Bless you Zach. Now, return to your world."

The buzzing of my alarm clock shattered my dreams immediately. I moaned as I turned the alarm off. I did not want to get up today. I was too tired. In fact, why was my alarm set in the first place? I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I immediately turned over, and went back to sleep.

Won stood at the very top of one of the twin mountains. From here he could see over the entire island. Down below him lay the forest, stretched out all over the southern half of the island. Further away sat the town, so small, so helpless. So... perfect.

Won closed his eyes, and felt the energy pulsing through the mountain. He thought of the town, the memories. The day he pledged his life to the Harvest Goddess. But then he remembered long before that. When he had defected from the Voice of the Good News Clan. He remembered quite clearly the day he had destroyed the humble group for a price. He remembered it quite clearly. And he had no remorse. Won closed his eyes, and the memory became clearer and clearer, as he began reliving it in his mind.

He had remained a loyal member of the clan for years. He remembered quite clearly the village which rested high up in the Himalayas. The Voice of the Good News Clan resided in that small town, hoping to someday influence all of China. The town, so different from the rest of the world, yet so alike Mineral Town in the same way. Sure, both towns had different climates, but there was something else. One clue to this was the fact that Won had lived within both. The village and the clan had been formed by Chinese Christians who fled to the mountain to escape persecution because of their beliefs. Together, they formed a church, or clan. They subtly spoke out against persecution of religion in that communist nation, while also trying to spread the Gospel of Jesus to lost souls.

As such, many members of the Chinese Government hated the Voice of the Good News Clan. Many wished to see it destroyed. But they couldn't destroy the group, heck, they couldn't find the group. The clan worked well enough that they continued to campaign for religious freedom, but they never allowed the Government to learn where the group resided. They had set up a network through China. They would go to a town, campaign for religious freedom, or try and spread the Gospel, and then they would leave quickly and abruptly, getting back to their village as quickly as possible. They had many close encounters with officials and policemen, but they still managed to exist. The Government was furious. They had to find a way to destroy that group. Won was the answer to their ambitions.

Won had been a member of the group for five years. But the only reason he had joined the group was because his Dad was one of the men who fled to that mountain to escape persecution because he believed in Christ. Won followed him to the mountain, but he could never accept his father's religion. Joining the group didn't help either. Won became angry that people believed in Christ, and God, and even angrier that his father believed in it. Won then began to believe that Christianity was an evil conspiracy which was trying to take over China.

What brought on these ideas? Maybe it was the constant attention that demons were giving Won, mercilessly pumping his mind with lies. Perhaps it was because of the strong ideologies of the Voice of the Good News Clan which made it seem that they were against all that the Chinese Government stood for. Whatever the reason, Won came to hate the people of the group. He hated the way they argued against the Government which ruled over them. He hated the way they believed that all man had fallen short of perfect holiness. In Won's mind, he was holy.

Soon Won realized that he not only hated those loyal missionaries of the Christian faith, but he also had begun to hate his own father. And if he hated his own father, why did Won put up with this group. Won suddenly found that the Government's desires to destroy this clan were identical to his own.

Then, one night Won met with a member of the Chinese Government. An agreement was reached, and the representative of the Government handed Won the equivalent of five thousand dollars in Chinese currency. But this was all in advance. Twenty five thousand dollars was promised after the job was finished. Won returned to the mountain, and prepared a plan for the destruction of the Voice of the Good News Clan.

Won was not a killer at heart, but his hatred towards the group awoke the killing instincts inside of him. His first target was the head "bishop" of the clan. This head member of the clan always traveled to the top of the mountain to pray to God and study the word of the Bible. Won followed him up one day. While the elderly man was reading a Bible, Won snuck up behind him, and pushed him off of the cliff. His body was found later by a couple members of the clan. The clan all believed that he had fallen off the cliff by accident. But no. It was no accident. Won was initially shocked at the fact that he had actually killed someone, but once he got over it, he found that he enjoyed murder. The funeral was quite amusing to Won. He even chuckled a bit. These Christians were making things way too easy for him.

Won later beheaded two members of the clan with his Katana when they were out walking through the mountains. Won hide the bodies deep in the ground, for he did not want to be caught. Won continued like this for quite some time. He would pick off members of the clan slowly, one by one. He would then hide the bodies, and destroy all evidence of the murder. But as you can imagine, the clan began to notice how people were disappearing. A member of the clan known by the name of Shen decided to investigate the crime. Won kept a close eye on him. One day, much to his dismay, Shen summoned Won to talk with him at the top of the mountain.

"I have searched everywhere for the missing members, but I have found none of them," Shen said in Chinese.

"It is so strange how they disappeared like that," Won replied in Chinese as well.

"I think they have been killed."

Won was shocked and afraid that Shen had learned of this, but he covered this with a face of surprise.

"But how?" Won replied. "The only ones who would want them to be killed are the members of the Government. But they don't know the location of our village."

"Yes," Shen replied looking down. "Unless they somehow found out that necessary information. But the only way for that to happen is if someone here, in our village, gave them the information."

Shen turned and looked Won straight in the eye at this. Won kept a poker face, but deep inside he was shaking in fear.

"Someone betrayed us. There is no other explanation. But who would betray our good brothers and sisters of the Voice of the Good News Clan? Not any of the senior members. They are too committed to the group. It would have to be a younger member, one not so involved in the clan. We are followers of the Bible. The Bible says: "Thou shalt not kill." So who among us would kill a man? And who would kill a fellow Christian? No. No true loyal servant of God would do this. It would have to be someone who strayed from the path. Someone who... was grasped by Satan's lies."

It was cold up in the mountain, but beads of sweat formed on the edge of Won's forehead. It was clear now that Shen was accusing Won of being the killer.

"You no longer participate in our services as often as before. And I heard from a couple of my brothers in Christ that you were chuckling during the funeral of the bishop."

"What are you suggesting?" Won said as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead to the ground.

"You are the only member of the town who I could rationalize being a traitor. I tried very hard, but I came to no other conclusions."

"How could you even think of me being the killer?" Won said angrily, to try and fool the accuser. "I was laughing at the funeral because I was just remembering the bishop, and the jokes he used to tell us. Sure, I haven't always gone to the services, but neither have you."

Shen bowed his head.

"You are right," Shen said. "I am sorry for accusing you. I had no right, it was not my place. Please forgive me brother," Shen dropped down his knees. "May God forgive me for this false accusation."

Won smiled because he had convinced Shen that he was innocent.

"I forgive you my friend," Won made sure not to use the term brother. "Now, lets go back to the village."

Shen nodded, and turned around to walk back home. But this was what Won was waiting for. Won drew his Katana, and swung it into Shen's neck. Shen cried out, and fell to the ground, the Japanese weapon jutting out of his neck. Blood poured out of the wound like the blood of a martyr, staining the ground with righteousness. For Shen had been a good man. A good Christian. And Won hated him for these reasons. Won smiled down on his victim, but this time not with relief, but with scorn.

"You were right to accuse me. Yes. I killed not only them, but also our "Great Bishop." Not so great now, is he."

Shen coughed up blood, and gasped as his life poured out on the cold ground of the mountain.

"Its so fitting," Won continued. "The Voice of the Good News Clan is destroyed by one of its own. I can see it now. See if you will make it to heaven now, 'brother.' Ha!"

Won then grabbed the handle of his evil blade, and yanked it out of the dying man's neck so quick that it cut through the remains of his throat, finishing the job. But this time Won neglected to hide the body.

**_Pretty good huh? Won's dark past comes back to haunt him. Now we all get to see how he became the murdering bad dude that he is. Not a pretty sight. So there you go. Now, you are required by the request of the Great Hammermaster (I'm not being immodest, believe me. Right Great KHUnknown? Great K.W. Lycan? Great Reviewers?) to write a review for my story. And for those of you who are Halo and Metroid fans, I am currently writing a Halo/Metroid story for those of you who are interested, please check it out._**

**_"Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish ladies. Farewell and adieu all you ladies of Spain. For we've received orders to sail back for Boston. And soon nevermore will we see you again." Quint (singing) from the movie Jaws. Very good movie. And its NOT scary. Unless you are like, under the age of fourteen or something. What' the big deal? I mean, everyone who hasn't seen that movie think that it is so scary, because has been hyped up to be scary. Well in my own words, it ain't scary. It be very fun. And it is not very gorey either. It is a major step down from present day horror. In fact, it maybe shouldn't be described as being horror. Come on! This story would be considered horror (probably) if made into a movie._**


	17. Chapter 16 In the Darkest Depths of the

**Chapter 16 In the Darkest Depths of the Lake**

_**I'm back again, back again, its great to say hello (hello hello hello). Back again, back again, its see you all (you all you all you all). What? Don't like my singing? Well, darn you! Anyways, yes KHUnknown, I will pray for you and your family. And yes, Won is just a... flat out evil person as lijay7 described so well. Why do you think I made him the main HUMAN antagonist in this story? Okay, this chapter is good, and I think it is quite creepy in nature, but creepy in a different way than what wev'e seen so far. So sit back, relax, read, and LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Enjoy.**_

Popuri was by far one of the most cheerful members of the town. Rivaling even Ann, she always had an optimistic view, and rarely ever became depressed. The only times she became depressed was during the fall. At the end of summer Kai would leave the island, and travel all over the world. This moment was always heartbreaking for Popuri, for she wouldn't see him for four months. Sometimes she began wondering if Kai had a girlfriend or a wife back where he came from. Maybe he was living a double life. Maybe he was known by a different name outside of Mineral Town. But Popuri could never ever believe these strange ideas which she received every once in a while.

Rick on the other hand was a different story. Rick often accused Kai of doing exactly what Popuri refused to believe happened. In fact, it was Rick who came up with those ideas originally. Rick hated Kai. And if he was granted one wish, it would be that Kai would leave Mineral Town and never return. Rick was a strange man. He had long brownish hair which reached down to his shoulders, and big round glasses. He was relatively likable, unless you aroused his anger. Kai had. And Kai regretted that, because Rick had never forgiven him for that.

Rick nursed a deep grudge against Kai. And no matter how hard anyone tried, his anger would not be appeased. Who knew why. Maybe it was because Rick found it hard to give up his bad feelings for people. Maybe it was because Kai really had been that bad of a person. Or maybe it was because Rick spent so much time with Karen, his childhood friend, allowing easy access to him from a certain dark being.

That was where he was going now. To see Karen. The two of them had agreed to meet by the Harvest Goddess' fountain. It had been Karen's idea. Rick walked down through the forest, thinking about long ago, all the times he spent with Karen, playing out here in the mountains. They were fond memories, ones he would treasure forever. Unlike certain memories with Kai in them.

But there were other memories which haunted Rick's mind. Memories of his father. And the very fact that his mother Lilia, was dying of some unknown disease. Rick didn't think about either of those two memories very often. He would rather think about Karen. He would rather talk to Karen. She was waiting for him there by the Goddess Spring.

Rick entered the clearing, and pushed his glasses up to his eyes, and brushed back his long blond hair.

"Hey Karen," Rick said as he entered the clearing.

He stopped to toss a sacrifice down to the Goddess, and then sat down next to Karen on the grass.

"How are you today?" Karen asked Rick as he sat down next to her.

"I'm okay," Rick said. "How are you?"

"Same here," Karen said quietly. "How is Popuri doing lately?"

Rick smiled sadly.

"She and I got into a fight earlier today."

"Really, that's too bad. What were you fighting about."

"We were arguing about my father," Rick replied.

"Have you heard from him lately?" Karen asked.

"I haven't," Rick said as a lone tear formed at the bottom of his right eye. "It was so terrible of him to just go and leave my mother like that."

"But he left to find a cure for your mom's illness," Karen pointed out. "He's just trying to protect his family."

"Yeah," Rick said. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Karen smiled at the boy next to her.

"It's up to you to take care of things at home while your father is away," Karen went on. "Cheer up Rick. You were never this pessimistic back when we were five."

Karen chuckled at this, and even Rick smiled.

"C'mon," Karen said cheerfully. "Lets head home now."

The two of them stood up, and left the Spring area. But they didn't leave in time to prevent a certain spirit hovering around Karen's head from delivering messages to the Harvest Goddess.

After the horrific incident with the Spirit, a few pleasant, happy weeks passed by uneventfully. Ann and I spent more time together than ever before, and Doug sometimes joined us. Kai and I began meeting every once and a while to discuss biblical and spiritual matters. I didn't see Won for a long time, for he apparently was avoiding me. And I was avoiding him.

My land was stocked full of Pineapple plants, which would soon be ready to harvest. Yep, the island had the right climate for growing Pineapples. And boy did they sell for a lot. By the end of the summer I would have more money than ever before. I was happy with my farm, and my life. It felt like God's hand was on my farm, protecting it from all evil forces. For the Spirits had quieted, and left me alone since I had commanded Spiritloosener to Hell that one night.

I felt like I would be okay now, since I could now fight back the demons which hunted me. But I still wondered what the Harvest Sprites were. How was it that they were physical beings when there brothers were spirits? To my knowledge Satan and his demonic slaves were unable to create life. Or at least true real life. Sure, they had created Caenumens, but Caenumen were not truly alive.

Cliff and I eventually got over our disagreement about the voice which he listened to. I still believed it to be a demon, but I knew that it might be wrong to try and perform an exorcism on someone who did not want their demon to leave. And I still did not know if Cliff was really possessed by a demon. For I knew, he just spoke with a demon, or had a friend who was a demon. I didn't know if this demon actually resided in Cliff's body. But I didn't know.

But then the stalemate stopped, and strange things began to happen again. I heard noises outside my house at night. One day I caught one of the Harvest Sprites, the red one, snooping around my farm. When I asked him what he was doing, he freaked out, and ran away. I didn't understand what was going on. What were the Sprites trying to figure out?

I still wondered what the "creature of the mountains" was. I had not figured this out yet, and was a little worried about what the answer could be. The twin mountains seemed larger, and powerful. They seemed dark, and unnerving. The similarities between them was so exact, it was eerie.

The mountains reminded me of the Spirits. For weren't they described as the Spirits of the Forest and the Spirits of the Mountains? But there were no Spirits of the Hill, or even Spirits of Mother's Hill. Maybe that was why I felt comfortable on that hill. But I couldn't prove that.

Things were going well. Except Kai seemed to be facing a moral dilemma. Apparently he was trying to explain his faith to Popuri. But she didn't seem to understand how he could accept a religion which was contrary to the Harvest Goddess religion. Poor girl. The only belief, the only faith she had ever heard of before was the Goddess religion. Poor little girl. So easily taken by Satan's power.

The deep dark depths of the lake were full of many strange creatures. But none as strange as this one. Deep at the very bottom, it thrived in the darkness, feeding off of the large fish which swam around it. Dark shapes reached up from the bottom. The long stretches of aquatic weeds, and grasses, reaching for the surface. Like hands, trying to grasp as much sunlight as they could get. But deep in the darkness, strange things thrived. The Kappa was one of these strange things.

It lay dormant at the bottom of the lake, slowly breathing in, and out. Water pulsed in, passing into its mouth, and then exiting through its gill slits on the sides of its neck. Then a disturbance, unlike the gentle movement of fish, pulsed through the water. The puffy, fish like eyes opened, and the Kappa awakened. The source of the disturbance was isolated immediately. A red and white bobber floated up on top of the lake, and a long string of fishing line reached down from the surface. The line reached down deep into the lake, ending in a hook with a worm impaled upon the point.

The Kappa's yellow eyes glared at the source of the disturbance. The Kappa did not like being disturbed. The deep green humanoid creature began swimming up towards the line with its webbed claws. It pushed the water aside effortlessly as it cut up from the dark depths towards the surface, ready to put an end to this disturbance.

The Kappa encircled its claw around the fishing line, and tugged gently, like a small fish trying to take the bait. The owner of the rod became excited, and began attempting to real in his catch. But the Kappa held on tight. The Kappa smiled evilly as it continued tugging on the string. The man kept trying to real in. Finally the Kappa pulled with all of its might.

Suddenly the fishing rod was pulled right out of Zack the shipper's hands.

"Hey!" he leapt into the lake after it, in an attempt to save it.

Fishing rods were hard to come by on this island, and he didn't want to lose it. The rod continued moving out into deeper water, and Zack swam after it, unaware of how deep he was getting. But as the rod moved out into deeper waters, it began moving downwards. Zack swam down after it as it neared the dark depths of the lake. As he swam, the water pressure became stronger, causing his ears to pop. Zack closed his eyes in pain, and swam on. Suddenly something tapped against his forehead. Zack opened his eyes, and saw the fishing line floating right in front of him. It had stopped. Zack looked down, along the string towards the bottom of the lake, which was concealed by darkness. It was there that he saw two eyes peering up at him from the darkness, in the direction the rod was traveling. Two bright, yellow, alien eyes glaring up from the dark depths. The yellow eyes then blinked, and vanished. With that, Zack grabbed the fishing rod which floated right in front of it, and attempted to take it.

But when he grabbed the rod, it was jerked violently towards the floor of the lake, dragging Zack with it. Suddenly Zack was grabbed roughly by something, and wrestled around in the water. Zack opened his mouth and released the oxygen which he held inside his mouth. His eyes flashed open, but through all the chaos he could not see who his attacker was. A sharp claw slashed his chest, and the water turned red. Then, a scaly hand grabbed Zack by the neck, and threw him roughly away from the attacking beast. Zack crashed violently into a rock, and was partially dazed. But when he saw some creature shoot up at him from the bottom of the lake, he regained control and began swimming as quickly as he could for shore. But as he swam, the creature gained on him. He looked back, and saw the glowing eyes of his attacker, slowly growing larger and larger. Then suddenly, they were right behind him. Zack felt something cold, slimy, and dark touch the skin on his leg, making it crawl. Then, the eyes vanished, and Zack was the only one their in the lake.

Zack gasped in horror, wondering how his attacker had appeared and disappeared so quickly. Zack threw himself onto the shore, and crawled as far from the water as he could. Zack then turned, and looked back out into the lake. What was that thing? Those definitely weren't the eyes of a fish. Those eyes were right next to each other, staring in the same direction, just like human eyes. Binocular vision. Fish did not have that. Something was definitely wrong here. Zack began wondering what really was going on this island.

Deep underwater, the Kappa sank down back into the depths were it made its home. The Kappa pulled the fishing line along with it. The lake creature swam down to a small cave, stocked full of a vast array of objects. It was filled with everything from ancient Samurai swords to large reptilian bones to personal belongings of humans. The Kappa pushed the fishing pole down into the cave next to a Samurai helmet.

The frog like lake creature swam towards the dark bottom of the deep lake, serpentining deeper and deeper. It moved like a sea turtle, moving its arms and legs back and forth. The creature set its fish eyes on the ocean floor, and continued peddling through the water like a crocodile.

A large grass carp swam along the bottom of the lake, feeding off of the grasses and plants. It was large, nearly four feet in length. It looked intimidating, swimming slowly and sinisterly through the waters, like a shark. But it was a vegetarian, and was quite harmless. The Kappa, however, was not. The Kappa eyed the fish with hunger in his eyes. Then, moving stealthily, like a wraith, the Kappa swam down towards the hapless carp.

The carp then saw the predator which was descending upon it. The fish shot off like a bullet with the Kappa in hot pursuit. The carp was fast, but the Kappa was faster. The lake creature caught up to the Carp, and impaled it upon its claws. The fish shuddered, and began thrashing about as its life poured out all around it, turning the water red. Then it hung limp, dead. The Kappa opened its mouth in a large grin, revealing sharp, pointy teeth. It bit into the flesh of its prey, crush through tendons, muscle, and bone. It savored the taste of raw meat, and loved the taste of blood.

The creature of the lake devoured the rest of the fish, leaving only the bones. And he kept a few of them too. They went into his collection of items in the cave. Everything the Kappa had ever owned was there. All the things it had stolen, created, received, and killed for.

The Kappa was a creature of violence. Whether it was drowning children in Japan, or killing gigantic fish from all parts of the world, the creature lived off of death. Some could call the Kappa a sentient, intelligent being. Living proof that we were not alone in this universe. But the Kappa was the only one of its kind in existence. It had no morals, or ethics, and was a slave to itself. A slave to its greed. Feeding off of the suffering of others, and not because it had to. It wasn't like a spider, killing because it needed food. It was like a murderer. Killing because it wanted to kill.

But it did follow another. And it was not the Goddess. The Kappa closed its eyes, preparing to fall back into a state of hibernation. Its hibernations lasted anywhere from only a couple of minutes to hundreds of years. The Kappa was a creature of change. Its roles changed as time went on. It would hibernate, until the word of its master entered its mind, awakening it from its long sleep. Had it not been for the disturbance, the Kappa would still be asleep. The Kappa elapsed back into unconsciousness. Suddenly the voice of its master entered the mind of the Kappa. The Kappa immediately awoke, and listened to the message.

_'Awaken. Your long hibernation is over. I have a task for you.'_

_**Awaken, your long hibernation is over. The alarm clock is ringing. Bacon is frying in the skillet. Eggs are on the table.**_

_**Okay, so that was stupid, I admit it. I'm talking about that sentence I wrote up their. Yeah, please review now, and hope the Kappa doesn't live in your lake. And if it does, don't go swimming their, ever. Call a priest, or a soldier, or a policeman. Call Steve Owens (crocodile hunter) and get him to get the dang creature out of there. So, you like me making the Kappa evil? Actually, the Kappa is a real mythological creature in Japanese Mythology. I looked it up on the internet, and you will see more of this as the story progresses. I will disclose what I have learned, so don't go google it yet. So, where do you all think this story is going? I would like to know?**  
_


	18. Chapter 17 Won's Plan

**Chapter 17 Won's Plan**

_**KHUnknown? Throw a cucumber into the lake, and the Kappa will appear. Throw a cucumber into the lake every day for ten days or so, he give blue powerberry. See? See? There you go. He's basically a water creature in the game, and I chose to make him evil, cause in this story, the power's of the island are the enemy. Thinking about making a sequel to this when it is done, where the elements of the Island are the good powers, and Satan tries to destroy them. But we'll see. Read this one, and review all of you please. And if you got suggestions for what I should do in the future, please tell me.**_

Won entered the Smithy quietly. Saibara was in the corner hammering an axe head into shape on an anvil. He didn't notice Won enter. Won smiled. He didn't want Saibara to know what he was doing. Won started for the stairs.

"Hey!" Saibara shouted gruffly, looking over at Won. "Don't go in there!"

Won smiled at Saibara.

"I want to talk with Grey," he said.

"Git yerself out of my house Won!"

Won's smile shifted into a frown.

"I am a citizen of this town," he said. "And a loyal follower of the Goddess. I don't see why everyone else is allowed to come here and do business with you, but I am not."

"Ah don't do business with killers."

Won's frown turned into a dark glare.

"Watch what you say about me blacksmith! I have a body count."

Saibara began laughing at this, angering Won even more.

"You've got a body count, eh? Yew don't scare me Won. Git outa ma shop, or I'll report this to Harris."

"Going into a public shop is not a crime," Won shouted at the old man.

"Ay Won, it isn't. But intimidation sure is. And since yew threaten me, then let me tell yew. I may be old, but I will run you down if you try and kill me, or any of my friends. And that includes the farmer."

Saibara turned and continued his work. Won's anger boiled up inside him, and took control of him. He drew his Katana, and swung it at Saibara's head. Saibara turned around, and caught Won's blade on his large hammer. The Katana clanged against the hammer, sending a stream of sparks out into the air. Won punched Saibara hard in the shoulder, but the old man took the blow without reacting in any way. Saibara then grabbed Won's other arm, and twisted it ruffly. Won cried out in pain, and dropped his Katana to the floor. Saibara then punched Won in the stomach with his other fist. Won moaned, and bent down. Saibara slammed his shoulder into Won's chest, knocking him to the floor. Saibara then kicked Won in the side of the head, slamming his head against the wall causing a flash of light to cross Won's eyes. The old man then lifted Won up by his collar, and walked over to his door. Saibara opened the door, and flung Won out onto the pavement like a sack of garbage. Unwanted, and rejected.

"Stay away from ma house!" the powerful old man shouted out at the crumpled youth.

Saibara then tossed out Won's Katana, and slammed the door shut. Won stood up to his feet, and looked over at several town's people who were watching the whole thing like spectators. He was glad to see that neither the Mayor, or Officer Harris were there.

"None of you saw anything!" Won shouted at them. "GOT THAT!"

He was angry, and the last thing he wanted was to be tried for assault. The town's people looked at him fearfully, but all nodded their heads. None of them wanted to upset Won. They knew what he could do to them. Won walked away towards the beach. This was a disgrace. Never had Won been beaten by an old man before. But Saibara was not your typical old man. He was old in the sense that his hair was white, and his face was not youthful. But his face was hardened into a powerful, strong look of pride. And he was very very strong.

Won's whole life had been as a killer. An assassin. He had killed all who opposed him, and all who he hated. None of his enemies still lived. Except for his newer ones. Won subconsciously added Saibara to his people to kill list. Speaking of people he killed, a mental image of the dead body of Shen flashed in Won's mind. Won remembered that day clearly as his first mistake.

* * *

The members of the Voice of the Good News Clan were shocked when they found the body of Shen up in the mountain. Now they knew there was a killer among them. For protection, the leaders imposed a temporary curfew until the killer was found, and ordered everyone to stay in the village at all times. Only a few were allowed to leave the village, and they were dressed in armor, and given weapons for protection. It was there duty to gather food for the whole clan. 

Won cursed the leaders of the clan for this. His days of picking off members silently in the woods and hiding the bodies were over. Though Won knew that he could probably kill the foraging and hunting parties, he couldn't risk the leaders of the clan discovering that he had left the town. Then they would know he was the killer.

So Won waited and waited for an opportunity to arise. But none arose. He would have to find a day when he could bring down the whole village with one single strike. And a single Katana wouldn't be enough to bring down all of the villagers. Many of them had weapons too.

So Won waited for Christmas to come. That day, all the villagers would meet in the center of the village to praise God and thank him for the birth of the savior Jesus Christ. While Won waited, he murdered a few members by setting houses on fire.

* * *

Summer was ending, and my pineapple plants were ready for harvest. I had payed a lot of money for them, but now, all of it would be worth it. The Bible was right. I had come here with very little personal possessions, and not much money, but God had provided for me. I looked up, and saw Ann entering my farm. Yes, God had been very good to me. I had made many good friends, and I had finally found someone that I could love. But I was worried about that. 

Ann was pagan. She was a member of the Goddess religion, and the deity of it hated my soul. Plus, I knew in my heart that I could never marry her. I planned on having children, and I wanted to have them with a woman who loved God, and Jesus. A woman who would teach them about Jesus, and not let them worship false Gods. If I married Ann, I would have to deal with the torture after death, when Ann fell into the lake of fire, separated from me forever. Because she had had her chance. I was her chance. I offered the message, but if she would not accept the gift of salvation, then that was her problem. That was her choice, and like it or not, the decision would follow her even after death. And after death, there was no turning back.

Life was our test. Death was our punishment, or our reward. Some would tell me that my religion is so wrong in how good people go to hell, when they truly deserved better. But I know for a fact, that no one deserves heaven. I know people who seem so nice, people who everyone would call good kids. Everyone would talk about how good and loving they were. But everyone has dark sins that they hide away from all. Some believe that true evil people deserve to go to hell, but everyone else should go to heaven. But people would say that Won will go to hell because he has murdered people. But what of the others? Won just doesn't hide his crimes. All people have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God.

Me? I have had people tell me how good I am, how nice I am. But in truth, I may be eviler than Won. Okay, maybe not that evil. But I have sinned more than many other men. The sins that I hide deep within me, because if I told others of there existence, I would be snubbed, and hated by all. Even though all people have done equally evil deeds. But Jesus forgave me, and washed away my sins. Such horrible sins they were. People call me honest, but years ago, I stole stuff. Like all men my age, I have at times been filled with impure thoughts, and evil desires. Sometimes I can even feel darkness within me. My evil.

Like Won, we all have sins which are very strong in us. Won's is murder. Other's may be easily taken over by lust. Is it more of a crime that Won fell to his sins, and let them take over him than the one who embraces his sin, and acts like it isn't wrong at all? I have met people who tell me that engaging in sex outside of marriage is fine, and normal. Not a sin, they say. But I know that it is a sin, right up there with robbery, and murder. If sexual perversion isn't a sin, then why is it wrong for a married man to have an affair? What is wrong about him being with another women then his wife?

First we may ask what is the purpose of sex? Sex is a gift from God, a very wonderful gift. But like all gifts, it can be abused. When parents buy their kid a baseball bat they do not intend for him to hit his dog with it. Neither does God intend for us to engage in sex outside of marriage. The purpose of sex is more than just a few minutes of pleasure. When a man and a woman have sex, they bond, and become one. Why is it that many women have sex because they want to bond with a man, but will not marry him?

Marriage is more than a ceremony. When the couples say "I Do," they are saying I do to a promise. A promise to stay loyal to their spouse, and love them forever. That is true bonding. But people believe sin to be right, and what is right to be wrong. Call me crazy, call me a prude, but I hold sex in much higher esteem than many people in today's world. Sex is holy. But wasn't Satan's stature as an angel holy? But he abused his gift, and turned against God. Is that any worse than abusing the gift of sex?

You might know someone who is very nice, and loves you very much. You may curse God when the person goes to hell when in truth this person lied to his friends, and did horrible things to people in the past. God has to draw the line somewhere. God allows those who have been forgiven for their sins into heaven. Yet people refuse to back down, and admit they are wrong. But this world is filled with evil. And I am a part of it. But I am breaking away from it, along with several others who have joined Jesus in this great movement. We are hated, spit upon, cast out, and even brutally murdered for it, but we will die for our beliefs. Blessed are those who lay down their lives to save the lives of others, and those who refuse to turn against their beliefs, even under pain of brutal murder. You know, Jesus was killed because he didn't renounce his ideas. They asked him if he was the messiah, and he answered truthfully. And he was murdered for it.

"Hi Zach!" Ann said enthusiastically as we embraced.

I tried to smile, but I was not in a good mood, so it came out flat. Ann gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"C'mon," Ann urged. "Tell me."

"I'm worried," I said. "I am worried about you."

"Why are you..."

"Because I know that I care deeply for you, but when we die, I will never see you again."

Ann looked in my eyes to see if I was joking. But my eyes were serious. I truly was worried. Ann looked shocked by this answer. I had met people who hated when I tried to minister to them about God and Jesus, but I did that because I wanted to save them, because I was worried about them. I wasn't trying to rally people to my Christian side. I was trying to help them. They would realize this eventually, but then it would be too late, for they would be burning in hell. To imagine their poor souls, in permanent torment sitting there regretting their refusal to accept the truth, but knowing that now they could do nothing about it. They were doomed to burn for eternity. Death as what atheists believed it to be was far better than hell. It would be better for there not to be an afterlife than for one to be placed in hell. I sat down with Ann, and tried my best to explain all of this to her. All about how I worried that she would go to hell.

"I don't want to sound like someone who is trying to force my beliefs down your throat, but I truly am worried. And know that I am worried because I care about you."

"I-" Ann began, but I could see that she didn't know what to say. "I- I want to believe as you do, but I'm not sure if I should. I need some time."

"Don't delay giving your heart to Jesus," I said to Ann. "Many do that, and then they die before they are 'ready.' Then there is no hope left."

Ann stood up, and left. I just sat there brooding.

* * *

Won's next stop was at the small hut behind the church. He needed to speak with the Harvest Sprites. He entered, and all the Sprites turned to look at him. As he entered, Won fell down to his knees. 

"Hail the Harvest Sprites," he said with his head bowed. "Children of the Goddess. Brother's of the Spirits. Glory to you!"

All seven sprites bowed consecutively.

"And glory to you Won," they said in their high pitched voices. "Servant of the Goddess. Even greater than Carter, the man of the Church."

"I need your help o children of the Goddess," Won said. "As you know a new threat has appeared to challenge the Goddess. This Christian is interfering with the master plan."

"Yes we know of this," the purple sprite said.

"He must be destroyed."

"We agree. As does our mother, the Goddess," the blue Harvest Sprite replied.

"I have tried killing him, but I was stopped by the town's people. But perhaps if all eight of us work together, then we will triumph."

"Perhaps," the Red Sprite said. "We must come up with a plan. If you are caught, you will be prosecuted. We will be let out free, for the Mayor will not want trouble with our brothers the Spirits."

"Of course," Won said. "Is their anyway we can keep me out of trouble."

"Succeed," the Cyan Harvest Sprite said. "When the Farmer is dead, the town's people will let the murder go unnoticed, for they don't want to interfere in the will of the Goddess. Only three exist who will protest this. Kai, for he is a heathen as well, Ann, because she loves Zach, and Doug, because he is like a father to Zach. The Goddess has informed me that she and the Spirits will deal them eventually, but right now our main priority is to take Zach out of the picture. And I have heard some good news. The King of the Mountains is stirring."

Won nodded. "That is very good news. But right now we must focus on killing the farmer."

"How do you propose we do this?" the orange Sprite asked.

"I have a plan," Won said secretively. "Listen closely."


	19. Chapter 18 Arise King of the Mountains

**Chapter 18 Arise King of the Mountains**

_**A chapter once again has been submitted. A glorious chapter. Please read and review.**_

_'The Harvest Sprites and your servant have devised a plan for the assassination of the threat.'_

_'Ah. Good news is always welcome. Soon we will be able to carry through with the master plan.'_

_'But Zach is strong for a mortal. He has already defeated one of the Spirits.'_

_'Yes, but Spiritloosener didn't fight hard enough. He almost managed to tear away Zach's soul, but Zach fought back.'_

_'Of course he fought back you idiot. What do you think he would have done?'_

_'Be quiet Spirit! Never speak that way about me, or I will send YOU to the Abyss myself.'_

_'I'd like to see you try. After all, what makes you any greater than me. Because you have other Spirits which follow your command? Remember this. My title was given to me by our master himself. Not by you.'_

_'As was mine. What a shame that you and I have the same master, isn't it?'_

_'Forcing us not to fight. Forcing us to... to...'_

_'To work together. But know this creature, if it weren't for that, I would destroy you.'_

_'Ha! You've spent to much time around mortals. I am a Spirit. Immortal.'_

_'As are human souls, and you act like they have no power. Humans have bodies. You and I don't, because we were not created to have bodies. We were created for a greater purpose.'_

_'I assume you are referring to the title we renounced.'_

_'Yes, I am. But we still retain our might, do we not?'_

_'We have been stripped of some of it. And now our banishment to Earth has taken its tole. But we must grow stronger!'_

_'We will. When the plan is completed, all the spirits will be content. As will I.'_

_'Suffering. Yes! A thing of beauty it is.'_

_'Any human would say you sound bloodthirsty.'_

_'Oh, right! Many humans think the same way as I do, but they will not admit it. At least I do not hide who I am. Man is doomed for the Lake of Fire. They try and act all good, and nice, but in their hearts they are evil.'_

_'But you know what exists in the hearts of some.'_

_'That horrible... I hate Him! He had to help them, didn't He. He had to find a way to clear away their evil. Ha! Salvation. Weakness, I call it. Better to stay strong, and never give up your ways.'_

_'Yes, of course. They call us fallen. Fallen! I will show them that we are mighty! I will show them that we are stronger than they are.'_

_'All in good time. Now certain unforeseeable events have gotten in the way. My prey will continue his work. I will continue to influence him.'_

_'Do so. I will not be satisfied until all the Spirits and I have prey of our own.'

* * *

_

Won walked across the beach, eying the cool sandy shore angrily. He had been defeated. Won hated defeat. He knew that if Saibara had been a different person, Won would be lying dead right now. Won reflected on all the people he had killed in this fashion. All the members of the Voice of the Good News Clan. Won could still see their dead faces, and their vacant eyes. Especially those of Shen. He didn't look into the Bishops eyes when he pushed him off of the cliff, and the people he had beheaded in the woods died too quickly to look at him. Shen had been the first that Won had mortally wounded, and then watched as they died.

Shen's sad, frightened, and pain filled eyes still haunted Won to this very day. He easily forgot about those who came next. But Shen's eyes began Won's transformation into a murderer. It was then as Won looked back into those dying eyes that Won realized what he had done. He had actually ended the life of a human being. And there is a huge difference between killing an animal and killing a human.

It was then that Won realized that he had awakened the murderer inside of him. And their was little he could do now, because he had become the murderer. The murder wasn't deep inside him, the murderer was Won. And Won hadn't noticed this transformation until that moment.

Won could have backed down right then. He could have ended his murderous ways. He could have ceased killing, and called to Jesus for forgiveness. But Won's hatred had given him a heart of stone. And he made no move to change his ways. Won remembered the day he had destroyed the majority of the clan.

* * *

It was Christmas, and the majority of the town's people had gathered in the town square to worship God together as one body. The newly elected Bishop read the story of Jesus' birth straight from the Bible, and then ministered about the Messiah. Cries of joy, and praise rose from the square as men and women thanked God for their salvation.

"Glory to God in the highest!" they sang, just as the angles had when they delivered the message to the shepherds. "And on Earth peace and good will towards men!"

They finished singing songs of praise, and then they all bowed their heads to pray. The Bishop lead the prayer.

"Oh heavenly father," he began. "Thank you so much for sending your son Jesus to be born on Christmas day. Thank you for his life. A sinless, pure life. Thank you for his death on the cross. Thank you for allowing your son to go through that so that we may be in heaven with you o lord. May your name be glorified, and your son be blessed. Glory to you God! Thank you for all that you..."

Suddenly a cross bow bolt flew through the air, and pierced through the Bishop's neck. The bishop cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, clutching the dart which pierced his neck. All the members of the clan looked up to see what was wrong. But then bolts began falling down upon them, striking several down. They turned, and saw Won standing atop the roof of one of the homes. In his hands he clutched an old Chinese repeating cross bow known as a Chu Ko Nu. The people panicked, and began running for their lives. But Won continued firing down upon them, killing many of them.

Won shot down a few more, and ran away and hid to avoid capture. Many of the town's people armed themselves to the teeth, and began scouring the mountain in search of Won. The Voice of the Good News Clan remained strictly isolated from the rest of China. As such, they possessed very few modern weapons. But the Government had given Won weapons to use against the clan.

While the search party was gone, Won spent his time wiring remote explosives to every building in the town. The only ones in the town right now were the older people, and the women and children. A few of the men had been left behind to guard the town, but not a large amount. So Won found it easy to wire the whole town up with explosives. Then, he got a save distance away, and activated the explosives.

The men in the search party returned to find their wives, their children, and their homes completely destroyed. But before they could begin mourning, Won leaped out of the bushes and gunned them all down with a sub machine gun.

* * *

I poured the last of my pineapples into my shipping box, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Later that day Zack the shipper came by, and put all of my produce into boxes. He then loaded them up onto a horse drawn wagon, and carried them away. Boy did I make a lot of cash that day.

But I was wiped out from all the work. It was time for a break. And that meant the Hot Spring. So I put on a swimsuit, and headed down to the Spring. I was a bit cautious, because the Hot Spring was right next to the Harvest Goddess Spring, but the Goddess had never tried to harm me herself, so I wasn't worried. You can imagine my surprise when the Goddess appeared before me.

"Again you desecrate my holy spring by entering without a sacrifice."

"Every citizen of Mineral Town is allowed to use the Hot Spring," I replied. "I believe that includes me too. Their is no rule prohibiting me from entering without a sacrifice."

The Goddess' eyes flashed with anger, and she stepped off of her cloud.

"You still refuse to worship me. May I ask why?"

"I have already told you," I said as I stared straight into her cold green eyes. "I worship only the one true God. You are not him."

To my surprise, the Harvest Goddess actually laughed at this.

"Best of luck with that," she said. "You know what that could cost you."

"Oh right," I said sarcastically. "My life? There are fates worse than death."

"It could cost you much more then that," the Goddess said coldly. "And if you don't worship me, all your doubts of my power will be removed."

"I think many of them already have been," I said. "Now, will you leave me so that I may use the Hot Spring?"

The Goddess glared at me before disappearing in a flash of light. I got into the Hot Spring, and relaxed.

* * *

Kai sat at the edge of the pier with his arm around Popuri. The two of them gazed out as the ocean flowed around them peacefully, and slowly.

"So..." Popuri said, trying to find the right words. "I... I've been talking with Ann lately, and she says... You know that she and Zach are a couple right?"

"Uh," Kai replied. "I sort of figured that when she hugged Zach when Won tried to kill him."

"Well Ann obviously knows a lot about what Zach has been going through during his stay at the town, and... what she says makes me worried."

"Worried?" Kai said. "Worried about what?"

"Worried about you," Popuri said quietly. "Has Zach told you all that has happened to him since he came here? I don't want you to come to harm."

Kai then remembered all that Zach had told him about the Spirits attacking him, and the Spirits creating dirt creatures to hunt him. Kai then realized what Popuri was afraid of. She was afraid that the same things would happen to Kai. Kai adjusted his bandanna nervously.

"I'm kind of worried too," Kai said. "I haven't had any confrontations with Won yet, and I'm sure that he is angry about my interference that day."

Popuri looked up at Kai with teary eyes.

"I don't want you to die," she said sadly.

Kai immediately enveloped her in a loving embrace. Popuri melted into his arms as he whispered encouragement into her ear. Kai told her that all would be alright, that he would be okay. But inside, Kai wondered if that was a lie.

* * *

The door to Zack's house was cracked open, and Won's face looked out at the two lovers hugging each other. He had listened to the whole conversation. Won smiled a crooked smile as he listened to Kai telling Popuri that everything was okay.

"Everything is far from that," Won said to himself as he watched them. "I thought Christians didn't lie Kai."

Won then chuckled, and closed the door quietly. Inside, he opened a large book which was filled with strange writing, and many pictures of things in nature. Won held a long wooden stick in one hand. It was about a foot and a half long with a strange flower symbol carved at the very tip of it. This was the sign of the Goddess. Won held the wand out, and began reciting words from the book.

"Nak tey arachino," Won said quietly. "Erano isimm."

Won then repeated this phrase several times, saying it louder each time.

"Nak tey arachino. Erano isimm. Nak tey arachino! Erano isimm! Nak Tey Arachino! Erano Isimm! NAK TEY ARACHINO! ERANO ISIMM! NAK TEY ARACHINO! ERANO ISIMM!"

On a paper won spelled out the translation of whatever language this was spoken in. The paper read: "Kill the heathens. Purify the island. Kill the heathens! Purify the island!"

Suddenly his wand began glowing neon green. Won smiled as the green light covered the entire stick.

"Eser tey syly Perosu," Won said, "aug defeny tey arachino."

On the paper he wrote: "With your light Goddess, I will defeat the heathens."

* * *

I finished relaxing in the Hot Spring, so I got out and dried off. As I was walking back to my farm, I kept looking back over my shoulder. I had a creepy feeling, as if something was watching me. But each time I turned around, I saw no one. So I just went back to my home, and climbed into bed to get some extra sleep.

* * *

At one o'clock that night the late atmosphere had just finished settling upon the farm. Crickets chirped, and Owl's hooted as the new day began. Through the darkness, a figure walked into the farm. Won walked in with a large sack slung over his back, and several pikes held in his arms. Won looked through the farmhouse window to make sure Zach had gone to sleep for the night. When his thoughts had been confirmed, Won began his deadly work. He began by pounding several pikes into the ground in a circle around the farmhouse.

Won then opened the sack that he carried, and pulled out a human skull. The cold bone face grinned maliciously in the moonlight. Won placed the skull on top of the pike, and pulled more skulls out of the bag. He placed one skull on each pike, creating a circle of skulls which surrounded Zach's farmhouse. And each skull was turned so that it faced the house. They were turned so their evil grins were directed towards Zach. Won grinned too. And in the moonlight, it was difficult to tell the difference between Won's face and those of the dead faces which surrounded the farmhouse. Won then pulled out a walky talky and spoke into it.

"The markers are in place," he said with a cruel smile. "Begin it."

On the other side of the line the Yellow Harvest Sprite listened carefully. As he listened, a smile formed on his tiny face. He then turned and nodded at the other Sprites. All seven of them then stood in a line, and began chanting some sort of spell.

"Rise King of the Mountains," the Harvest Sprites chanted. "Bring an end to our enemies. Rise oh holy gladiator. Destroy all that stands against us. Rise good demigod. Follow the markers we have placed."

Then, far off in the mountains, something stirred.


	20. Chapter 19 Right Hand of the Goddess, Ri

**Chapter 19 Right Hand of the Goddess, Right Hand of Darkness**

**_Okay, for part of this chapter I must apologize, as some of the demonic activity in this chapter gets pretty intense. But I feel that I can not take this section out from the story, for it adds so much to the developement of the demons, and connects with a future part which will give you all tears of joy. So remember, while you may be disturbed now, you will thank me profusely later for including the section. And don't worry, next chapter will be more redemptive to make up for this ones intensity. In the words of KHUnknown, this chapter is much more "freaky."_  
**

Deep in the forest sat the old log cabin of Gotz the Woodcutter. The building appeared abandoned, and the door never opened. But suddenly, for the first time in years, it did. The bolt tentatively drew back and eight padlocks on the other side were reluctantly opened. Then slowly, the knob turned, slowly and unwillingly. The wooden door then pulled back, and a frightened face looked out into the forest.

The bearded face turned pale as it saw the rows and rows of skulls which rested on pikes all looking at his home. Beads of sweat began forming on the man's forehead as he realized the significance of these pikes and these skulls. Part of him was relieved to see the forest again, but the rest of him was in utter fear.

This man was Gotz. He had been the woodcutter for the town for years. Then, he simply disappeared into his home, and was never seen again. For the first time in years, he looked out upon the forest again. He had hid himself in his home for all this time, for he was afraid. He thought that he would be safe in his home, but doubts began to form in his mind as he saw the rows of skulls glaring at his home. He had to get out of here.

Gotz stepped out of his home, carefully looking this way and that, hoping that he would not see the face of an enemy. Or worse. The face of the one he had been avoiding all these years. Gotz began quietly walking towards the path leading to the town. He had to get to safety, and soon. Gotz's nerves suddenly left him, and he bolted for the town.

Knock! Knock! I moaned as I was awakened by the sound of someone pounding against my door. I sat up in bed, and yawned as the last remnants of sleep fled from my mind.

"Just a minute," I said weakly.

The clock read 8:25, but it seemed much earlier than that. Never the less, I dragged myself out of bed, and walked to the door. I opened it, and saw Kai standing in front of my door.

"Hey Kai," I said yawning. "What's up?"

"Did you set all these things up in your yard?" Kai asked.

"Set all what things?"

"These things," Kai said as he held up a pike with a skull impaled upon the point.

"What?" I said as I looked a the gruesome decoration. "I didn't set that up."

"Didn't set those up," Kai corrected me. "They are set up in a circle around your house. As if they are looking at you."

"How did those get... Those are fake skulls, right?"

Kai shook his head.

"I think they are real."

I stepped outside, and looked at all of the pikes.

"Why would anyone kill this many people for the sole purpose of setting them up in my yard?"

"They might just be a prank. You could be right. These might not be real. If they are, then I don't want to meet the person responsible for the death of all these people."

He was right. Their were twenty skulls all set up in a circle around my home. Whoever did this was either very good at creating fake bones which looked real, or that person was a serial killer. I hoped it was the former.

"Why did they set these up?" I asked. "Intimidation?"

"Possibly," Kai said eying the skulls carefully. "Or they could be used to direct someone, or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the story of Moses and how he lead the Jews out of Egypt?" Kai asked.

"Of course, he..."

"God sent several plagues against all of Egypt because the Pharaoh would not let the Hebrews leave. The final plague involved God sending the Angel of Death to kill every male child in every family."

"Yes," I continued. "The Jews put Goat blood on their door posts. This told the Angel of Death not to visit their homes and take their children."

"Yes," Kai replied. "The Angel of Death needed a sign telling it not to visit the homes of those who followed God. For Angels aren't perfect. You notice how these skulls are all positioned so that they face your home?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe they are a sign. A sign telling something to... I don't know. But it involves you."

"Are you saying this is to direct the Angel of Death on me?"

"No no no. Look. Demons are fallen angels, are they not."

I nodded. "They are."

"So therefore, maybe someone in the town, probably Won, set these up to direct the wrath of some Spirit upon you."

Realization of what he meant hit me immediately after he finished speaking.

"So someone is trying to direct the wrath of the Goddess upon me?"

"Well," Kai began, "maybe not the direct wrath of the Goddess. Look what it says on the side of the pike."

The words: "The Right Hand," were inscribed on the side of the pike.

"Right Hand," I said. "What does that mean."

"I don't know," Kai said. "But I remember that in one of the Songs which the children of the town are taught during Sunday School in the Harvest Goddess Church they sing: 'The Goddess is the head. Making the decisions, wisely taking care of our time. The Harvest Sprites are the legs. Responsible for moving the whole structure. The Spirits of the Island are the left hand. They carry out the work of the Goddess. Caring for nature, and helping man. The Island is the body, the structure of it all.'"

"What is the right hand then?" I asked Kai.

"The Song doesn't say," Kai said. "They do not mention the right hand."

Kai and I began collecting up the pikes. As we worked, Cliff suddenly entered our farm.

"Hey Zach, Kai," Cliff said.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kai nodded at Cliff.

"Could you please give us a hand picking up all this?" I asked Cliff.

"Why on earth did you put skulls out in your yard?"

"I didn't," I said. "I think someone put them out while I was asleep."

Cliff grabbed one pike, and began pulling it out of the ground. But then he saw the letters inscribed on the side. Cliff froze.

"The Right Hand," Cliff said. "I cannot interfere."

"What?" I said.

A look of horror crossed Cliff's face as he realized what he had almost done. Then, slowly, he stood up and began walking backwards, towards the exit of my farm.

"Aren't you going to help us out?" I asked Cliff as he slowly backed away away.

"I cannot interfere!" Cliff shouted.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Carter flipped through the Bible, reading through some of the verses, trying to understand the book which Zach had given him.

"For God so loved the World, He gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish, but have Everlasting Life."

Carter grimaced.

_What does that mean? What does that mean?_

Suddenly the Goddess stature to his left flashed a bright yellow. Carter immediately slammed the Bible shut, and dropped to the ground in front of the statue.

"Harvest Goddess," Carter said meekly as he pushed his face against the floor. "What is your bidding."

An eerie shriek echoed from the statue, signaling that Carter could now look up at the face of the statue. Carter looked up at the face. The eyes began glowing read, signaling that some earth shattering event was about to happen. A beam of neon green light then shot out from the hand of the statue, and encircled Carter. Carter suddenly began to see visions. What he saw took his breath away.

He saw Mineral Town. Overhead, dark clouds covered the sky, and Carter could hear the voices of the Spirits shrieking, and crying out to signal that a superior being had appeared.

Then Carter saw a gigantic fiery red hand rise up from between the Twin Mountains. Then, it flew across the sky, descending upon the town. Some people screamed and ran for cover. Others fell down low before it. Then a gigantic blast of fire erupted from the fingers of the mighty Hand. The fire covered the entire town, scorching everything that was there. When it lifted, all lay dead, burned by the eternal wrath of the Hand. Everyone was dead. Everyone but those who had bowed down before the Hand. Carter's vision ended, and the green light left his body. He looked up as the light which surrounded the Goddess statue disappeared.

"The Right Hand!" Carter shouted as he realized the significance of the vision. "The Right Hand is awakening! THE TIME HAS COME!"

Silence shrouded the tiny hut which stood right behind the church. Not a creature came near, for they were afraid. Inside, the Harvest Sprites were equally afraid. They were all lying on the ground with their faces pressed against the floor. Their faces were like tiny masks of fear, never changing from that emotion. A fire burned in the center of the hut, and they all were bowed before it.

But the fire was different than normal. Instead of being a deep yellowish orange, the fire burned in a neon green aurora, shining haunting light all through the hut. Reluctantly, the Blue Sprite approached the flame. In his arms he clutched a dead bluebird. Fear coursed through his tiny frail body as he approached the looming flames.

Step. Step. Step. The Blue Sprite got closer, and closer to the flame. As he passed them, the other Sprites lifted up their faces to watch the Blue Sprite. Finally the Blue Harvest Sprite reached the fire. He averted his gaze, and held the bird out towards the flame. Sweat trickled down his face, partially from the heat of the fire, and partially from fear.

"A- An offering to you," the Sprite said in a wavering tone. "Oh Demigod. Please accept this humble sacrifi-"

Suddenly the flames howled, and a gust of wind erupted from the fire. The Blue Sprite screamed, dropped the bird, and began running for the door to the hut. The flames grew higher as they burned and roared with incredible wrath and malice. A streak of flame shot out from the fire, and encircled the hapless Harvest Sprite. The Blue Sprite shrieked as the flames drew him back to the fireplace.

"No King!" he begged. "Spare me King of the Mountains! Spare me! AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The other sprites screamed with the blue one as he was carried to the hellish flames. Then right before the Blue Sprite reached the flame, all the Sprites slammed their faces back against the ground. They didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

What did happen is the tendril of flame drew the Blue Sprite into the fire. The Sprite screamed as the flames licked around him, but his flesh didn't burn. Something deeper was happening. Something darker. Something eviler.

The Blue little elf creature cried out in agony, and intense fear. It knew what was happening to it. Deep inside, as the flames covered its body, the Sprite felt something tugging at it, pulling it away, back from its body. The Blue Sprite tried to hang on, but the grip on its soul was strong.

"Leave me here!"

_'Stop resisting. There is no use fighting against the will of the Right Hand!'_

"I have remained a loyal servant... I... I told the Goddess about the new farmer, didn't I?"

_'Let go! I desire your soul. Let go! I am superior to you! GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!'_

"I want... to live!"

_'Then I will bring you death!'_

"What of the Goddess' promise to turn us into Spirits of the Island after we die?"

_'I suppose I might as well tell you the truth since there is no escaping now! The Harvest Goddess lied to you! You pathetic little Sprites will never ever become Spirits. You are just pathetic mortal beings who were cleverly manipulated by the Goddess. Now! Let go! I WILL have your soul!'_

The Goddess lied? That was impossible. But the words of the holy demigod had to be of the truth. It was then that the little Sprite saw it. Seven poor mortals taught that they would become Spirits of the Island. Then the Harvest Sprite realized that their mother was a liar. A demon who only wanted their souls.

"Where will you take me after I am removed from my body?"

_'To a place. A nice little place. The Spirits know of it as the Abyss, or the Pit. Mortal humans know of it as Hell.'_

The Sprites eyes widened. Not the Pit! He did not know what that place was, but something inside him told him that the Pit was a place of eternal suffering. Then he wondered, what was he then? He was a Harvest Sprite. A child of the Goddess. Then why was he being dragged to Hell? The Blue Sprite crawled his way back into his body, fighting back the grip which the King of the Mountains had on his soul.

_I have to warn them!_

The Blue Sprite was now fully back into his body.

"Sprites!" he shouted at the other Harvest Sprites. "The Goddess is a fake! She lied! Right now her servant is dragging me to the Abyss! You guys must find a way to esca-"

But his voice was muffled by the surrounding fire, and all that the other Sprites heard was him crying out, in what they believed to be pain.

Suddenly the Demigod reasserted his pull, and the Blue Sprite was pulled back. Now he was clinging to his body by only one last connection. It wouldn't be long before it was too late.

_'Yes. Come to me. Let go of your body. I desire your soul! THE GODDESS DESIRES YOUR SOUL!'_

As the Harvest Sprite felt its spirit being tugged away, it realized that there was one way that it could possible escape from this demon which had a death grip upon his soul. The truth began to unfold before the poor Sprite. The truth about the Goddess. The Sprite struggled to hold on. There was only one way he could avoid this. His soul screamed with exertion as he pulled back towards his body. He cried out at the Spirit which held him. He cried out at the Goddess in intense anger. But instead of lessening, the pull increased.

_Wait I-_ the Sprite thought as it got a firm holding of his body. He couldn't let go until it was over. He gripped his body, and held on tight.

_I- I must stay on for a little longer!_ the Harvest Sprite thought as he tried to get a better grip.

Then, suddenly, his spirit shot away from his body like a bullet from a gun. The demon cried out in victory as it latched onto his now disembodied soul, and prepared to bring it down to hell. Then a light shone above it.

Back in the hut, the body of the now dead Sprite was consumed by the fire. Flesh became ash, and bones became charred. Then, the bones clattered to the floor as the fiery tendril let go of them. A roar echoed from the now satisfied fire, causing the Harvest Sprites to tremble.

"Have mercy on us King," they cried as tears flowed down from their eyes. Partially from sadness at the death of their brother, and partially out of fear for their own lives.

"The sacrifice has been accepted!" A deep, dark, scary voice echoed from the flames, causing the Sprites to shiver even more. "You Sprites didn't think you could appease me with a simple bird, did you? No. When the blue one ran out of fear, I just had to take him. I hope you have learned your lesson this time."

"Yes All Mighty One! Yes!" The Harvest Sprites all said, even though some were shocked that their superior had taken away the Blue Harvest Sprite.

"You have awakened me, and you give me a poor ceremony. Surely you know I crave more than just the blood of a mere bird. Surely you also know that I crave more than just the blood of the Blue Harvest Sprite."

The Sprites looked up at the fire in surprise.

"Y-You... desire more?"

"I will only be appeased," the fire roared, "when the one that I seek is dead, and I have his blood. For now, a human sacrifice will do."

"Human?" the Red Sprites said. "But you know the people of the town will never allow that. Despite the past, the people now do not believe in human sacrifice. This will turn them against the Goddess. You cannot do that!"

"SILENCE UNDERLING!"

The Red Sprite pushed his face back against the floor.

"I want a sacrifice. I want one. And if I cannot get what I desire, then I will have to resort to taking you Sprites."

The Harvest Sprites all trembled in fear. All of a sudden the Harvest Sprites, often known as the Legs, were being treated as slaves. The neon green flames chuckled as if it could read the minds of the Harvest Sprites.

"Exactly," the fire hissed as sparks flew out. "You are the Legs. And legs are the lowest part of the whole body. You are low. I am the right hand. I am the dominant hand. I am even greater than the Spirits. Only the Goddess is above me. For she is the Head. NOW! I want my sacrifice. Do it!"

I walked down the path through the forest. I was on my way to Mother's Hill again, to spend some quality time reading my Bible and meditating on God's Word. As I walked deeper and deeper into the mountains, I couldn't fight off the strange feeling of dread that I felt. Not that the Mountains had ever been a pleasant place, but today it seemed as if a dark force had covered the land. Usually the forest was filled with happy noises of birds chirping, and bugs buzzing. But today their was complete and utter silence.

Suddenly I froze, shocked by what I saw. There sat the old log cabin, but facing it were rows and rows of skulls on pikes which looked exactly identical to the ones I found around my home. The Goddess wanted him dead too. But why?

I would have to ask some of the town's people later, but for now, I would go to Mother's Hill. I walked to the base of the mountain, and looked over at the vast lake which sat right at the base of it. From here, I looked down through the water, trying to imagine how deep it was.

Then I saw a ripple in the middle of the lake. It was a large ripple, so it must have been created by a big fish. I walked to the edge of the lake, and looked out, trying to get a glimpse of the fish. Then I saw a dark shape swim down through the water away from where I had seen the ripple. That must have been the fish. I continued looking out across the lake. I saw many fish swimming through the shallows, but I couldn't help wondering how big fish would get further off in the depths of the lake.

It was a massive lake, covering a large portion of the island. It probably was home to many large fish. Maybe if I had a high quality fishing rod, I could bring up some gigantic fish from the depths. But I didn't have the skill, or probably the strength yet either. Plus, large fish didn't always eat the same things as small fish. Whenever I fished, I mostly caught pan fish, catfish, and bass. Grass Carp were rather large fish, and I would just love to land myself one of those. But, unfortunately, they didn't bite, for they only ate the grass at the bottom of the lake.

Their went the dark shape again. I leaned in towards the water to get a better view. It sure was a large shadow. It must be a pretty big fish.

The Kappa hovered beneath the surface, watching the man who stood at the water's edge. The lake creature listened closely as the voice of his master echoed back and forth in his brain.

_'It is him. It is him. He is the one. He is the one. Bring an end to him.'_

It was then that I made the decision not to go up onto Mother's Hill. This lake could be the perfect place to spend time with God. During my free time back at the farm I had built myself a wooden row boat, and I thought that I might as well try it out.

_'Yes mortal. You do desire to go in there. It is at the foot of Mother's Hill. It is practically a part of your oasis.'_

A shadowy being by the name of Varsen hovered right above the Zach's soul, quietly whispering deceptive words into the farmer's ear.

I rowed the small boat out into the middle of the lake, and then stopped. I layed the oars down in the boat, and cracked open my Bible. I looked down, drinking in the verses of happiness, sadness, and doubt. Slowly, I turned the clean white pages, reading on about the past, the future, and everything. The red letters seemed to shine with otherworldly light as I looked down at the leather bound book. I got so deep into it, that I almost didn't notice the shadow which glided through the water in a circle around my boat.

I looked up from my book, and searched for the shape. There it was again. It shot through the water to my left, before moving down into the depths. I chuckled. What a strange fish. Then I saw the shape coming back up. I watched it swim down their, until it disappeared under my boat. I turned back to the red letters. Then I was interrupted from my reading when something bumped the bottom of my boat. I bent down, and tried to look into the water and see what it was. But whatever had done it was well hidden under my boat.

I took of my Rucksack, and leaned further over. I still saw nothing. Then I saw a large Bass swim out from under my boat. I was surprised. I didn't think a fish as small as that one could have bumped the boat that hard. I slowly reached my hand down into the water towards the fish. If I could, I would very much like to catch a fish with my bare hands. That had never happened before, and it was unlikely that it ever would, but I would still try.

I managed to penetrate the water without causing much disturbance. I then began moving my hand down towards the fish. Suddenly a green hand reached out from under the boat, and seized my wrist. Before I could react, the hand pulled me off of my boat. I closed my eyes as I fell into the cold water. My Bible fell from my grasp, sinking down into the murky depths as the clean white pages fluttered like the wings of a dove. But the grip never lessened, and continued pulling me down towards the bottom of the lake. I held my breath in, knowing that I would need as much oxygen as I could get.

Suddenly the hand released me. I opened my eyes, and found myself deep in the dark depths of the lake. The floor of the lake was right below me, and above me, I could see the surface probably thirty feet above me. It sure was dark down here. All around me strange aquatic plants reached up from the ground, and algae floated everywhere. It was then that I remembered the green hand which had pulled me down to this depth. I began looking around for whatever creature had pulled me down here.

Suddenly I was struck from behind. Pain shot through my back as I was stabbed by something. Then a dark shape shot over my head. I looked up, and was amazed to see how large the shape truly was. It was at least as big as me, and was shaped like a human. The only other feature I could make out in this darkness were its eyes. And what eyes they were. They glowed yellow in the darkness, looking down at me with a look of hatred. The shape shot across off away from me. I quickly began swimming for the surface, to try and escape from this creature. The shape turned, and shot back at me. It slammed into my stomach, causing me to open my mouth, sending a stream of bubbles up to the surface.

I then got a good look at the creature. It was dark green, with webbed hands, and webbed feet. It had the shape of a man, but obviously was not. Like the Harvest Sprites it had pointed ears, and I began wondering if their was a connection between this creature and the Harvest Sprites. On its head it had green, matted, leafy hair. Its hands had long claws which extended out of its fingers. Its eyes held a look of evil, of hate.

The creature slashed my shoulder with it long claws. My shirt ripped, and my skin gave way to the destructive talons of my enemy. I punched the creature in the face, knocking it back. The creature stumbled backwards through the water. My lungs burned for air, and I began swimming back up towards the surface as quickly as possible. I penetrated the surface, and gasped in as much air as I could. But I didn't wait around to be attacked again.

I immediately swam over to my boat, and climbed inside. Then, as quickly as possible, I began rowing away. I looked down, and the dark shape shot up from the floor of the lake. The creature bumped the bottom of the boat, causing it to rock. I drew my sword, and prepared to do battle with my attacker. The creature bumped the bottom again, this time harder. I began rowing faster.

The creature then grabbed the side of the boat and began pulling itself aboard. Its hate filled yellow eyes set upon, sending chills down my spine. It reached out at me with its claws, trying to grasp me and drag it down with it. But I would not go down with it! I swung my sword, and slashed it across its chest. The creature cried out in pain, in a dark, and evil hiss. It fell backwards off of the boat, splashing water and blood onto the wooden boat. I then grabbed my oars, and began paddling as if my very life depended upon it, and it probably did.

I leaped off onto the shore, and looked back into the center of the lake. I saw the dark shape shoot for the bottom, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"I'd like a room please."

Doug looked up to see a bearded man facing him.

"Gotz?" Doug said in amazement. "Where have..."

"I-" Gotz then looked up at the Goddess mini statue which sat on the table. "It... it doesn't matter where I've been. Just give me a room."

Doug gave Gotz a strange look, and handed him the keys to one of the rooms.

"You will have a roommate, I hope that's okay."

Gotz ignored Doug, and ran up the steps to his room. Gotz entered his room, and locked it behind him. He turned, and saw Cliff sitting on his bed.

"You going to share the room with me?" Cliff asked. "I haven't ever seen you before. Who are you?"

Gotz gasped, and backed away from Cliff slowly.

"What's wrong?" Cliff said as Gotz backed up.

"How did you find me here?" Gotz asked as his back touched the wall behind him.

"I didn't find you any-"

"You just wouldn't let me live in peace. You just wouldn't leave me alone. No. You weren't satisfied with that. And I suppose it was you who placed the markers around my home."

"I didn't put any markers around your home," Cliff said in surprise. "What are you..."

It was then that Cliff noticed that Gotz wasn't looking directly at Cliff. He was looking at something slightly above Cliff. Cliff looked up, and saw nothing. Cliff then felt something tugging him forward. Cliff stood up from his bed, and took a step towards Gotz.

"Stand back!" Gotz shouted.

"Why are you-"

"Back I say!" Gotz cried out. "Back! DO NOT APPROACH ME!"

_**Dang! Dark chapter. Gotta get more of the good side in this. Too much of Satan and not enough of God and Jesus. Go read the Bible. The book of Mathiew, good book of the Bible. Sorry for the intensity, but Demons truly are the worst of the worst, and I had to capture that so that people could truly see it. Too many times do I see people thinking of demons as those cliche horned imaginary guys with tridents. Heck no! Demons were once Angels. They were once mighty warriors of God. And Angels aren't little baby faced/feminine creatures. Whenever they appear to people in the Bible they appear as men, and are huge! They are big eight foot tall creatures with huge wingspans and flashing swords of the Glory of God. Read the book "This Present Darkness" by Frank Peretti. I am, in fact, basing several parts of this story off of his ideas. Thats why I started writing this book, was because I read Christian HM stories and thought that they treated the Goddess too lightly. Some of them just made it a religion and said that the Goddess didn't really pop out of the spring like that even while in the game she did. No, you got some major Satanic action there. Satan comes in the guise of a dang Angel of Light. Satan's presense is not obvious. Which is why so many people love supposedly inoccent things which have been poluted by Satan. Its like witchcraft. Too many people treat it too lightly, which is shameful, especially for Christians. The Bible says that Witches do exist, but they get there power from the enemy. Satan once again. Witchcraft does exist (Saul actually broke the laws of God by consulting a medium to speak to this dead prophet of God named Samuel. When Samuel's spirit appeared he asked Saul why he had disturbed him from his rest (think heaven, they be restin up there) and then told him that since he had broken the laws of God and consulted a medium then Israel would lose the war with the Phillistines, all Saul's sons would be killed before his eyes, and he would die as well. All these happened. Tip, don't go messing around with Spirits and Witches. IT ain't respectful to our great Father.**_


	21. Chapter 20 Redemption for a Demon

**Chapter 20 Redemption for a Demon**

_**I promised you guys that this chapter would be more redemptive and as such it is. I think you guys will like the new touch of light, and K.W. Lycan? Are you still reading this story? If you are, after reading this chapter, is the story getting better, if not, what would you suggest I do to make it better for you? Yes, happy thanksgiving everyone. Oh, and lijay, the sprites don't know about the Goddess' plan. Remember, he told the blue one, but that was only before the Blue one was killed. The other sprites are still oblivious. As for Gotz, well he will be an important Character later, so just keep reading.  
**_

The Kappa sank down to the bottom of the lake. A long, deep slash stretched down the front of its chest, advertising the mortality of this creature to the entire world. The Kappa crumpled to the floor of the lake, and looked down at its deep wound. The creature of the lake was losing blood quickly, and it had to do something quick if it wanted to stop the bleeding.

The Kappa closed its eyes, and began calling out to its master. Calling out for help. Its master heard its cries. Soon the Kappa felt its skin knitting up, and its flesh healing. Soon the wound had healed, and the Kappa had regained all of its strength. The voice of its Master then reentered its head.

_'Know this. I am not doing this for you. I do it because I want your task completed. I can easily take your life away from you again. Complete your task, and I will let you live.'_

Rick stood in the forest with Karen, his childhood friend. They were reminiscing about all the carefree days they spent together out here in the forest.

"Remember how we used to play out here in the forest?" Rick asked smiling at the fond memories. "You used to wrestle with me out here. Don't you remember. I was never able to beat you."

Karen's expression changed from happiness to fear and severe unhappiness that the memory had been resurfaced. She had spent her life hiding from it.

"I don't remember it," Karen said rather decisively.

"You don't?" Rick asked giving Karen a strange look. "Don't you remember how I would cry when you threw me to the ground?"

"I said I don't!" Karen shouted, close to tears now. "And that is my final answer!"

With that, she turned around, and ran from the forest.

"Hey!" Rick shouted. "Where are you going? Wait for me."

But Karen wouldn't wait. She ran through the forest, ran through the village, and didn't stop until she was back at home in her room with the door locked behind her. Karen collapsed on her bed, and began crying. The memories. They can be happy, and make you feel better than ever before, and make you wish that you were still in the past. But they could also destroy you at the very mention of them. They could also show you your true self, and your true self was too terrifying to think of.

Yes, Karen remembered what Rick had described vividly. She remembered the unholy rage which had overtaken her. The incredible strength which she had suddenly acquired. How she had hurt Rick, badly, when he had done nothing wrong.

"It wasn't me!" Karen shouted at the pillow. "It was Darkfor! He promised to be my friend forever! He promised to look out for me! And then he made me hurt my friends!"

Karen pushed her face into her pillow, and cried her heart out. Karen wasn't a sensitive person. She could withstand pain, and insults. She rarely cried. But this memory brought all the sadness which was bottled up inside right up to the surface. Karen wouldn't admit it to herself. She had been lied too. She had been used. She no longer had control of the situation.

Rick walked through the town, searching for Karen. He was surprised at her behavior. She had never ever acted like this in her entire life. And Rick was the one to ask about Karen. He had known her for years. Ever since they were four year old children. Rick wondered what was wrong. Why did Karen want to hide it? Rick barely remembered the memories of the two of them wrestling. He just remembered always losing, and crying when he lost.

"I was so immature back then," Rick said to himself. "I couldn't accept the fact that I lost. I was a bad sport."

But something deep inside him told him otherwise. Maybe it was some vestigial memory from the past that he had blocked out because it was painful. Something told him that in the memory, he was crying from extreme pain, not because he was sad that he had lost.

Rick's thoughts were scattered when he saw Kai standing in front of him on the path. Rick immediately scowled at Rick. Kai smiled, but his smile froze when he saw Rick's hateful expression.

"What do you want?" Rick snapped.

"Since I left last spring, I... I thought about who I was. I rethought who I was, and now I know that I have been a jerk. I am sorry for all that I have done to you. It wasn't right. Now I see how I was wrong. I know you don't approve of me dating your daughter, and I respect that, because now I understand who I used to be. And I am sorry for it. Will you forgive me?"

Rick's hardened features almost melted when he looked upon Kai's caring look. But Rick then reminded himself of who Kai had been.

"Kai," Rick said reasserting his deep glare. "The wounds you have given me can never heal."

With that, Rick kept walking, bumping shoulders with Kai as he left. Kai stood his ground, never moving. He then began to realize how he was doomed to never be forgiven. At least not by Rick. That was hard to swallow, for even God would forgive Kai for who he had been. But Rick would not dispel of his grudge.

After my battle with the lake creature, I decided to go visit some of the people in the town, and try and ask them if they knew anything about the creature. My first stop was the Yodel Ranch.

"Hello Zach," Barley said as I entered.

"Hey Barley," I said as I entered. "Say, have you ever heard of anything that lives in the big lake out in the mountains?"

"Hmm," the elderly man placed a hand under his chin as he began thinking. "No, not really. I know that several types of fish live there."

"No," I said. "I don't mean species of fish. Do you know anything about a... creature that lives there?"

"No," Barley said thoughtfully.

"Well," I said unhappily, "thanks anyways."

"Unless of course you mean the Kappa," Barley said as I turned for the door.

I turned away from the door.

"What is the Kappa?" I asked him. "I seem to recall hearing about a mythical creature known as the Kappa."

"Well," Barley said, "the Kappa is a legendary creature which is believed to live in our lake. It is sort of like a man, and sort of like a fish. I don't remember much about the legends, but I remember they often were about the Right Hand."

"What is the right hand?" I asked.

"You know, the Goddess is the Head, the Spirits are the Left Hand, the Harvest Sprites are the legs..."

"Yes I know, but what is the Right Hand."

Barley looked at me through his glasses.

"The Kappa..." Barley began. "I... I don't know. Only legends exist of what exactly the Right Hand is. The legends of the Kappa spoke of it as a mighty creature. Some sort of demigod, if you will. The legends of the Right Hand speak of a mighty being which swears allegiance to the Goddess. A mighty demigod. The legends both tie together. I believe that the legends are one in the same. The Kappa is the Right Hand, and the Right Hand is the Kappa. The terms are one and the same."

"The Right Hand is the Kappa," I repeated to myself.

"Does that help?" the old man said smiling.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you."

I was about to leave, when I heard a quiet voice from the other room speaking.

"He will see the Kappa again some day," said the voice.

I turned around, and looked at Barley.

"What was that?" I asked.

Barley smiled a loving smile.

"That's May," he said. "She plays with these cards that she got for her Birthday one year from Carter. I don't understand any of it, but she certainly enjoys playing with them. Its really quite funny to watch. She thinks she can tell the future with them."

A feeling of uneasiness flashed through my soul. Read the future? Sounded definitely occultic. I remembered all the warnings in the Bible about fortune tellers and witches. The two of them both worked for the same master. And that master was Satan. I remembered the story about Paul. How he had met a slave girl who could read the future. Then he realized that she was demon possessed. When he called the demon out of her, she lost her ability to foretell the future, for the demon was responsible for that. I began praying that May didn't have an evil spirit in her, slowly poisoning her soul. But perhaps she did.

I entered the room to see May sitting on the floor dealing out a deck of cards. She put three cards in front of her, and then three more right across from her as if she was passing them out to an imaginary person. On the back of the cards their lay a picture of the Harvest Goddess. May spoke silently, never looking up at me.

"By this good earth, created by the Goddess. By the good powers of the Spirits. By the forces of this island. Spirits of the Mountains. Spirits of the Forest. Spirits of the lake. Tell me the future!"

May then bowed down before the cards which she had dealt across from her. Then, without looking up, May reached across and began pulling the three other cards to her.

"Oh Goddess," she chanted. "Put the voice of the future in these cards. Put the voice of all that will happen. Show me what will happen!"

May then shuffled those cards with her cards, and then pulled out three random cards, and turned them face up on the ground. May then lifted her head up, and looked upon the strange symbols which were printed on the cards. I couldn't figure out what they were supposed to mean, but May seemed to understand them.

"Oh he did, did he?" May said as she looked at the cards. "The Right Hand will recover from this. The Kappa will take revenge. I see sadness. The Spirits will deal with her in due time. Karen is having regrets. Darkfor will keep fighting. I see darkness. I see little happiness. We will endure."

"May?" I said, trying to put an end to the little ritual she was performing down on the floor. May was Barley's Granddaughter. She was a very cheerful little girl, and I found it hard to see this in the girl that I now looked upon.

"Hello Zach!" May said happily as she looked up from her cards while speaking in a voice much different than before.

"Hello," I said smiling affectionately down at the little girl. "Say, what are you doing with those cards?"

"Seeing the future!" May said with the typical enthusiasm that children commonly had.

"How... how do you see the future?" I asked.

"The Spirits tell me through these cards," May said as she pushed back her dark brown hair. "All I have to do is move aside, and give room for them to move in. Move aside, and give room for them to move in."

That must have sounded so cute to Barley, or anyone else, but to me, it sounded like the clang of an executioner's axe. Move aside and give room. That sounded like she was allowing demons to come into her body willingly. Shock overcame me, and I gasped in horror. Why God why? How could you allow a poor little girl to be taken by these lies? She was innocent. May didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't even know what these Spirits were.

Then all of a sudden I could see the Spirits around her. Dark shadows hovering over her soul, slowly moving into her body. All three of them were reaching into her soul, slowly moving in, alongside her spirit. They cackled evilly as May's soul moved aside, and they moved in further. Soon they would control her whole body. They then looked up at me, with hateful eyes glaring. They smirked at me as if to say: "See our power? See our might? Even children are not safe from our touch."

That was enough for me. I ran all the way home, fighting the desire to throw myself down on the cold pavement, and cry my heart out. I ran inside my house, and collapsed onto the floor and began crying. I lay there, in horror with what I had seen. She was a little girl. She was innocent. And yet, she was being taken by demons.

"Why God?" I cried out as I wept. "Why? Why do you allow demons to take little children? Why don't you protect them."

_'You know that I can't do that. You know that they will not let me into their hearts. You know they won't accept me? The refuse all help I can offer. And that includes my protection.'_

I fell face first against the wooden floor and continued crying. Now I saw the evil of the Goddess. She lured in people when they were small, impressionable children. Soon they would be caught, and it wouldn't be easy to escape again.

As Zach wept, another person wept as well. A bright figure in a robe knelt beside the farmer, and held him tightly. The man was God. God hugged Zach tightly to him, and wept with him. His strong arms embraced the farmer as he fought through his despair. As Zach broke down, and wondered how Satan could target children, God lifted him back up, and whispered words of encouragement into his ear. Zach looked up at heaven, and cried out again. God helped Zach get back to his feet, and half led, half carried Zach over to his bed.

I struggled to my feet, all the while crying. It was strange. Before it seemed like all this would be easily solved. Now, my life seemed meaningless, and it seemed as if I could do nothing to prevent evil from taking this poor village. I found new strength, and stumbled over to my bed.

"Back I say!" Gotz continued shouting at Cliff.

Cliff began to get concerned.

"Maybe I should go get the doctor," Cliff said. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Gotz didn't answer, so Cliff approached the door.

"GET BACK!" Gotz shouted again, and Cliff backed off.

"What do you want me to do?" Cliff asked Gotz.

Gotz didn't answer, but he seemed to get an idea. Gotz stood back up, and took a step towards Cliff.

"Spirit!" he shouted at Cliff. "I rebuke you! I rebuke you in the name of Jesus!"

Cliff suddenly felt fear overcome his soul. He had no idea why, but it felt as if a part of him was being threatened by the very words of Gotz.

"I command you spirit!" Gotz shouted. "I command you... demon! I command you to come out of this boy! COME OUT OF THIS BOY! Go! And take away the voice of Satan with you!"

Gotz was no longer the one afraid. Cliff was now afraid. He had to get out of the room. All of a sudden Cliff leaped off of the bed, and ran out the door. Gotz watched him go, and suddenly felt stronger than he did before.

_I can do it!_ he thought happily. _I can stand up to them!_

But was this new power he had really for good? Or had the old farmer been as messed up as people had said?

That night Ann slept peacefully in her room of the Inn, completely oblivious to the darkness which hovered all around her home. It surrounded the Inn, leaving a dark aurora encircling the building. It stealthily moved around all the walls, peeking through every window and creeping through the yard. This building belonged to it. The darkness owned the place.

Yes. Ann slept on. Oblivious to all this. Completely unaware of all the darkness. But luckily, through all this darkness, a thread of light passed through. In a gray dream world, Ann saw a figure step forward. The man was dressed in white, and bright light shone all around him. She could see his face, but afterwards she could never describe how it looked.

"My child," the figure said. "Why can't we ever be together?"

Ann felt as if she had known this man for years, even though she had just met him a few seconds ago. In truth, she felt connected with this man, the way a child feels for a parent.

"Why don't you allow me to be with you?" the figure said, in a voice that sounded close to tears. "I have wanted for so long to be with you, but you will never allow me to."

"Why don't you come to the Inn?" Ann asked. "I don't know who you are, but I live there. Who are you? Why do I feel like I have met you before?"

"My daughter, it is because I was with you as long as you would allow me to be. Why can't I visit you anymore?"

Ann began to wonder if perhaps this man was a person who had known her when she was a baby.

"You can visit me whenever you want?" Ann said, confused.

The man shook his head.

"You say that, yet you still drive me away. When will you let me in?"

Ann was speechless, so the man continued.

"I stand at the door to your heart and knock. When will you open up, and let me in?"

"I-"

Suddenly Ann saw a vision of a man being nailed to a cross back when the Roman Empire ruled much of Europe and Asia. The cross was hoisted up into the air, and the man slowly began to die. Ann felt pity for the man who was being killed, and even wished that she could pull him down from there. Then the vision ended and the man appeared before her again.

"I went through all that for you. I was beaten, mocked, and nailed to a cross. I did it for a kingdom, for a King, but I also did it for you. Then I died like that, and rose again from the dead. But still, you don't accept me, even as your friend."

Ann then realized who this man was.

"Are you... are you Jesus?"

"That is my name, but what is a name?" the man said. "I have been called the Savior, the Messiah, Christ, Jesus, the Lamb of God, and other names. But names do not matter. Like you my daughter. Your name is Ann. But you would be accepted no matter what your name was. He would still love you. As would I."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that God was referring to Zach.

"Your Father created you, and He created you for a purpose. In the beginning I was with the Father. Will you fulfill your purpose?"

"I'm... I'm not... I'm not sure that I believe in you," Ann said, only now realizing what a sad excuse that was.

The man sighed, and his shoulders slumped back. Then he looked back into her eyes, his gaze piercing into her soul.

"You know I exist," he said. "Deep down you know it. Search your heart. Talk to Zach. He loves you, and wants what is best for you. He is the messenger. I am the gate. No one makes it to eternal happiness except through me. You must realize it daughter. You must realize this daughter. Farewell"

"Wait!" Ann shouted. Jesus turned and looked at her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"That is all up to you my child," God said before turning and walking off into the gray clouds. But as he walked, tears fell down from his eyes slowly, and quietly.

In my bed, I slept through the night as dreams of what I had seen this day flashed through my mind. Visions of those Evil Spirits forcing their way into May's fragile body haunted my rest. Her small voice, crying out not in pain, or in terror, but in bliss. Pure bliss. Satan came dressed like a mighty Angel, but inside, he was dark and evil. He was not one to be judged by his appearance. But he often was.

I watched helplessly as I saw the Spirits again. Floating all around her body like a cloud of darkness. I wanted so much to tear those Spirits away. I wanted so much to chase them away from the poor girl, and stop them from harming her soul.

_'You can help her,' _said a familiar voice. _'Help her. Chase the demons away. You have my authority.'_

I stepped towards her, but then suddenly had doubts.

_'Rebuke them. You have my authority.'_

My doubts began to fade. I knew that God would never lie to me.

"Spirits!" I said commandingly at the void like demons which surrounded her.

The Spirits then turned and faced me.

"I... I rebuke you in the name of Jesus," I said quietly.

The Spirits glared back at me, before turning back to the little girl.

"I command you Spirits!" I said, with more confidence this time. "I command you in the name of Jesus to leave this girl!"

That got their attention. The demons turned, and stared me down.

_'Who are you?' _one of the demons hissed.

"I am a witness of God," I said to the Spirit.

One demon looked up in utter fear when it heard me say that I was a witness. The other two just sneered at me.

_'A witness!'_ a different Spirit shouted.

"In the name of God!" I shouted. "Spirits! Leave this girl and take the lies of Satan with you!"

'_Don't say that word!'_ the cried out.

"In the name of the Cross!" I shouted. "Leave this child."

'_We will not leave our only home!" _one cried._ "We will not obey you!'_

"You will obey God!" I shouted again.

The demons' eyes all widened as they listened to my words.

They all looked at each other, and nodded.

_'Kill him,' _one said calmly, as if this was normal behavior.

Before I could react, all three demons leaped upon me, and began slashing my soul with their claws. I was knocked back by their attacks, but recovered quickly.

"Back Spirits!" I cried out through my spiritual pain. "IN THE NAME OF JESUS! LEAVE MY SOUL ALONE!"

The Spirits all retreated back to May, looking fearfully at me as I got back up to my feet.

"Demons," I said coolly, addressing all of them at once. "I command you to leave this girl, and go to the pit of Hell."

_'No!' _one cried. _'We will never go to the Abyss!'_

"Yes you will!" I counterattacked. "In the name of Jesus you will go to the Pit!"

_'Please don't send us there,'_ they all cried in unison.

"I am sorry," I said calmly, but firmly. "But there is no where else for you to go. This is your fault you know. You rebelled against your Father. You can't go to heaven, and you will not harm anyone on Earth. Go to Hell!"

The Spirits then began crying out blasphemies against God, before disappearing into a dark hole which appeared in their place. But then I saw one Spirit still huddling behind May. It was the one who had looked up fearfully when I had said that I was a witness.

"Go with your brethren," I commanded the demon. "Go to the Abyss in the name of God!"

_'Stop!'_ it shrieked. _'Wait! LET ME SPEAK, PLEASE!'_

All of a sudden the demon was speaking nicely to me. I could have commanded the demon into Hell right then, but something stopped me.

"What is it Spirit?" I asked the demon in a firm tone.

The demon cowered back further as I said this.

_'I- I don't want to go to the Abyss.'_

"Neither did your friends," I said. "Neither do I."

_'Please! I am sorry for who I became! I am sorry that I turned away from my father, and joined forces with... Satan!'_

"Do you truly mean this?" I asked the Spirit, not wanting to get fooled if it was lying.

I looked into the eyes of the demon, and saw no malicious hate, or evil intentions. Instead, I saw sorrow, and pain. The demons head drooped to the ground as it began moaning.

_'I... I really am a bad Spirit. I always wanted more power. So much, that I tried to dethrone...'_

"You can say his name now," I said. "You don't have to dread the very mention of it."

_'to dethrone... God. Listening to you rebuke us, I realized how evil we truly are. How wrong it was for us to turn against our Creator. Lucifer promised us so much. He promised to give us Heaven, and make us mightier than we were before. I was blinded by his lies. Lucifer fell just as we did, and became Satan. Now all he cares about is revenge. I should never have joined him. Can you help me please, Witness?'_

Strangely enough, I felt compassion for this Spirit. He was so much like me. I remembered a time when I had fallen, so to speak, and been taken by sin. I had turned against God, and being a Christian in general. But I later realized how I had been seduced by the lies of Satan, and had fallen, just like the demons. Immediately after I realized this, I fell to my knees before God, and cried out for forgiveness. Now this demon had realized this as well. All that was left for him to do was to go to his father, and confess his sins, and he would be forgiven once again.

"What is your name Spirit?" I asked the cowering demon which floated before me.

_'When I fell I was given the name of Sardana. But my real name, the name I was given by God, which I was taught to hate by Satan, is Julius.'_

"Well Julius," I said to the Spirit. "You must go back to God," You must go back to your father. You must tell him how you have sinned, and tell him how sorry you are. You must ask him for forgiveness, and he will give it."

The look of despair which covered the demons face turned into a look of hope. The demon then turned, and looked at me.

_'I will go back to him. I will tell him how I've been a bad Spirit. I will tell him that I am sorry. I must go now. It has been too long since I have seen my father.'_

And when he said the word "father," he said it with more love than I had ever heard anyone ever say that word. I couldn't help but smile at the Spirit.

_'Thank you so much Witness,' _the Spirit said. _'You have helped me to realize how evil I am. I will never forget you!'_

The demon then stretched out its wings, and flew away. And this time, it didn't fly down, or straight, parallel to the ground, like the other Spirits. This time it flew up towards the sky. Towards Heaven.


	22. Chapter 21 Happy Days

**Chapter 21 Happy Days**

_**Here I go again. This chapter is short cause its like sort of a connecting chapter. Read and Review.**_

I awoke the next morning, and my first thoughts were about the dream I had had. Had I really called the Demons out of May? Or was it all just a dream. But how could I have done it in my sleep? Perhaps did God somehow bring the demons to me, so that I could command them? None of this made any sense.

So, immediately when Yodel Farm opened, I ran down to see how May was doing. When I arrived, she seemed rather depressed.

"Hey May," I said affectionately. "How are you."

May smiled up at me as I entered, but she looked troubled.

"I can't read the cards anymore Zach," she said pointing at the deck which was lying on the ground before her. "I don't understand! The Spirits aren't helping me read the future?"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but deep inside, I was rejoicing. I had freed her from those demons. I really had. It wasn't just a dream.

"Don't worry May," I said. "Maybe it is all for the best. Some would say that reading the future is a gift that man is not meant to have for his own."

May smiled. "Maybe your right Zach."

I chuckled. "Besides, I think that you just might be able to find some other ways to spend your time. Some better ways."

I spent the whole rest of the day playing outside with May. I taught her how to catch fish, how to dig for worms, and how to skip rocks across water. By the end of the day, it was clear that May was enjoying herself more than she ever would have if she had been playing with those cards.

"Thanks for playing with me Zach," May beamed up at me. "This is the most funnest day I've ever had!"

"That's great," I said. "Come by my house tomorrow, and I'll let you ride my horse."

I could feel the excitement immediately grow in May. I loved Children, and May was no exception. Hopefully I could use my child skills to help keep May out of trouble, and try and shape a future for her which did not have demons in it. I dropped May off at her house, before heading back to my farm. The pink sunset shone down on the cracked pavement as I walked on home.

"Where were you all day?" I heard a voice to my left.

I turned, and saw Ann standing their, as if she had been waiting for me. I met her gaze, and we smiled at each other.

"I didn't have any plans," I said, "so I spent the day playing with May."

"Oh that's so sweat Zach," Ann said, clearly impressed.

I gave her a lopsided grin.

"What can I say," I said. "I'm still a child inside."

Ann swung her hand down, and brushed it against mine as it swung back. I caught it as it came back down, and pulled her into a dance. We slowly swayed from side to side, our arms wrapped around each other. We seemed to almost float as we held each other close. I sighed. Today had been a good day. I had spent the day reliving my childhood, and now I was in the arms of my love. I hoped that the happiness would last for a while. But I knew that as time went on, the Goddess was beginning to get smarter, learning more methods to put an end to my wonderful life.

The summer was ending, and I was harvesting the last of my Pineapple crop. I brushed the sweat away from my forehead as I loaded the last of them into my shipping box. Cliff walked into my farm, and waved at me. I turned, and waved back.

"Hey man," he said.

"What's up?" I replied.

"You coming to the festival tonight?" he asked me.

"What festival?"

"The Firework Festival," he said. "The people of the town all launch Fireworks to celebrate the ending of summer."

"Sure," I said. "I'll come."

"Great," he replied. "See you there."

He then turned, and left. I still did not know why he had refused to help me take the pikes out of the ground around my house, but I had learned to expect thing like this to happen with Cliff. Recently he had asked Doug for a new room in the Inn. I didn't understand that either. Apparently Gotz the woodcutter had finally come out of his house, and had moved into the room that Cliff had left. At least, that's what the rumors said. But who knew what to believe anymore.

That night, I went to the beach to view the Fireworks. Everyone from the town was there, for this event was the highlight of the summer. There was a band their playing, and some people were singing. I just mingled with the crowd, talking to friends, and waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Zach!" Stu shouted excitedly as he ran up to me.

"Hello Stu," I said smiling.

"Guess what!" Stu said as his eyes filled with excitement. "I- I saw uh, uh, a squirrel! And I chased it up a tree, but I couldn't climb high enough to get it down. Grandma says that I growed! And guess what! She, she says that we can't go to Savanna next year, but thats okay, 'cause we gonna go camp out in the mountains!"

"That's great Stu," I said while trying to interpret the large amounts of gibberish which had just exploded out of his mouth.

"Attention everyone!" the Mayor shouted. "The Fireworks will begin in five minutes!"

Cheers broke out from the crowd, and the excitement grew even larger. Before I could react, Stu jumped onto my back, and clambered up onto my shoulders.

"I wanna see the fireworks from high up in the sky!" Stu said excitedly.

I chuckled. "I doubt that my shoulder is up all that high Stu."

Stu was sitting on my shoulders, happily pointing up at the stars in the sky with the wonder which only a child could have. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elli rolling her eyes at the two of us. I just ignored her, because I knew that she would start telling me how I was more of a child than Stu was.

"Zach!" I turned to see Ann run up to me.

"Hello Ann," I said, happy to see her.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks together?"

"Sure," I said, and then looked up at Stu. "Do you mind if this little nuisance joins us? He's got a death grip on my head, so unless you can get him down, then we're stuck with him."

"No no," Stu gripped my head tightly, "I'm not cummin down. I stay up here, and see higher than everyone!"

"Yeah," Ann said through her laughter, "he can watch with us."

The Fireworks started, and everyone turned and watched the sky. Rockets flew up from boats out in the ocean. Spiraling up high in the air before exploding into gigantic webs of colors. Like spiders, they crawled their way up the sky, and created webs of light, color, and noise. I smiled and grabbed Ann's hand. Stu covered his ears as each bomb exploded, sending a brilliant array of colors flying through the air. I slept well that night.


	23. Chapter 22 Voyage to Austraila

**Chapter 22 Voyage to Australia**

_**Hello, here I am again with a new chapter once again. We're kicking back into gear now.**_

'Hail Oh Mighty Harvest Goddess! Queen of this Island.'

'Arise my Right Hand. Welcome back. How was your Sleep?'

'Uneventful, despite a few disturbances which awoke me. But now I know what caused them. The presence of the heathen in my forest, by my lake, and by the Twin Mountains. He has injured my pride with his presence.'

'How did you awaken this time? I did not call for you.'

'The Harvest Sprites. They called me back from my hibernation.'

'They awoke you?'

'Yes. They want me to help them to kill the new threat. Now, his presence in my domain has already given me good cause to destroy him, but the Sprites awoke not only me, but they also awoke my hunger.'

'The Harvest Sprites should have consulted me first. I must punish them for this.'

'There is no need Goddess. As I said, when they awoke me, they also awoke my hunger. They tried to appease it with a measly bluebird. But no! They have awoken my hunger, so I must have a human sacrifice. So I took one of them, but I still need a human.'

'I was wondering why all of them have been so sorrowful lately. They could barely hold in there tears when I spoke to them.'

'They really should have told you before awakening me. You could have awoken me properly, setting my hunger only for the threat. But no. Now I am ravenous, and I can't wait for the farmer.'

'I know. I will find a way. I will not let the Sprites to make another mistake. I will personally find you a human sacrifice.'

'Thank you O Mighty Goddess!'

'You really can call me by my real name. No one is listening.'

'Of course, Thandrana.'

* * *

"We have gathered here today to say good bye to Staid, the Blue Harvest Sprite," Carter said sorrowfully to the crowd which had gathered at the Graveyard. "Although we know that now the Goddess has reincarnated Staid into a Spirit, and he is happier now than ever before, but we still mourn for him. May the Goddess take care of him now." 

Carter bowed his head and let the tears fall. Staid had been a very good friend of his. Now he was gone. On the side, all six remaining Harvest Sprites stood mourning. Tears fell from their eyes, but they didn't start crying. The tears fell to the ground, watering the plants, and soaking the soil. Sadness has its good qualities too sometimes.

The six Sprites then lifted up the large casket where the ashes and bones of their brother rested forever. They sorrowfully carried it over to the pit which in the ground, and lowered it down. They then tossed small bundles of flowers and plants down into the grave. The last gifts. Then they all looked down into the pit, and let their tears fall down to be with their brother forever.

"His death was so tragic," Aqua, the Cyan Sprite said sadly. "So sudden. So...," he didn't dare say evil. "If only he had lived on. But he is gone from us now. He is now in a better place."

Bold, the pink Harvest Sprite began speaking.

"I... I only wish that we could have been there when he died. I wish that we could have been there to truly say goodbye to him for the last time. But I know that he understands."

Chef, the red Sprite, was next.

"Goodbye Staid. You WILL be remembered."

Chef then broke down, and fell to the ground and began sobbing. The other Sprites all placed their little hands on his shoulders.

"Goodbye, my brother and friend," Hoggy, the yellow Sprite said.

"I hope you will forgive us," Nappy, the orange Harvest Sprite said. "Please forgive us for what we did. I only wish that we could be forgiven. But that is not an option, I know."

Timid, the green Harvest Sprite spoke quietly in a whisper.

"Brother... forgive us."

The people in the crowd were truly touched. The Harvest Sprites and Carter all then began pouring the dirt back into the grave. Many of the people in the crowd wondered why the Harvest Sprites were asking their dead brother for forgiveness. But most of them ignored it, for this was the last time the Harvest Sprites could speak with their brother. Suddenly the Goddess appeared in the middle of the graveyard, and turned to the Harvest Sprites.

"Do not worry," she said. "I have taken care of your brother. He is now one of the Spirits. Immortal, and all powerful."

In the minds of the Harvest Sprites, they heard a completely different message from the Goddess.

_'Your brother is dead because of your mistake. You awoke the Right Hand without my help. I could have awoken him properly, but no. You awoke his hunger, and you tried to satisfy it with a bluebird. You are foolish, and you have payed the price in full with the loss of your brother. Never do this again.'_

"Will he forgive us?" Hoggy asked.

"Of course," the Harvest Goddess said.

_'Of course not you fools. What's done is done. You cannot change it. You are doomed to live with this mistake. Their IS no forgiveness.'_

The Sprites all suddenly fell to the ground and began sobbing. The Goddess disappeared in a flash, and several of the town's people carried the tiny men back to their home.

* * *

The day after the Fireworks festival, I went to the Poultry farm, and bought myself four chickens. They were the first animals that I had purchased for my farm, so I was happy that I had bought them. So I was happy. 

I spent the rest of the morning pulling out the dying Pineapple plants to prepare for fall crops. After that, I went inside, and began playing my guitar. I played a couple of songs, and a couple of chord progressions for about a half an hour. Then, someone knocked on my door. I turned off my amp, and put my guitar aside. I then opened the door to see Kai standing out their.

"Hey man," I said. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving now," he said. "To travel the world."

"Where are you heading now?" I asked my friend.

"Probably Australia," he replied. "I've always wanted to go there. I'm thinking about becoming a hired hand on a goat farm out in the outback. But don't worry, I will return again next summer."

"Best of luck," I said. "Enjoy Australia. It really is an awesome place."

"Goodbye," I said.

"See you later," Kai said, and then walked out of my farm.

I waved after him as he left. Inside, I wondered how well I would fare without him. Now I was alone again. The only Christian in the village. But what was that God meant when he spoke of a third disciple?

* * *

Popuri cried into Kai's shoulder as they embraced. Kai tried to stay strong, but tears welled up in his eyes. Kai kissed her on the cheek, and held her in close. 

"I will return next summer," Kai said. "I will come back to you. Do not ever fear for me. One day I will return, and it will be the final time. I must travel now though. I must see the world. Farewell."

"Please return soon Kai," Popuri said.

"Don't worry," Kai said with a smile. "Summer will return before you know it. And you will be in my arms again. There is a song I learned during my trips to Hawaii..."

Kai then cleared his throat, and began singing for his true love.

"Farewell to thee, farewell to thee  
O fragrance in the blue depths.  
One fond embrace and I leave  
To meet again."

Popuri sniffed, and smiled up at Kai.

"It will be our song," she said. "I will wait for you."

Kai gave Popuri one last hug, before stepping onto the ferry. Popuri cried, and Kai held in all his tears. Kai waved at her as she disappeared from sight. Kai leaned over the rail, trying to get a last look at Mineral Island before it disappeared from view. The Captain spoke over the loudspeaker, announcing the information about the voyage.

"We will be traveling to Australia, after we make a few quick stops on other islands."

Kai sat down on a chair on the deck, and began praying for Zach. He prayed that God would help him to continue his work in the village even with out Kai. He prayed that God would keep Zach safe from the powers of darkness. And then, he prayed for Popuri.

* * *

Won stood their, preparing himself for what he had to do. As he prepared himself, he began thinking about how all of this had begun. What had happened to make his life the way it is. 

After Won finished completely destroying the Voice of the Good News Clan, he was summoned to meet with a Government representative in a back ally to receive his promised pay. But when he arrived in the ally, he met no Government Representative. Instead, he met ten assassins who had been hired to kill him. The Chinese Government had betrayed him!

Won killed all ten assassins, and fled the scene. When the Government searched the area, they found no bodies. Rumors began circulating that Won was a cannibal. That he had killed all ten men, and then eaten them, and kept the bones. In truth, Won was just really good at hiding their dead bodies. Won fled from the Government for three years. They sent all kinds of assassins after him, and sometimes the army. Won then suddenly just disappeared for three years. The Chinese Government was unable to track him. He had gone to Mineral Town to hide. Then, after the three years, he returned to China, and became a hired assassin. He killed whoever he was payed to kill, and he became known as the Cobra, for he struck suddenly, and quickly, and then disappeared. Many strange stories were told about his origins, some true, some false.

The Chinese Government soon realized that the Cobra was the man they had hired to destroy the Voice of the Good News Clan. So they began hunting him again. Won finally decided to return to Mineral Town, and give up being the Cobra, for China had become a dangerous place for him. So he returned to Mineral Town. He met the Harvest Goddess their, and began to believe that she was the true God. For one of the reasons he never believed as his father had was because he had never seen God. When he saw the Harvest Goddess, he made a decision to worship her. And so it began. He became her servant. He left the island occasionally to relive his days as an assassin. Then, after his last trip to China, he returned to find that the Island had been desecrated, for a heathen now walked among the islanders.

* * *

Won opened his eyes as his memories ended. His past had turned him into who he was now. Now he would live that way, forever. Won drew his Katana, and kicked the door of the log cabin open. Won leaped inside, and looked around for the person who he knew must dwell in this house. But Gotz the woodcutter was not their. 

Won lowered his katana unhappily. What would he use for a human sacrifice now? Just then he saw someone walk down the path into the mountains. Won ducked behind the house, and put his katana away. Won then climbed up onto the roof of the building, and drew out an old fashioned blowgun.

* * *

Carter continued reading through the Bible, trying to understand the messages it held. 

"And we have seen, and do testify that the father sent the Son to be the Savior of the world," Carter read. "But what does that mean?"

"Those are the words of darkness," a voice said. "Scrawled on a scroll long ago by the king of evil."

Carter turned and saw Karen standing at the Church's door.

"Hey Karen," Carter said. "Is something wrong with your voice."

"The Goddess will destroy all who appose her. The Goddess will dethrone all those who get in her way."

And with that, Karen left the building.

* * *

Kai stood looking out over the rail of the Ferry out to sea, slowly watching the waves passing by. As they passed, a familiar sea shanty came to mind, and he just had to sing it. 

"Show me the way to go home I'm tired and I want to go to bed I had a little drink about an hour ago And it went right to my head Where ever I may roam On land or sea or foam You will always hear me singing this song Show me the way to go home Oh Show me the way to go home..."

Then, suddenly a second voice joined in, singing along.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed I had a little drink about an hour ago And it went right to my head Where ever I may roam On land or sea or foam You will always hear me singing this song Show me the way to go home."

Kai turned, and saw a man standing their watching him. He had a scraggly beard, and rather unkept hair. On his arm he had an anchor tattoo, and his eyes were rather wild looking.

"Hey," the man said in a mild Australian accent. "M' names Joe Bates. I'm the ship's cap'n. Cap'n Joe Bates. Who're you? Its not often that any of my passengers know the words to such a... rapturous melody."

"I'm Kai," Kai said extending a hand.

Captain Bates grasped his arm, and pumped it up and down.

"Kai?" the captain said rather thoughtfully. "I ain't ever heard a name like that."

Kai smiled. "I've never met anyone who had the same name as me either."

Captain Bates grinned. "So, why are ya going to Australia?"

"I like to travel the world," Kai said.

"Aye," the captain replied. "I understand that feeling. I love to travel the world meself. Why do y' think I'm running a ferry? Cause I like to see the world. But I much prefer my old Joanna. She's the greatest ship in the whole world. I just run this here ferry as a back up job."

"What do you usually do?" Kai asked.

"Fishin," the man replied. "Yessir! I caught meself some hefty fish in my day. That's what I be doin as soon as I get rid o' this ferry. As soon as I'm back in Australia, then I be ditching this job for the rest of the year. I will be returning to the great ocean, to conquer all of its monsters. Joanna can handle them big sharkies. They got good meat. Say Kai, what're you plannin to do in Australia?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll try and become a hired hand at a goat farm out there."

"Well, if you would like, I'll let you be the crew on the Joanna. If you help me with my fishing, then I'll be happy to give you forty percent of the earnings."

"Sure," Kai said. "You'll have to teach me about fishing through, because I haven' ever fished in the ocean."

"Is really quite simple Kai," Captain Bates said. "But I'll teach ya so well you'll be landin big fishies."

"Alright," Kai said looking out over the deck with sadness in his eyes.

"Wassa matter?" Joe asked.

Kai sighed, and explained all about his love for Popuri and how he left her at the end of every summer.

"I know I love her," Kai said. "But I also love to travel. What will ever become of all this? I can't keep leaving her, but if I stayed with her on the island, I would miss traveling so much."

The Captain looked out to see thoughtfully.

"You're lucky you know," Kai gave Joe a weird look. "No no. Seriously Kai. I once had a girl that I loved as much as you love this Popuri. Of course, my business did get in the way of our relationship sometimes. Finally I married her, and stopped traveling the world, cause I knew that she was more important than me traveling. And let me tell you, the years I spent with her were all wonderful years. I never had any regrets about staying with her. Then, she got sick and died. And I'm all alone now. So now, I travel again. Piece of advice for ya. Your woman is more important than seeing the world. Enjoy all the time you can with her, 'cause you won't regret it. And you can always go on vacations too."

Captain Bates then stood up, and walked away while singing softly to himself.

"I've been around the world, a dozen times or more. I've seen the sights, and had delights on every foreign shore. But I won't be content until the day that I have found, the place I long to be. Give me a home among the gum trees. With lots of plum trees. A sheep or two a Kangaroo. A close line out the back. Veranda 'round the front, and an old rocking chair."

"Captain!" Kai shouted. "Wait!"

"What is it Kai?" Joe Bates said turning.

"What was the name of your wife?"

Much to Kai's surprise, Captain Bates' expression widened into a smile. "Joanna," Joe said. And with that, he walked away, leaving Kai to try and comprehend all of this.

* * *

Won lowered his blowgun as he saw Karen walk into the forest. He couldn't kill the home of one of the Spirits. Won then quietly jumped down from the roof, and ran off into the mountains. Karen hummed softly as she walked into the forest, carefully eying the beauty of nature. She tried to tell herself that all of this was the work of the Goddess, but the words fell flat in her throat. The Goddess reminded her of Darkfor, and Darkfor reminded her of the past. A past she had long since given up trying to forget.

* * *

"Oh away!" Captain Bates sang. "Away ye ships, oh away! Away from the grand shores of humanity! Sail to the land of Christianity! Sail away to Africa, sail away to Asia! Sail away! Sail away! Sail away! Oh away! Oh away! Away ye ships, oh away!" The captain finished, and took a flourishing bow.  
Kai clapped and smiled at the Captain's song. "I wrote this song meself," he had said proudly. "Bravo," Kai said sarcastically. "Your a good singer. Right up there with Elvis." "Yeah," Joe Bates shouted. "Well, ma brother's best friend's uncle's friend used to listen to Elvis' music, so I musta inherited it from him." "You don't inherit traits from your brother's best friend's uncle's friend," Kai said as he laughed. "Oh whatever!" Captain Bates said. "At least I composed ma own song." Kai looked out over the railing at the approaching shores of Australia. "Gettin excited?" the captain asked. Kai nodded. "Australia is a wonderful place," the captain said looking out at the country. "We'll catch so much fish it'll boggle your mind matey!" 

_**Getting bored of these current chapters yet? Well don't worry, cause next chapter will be much darker.**_


	24. Chapter 23 Ann's Dilemma

**Chapter 23 Ann's Dilemma**

Ann paced around in her room feeling rather lost. She couldn't get that dream out of her head. Ann found herself constantly thinking about the figure who appeared before her, and spoke to her in her sleep. Was it all just a dream? Or was it something more. Ann sighed, and sat down on her bed. She needed to clear her head. Ann rubbed her forehead viciously while trying to clear out those thoughts.

Ann finally gave up, and lay back on her bed. She reached over to her nightstand, and grabbed a photo in a heart shaped frame. Her mother had given it to her when she was a young child, and had instructed her to put the picture of her one true love in it. Now it had been filled. A couple of days ago Ann had gotten Zach to pose for a picture, and now it was inside the picture frame. In the picture Zach stood in front of the ocean, reminding Ann that Zach had traveled to Mineral Island from across the sea, like he was a gift from the Goddess. Or from God. Zach did not believe in the Goddess, and the Goddess hated him, so it definitely wasn't the Goddess who brought Zach there. In his arms, Zach held his staff, reminding Ann of the night he had saved her life. And the cross etched in the wood reminded Ann of Zach's relationship with God. Ann smiled at the picture, and held it to her chest. Ann leaned back, and sighed. This picture would always stay close to her. But it was only one picture out of the many she had collected. Ann sighed, put the picture back on her nightstand, and pulled a large photo album out from under her bed. Ann opened it, and flipped through it slowly. It was filled with many pictures of her and Zach, as well as other things. The first picture was one of Zach stepping off of the ferry. Ann hadn't taken this picture, but the Mayor had, so Ann had him give her a double of the photograph. The second picture was one of her which was taken prior to Zach's arrival on the island. The third picture was one of her and Zach standing up on Mother's Hill with their arms around each other. It continued like that. Pictures of Ann, Pictures of Zach, pictures of the two of them on "dates." The streams of pictures ended, and Ann looked at all of the blank pages which she had ready for pictures which would come in the future. Ann closed the album, and leaned back against the pillow. One day, when she finished the album, she would give it to Zach.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Ann asked.

"Its me," said a familiar voice, "can I come in."

* * *

"Just a minute!" I heard Ann saying from inside. Then I heard a noise like a book sliding across the floor. Then the door opened, and I found myself looking into the eyes of Ann. 

"Zach!" she said happily, while opening up her arms to me. I hugged her, and led her out of her room.

"I finished all of my work for today," I said. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach with me."

"Of course!" Ann said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me out towards the door.

As we walked out of the Inn, I saw Doug smiling and shaking his head. "Young love," he said quietly to himself. "Oh what a great thing."

* * *

The Harvest Goddess floated three feet above her spring on her small cloud. Carter walked into the clearing, with a bundle of flowers held tight in his fist. When he saw that the Goddess had already come up from her spring. Carter bowed before the Goddess, and tossed the flowers into the Spring. 

"You requested a word with me oh high and mighty Goddess?" Carter said as he looked up at the Goddess.

"Yes," she said. "As you know, the Right Hand has awakened."

Carter pushed his face against the floor in honor of the Right Hand.

"The Harvest Sprites awoke him, and he is ready to descend upon this town and devour all enemies of me. But one thing remains. You know that a heathen walks among you now. Why have you not dealt with the heathen? Why do you embrace him as a friend, and stop my servants from destroying him?"

"Oh Holy Harvest Goddess," Carter said. "It is not my duty as the man of the church to destroy those against you. It is to lead those who are for you."

"And you have begun reading a Bible which Zach gave to you, isn't that correct?"

"Yes it is," Carter said, unhappy to admit it.

"That book is filled with lies! It is against all that I stand for!"

"Yes I know, you see..."

"I SEE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER!" The Goddess fumed. "Burn that book. Burn it, and then bring double sacrifices to me on the Hail Goddess festival to proof your allegiance to me."

Carter bowed. "Yes Goddess." Carter stood up, and began walking away.

"And Carter," the Goddess said. Carter turned and faced the Goddess. "Inform Doug Donovan and his daughter that when the Right Hand descends upon the Island, they will be the first targets."

Then, with a flash, the Goddess disappeared. Carter's eyes opened as he realized what this meant. The Goddess could have written out a death sentence for the two of them, and it wouldn't have the same effect as this did. The Goddess had now turned against two of her followers. Now the Goddess would carry out her wrath, swiftly and surely.

* * *

"Ere it is," Captain Bates said proudly, patting the side of the large fishing boat. "This ere's Joanna. A faithful boat named for a faithful wife." 

Kai smiled. "Its a pretty little thing."

"Sure 'is matey!" the captain laughed hard, as any sea dog would, before climbing aboard. "C'mon! Lets hit the ocean."

"That's about the weirdest thing I've ever heard before," Kai said stepping up onto the boat.

"Well excuse me Kai," Joe Bates joked. "At least its original."

"Hey," Kai said, "injecting your dinner into yourself through a needle is an original way of eating, but few people choose to eat in such a way if they have a choice."

"Oh shut up!" Bates laughed. "Ere's yore fishin rod. Use it well."

"Thanks," Kai said as the captain began instructing him in the ways of fishing.

* * *

Salty, sea air fluttered through my hair as I relaxed on the dock which extended out into the ocean. Without thinking, I gently put my arm around the girl next to me, and held her in close. We shared this experience together. It was ours. And nothing, not even death, could ever destroy these experiences. As the salty breath of the ocean blew by, I thought of Kai, and how he must be doing in Australia. I silently wondered what I would do without the support of another Christian, but my worries were cut off by one voice which spoke up deep inside of me. 

_'Find the third disciple,' _it said over and over again. I knew it was right, it was what God had instructed me to do. But who was the third disciple? I turned and looked at the girl next to me. Perhaps it was Ann. Perhaps God wished for me to convert her, and then she would be a disciple of God. Or maybe not. But out of all the people in the town besides Kai and me, Ann was the closest to God. But would she ever accept Christ as her savior? It was all up to her. It was her choice, her dilemma.

* * *

A feeling of darkness flowed shapelessly through the air above the town. As it passed over, the town's people below became disturbed. "Did you just feel a chill?" one asked. "Yeah," replied another. "It felt kind of like someone ran their fingers down a chalkboard. Except nobody did." "Where did that come from?" 

But the dark being which was passing over cared not of what they felt, or of what they thought was happening. The dark being cared only for the completion of its task. As it moved, it felt a greater presence coming. The creature looked, and saw a bright figure shoot up from the mountains. The voidy creature bowed at the feet of its master.

_'Arise Darkfor,'_ the shining Harvest Goddess said to the shadow which bowed at her feet.

_'My forces are on the move Oh Goddess. We are ready for the arrival of the Demigod.'_

_'Unfortunately all else is not ready. Spiritloosener has fallen to the Abyss, and you are busy with the tasks of watching over the island. Spiritloosener was in charge of defeating Zach, but fell to his power. You provided ample support in Spiritloosener's cause, so I would ask of you to continue. Try and catch him outside at night. Then you can bring forth Caenumens and whatever else you wish to conjure up. Try and kill him. Then we can sacrifice his body to the Right Hand, and we will be ready to carry out the master plan.'_

_'Yes my Goddess. I will do my best. But you are aware, that I am unable to do what Spiritloosener did. I am unable to tear souls from bodies, and I am unable to stop hearts, and breath.'_

_ 'I am aware of that. I will assign another Spirit to stalk the threat. I will choose a better Spirit than Spiritloosener. I will choose a stronger Spirit than Spiritloosener. One who will not be sent to the Abyss so easily.'_

_'Yes my Goddess. This is a most excellent plan.'_

_'You are the greatest of all the Spirits. Do not fail me Darkfor. You are the King of the Spirits. Do not fail.'_

_'I am King of the Spirits, and the Right Hand, he is the King of-'_

_'And I am the Empress. Both you and he, and both of your minions are under my command. See that you obey it.'_

_'Yes Harvest Goddess.'_

* * *

I walked Ann back to the Inn before heading back to my house. As I walked in, I felt a strange feeling of Darkness hanging over my farm. I looked around, but saw no one. The sun was going down slowly, and it was still perfectly light outside. But, somehow, the sunlight seemed dimmer. I shrugged it off, and opened the door to my house. I stepped inside, and then looked back behind me. For a second I thought that I could still see the skull markers which had been set up around my house, but then I realized that this was all nonsense. I closed my door for the final time that night.

* * *

Darkfor bristled as Zach closed the door to his home. Darkfor motioned with one claw, and five shadowy figures flowed over out from behind the house. The dark beings flanked him on both sides, as if preparing for war. Slowly, the six supernatural beings approached the house. Two of the voidy spirits charged towards the door, with open arms. Cackling viciously, they prepared to attack the mortal who dwelt within the house. 

_'No!' _Darkfor shouted at the two Spirits. _'The threat is too strong to be defeated that way. You are not as strong as Spiritloosener was, and Spiritloosener was defeated. Remember? Do you want to end up in hell as well?'_

The two demons stopped, and turned to their master. _'What do you propose we do then?'_ one asked.

_'We will not go in there. He is a mortal. He can die. That is what we need, is it not? We need him to die. Who cares if his soul doesn't make it to hell!'_

_'The master does, and we do too.'_ _'Yes, but how easily do you think that could be accomplished? The important thing is taking him out of the picture. We must do that. Then we can complete the master plan!'_

_ 'Then what do you propose we do?'_ The voidy shape of Darkfor trembled a little, as if relishing in the ingeniousness of his own idea. _'Darkness. Wait until the coming of darkness. Then we will strike!'_

* * *

A flash of darkness. A vicious roar. The death scream of some forsaken creature. That was enough to push fear into my heart. I looked around the darkened cavern which I had suddenly found myself in. The stone walls loomed around me, as I tried to figure out where I was. I slowly crept forward. The least I could do was try and help whoever had screamed. I stopped. A low, mournful howl echoed through the corridors, reminding me of the danger which could be lurking deep in these catacombs, waiting for me. I searched everywhere for something to use as a weapon, but there was nothing. 

I took a deep breath, and continued walking. The hallway extended further on, making me wonder if there would be an end somewhere. I could hear water dripping, but the walls around me were dry. I smelled some rank scent, but saw nothing which appeared to be responsible for the smell. I noticed that as I traveled down the corridors, it grew steadily darker, and darker. Don't ask me where the dim lighting came from, because I don't know. Then I saw the source of the stench. A severed arm lay on the ground just ahead of me. Where the rest of the body was, I didn't know. I ran over, and examined it. The arm was cut off at the elbow, which would have only left a short stump of an arm behind. Based on the appearance, I believed the arm came from a girl, for it had less hair than a man's, and seemed rather delicate. The skin was white and pale, a sharp contrast with the dark red blood which flowed all around it. A scrap of a yellow sleeve lay next to it, along with a shred of jean material.

I could only wonder who's arm this belonged to. I pitied that person, for having it removed must have been very very painful. But the red blood all around it, and the fragment of white bone sticking out of the end made me wonder. What had removed the arm? I suddenly became afraid. Very afraid. This was no hospital. It hadn't been amputated. This was a cavern of darkness, with little room to run, and no place to hide.

A piercing howl shattered the silence, and I stopped, and listened. Something was out there. I realized with some horror that my rucksack was gone, and my sword with it. My staff was no where to be seen, and the only thing that I could possibly use as a weapon was the severed arm at my feet. The image of swinging around a shattered arm like a sword sent a shiver down my spine. I would not, no, could not use an arm as a weapon. I almost turned around, and walked back the way I came, but I knew that the owner of the severed arm was still in here, probably dying of loss of blood. Perhaps I could save her. Did the Bible not say that blessed is the one who lays down there life to save the life of another? I did not know if I was brave enough to say that I could lay down my life to save the life of another, but I still could try and help this person.

I walked down the cavern, forcing myself not to think of the impending doom which very well may be awaiting me. The howling grew louder as I stepped through the dark hallways, and the light grew dimmer. Suddenly the catacombs opened up into a large room. I gasped. In the center of the room lay the body of a girl I knew all too well. Ann was missing one of her arms, sending streams of shock up and down my spine. It was her arm I had found back there. And now her body lay on the ground before me. It lay still. She was dead.

* * *

_**Getting darker, and a bit high on the gore level. I'm sorry if this chapter bothered anyone. I just really want to capture the cold hearted nature of demons. And I'm afraid that means that their conversations with each other will become more violent later on (as in they will be threatening each other with damnation and stuff like that). And what ever happened to my reviewers? Last chapter got zero reviews. Can't you guys please review?**_

* * *


	25. Chapter 24 Oh Death, Where is Thy Sting?

**Chapter 24 Oh Death, Where is Thy Sting?**

_**KHUnknown, the demonic behavior will get steadily worse and worse. I wouldn't be worried about it being too tame.**_

I ran to Ann's side, and pushed my hand against her neck, feeling for a pulse. There was no pulse, and she wasn't breathing. I jerked my hand away, and was about to give her CPR. I had saved her once, I could do it again. But then I felt her skin. It was cold, and clammy. Not one bit of warmth flowed through the flesh of the girl I had loved so much. She was truly dead.

"No!" I shouted. "NO!"

I looked down into her face, reflecting on all the time we had spent together. All those happy days. But now they were over. She was gone. She was gone for good.

"NO! You can't die! No! Remember all the time we spent together? I love you Ann! We could have gotten married! We could have had children! We could have spent the rest of our lives together!" I put my head down, and cried. I cried for her life, cut off so short. I cried for the death which had ended our time together. But most of all, I cried for her.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" I jerked my head up, and saw a monstrous creature looming over me.

It stood twenty feet tall, and had a five foot long waist. It had monstrous crab claws, and massive, elephant like feet.

_ 'I knew I would find you sometime. I just didn't know it would be so easy.'_

"What?" I said as the voice entered my mind.

But my surprise didn't last long. After all that I'd been through, I wasn't all that surprised that demon like creatures spoke straight into my mind.

"You killed Ann!" I cried out at the beast in anger, unholy anger.

_'Yes, and you should have watched her struggle. Know that she suffered greatly, and died unhappily.'_

"You slashed off her arm," I said angrily, "and then dragged her into here to die of loss of blood?"

I gestured at the red blood on the floor as I said this. But the creature only smiled.

_'You have failed Zach. I killed her before you could help her find Jesus.'_

I was horrified, frightened, and incredibly sad. But I was also angry. Incredibly angry. It welled up inside me, and covered up all other emotions. With an angry roar, I charged the beast in front of me. I didn't see much, but I heard a clang, and felt something smash into me. I flew through the air, and crashed to the ground alongside the dead body of Ann. I heard a sword being unsheathed, and soon found the tip of it against my throat, pushing me down into the ground. I looked up at the evil creature which loomed over me. It had a gray, almost human like face, with evil looking eyes. How the creature managed to hold a sword in its claw, I don't know. But that wasn't important at the time.

_'You aren't even worth the trouble of killing mortal. I was told that I would be facing against a mighty Witness of God. But here I find a frail young man, who is easily angered, and allows his anger to control him. What a witness of God. You really didn't think you could defeat me without a weapon, did you? You really don't think you can kill me? I am mightier than you are. I am mightier even, than your God. Stand down boy! YOUR DEATH IS AT HAND!'_

"Oh death," I said quietly, "where is thy sting?" The creature laughed.

_'Oh death where is thy sting, eh? Its right here!'_ Then the monster stabbed its sword deep into my shoulder.

I cried out in pain as the deadly weapon pierced through my skin and cracked through the joint.

_ 'You actually believe death was conquered by the blood of Jesus Christ? Well think again mortal! Death is strong, and it will prevail.'_ The creature held its sword high above its head, preparing to strike me down once and for all. _'It was so easy to trap you in your own home. How often do you walk into your house, and stumble upon a warp gate? Not that often. Now you are here, in my territory. And you will learn the truth before you die.'_

The arm swung down. I screamed in pain as it slashed through my body, cutting me nearly in half. I didn't open my eyes, for fear of what my body now looked like. But the sword blows kept coming. The sword slashed my side, and then swung up, cutting off my ear. Then it slashed the side of my head. Then it swung around into my stomach.

* * *

I awoke with a shriek, and found myself in my own room. Beads of sweat ran down my face, as I sighed in relief. It was all only a dream. But it seemed all too real.

* * *

Over Zach's head, and evil voidy mass floated, cackling viciously as in inserted images into his brain, giving him dreams. 

_'Oooo,'_ another demon said, _'let me do one. Let me do one.'_

_'Fools,'_ Darkfor said. _'Can't you see he is waking up? Now, playtime is over. It is time to take care of him once and for all. We will not need the Right Hand. We will triumph without him.'_

Zach lay back down on his bed, and fell back asleep again.

_'Come on my minions,' _Darkfor said as he floated out of the house. _'It is time to do some real work.'_

Darkfor then stopped, and turned back to the mortal lying on the bed. The shadowy being floated over to Zach, and examined him closely. Darkfor then slashed Zach's soul viciously, causing it to retreat far back into the body.

_ 'Keep him back like that,' _Darkfor said with a snarl. _'Keep him far back inside himself. Keep him pent up inside his own body. Then he will not wake up, even if there are loud noises.'_

* * *

Suddenly I felt surrounded by dark beings. I could not see them, but I knew they were there. I felt them, forcing me back. I felt there presence pushing in on me, like the claws of some wild beast. I retreated further back, and they followed. They pushed me down further and further, until I was trapped in one place. I couldn't run anywhere, and I couldn't hide anywhere. They had me.

* * *

The Dark being floated over to Zach's garden, and motioned with its claw. Darkfor grinned as the dirt from the ground began rising up again. In the dark of night, the dirt which rose up looked like ghosts, coming to take revenge upon the living. Darkfor crafted them slowly, adding hateful eyes, and pushing sharp stones in for teeth. Darkfor cackled evily, and then injected the power of the Goddess. The manikins became animated immediately, and there eyes filled with the neon green light of the Harvest Goddess. Then, rising up like the undead, they approached the house of the threat. Darkfor followed them, urging them onward. The creatures of clay approached the door, and tapped on it gently. One even tried to open it, but it was locked tight. The Caenumens became angry, and began bashing the door with their fists. Suddenly the area was bathed in bright light.

* * *

The demons continued slashing at Zach's soul, driving it back into his body, preventing him from being fully aware of what was going on around him. He heard nothing, and saw nothing. Suddenly one of the demons cried out in pain and agony. The other four demons looked up, and watched the one demon crumple to the floor. The vaporous body fell to the floor, and dissipated into nothingness. The other demons looked up to see what had happened. Before them stood a tall, shining figure. The figure drew a sword.

* * *

Darkfor looked up as five shining men in white came flying down from the sky on bright, glowing wings. The five figures flew down upon all three Caenumens, and before Darkfor could do anything, the Caenumens lay on the ground, with no trace of green light left in there eyes. Suddenly four of the demons Darkfor had left in Zach's house came flying out as if the devil was behind them. Behind them flew another man in white. The four demons flew immediately to Darkfor, and rallied alongside him. The six shining men positioned themselves in a circle around the house. 

_'Angels!'_ Darkfor spat out with much contempt.

And they were Angels. Mighty, messengers and warriors of God. They were massive, probably eight foot tall in height, with a wingspan of eleven feet. They had long hair which extended down to their shoulders, and solemn faces. They had broad shoulders, and massive statures.

"Stand down brothers," one said. "Not one of you will lay a hand on Zach."

_'Brothers?'_ Darkfor said with anger. _'We have long since renounced our father, and all of you!'_

"But we are still brothers," a second Angel said, "no matter what you say. You abandoned your family, but that doesn't mean you are no longer tied to it. As I recall, you and I used to be good friends."

_ 'And now we are enemies, brother!'_

"That was your choice," the first Angel said. "It was your choice to engage in acts of evil. We chose to stay loyal, while you turned against your own creator."

_'Cursed be Him!'_

"Cursed be God?" the third Angel said, raising an eyebrow. "God is not cursed. God is blessed."

_'Yaaaaa!'_ Darkfor leaped toward his enemies with an angry roar.

Darkfor flew through the air, and extended his claws. Without a word, the Angels all held their arms towards their foes. Then, a streak of bright white light extended from each of their hands. It formed into a bar, and shone with the glory of God. For that was what it was. The Glory of God shone in these "swords," fitting the Angels with an incredible power. One Angel stepped up to Darkfor, and slashed him as he passed with the Glory of God. Darkfor screamed, and tumbled to the ground, where his voidy body splattered everywhere. Darkfor picked himself back up, and looked at his demon minions.

"Attack them!" he shouted, and the demons obeyed.

They leaped upon the Angels with their claws outstretched, and the Angels all extended their swords towards the coming demons. The two sides met, as claws slashed against swords. Darkfor found himself head to head with the Angel's leader.

_ 'Very impressive,' _Darkfor said as the Angel repelled his attack. _'Who are you?'_

"I am Tarana," the Angel replied. "And you, are Forenda."

_'That name... no longer has any meaning for me.'_

"It is your true self, you've only forgotten."

_'DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FORMER NAME!'_

"Oh, then should I speak the name of the one you betrayed? Should I speak of Jesus?"

_'Do not say that word!'_ Darkfor then stabbed Tarana through his chest with his claw.

Tarana cried out in spiritual pain, and disappeared into an explosion of bright shining light. The Glory of God, which had formed his sword, shot out in all directions, scarring through any demon it hit. Darkfor screeched as his flesh was scorched by the Glory of God. But it wasn't enough to command him to hell. For that was what the Glory of God could do. Demons rejected God, so as a result, they were cast away from him. They know that what they do is wrong, so they can't take the energies of their creator, for it shows them how bad they truly are, and forces them to go the the pit of Hell. Defeated Angels, like Tarana, were cast back into heaven, until God reassigned them. Angels can not die. Demons can't either, but they can be condemned to the pit of hell. As it was said in the Bible, the battle was already won. The Fallen Angels would never prevail over God. They had been weakened when they rejected Him.

Darkfor then turned to watch his minions. Two fell to the Angel's swords, and the other two fled before Darkfor could do anything. Darkfor cried out in defeat, and fled the scene. The bright swords of the Glory of God disappeared, and the angels positioned themselves in a circle around the house.

"Good work my friends," one said to the others. "Darkfor has been defeated... for now."

"He will return I'm afraid," another said. "And we have another problem. The Right Hand has been awakened."

"It is not our task to fight the Right Hand," a third Angel said. "That is Zach's duty. That is why we must protect him now. So that he will live long enough to battle the evil which lives on this island."

"Yes," the first one said. "Tarana has been defeated. Who will lead us now?"

"God will," the second one said. "It is only through his glory that we succeeded today."

"Well said Jordar," the fourth Angel said. "Do you know, how long will we be guarding the mortal?"

"Only until God finishes briefing Julius."

"Julius?" the fifth Angel said, his face filling with amazement. "Glory to God. Isn't he the demon who Zach helped to repent from his ways."

"The same one," Jordar, the first Angel said with a smile. "I will never forget the day when that demon came tumbling into heaven, looking so distraught, and afraid, but at the same time, hopeful. I almost cast him away again, but he explained himself to me."


	26. Chapter 25 Lake of Fire

**Chapter 25 Lake of Fire**

_**Hello again. I'm sorry it has taken me a long time to submit this chapter. To be honest, the chapters aren't take a long time to submit because It takes me that long to write them. Realistically I am very far ahead of this chapter in the story, its just that for some reason now, whenever I submit a document it bunches all the text together, and I have to reindent all the paragraphs, which is annoying as crap. So it is getting really annoying to submit documents. Well, enjoy.**_

Darkfor sulkily floated along through the night, lamenting over his defeat. Suddenly, the Goddess appeared before him in a flash. Darkfor bowed clumsily, and babbled several excuses for his defeat.

_'Silence!'_ the Goddess shouted. _'I know you failed! But do now worry. Those Angels will leave soon enough. They were only brought there to guard Zach through this night. Besides, I have found a replacement for Spiritloosener.'_

The Harvest Goddess gestured towards a large casing of darkness which floated just up and to the right. Suddenly, it split open, and a shadowy figure floated out.

_'Darkfor,' _the Goddess said with a smirk. _'Meet Soulthrasher. He is mightier than Spiritloosener was, and is as mighty as you. He will be your new partner for this assignment. Work together to torment the threat, until the Right Hand is ready.'_

A voidy, shapeless demon floated down next to the Goddess, and grinned evily at Darkfor. Darkfor returned the evil smile, and held out a claw.

_'So we will be working together to dispel of this threat.'_

The other demon latched claws with him, before jerking his claw away violently.

_'Indeed we will. I will thrash his soul from his body.'_

_'I will bring forth Caenumens, and maybe Sabulumens two.'

* * *

_

I awoke the next morning, and reflected on all the dreams I had had last night.

"How horrible," I said. "Why am I having such frightening dreams all of a sudden."

The first thing I did that morning was to run to the Inn and make sure that Ann was safe.

* * *

The six Harvest Sprites were once again bowing before the neon green flames which represented the Right Hand of the Goddess. 

"I have waited, now where is it? Where is my sacrifice?"

"O King of the Mountains," Hoggy said, "we can't get you a human sacrifice. That is not our duty. We are the Harvest Sprites. We do not kill people. That job lies with the Spirits, and Won, the servant of the Goddess."

"The Goddess puts you Sprites under my command, and you still won't obey me. Remember what I did to the Blue Harvest Sprite? Do you want me to take another one of you?"

"No Demigod!" Timid said, shivering uncontrollably.

"I am the Right hand. I am the Demigod. I am the King of the Mountains. Second only to the Goddess. Give me what I desire!"

"We can't," Chef said.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"

"Can we get Won to find you a sacrifice?" Bold asked.

"We... we are Harvest Sprites. We just... can't bring ourselves to kill, even for you."

"Fine. Get Won to do it then."

* * *

The Lake looked dark and mysterious, as if filled with the energy of the Right Hand. It rippled and pulsed every time a fish moved inside it. Or every time the Kappa moved in it. The Kappa was angry about its defeat at the hand of Zach. But it was healing, so it couldn't really complain. But then again, its assignments were overwhelming, and its master wasn't exactly patient. The Kappa thought back on its life, its past. How it had traveled the world, causing mayhem and destruction. The creature it had been, and still was. It remembered Japan. Drowning Children in its lake, and murdering people for pleasure. The Kappa remembered this all, because these memories stood out above all others. The Kappa began messily devouring a large trout which had swam into the Kappa's trap. The Kappa did enjoy the taste of fish, but that wasn't enough. It craved a richer, sweeter meat. Human meat. But its job now entailed that it ceased the destruction of Humans, at least for a little while. But soon, it would feast again. That was part of the deal, wasn't it? The Kappa sucked at the loose strands of meat which still hung to the bones of the dead fish. 

The Kappa looked around the lake, and thought of its duty. The lake was its home, its world, its life. Soon the time would come when the Kappa would advance upon Mineral Town. Soon it would be time for the Kappa to carry out its wrath once again. Suddenly the Kappa heard a commotion from above. The Kappa took the remains of the fish, and crushed them in its iron grip, before tossing the tatters of bone out into the lake in a cloud. The Harvest Sprites stood at the edge of the lake, chanting some bizarre magic spell. As they chanted, they all turned towards Won, who was dragging the body of a large pig to the edge of the water. The Harvest Sprites then placed their hands against the side of the pig, and chanted a sort of blessing. Then, Won put the pig on a boat, and pushed it out towards the center of the lake. The Kappa looked up at the offering which was now floating just above it, ready for the slaughter. The Kappa shot up from the bottom, headed straight for it. The Harvest Sprites gasped as the boat was splintered by a green fist which punched up through the bottom of the boat. The wood cracked, and split apart. Timid fell to the ground, and covered his head with his hands.

"Don't be afraid," Won said. "The Right Hand is taking the sacrifice."

The green fist then opened, revealing several long claws which extended out from each webbed finger. Suddenly the claws grew longer, and longer, until they were at least one and a half feet long. Each claw was thin, like a cat's claw, but large, and sturdy. The claws then impaled through the pig, and dragged it down under the water.

"You see?" Won said as the Harvest Sprites stopped shivering.

The Kappa swam to the bottom, dragging its prize along with it. The Kappa then flew into a cave which stood about ten feet away from the Kappa's storage cave. Suddenly, a column of Neon Green fire erupted from the roof of the Cave, and shot straight out of the water. The pillar of fire shot out of the lake, extending straight up into the sky. The Harvest Sprites all threw themselves to the ground before the column of flame which erupted up out of the center of the lake, but Won didn't move. The Harvest Sprites began crying out to the Harvest Goddess, in hope that she would appear and stem the fiery pillar before things got ugly. Suddenly the entire lake erupted in neon green fire, and the column began to diminish. So in a way, the Harvest Sprites' wish was granted. The fire began to move, forming a shape. At this angle, neither Won, or any of the Harvest Sprites could see what it was forming.

"CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!" a booming voice commanded.

Won and the Harvest Sprites immediately went to one of the Twin mountains, and began climbing up to the top. As the got higher, and higher, they found that they could see the entire lake, and saw a face etched in the fires below. It was not a nice face, with glaring eyes, and a large, lipless mouth. The fire roared up higher, sending out an otherworldly glow.

"THAT'S HIGH ENOUGH!" the voice shouted again.

Won and the Harvest Sprites realized that the face in the fire was saying all this.

"I AM THE RIGHT HAND!" the voice shouted, and the mountain shook.

"Do you accept the sacrifice we have brought you?" Won said with no fear, while the Sprites all cowered behind him.

"I ACCEPT IT!" the voice boomed, and soared. "IT IS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT SAD EXCUSE FOR A SACRIFICE THAT THOSE PATHETIC SPRITES BROUGHT ME!"

"We come with a message!" Won shouted down towards the flames. "We cannot get you a human sacrifice!"

The Harvest Sprites cringed, expecting the Right Hand to explode in a fit of anger, and hate. But it just listened.

"GO ON!" It said, more quietly this time. "All the people in the town are all servants of the Goddess!" Won continued. "We can't sacrifice any of them! The only other alternatives are Zach and Kai! Kai is in Australia, and Zach, well, Zach is the whole reason we awoke you! So if you expect us to kill him and give him to you, then you are asking too much. We awoke you so that you could kill him!"

Won was now challenging the Right Hand's expectations of them, which it had never tolerated in the past. But the Right Hand just acted indifferent.

"IN ORDER FOR ME TO FULLY AWAKEN, I MUST HAVE A HUMAN SACRIFICE!"

"What do you expect us to do?" Won asked. "Do you expect us to kill someone who is still loyal to the Goddess?"

"NO! BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE TWO WHO HAVE INTERFERED TOO MANY TIMES? COULDN'T YOU USE THEM? IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THEM, THEN THE THREAT WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!"

"Yes," Won continued. "But the Goddess wants to make an example of them! Human sacrifices are carried out in secret! Their death must be known all through the town! So by all means, kill them! But we cannot use them as a sacrifice for you!"

"ALRIGHT! SORCERER! YOU HAVE A VERY VALID POINT THERE! I WILL GO WITHOUT THE HUMAN SACRIFICE! BUT ON THE HAIL GODDESS FESTIVAL, THE HARVEST SPRITES MUST DOUBLE THEIR SACRIFICE TO THE GODDESS! AND YOU SORCEROR! YOU MUST COME TO THIS LAKE AT MIDNIGHT AFTER THE HAIL GODDESS FESTIVAL!"

Won and the Harvest Sprites bowed.

"Your will shall be carried out!" Won shouted.

The face then disappeared, and the flames were extinguished by the water around them. Won and the Harvest Sprites began their long descent from the mountain.

* * *

Ann and I walked through the forest hand in hand. We were going to Mother's Hill again to have lunch, reminiscent of on of our "first dates." Unfortunately, in a small town, there aren't many places to go on a date. But the quality of the available places is much better. As we walked, I thought over how everything had come into place. I had always wondered how exactly I would find a girl, and how we would end up this way. I never ever thought that getting a girl could be so easy. Love is a very strange thing. Misunderstood by many, and coveted by all. There is no greater thing. Suddenly Ann stopped. I turned, and looked at her. She was staring straight ahead, with a look of surprise, and horror. I turned to see what she was looking at. I gasped, and took a step backward as I beheld the sight which was layed out before me. The lake was burning with neon green flames. The water burned, as if by some supernatural force. Flames shot up into the sky, roaring like the voice of the devil. Without hesitation, Ann and I turned and ran for our lives. Back to the farm. Back to where it was safe.

* * *

Carter fell on his face before the Goddess statue. Beside it, his Bible lay in a metal bowl. It was burning. 

"I submit to your will!" Carter cried out. "No longer will I help heathens, or read the words of evil!"

Smoke poured out of the ears of the statue, and its eyes glowed neon green. Carter bowed before, reveling in the presence. Then the neon green left the statue's eyes, and the smoke stopped pouring out. But Carter stayed bowed before the statue, and he didn't rise up until ten minutes had passed.

* * *

Ann sat on my bed, staring straight across the room, with a frightened expression plastered on her face. I was in the kitchen, getting drinks. I walked out of the kitchen, and handed an ice water to Ann. 

"Here," I said. "Drink this."

Ann said nothing, but held the glass up to her mouth, and took a small sip.

"I know what you are thinking," I said. "How the heck was the lake on fire? Well your guess is as good as mine."

Ann looked back at me, but said nothing.

"I only wonder if it has something to do with the Harvest Goddess. I know you don't believe as I do, but I have heard of a certain place often described as being a lake of fire."

"What place is that?" Ann finally spoke.

"Hell," I said.

Ann's face showed no emotion, so it was impossible to tell what she was thinking at that moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Ann nodded. I smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Ann nodded again.

* * *

The forest. Silent and still. Not a creature moved, or stirred. The very land seemed gripped in an icy hand, which cut off all feeling. But one feeling still existed. The forest was the home of the Goddess. The very air seemed to flow with the power of the Spirits, for that was where they lurked. In the shadows of the twin mountains, the forest was just as much in the shadow of the Goddess and the Spirits. As such, those with the Holy Spirit in there hearts could feel the evil there. They could feel the dark creatures living in the forest. Spirits, of monstrous quantities. Evil Spirits. The Spirits of the Goddess. Demons. All these terms described them well. And one spirit there was restless. Two mortals entered the forest, talking quietly together about many things, none of which were a concern of this restless Spirit. Immediately as they entered the forest, the Spirit focused its attention on its target. Silently, and swiftly, it moved through the still air towards its target. Its target was a wild dog, which was quietly lapping water up out of the Harvest Goddess Spring. The Spirit swooped down upon its prey.

* * *

Karen and Rick walked down through the forest, talking on and on about many things. 

"I wonder what's going to happen this Hail Goddess Festival," Rick said. "Do you remember a couple years ago when the Goddess actually appeared before us? She looked everyone in the eyes. When she looked in my eyes, it felt as if she was speaking to me somehow."

"Yeah, yes," Karen said, trying to think of a way to steer the conversation over to something which didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's weird, but it seems like something strange happens every Hail Goddess Festival. Do you remember the year when strong wind blew across the town right as the Sacrifices were being delivered. Mary says that in the library, books began lifting off of shelves, and moving through the room all by themselves. Carter says that the paranormal activity was caused by the Spirits moving through the town as the Goddess took her sacrifices. He says they are the most active at that time of the year. I went back home, and, I swear, I saw something hiding in my closet that night. But when I got up to check, it was gone."

Karen was now looking around uncomfortably, trying to find a way to end this conversation. It reminded her of Darkfor, and what he had done to her. Or _for _her, as he would say. Suddenly Karen felt something. She felt a presence of some being. At first she thought it was caused by Rick's conversation bringing back painful memories, but then she realized that this feeling was very real. Karen had felt it many times. Some nights she had awoken to see a wispy, ghostlike face pressed against the window. Sometimes she heard voices speaking to her. As bizarre things continued to happen to her, Karen began to wonder if Darkfor was responsible for any of this. After all, she was the only person she knew to experience such supernatural phenomenons. Karen began looking around. There was a spirit here somewhere. Where?

Suddenly something leaped out of the bushes towards her. All she saw was a streak of brown furn, and a streamlined figure. It was a wild dog. It landed five feet away from her, and growled at her. For a fleeting instance, Karen saw in its eyes the same presence which she had felt all through her life. Saliva fell from the dog's mouth as it's throat rumbled in an angry roar. Then the presence vanished, and the dog stopped growling. Karen followed the instructions which she had been taught as a child, and stood still, like a tree, and put her fists against her neck for protection. Rick immediately grabbed a stick, and whacked the dog in the side with it. The dog yelped, and looked up at Rick with hateful eyes. The dog then barked angrily, and leaped at Rick. The dog knocked Rick to the ground. Rick fought back, trying to push the dog away. He succeeded, but not until after the dog had bitten into his arm. The dog ran off, and Karen helped Rick back to his feet.

"Are you crazy?" Karen asked Rick. "Fighting off that dog that attacked me? Look! You hurt yourself."

"The dog did the hurting," Rick said wincing. "I'm just glad it isn't worse."

"Alright. From now on, don't hurt yourself protecting me from a seemingly dangerous dog."

"Alright alright," Rick said sheepishly.

"And Rick?"

"Yes," Rick looked up at Karen. Karen smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," Rick said with a lopsided grin.


	27. Chapter 26 Finding the Kappa

**Chapter 26 Finding the Kappa**

_**What's a guy gotta do to get a review around here huh? I know you are out there readers, I do. "I can smell your bubble gum!" (based off of the quote by Ma Fratelli in "The Goonies."**_

Ann was fine, just a little overwhelmed by what she had just seen. Something which I strongly believed was a symbol of hell. What this meant, I didn't know. Perhaps it meant that this island was in the hands of the devil. Perhaps it was foreshadowing some act of evil which the servants of Satan were about to perform. I didn't know. All I knew was that what we had seen wasn't normal, and surely was of supernatural origins. Darkness was beginning to cover the sky as I walked on. As I walked, my mind was filled with wonder, amazement, and above all, worry. I couldn't shake the idea that something evil was working when we had been at the lake. Perhaps this had something to do with the Right Hand. What that green, slippery lake creature was doing now, I didn't know. But why would the Kappa set its own lake on fire?

When I arrived home I immediately pulled out my laptop and got on the Internet. I looked up the word Kappa. Surprisingly enough, I found a website with a picture which looked not unlike the creature that had attacked my boat. I immediately brought up the website, and began reading the article.

"The Kappa is a creature from Japanese Mythology," I stopped here, surprised at this news. "In mythology, it is described as a frog like aquatic creature which lives in freshwater bodies of water. In some legends, it is said to drag children the water, and drown them to death. Other legends say it is a harmless beast unless it is treated badly. Then it will prey on humans. Yes, the legends go from innocent to just plain frightful. In some stories they eat children, and kill men. It is said that you can make friends with a Kappa by giving it cucumbers, it second favorite food. Its first favorite is, of course, human meat. The Kappa is also said to have a hole in the top of its head which is filled with water. The Kappa is said to get its strength from the water in this hole. If one were able to get the Kappa to spill the water out of this depression, then it will be rendered helpless. The legends say a Kappa will always return a bow, even if it means spilling out its water."

I stopped there. The creature I had fought had long claws extending out of its fingers, and the site said nothing about claws. I sighed, and continued reading.

"The Kappa is said to kill its victims by sucking out a person's entrails, blood, liver, or lifeforce, through the anus. The legends differ, so it could be any of the four." That shocked me.

Lifeforce was often a word used in eastern mysticism to describe energy which existed in all humans, giving them life. This was different than the belief in a soul, but in the same way, similar. The Spirit I had defeated had tried to kill me by tearing my soul from my body. I could see the connection between the legend and what was happening here in Mineral Island. But I still had questions. The Kappa was in Japanese mythology. Mineral Island was closest to the United States, so what was a mythological Japanese creature doing here? I stopped reading. That was enough for me.

Clearly, this Kappa was a very dangerous creature, and probably had killed many in its life. How had this Kappa become an accomplice of the Harvest Goddess? Suddenly all power in my house died. I immediately froze. Darkness was beginning to become a symbol of evil. Why? I didn't know. Why did the demons of this island always insist on attacking under cover of darkness? I immediately drew my sword, and listened. When I heard nothing, I began groping around for a flashlight. I found one, and flicked it on. I opened the door to my home, and looked out into the darkness.

I aimed the flashlight out the door, penetrating through the overwhelming darkness. The knife like light cut through the blackness, revealing a still, and quiet farm. Not a creature stirred, and no sound was made, except for the cold wind which blew the autumn air in. I felt a chill. Sure, it was almost winter, but this chill didn't feel like it was caused by the air. I felt something tug at my soul.

_'The darkness desires your soul.'_ I slammed the door shut against the cold, against the wind, and against the night.

But I knew there was little chance a door could protect me from a Spirit. I was all too correct. Soon I found myself flat on the floor as the demon attacked my soul.

"Back demon!" I shouted. "In the name of Jesus Christ!"

_'Do not say that word!'_ The Spirit tugged and grappled at me, trying to drag me away from my body, but I fought on. It was stronger than Spiritloosener had been, and clearly demonstrated this in the confidence of its words.

"What is your name Spirit?"

_'Soulthrasher! And I am not afraid to tell you my name. I am stronger than you are!'_

"But you are weaker than God! In the name of Jesus, I command you to leave my soul alone!" My vision blurred as I was pulled back away from my own body.

I had to hold on to my life, for if I let go, who would fight the evil which existed on this island?

"Back demon! I rebuke you in the name of Jesus Christ!" The result was not at all what I had hoped for.

I felt something cold shatter my courage, like a claw slashing into me. I fought back, struggling to remain in my body, but the grip of the Spirit was strong.

"Do you see the Jesus in me?" I said quietly. The Spirit loosened its grip partially. It knew who I was talking about. "You are afraid of him, aren't you?"

_'Silence mortal!'_

"But you are. You are afraid of Jesus, and he dwells within us, and as such, you are afraid of me!"

_'Lies!'_

"No, it is you who are lying, demon!" The demon was upon me again, but I could tell it was with doing this with less enthusiasm as it had had at the start.

It truly was afraid.

"Oh God!" I prayed aloud. "Please rid me of this Spirit."

_'Silence mortal!'_

Suddenly the door swung open, and I saw a large bearded man standing before me. His eyes widened as if he could see the demon which was upon me.

"Back Spirit," he said sternly. "In the name of Jesus Christ I command you to leave this man alone."

_'It's you!'_

"So it is," the man said. "Long time no see Soulthrasher. Now, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I command you to leave this man and go to the pit.

_'Noooooooooooo!'_

* * *

The Goddess heard the cry, as well as several of the Spirits of the forest. The mournful cry of the condemned spirit rose above all other noises that night. The cry grew louder, echoing on into the mountains, so even the Right Hand of the Goddess heard the cry. Karen awoke immediately, and sat up in her bed quicker than she ever had before. She nervously looked towards the windows, afraid that she would see the face of a spirit. When she saw nothing at the windows, she focused her attention on her closet. The door had swung open in the night, revealing its contents for all the world to see. Beads of sweat formed on Karen's head as fear gripped her heart. The calling of the Spirit. 

She had heard it. Karen immediately fell back against her pillow, and pulled her covers over her head. Some would say that Karen had never gotten over her fear of the dark, and still imagined that monsters lurked in her closet, and under her bed. But Karen knew they were all wrong. This was real, all to real. This was no fake childhood fear. At the Inn, Cliff awoke, as he felt a chill run through his friend.

"What's going on?" he asked the darkness.

_'Something has happened,' _came the response.

"What happened? Why did I feel a chill?"

_That was from me. Something disturbed me. I heard a spiritual cry. A cry which I have heard all to often. It was the calling of a doomed Spirit. One of the Spirits is in trouble.'_

Back at the Beach, Won read from his large book. Suddenly the words on the pages dimmed a little.

"What?" Won said as he looked at the book quizzically. The words then returned to their normal color. The Spirit trembled as it looked upon the face. It was the face the demon knew too well.

"Leave this man alone!" the bearded man shouted. "In the name of God. You see the Holy Spirit inside me, and inside him. Back off! Now! In the name of Jesus!"

The demon shrieked, and clawed at Zach's soul, trying to force the image of Jesus back. But it remained. Soon the demon realized that the bearded man wasn't the only one telling him to leave. The demon could see, deep in the man's heart, a figure. It was Jesus, shining with the Glory of the Lord, rebuking the demon. Soulthrasher was horrified to see the presence of Jesus there.

_'No! I will not leave! I must kill this man! I must kill this mortal! The master plan must commence! I must have prey of my own!'_

"You will take no one!" the bearded man said. "Back down demon! I command you to leave this man, and go to the only place left. Go to the lake of fire. Go to Hell."

_'Curse you Gotz! Curse you Jesus!'_ Jesus then looked the demon straight in the eye.

Soulthrasher cowered back, and covered his face.

_'No! Aauugghh! I will say what I want! I will say what I... Aaauugghhh! I can't... no! Not... Him.'_ "Do not curse Jesus! You know you must obey Him!" _'AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!'_

The demon let loose a mighty screech, and then fell from the earth. It fell down, away from the world of man. It fell to the only place that was left for it to go to. It fell into Hell. As the demon left, I could feel it leaving. Its evil grip on my soul had been released, and I was free. I then looked up at the man who had, essentially, saved me. The man helped me up to my feet, before shaking my hand.

"My name," he said, "is Gotz. I am the third disciple."


	28. Chapter 27 The Three Disciples

**Chapter 27 The Three Disciples**

_**I must apologize, for this chapter is shorter, and not very dark. But don't worry, dark stuff is coming. I am really many chapters ahead of this one, but I am submitting them slowly. I apologize for submitting chapters slowly, but it is becoming a hassle to submit them, because when I submit a document in, all the text gets jumbled together, and I have to go through it and reindent every paragraph.**_

The Goddess cried out in anger as she watched Soulthrasher fall into hell. He had failed her. It seemed as if nothing could conquer the heathen. The Goddess raged and raged, as thoughts of revenge flew through her mind. The Harvest Goddess wanted to get rid of the threat before it was time for the Right Hand to pass through the village, but at the rate things were going now, Zach wouldn't be destroyed until the Right Hand passed through the village.

The Right Hand also watched Soulthrasher fall to Hell. The Great King of the Mountains bristled in anger, realizing how strong these heathens really were. The Right Hand would kill them soon enough, just not now. The Kappa growled in anger, and swam back to the bottom of the lake. Soon the Great King of the Mountains would be ready to attack. Winter had finally come. The chilling winds blew through the town as clouds began forming above the town, ready to unleash their contents upon the Island. Soon the town would be covered in a white layer of snow. I was happy, for Christmas would be coming soon. But the other people in the town were beginning to prepare themselves for a different holiday. They were preparing for the Hail Goddess Festival. I was dreading that day, for I was sure that the Goddess would be angry when I didn't show up to deliver sacrifices to her.

The Hail Goddess festival was scheduled for December 27, two days after Christmas. I was looking forward to celebrating the birth of Christ, but I was dreading the sacrifices which would happen on the twenty seventh. I knew the sacrifices which the Goddess received were distributed out to all of the Spirits, so the Spirits were probably the most active on that day. I would have to be careful not to be caught outside that night. But Christmas was coming, so I was preparing for it. I recently had gone into the forest, and cut myself a nice Christmas tree, which I set up in the corner of my home. I then decorated it, and placed a shining star at the top, representing the star which had shone in the sky so long ago to direct the three wise men, and the shepherds to the baby Jesus. Gotz told me everything about himself. Apparently, he had converted to Christianity several years ago. My Grandfather had helped him to find God. Then, Gotz began to realize that the Goddess was trying to kill him. He knew that one day he would either have to flee the island, or hide from the Harvest Goddess. He made his decision during the Hail Goddess Festival.

"That day," he said. "I was still a bit unsure of my new faith, so I attended the ceremony in Rose Square. Boy was that a mistake. After all the sacrifices had been made, the Harvest Goddess suddenly appeared before all of us. She looked around the square, at everyone. When she locked eyes with me, it felt as if she was speaking to me. I could actually hear her voice inside of me. She told me that I would pay for turning against her. She told me I would pay for this with my very life. So I immediately ran all the way home, and boarded up my windows and locked my doors." This reminded me of what had I had done the day when Won had tried to kill me. "I knew that I could never leave my home, because if I did, the Goddess would surely find me. So what I did, is I dug long caverns and underground passageways under my home. They extended from my home, to your Grandfather's farm. One of the exits, in fact, is hidden up there somewhere. But only I know the locations of the exits. I had inherited a large sum of money, so I could live under there for years, and not have to worry about cash problems. Your Grandfather helped me through all of this. He tried to give me food for free, but I could not accept it. So, he sold me a portion of his crops, so that I could survive. I invited your Grandfather to hide down there with me, but he refused, saying that it was his duty to try to bring Jesus into the town, even if it he would die in the process. Now that I think back on it, he was probably right. When your Grandfather died, I knew that I would be next. I had other problems too. What would I do about food now that your Grandfather was dead? I considered letting you in on my secret, but I didn't know if you shared the same faith as your Grandfather did. When my food ran out, I knew I had to go out and search for more food. But when I walked out of my house, I found that someone had set up a bunch of skulls on pikes in front of my home. I knew these were symbols of the Right Hand of the Goddess, so I ran for the Inn as quickly as possible. At the Inn, I prayed and prayed that God would show me what to do, show me how to survive. Then, suddenly, I heard the voice of God speaking to me. Our Father woke me up about twenty minutes ago. He told me to go to your house immediately, and tell you that I was the third disciple. He then explained to me what it meant. So, here I am. Here I am."

Gotz then turned, and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"This is why I'm here," I said with hope in my eyes. "The three of us! You, me, and Kai. We are the three disciples. The only hope for this town! This is the work of God! Now I see it. He must have somehow told my Grandfather to work especially hard on helping you find Jesus, and He must have helped Kai find Jesus during his travels. And me. He must have told my Grandfather to will the farm to me, so that I would come here! It is up to the three of us, and God, to save this town."

Gotz smiled a hopeful smile, and looked up into the sky. The two of us were sitting right outside my house, and from there, the night sky looked absolutely beautiful. "I haven't looked upon the sky in too long," Gotz said as tears came to his eyes. "I have not beheld the glory of God in it for so long. But now I remember the beauty. The stars, God put them up in the sky." "Much can be said about the glory of God," I said, looking up into the darkened sky. Usually I wouldn't be out on a night like this, for I would be afraid of the Spirits of the Island. But this night, it seemed as if there was nothing to fear. The Holy Spirit was with us, looking after us, protecting us. I could feel the warmth of God, even here in the cold winter night. I let Gotz stay at my house for the night, since it was too dangerous to travel out in the dark. I set up a bed for him on the floor, before heading to bed myself. This had been quite an amazing night.


	29. Chapter 28 Vision of Darkness

**Chapter 28 Vision of Darkness**

_**You know, it would be nice if you readers would review. I mean, this is my biggest, most important of my stories on the web site, and I like never get any reviews on it. On my other story I have to beat the reviewers off with a stick. Come on people.**_

"Yer becomin a proper seaman now Kai," Captain Bates said as Kai showed him the large fish he had caught.

"Thanks Captain," Kai said with a smile.

"Yeah," Captain Bates said as he walked across the ship, gesturing at the sun with his fishing rod. "The great light of heaven, I call it. Yew ever seen a sunset out over the waters?"

"No," Kai said.

"Ain't nothing more beautiful than that. The son is a wonderful thing matey! Gives light to all, before dying down, and lettin the stars take over the sky.

Captain Bates then began singing again.

"And the night goes on, unfolding for ever,

The stars in the sky, they light the way.

We sail on, stopping never.

To find the place we call home again."

As he sang, Kai suddenly got a weird feeling. Something was dreadfully wrong. He felt as if he was about to lose someone who was closely connected to him. Kai suddenly dropped to the ground, and blacked out.

"Kai?" the Captain said, looking at his friend.

* * *

Kai found himself standing in Mineral Town. All the town's people were all going about there business peacefully. Everything seemed happy, and right. But Kai felt a foreshadowing of evil. Suddenly, the sky clouded over, and lightning began to strike all around him. The people of the town ran in mindless panic, as a unholy wind shook Kai. In the midst of the chaos, Kai could still hear one voice. He heard Popuri calling his name. He could hear Popuri calling out for help.

* * *

"Kai?" a voice said from somewhere in the darkness. "Kai, wake up."

"I have to help Popuri," Kai said to himself. "Pull yourself together Kai," the voice persisted, but Kai still tried to push it away. "Don't do this to me Kai! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Captain Bates said as he shook Kai's shoulders.

Kai's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, thank God," the captain said. "Yew had me worried Kai."

"I had a vision Captain," Kai said. "I saw Mineral Town. It was in trouble. Popuri... she was in trouble! I have to go back there, now!"

"Wait a second mate," Captain Bates said. "Yew say yew saw a vision... from God?"

"Probably, yes," Kai said.

"Then we best get yew back to yer town." the captain said with a serious look on his face. "In all my experience as a seaman, I've learned to always listen to God."

Captain Bates immediately started for the cabin to change the ship's course.

* * *

Christmas was coming, and Gotz and I were both ready. We had started giving out presents to all the people in the town, telling them they were Christmas presents. Some of the people later gave us what they called "Starry Night presents." Apparently the people of this town had there own holiday on the twenty sixth, the day after Christmas, and the day before the Hail Goddess Festival. I didn't know if them giving there presents was to be nice, since we had given them presents, or to show that they didn't buy our Christian faith.

I continued to have frightening nightmares. Many of them involved Ann being in trouble, but me being unable to get to her. But others involved a gigantic hand, which flew towards the town. It was colored blood red, and had the image of a skull on a pike plastered on the back of it. I believed it symbolized the Right Hand of the Goddess.

* * *

Karen walked slowly, and unhappily through the cold, snow covered streets of Mineral Town. She plodded along silently, her head hung in sorrow. Too many times had things gone wrong. Her so called "Guardian" had betrayed her. Karen had disbelieved this, and ignored it for a long time, but she found herself now agreeing with this. Karen walked into her home, and walked off into her room. She shut the door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed.

That one man had caused so much heartbreak for her. He had promised her everything, and then dashed all her hopes on the ground. This man had betrayed her, and now she had to confront him. But maybe he shouldn't be spoken of as a man.

"Darkfor," Karen said, lifting her face towards the window.

A gentle gust of air blew in, touching her face very gently. Then the same dark figure appeared on the windowsill. It was a cloudy figure, with a dark, humanoid body. But it wasn't like a body at all. It was more like a shadow.

"Yes my child?" the dark figure said in a deep, emotionless voice.

"Why are you here?" Karen said quietly, while trying to get a good look at her guardian, for once. But his shape was obscured by the blinds which were in front of the window.

"Because you called me," Darkfor replied.

"No," Karen said firmly. "Why did you come here at all? Who... what are you?"

"I am Darkfor, your Spirit guide."

"Don't give me any of that Spirit guide crap," Karen snapped. "You betrayed me!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" the figure said, with a growl on the tip of its tongue.

"Yes you did!" Karen shouted. "When you first came to me, everything changed. For the better. But soon, strange things began to happen. What are those faces I see in the night? What are those voices I keep hearing? What about... the creature."

"The creature?" Darkfor said quizzically.

"Yes," Karen said. "The creature that comes and visits me, in the night. The creature that renders me helpless, allowing it to torment me in the dark. It is not my imagination. That creature is real. How many more times must I awaken frightened, and scared to death? How many more times must I hide under my covers as I hear the sounds of that monster growling, and moving in the dark. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and find that I'm unable to move. I then hear noises of some creature flying through my room, growling and shrieking. And then that horrible howling starts up."

Karen shivered at this.

"And what about the flying objects too? Are you that... that... monster? That thing is real. It is like the darkest creature from the darkest horror stories ever written. And I can't help wondering if it desires my soul."

"I have done nothing else but try and help you."

"Oh yeah? What about the times you "borrow my body?" You may not know it, but I remember what you use it for. Remember Rick? So many years ago? You used to take control of me, and make me do horrible things to him. How could you do that to me? Rick is my best friend?"

"I never layed a hand on Rick. That was all your doing."

"IT WAS NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Karen shouted. "Go away! I hate you!"

"Where would you be without me?" Darkfor snapped, now angry. "Was it not I who was always there for you? I took care of you, didn't I? You need someone to look after you."

"I have my parents, thank you very much," Karen said, with venom in her eyes. "You never helped me. You used me. I have been a tool of yours. Like that other night, when you used me to help you speak with Won. And when you used me to take out your anger on Rick!"

Suddenly the dark figure leaped upon Karen, knocking her off of her bed, and to the floor. Karen screamed, but the dark figure stabbed her chest with its finger, causing her breath to be cut short. Karen struggled to breath, but found that she was unable to. She tried to wriggle away from her attacker, but to no avail. Her lungs constricted further as Darkfor held her against the ground.

"Now, you listen to me!" Darkfor shouted, his shadowy face glaring down at her. "You will do as I say! I am now your master. Never say anything like that about me again, and never even think about turning away from me! And about that creature that visits you at night. If you don't want it to harm you, then you'd better obey me!"

* * *

It was the twenty fourth, the day before Christmas. The snow outside glistened in the sun, expressing to all the world the glory of God. The clean, white snow was a sharp contrast to Popuri's current mood. Popuri stood in the kitchen, washing dishes. She sighed unhappily as she quietly cleaned each plate, and utensil until it shined and sparkled. Popuri's depression had not lifted yet. She missed Kai very much. Popuri knew that she wouldn't see him until next summer, which seemed like such a long way off. Popuri secretly hoped that someday Kai would decide to stay on Mineral Island with her, forever.

* * *

Popuri sighed as she imagined the two of them together. She imagined that they would move in to his Beach house, and settle down. Popuri hoped to have several children, and to spend the last of her days there with Kai. She didn't want to travel the world, as Kai wanted, so Popuri was afraid that it wouldn't work out between the two of them. Then, Popuri's sadness returned to her. Popuri continued scrubbing the muck off of the dishes, wondering if this was as good as it would ever get. Would she truly live happily ever after with her true love? Or would they be forced to separate. Popuri bowed her head, and let here tears drop from her eyes into the dirty dishwater below. Popuri cried silently, not wanting to attract attention. Her head drooped down as she thought about how hopeless everything seemed without Kai. He was her friend, her supporter, her one true love. Suddenly Popuri heard a voice coming from outside. She looked up, and quickly dried her eyes. The voice was singing some song which Popuri could not recognize at this distance. Popuri immediately dropped the dish towel into the water, dried her hands, and began walking down the stairs. As she walked, the voice got louder, and became more audible. 

"Sweet memories come  
Sound softly in my heart.  
You are my beloved sweetheart  
Felt within."

Popuri's face lit up as she finally recognized the song. Popuri immediately grabbed her coat, and took off running, bursting out of her home like a deer in mating season. She turned and looked up the path. The sight she saw was the most wonderful thing she had seen in a long time. Kai came walking down the path, increasing his speed when he saw Popuri come out of her house.

"Kai!" Popuri said happily as she watched him coming.

Kai was with another man, who could be compared to any seaman which had ever lived. But Popuri ignored him. She instead, ran towards Kai. As she ran, Kai opened his arms to Popuri. 

"Farewell to thee, farewell to thee  
O fragrance in the blue depths.  
One fond embrace and I leave  
To meet again." 

Popuri threw herself into his arms, crying her heart out. Kai embraced her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. 

"I understand the beauty  
Of rose blossoms at Mauna-wili.  
There the birds delight  
To the beauty of this flower." 

Kai then kissed Popuri on the cheek, and held her tightly. 

"But no flower is as beautiful as you, my love," Kai whispered. 

Behind Kai stood Captain Bates, off on "vacation." Tears came to his eyes as he watched the reunion of the two lovers. Kai then pulled away from Popuri, and looked deep into her eyes. 

"I have returned," he said, "for the final time." 

Kai then grabbed Popuri, and pulled her into a kiss. Tears continued to come to Popuri's eyes, as she held Kai close. He had truly returned for the final time. High above them, Rick watched from a window with much contempt in his heart. He had to break this up, now. Rick ran for the stairs. He charged down to the bottom floor faster than any cheetah could. Rick opened the front door, and slammed it behind him. Kai pulled away from Popuri, and turned to Rick. Kai smiled, but Rick gave him a cold glare. Kai's smile faded as Popuri's brother walked up to him. 

"You just won't leave, will you?" Rick said coldly. "You have to return every summer and try and take my sister away from me again. When will you ever give up?" 

"And when will you forgive me?" Kai asked. "I apologized for all that I did to you, but you won't accept the fact that I have changed. I know who I was before, and I'm not proud of it, but I have changed. The old Kai is gone, and the new one has come. Why can you not accept this?" 

"You are a bad person Kai," Rick said. "Why should I believe that you have changed." 

"Rick," Popuri said. "Please, Kai has apologized." 

"I don't give a dang," Rick said, and turned, and walked back inside his home. 

"Don't mind him," Popuri said. "He's always been like that, and I don't know if there is any chance that he will change." 

Kai smiled. "Oh! I forgot. Popuri, this is Captain Joe Bates. Captain Bates, this is Popuri." 

The captain grinned, and extended a large hand to Popuri. 

"Its a pleasure to meet yew ma'am," the captain said. "Kai's told me lots about yew." 

Popuri accepted his handshake, and smiled. 

"So Kai," she said. "Why did you return so soon, and why did you bring this man with you?" 

"I had a vision," Kai said, as fear came to his eyes. "A vision of what?" 

"A vision of the destruction of Mineral Town."

* * *

'I feel a disturbance this night.' 

'I do as well.' 

'Soon it will be time to begin. Soon it will be time for the Right Hand to descend upon the town, and I feel a disturbance. This is not good. Someone has come to Mineral Town. Someone who opposes my throne. Who is it, Spirit?' 

'It is Kai. He has returned. No doubt, he will try and interfere during the final days.' 

'Of course he will. He is with... Him. I am suddenly afraid. During the final days my wrath will be revealed, but what is the best way in which to channel my wrath?' 

'Plagues. Ten plagues of such terror, that those only partially loyal to you will fall at your feet and beg for mercy. The first plague will be a warning. The next ones will be a direct attack. The tenth plague will be the coming of the Right Hand. The Final Blow. I am ready to assist you. My prey is still undecided, but I think I will be able to convince him to join you in the end.' 

'You realize if he does not, then you won't have any prey any more.' 

'I am aware of this. But the master plan must be carried out. Thandrana, you and I must finish this.' 

'How dare you speak of my with my true name! You are a lowly Spirit! You will refer to me as the Mighty Harvest Goddess.' 

'Silence you fool! I will say what I like about you! Remember, I am not your servant, I am not your slave. I am simply working with you because the two of us have a common goal, and a common master. I will work with you, follow your plans, but I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT ME AS AN INFERIOR!' 

'I could destroy you, I could just destroy you!' 

'Oh, right! I'd like to see you try and send me to the Abyss. You will find it is not an easy task. I would gladly deposit you there, but for now, I need to to remain in this world.' 

'So we both hold the same opinions of each other I see. But that is not as important as what we wish to accomplish.' 


	30. Chapter 29 First Plague

**Chapter 29 First Plague**

_**Gents, the boring chapters are luckily beginning to slowly come to an end, you will see the path laid out in this chapter heading towards the end. The ending stretch has begun, but it is a long, fun ending stretch.**_

The weather had become bitingly cold, for winter was now expressing its true colors to the whole world. Fierce, cutting winds shot through the air, for the cold hand of winter was now upon us. I trudged through the snow and the wind, trying to reach my barn. It was time to feed the animals, and the weather just wouldn't let up. Through the merciless gale I could barely see where I was going.

Snowflakes bombarded my face as I struggled up the slope, my snow boots squeaking on the ground below. Suddenly the wind blew my coat's hood off. I grabbed it quickly, and pulled it down over my head, but not before a good amount of snow had blown inside of it. Now my source of protection against the cold, my hood, had been filled with cold snow. To say I was freezing was an understatement.

_It'll be okay,' _I told myself. _'I just have to get in there, feed the animals, and then get back to my house. Then I can get out of this coat and take a hot bath.'_

I pushed on through the storm, desperately trying to find my barn. When the wind had knocked my hood off, I had lost sight of my barn, so now I was lost. Now where was it? I desperately looked across my farm, searching for my barn, but I couldn't seem to find it. Another gust of wind hit me, knocking me of course. It was then that I realized the seriousness of the storm. I knew I had to get inside at once. I turned, and started down the trail which I thought led to my home, battling the fiery cold which burned my skin.

Snowflakes, once a symbol of peace, had now become deadly weapons. The wind was always against me, pushing me further and further away from my destination. I struggled against it, putting one foot in front of the other. The sky, once a beautiful cloudy white, was now a dark, shadowy gray. The wind shattered against me again, sending me to my knees. My snow pants went down into the snow below. The wind blew across my face, and it felt as if somehow, the wind was sucking away my very energy. I became very very tired, and felt like I wanted to just lay down right here, and fall asleep.

_No! _I told myself. _I can't give up! I will not die out here!_

I struggled to stand up, and failed. My weary limbs refused to move, and I fell face first into the snow. The snow bit at my face as the two opposing forces came together. I began to feel myself slipping away, falling further and further into unconsciousness. The snow was taking me, absorbing me. I knew it wanted me to just bow down right here, and never rise up again, but I just couldn't do that. I had to survive. I struggled to lift my head from the snow, but suddenly the snow became like glue, holding me down tightly. I couldn't move. Snowflakes fell onto my back, covering me in snow. Soon I would be buried, and no one would find any remains until the spring. Ann would die inside, and Doug would be incredibly upset. Won would rejoice, and the Goddess would dance on my grave. I couldn't allow this to happen. I couldn't allow the Goddess to triumph over me.

"No!" I shouted over the howling wind. "I will not go quietly into the darkness! I will not disappear without a fight!"

But my cry of rebellion against death was muffled by the falling snow, and the sound of the wind. I tried to get up onto my knees, but the snow on my back suddenly became like a one hundred pound weight. I fell down again, and this time, I had not the energy to try and stand again. As I lay there drifting away, I began to fear what would happen to this town. If I was not here, would Kai and Gotz be able to save it by themselves? Or were they doomed to failure without me. Then, without a word, I fell back, and my vision was filled with blackness.

Darkness took me, and I found myself in a world of nothing. No ground, no land, no sky. I heard nothing, I felt nothing. Gray mist flowed all around me, cradling me in its arms. All I wished for was rest. All I wanted was to sleep in this peaceful world. But I felt something holding me back. I was not ready to die. I was not ready to stand at the gates of heaven. It was not my time. I still had work to do. I still had a life to live. Then, in good time, I would come to my Father's house. But now was not the time. I was not dead, not yet at least. This I knew, for this misty world which I floated in was not heaven. It wasn't hell either. I was still in my body, I was just loosing grip. And that was something that I couldn't do. I was still holding on to my body, so I tightened my grip. I then pulled in the direction of it, in an effort to avoid this death. Then, I felt someone else helping me. Someone in my heart pushing me on, telling me that it was not my time. The familiar warm arms of the Holy Spirit grasped me, and carried me back to my body.

_'It is not your time yet,' _the Holy Spirit said. _'You must fight on. I will help you, remember that. I will be here for you, always.'_

He was right. I pushed onward, forcing my way through the mist towards the light which shone ahead of me. I reached for the light, and awoke in my bed at the farm. Several extra blankets had been added to the layers of covers, and a fire roared in my fireplace. I saw Kai and another man sitting on chairs in my kitchen, watching me.

"Kai?" I said, rather surprised that he had already returned from Australia.

"What's up Zach," Kai said. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I had a vision of the destruction of Mineral Town," Kai said, as if it was unimportant.

"What?" I listened closely as Kai related his tale to me, sparing no detail as he told me of his strange vision.

"This man," Kai said, "is Captain Joe Bates. He decided to come with me back to Mineral Town."

"Nice to meet you Captain Bates," I said. "But how did I end up here? I remember collapsing in the snow and..."

"Exactly where we found yew," Captain Bates said. "Yer a lucky one Zach. Yer lucky we found yew in time."

"Well," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kai said. "So, what's new?"

"You won't believe it Kai," I said. "I found the third disciple."

* * *

Carter was once again bowing before the Goddess Statue. 

"This snow storm," he said. "Mineral Town has never experienced such a storm in years."

The eyes of the statue flashed, and glowed the same neon green color.

"The first plague? This is the first plague? What is the second plague?"

The statue hissed, and tilted its stone head.

"Ten plagues? Ten plagues will hit the town. What is the purpose of these ten plagues?"

The statue turned its attention to the small man bowing before it. The statue's arms slowly creaked to life, and moved outwards towards the feeble pastor. The statue then warbled and shrieked out a message, and its eyes glowed red.

"To prepare the way for the Right Hand? Ten plagues? This was the first. This definitely wasn't any ordinary snow storm."

* * *

"Ten plagues?" Cliff said. 

_'Ten plagues, yes.'_

"To prepare a way for the Right Hand?" Cliff asked.

_'Yes,' _the Voice confirmed. _'Ten plagues. But forget the stories of the Ten plagues God brought upon the Egyptians. These are not those plagues. These plagues are the plagues of the Goddess.'_

"What will the tenth plague be?"

_'The final blow. The Right Hand will descend upon the town, and choose those who are loyal to the Goddess, and they will survive.'_

"And what of the others?" The Voice did not answer. "Answer me. What of the others? What of Zach? What of Kai?"

_'They will be consumed by the wrath of the Right Hand.'_ Fear gripped Cliff's heart, as he realized what the Voice was saying.

He now realized how dangerous all of this was. Cliff now began to doubt the Voice's intentions. All his life, Cliff had always listened to what the voice said. He had always obeyed its commands, but now, he didn't feel like he could betray his friends.

* * *

I introduced Kai and Captain Bates to Gotz, and explained how the two of us had met. Then, all three of us explained the whole story to the Captain. Surprisingly enough, the captain was a Christian too, and he wanted to help. 

"I've always been wantin to fight for the Glory of my maker. I ain't never had a chance like this in my entire life."

"Well we appreciate your help Captain," Kai said.

I nodded in agreement.

"But what of the town's people?" I asked. "Surely many of them will perish when the Right Hand comes upon the town. I don't know what the Harvest Goddess has planned, but I believe it will not be very friendly, even to her own followers."

"They won't believe us," Kai said. "You know them. They see the Goddess as a friendly mother earthly Goddess, never ever hurting a fly, and loving nature more than anything. You know, they expect her to only harm litterbugs."

"The Goddess will harm more than just litterbugs," I said. "In fact, I'll bet she'll let the litterbugs live, but kill others."

"Demon's ain't got no love for anyone mateys," Captain Bates said.

"He's right," Gotz said. "If she and her demon followers decide to come in the forms of physical beings, then we'll have some fighting on our hands."

"I have my sword," I said. "And I have used it many times against her armies. You are right Gotz, we will probably be facing physical beings as well as Supernatural beings."

"I have a rifle on m' ship which I can use," Captain Bates said, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"I have my axe," Gotz said.

"I don't have any weapons," Kai said with a sad smile.

"I gotta pistol yew can use," Captain Bates said.

"But please, if possible, be careful with it." Kai nodded.

"Well," I said. "I guess that takes care of everyone. Oh, one more thing. We must pray, right now."

All four of us joined hands, and bowed our heads as our souls joined together in prayer. Together we prayed, all four minds praying together, making our prayers stronger and greater, and all the more wonderful. Four men, all working for the same objective. Four hearts, all set on the hope for peace, and happiness. Four minds, all following Christ our lord. When we prayed, peace was all around us. But we knew this peace would not last. The Goddess was preparing to strike.

* * *

'I feel a disturbance.' 

'Again? You really have been working yourself up lately. Relax. The day will come, the Right Hand will come upon the village. The Master Plan will be completed.'

'Yes, but originally there was only one threat in the village. Now there are four! How did there get to be so many?'

'There are only four of them. There are thousands of Spirits. And don't forget, the demigods.'

'Spirit, have you forgotten what dwells within each of those heathens? Have you forgotten... Him?'

'Oh.'

'You have spent too much time dealing with the deceived and have forgotten all about those who have not been deceived. You are weaker than I thought.'

'Shut up you pathetic being!'

'Pathetic! Silence you lowly creature! I am the Harvest Goddess! I command legions and legions of Spirit warriors and Spirit guides! My Angels are mighty, you have none, do you?'

'My position is too great to need the help of other Fallen ones. I will survive by myself while you can fall to Hell for all I care!'

'I wish you would go there!'

'You know, the two of us, we don't see eye to eye.'

'You are a lowly Spirit, and I am a mighty Goddess, you would never understand greatness.'

'Oh shut up about the stupid Goddess routine Thandrana. We both know who you really are...'

'SILENCE YOU INSOLENT SPIRIT!'

'Oooo. The "all mighty Goddess" is getting steamed.'

'More than that! You know, I wish an Angel would find you, and butcher you with the Holy Spirit!'

'If an Angel of... Him comes here, then both of us will be in trouble. Not just me.'

'Oh you pathetic one. You disgrace to the fallen. You disgrace to us all. I wonder, what were you like before you fell? Were you a very very good Angel? Is that why you are so pathetic.'

'I am not pathetic. I am mighty! It is you who are pathetic!'

'I do not wish to listen to your crying Spirit. Leave me!'

'I'll go where I please!'

* * *

The next day was a happy one. It was Christmas, so all three disciples, as well as Captain Bates, all met together at my house to celebrate. We exchanged gifts, prayed, laughed, and sang praises to God. The star atop the Christmas tree seemed to glow with the glory and greatness of our Savior, for this was the day we celebrated his birth. But, in the midst of our celebration, there was a feeling of darkness. This event could very well be the last happy day that any of us would ever have. The Hail Goddess Festival was in two days. And Gotz had already informed us about what could happen on the Hail Goddess Festival. We partied until the end of the night, then gathered for one more prayer before everyone headed home. Tomorrow was the Starry Night Festival, and we would be celebrating again. 


	31. Chapter 30 You will be Slain by the Evi

**Chapter 30 You will be Slain by the Evil**

_**Hi folks. Sorry it took so long. But the story isn't almost over, its just beginning to spiral towards the climax. Hakuhen, I'm glad you found it interesting even though you aren't religious. I was hoping to be able to do that.**_

Starry Night Festival. A romantic event in many people's opinion. It was the tradition that the women of the town would ask there favorite guy to join them for dinner. Ann had asked me to join her for dinner that night, and I had accepted, after making sure that the festival had nothing to do with the Goddess religion. Apparently the Starry Night Festival had been around long before the Harvest Goddess had revealed herself to the people of this Island. When she had done this, she had tried to make the Hail Goddess festival appear to be a time of celebration, so she scheduled it right after the day of most celebration. Okay, so I had been wrong. I didn't only have one day of happiness, I had two days. When I arrived at there house that night, Ann and her father greeted me warmly.

"Zach!" Ann said happily. "I'm so glad you could come."

"You know Zach," Doug said. "You really should think about marrying Ann."

"Dad!" Ann said, her cheeks a deep crimson. "Say stuff like that to him, and he may never come to our house again."

I blushed, and looked away.

"Notice Ann didn't say she didn't want to marry you," Doug said laughing.

"Dad!"

I smiled, this was going to be an enjoyable night. And indeed it was. Ann and her father had cooked a delicious meal for the three of us. It consisted of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and sweet corn. To say it was good would be an understatement. We finished the meal, talked, and then it was time for me to leave. I kissed Ann on the cheek, and said goodbye to Doug before leaving for my farm.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to him Dad!" Ann said right after Zach left. 

"Admit it," Doug said. "You would be quit happy if Zach were to propose to you."

"It's none of your business what I think of Zach!" Ann shouted.

"Your blushing honey," Doug said chuckling. "It's quit obvious that the two of you have strong feelings for each other. And you know I want to see you as a bride. You would make a perfect wife. And you're pretty enough for the occupation."

Ann couldn't help but smile at her father's kind thoughts.

"Dad, I-"

"You'd better get to bed soon," Doug said. "You need your sleep."

Ann nodded, and started for the door. Doug watched her as she made her way to her room.

"That's my girl," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

One would think that I would sleep wonderfully after such a wonderful night, but no. I was awoken in the middle of the night by a voice whispering to me in the dark. 

_'This day is the end of happiness,' _it said. _'For now Darkness will overthrow all.'_

I nervously scanned the room for a source of the voice, but found none.

_'Darkness is descending on Mineral Town, and you will be slain by the evil.'_Suddenly a dark figure leaped out of my closet towards me. I awoke in a cold sweat in my bed. No voice was speaking to me, and no dark beings were leaping out of my closet. I turned over, and went back to sleep, but more dark dreams and images haunted me that night.

* * *

The smell of coffee awoke Ann from her sleep. She groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stood up. The sound of bacon frying in the kitchen coaxed her into her clothes, and out of her room. Ann smiled at her Dad as she sat down at one of the tables. Doug brought out a tray of cheese strata, and set it in front of her. 

"Eat quickly," Doug said. "The Hail Goddess Festival starts in forty five minutes."

Ann thought about the festival for a minute. She had never missed a Hail Goddess Festival ever in her life. No one had. Except for Gotz, who had simply disappeared a couple years ago. But Ann knew someone who would not show up at the Hail Goddess Festival this year. And she knew why as well. The Harvest Goddess hated Zach, and wished he was dead. Zach did not worship the Harvest Goddess, so he wouldn't show up to the festival. Ann then began to wonder, could she be friends with one who hated Zach with all its heart.

"Dad," Ann said.

"Yes Ann?" Doug said turning to his daughter.

"Would-" Ann took a deep breath, "would it be alright if I didn't come to this year's Hail Goddess Festival?"

"Are you crazy?" Doug said. "You don't want to offer sacrifices to the Goddess? You could get lynched or..."

It was then that Doug began to realize how tyrannical the reign of the Goddess was. Anyone who didn't obey her commands was destroyed, either by the town's people, or by the Spirits. Doug also remembered how his daughter's life had almost been taken because of the Harvest Goddess.

"Alright Ann," Doug said grabbing his shotgun. "I'll stay home as well."

* * *

"Did it ever occur to you that Zach might not come to the Festival today?" 

Mayor Thomas looked up at his son Harris, the policeman in surprise.

"Um..." the Mayor said.

"He doesn't worship the Goddess," Harris continued, "and his Grandfather never came to the Hail Goddess Festival's."

"His Grandfather always was afraid to leave his house on the Hail Goddess Festival," the Mayor retaliated. "That is the reason he never came. I'm sure Zach will come."

"Why would he?" Harris asked. "He doesn't worship the Harvest Goddess, so he won't be giving any sacrifices to her."

"He'd better come," Thomas said. "If he doesn't... I don't know what will happen."

"If he doesn't," Harris said, "many of the town's people will be angry."

* * *

Kai, Captain Bates, Gotz, and I all decided to stay at my house until the Hail Goddess Festival was over. Each of us had our weapons in case things got ugly. I even passed out Bibles in case any of us needed Spiritual uplifting. I didn't know what happened during the festival, nor did I know if I wanted to know. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I opened it slowly, and saw Carter standing on my porch. 

"Hello Carter," I said with a smile.

"You won't be coming to the Hail Goddess Festival, will you?" Carter asked in a strange voice.

"No, I-"

"And neither will Kai, Gotz, and the captain, will they?" Carter said in the same strange voice. "I know that they are in there."

"No," I said. "What's wrong Carter? Why does your voice sound different?"

"Ten Plagues!" Carter shouted stretching his arms out. "Ten Plagues of such power, and might, that you will fall on your face before the Goddess begging for forgiveness, but you will receive none!"

"Carter, can you keep your voice down..."

"All will feel the might of the Goddess! Nine Plagues to prepare for the Tenth Plague! The coming of the Right Hand Hand!"

"What do you-"

"Ten Plagues! You will pay the penalty for your disbelief!"

And with that, Carter turned, and walked away. Kai walked up behind me.

"Ten Plagues eh," he said.

"Its an attempt at mockery," I said. "Don't you remember how in the Bible God sent ten plagues upon Egypt when they refused to let his people leave the country? The Harvest Goddess is trying to use the same methods as God, except she uses them for evil as opposed for good."

"I see," Kai said. "She's trying to say that she's as powerful as our God because she can send plagues as well."

"I seen people do that before," Captain Bates said. "They're jealous of the abilities of another person, and try to make themselves out to be just as powerful by copying that person's methods."

"Its official now," Gotz said. "The Goddess is officially trying to kill us."

"Man you've got no idea what I've had to endure so far," I said. "The Goddess has been trying to kill me for a while."

* * *

Rose Square was once again filled with the people of the town. They were not dressed in black, for this was no time of mourning. Neither were they dressed in bright colors, for this was not a time of celebration. The Hail Goddess Festival was said to be a time of celebration, but a strange feeling of darkness always banished all thoughts of partying. Everyone knew that what happened this day would be too great to comprehend. Throughout the whole day indifference, fear, horror, amazement, happiness, senseless joy, and hate could all be felt all because of one being. The Harvest Goddess. In the center of the square sat a large plate like alter which was covered in flowers and other symbols of nature. Carter stepped up to the plate, and looked out at the crowd of people. 

"May the sacrifices begin!" he shouted.

No one said a word.

"The Goddess has given me a message to deliver to you before the sacrifices begin! There is a new member of the Church! Who is it you ask? He is a loyal servant of the Harvest Goddess! His power will be almost equal to mine! He will be the assistant pastor from now on. His name, is Won!"

At this, the people in the crowd began murmuring among themselves. This made many of them uneasy. Won, the most dangerous, most feared member of the town had just been given power. What would become of this? Everyone knew what Won could do to them, and feared what this change could bring upon them.

"Yes," Carter said, "Won will be the assistant pastor! He has proven to be a loyal servant of the Goddess, so this is his reward!"

Won stepped up to the alter, and shook Carter's hand. The crowd then died down, and Carter held his hands out again.

"Now! We will begin the sacrifices! I will call each and every villager up to the alter, and you must lay your sacrifice down before the alter. Now calling Elli and her family!"

Elli and Stu stepped up to the alter, and bowed before it. Elli then placed a basket of bread to cover her sacrifices, and Stu put down a large salad. Then, one by one, Carter called up each of the villagers, and they placed their sacrifices onto the plate like alter.

"Doug and Ann," Carter said, looking up for the two of them. Neither Doug nor Ann stepped up to the alter to deliver sacrifices. Carter cleared his throat nervously, and the town's people began murmuring uneasily.

"Doug and Ann," Carter repeated, secretly hoping that the two of them just hadn't heard him right.

"They haven't come!" Won shouted. "They have desecrated this holy holiday by refusing to show there presence in Rose Square!"

The crowd roared at this. No one ever missed a Hail Goddess Festival. Missing a Hail Goddess Festival was considered much worse than not believing in the Harvest Goddess. Even when Kai had been an atheist he had been excused, for he was never in town in the winter.

"Okay," Carter said. "They have not come, will anyone offer to give sacrifices for Doug or Ann?"

That was what had always happened in the past. Zach's Grandfather had been loved by many of the town's people, so when he didn't come to the Hail Goddess Festival many of the town's people had pooled together sacrifices to cover his, even when he asked them not to. As such, the town never became angry at him for missing the festival, for his sacrifice was always covered, but the Harvest Goddess' anger increased every year he failed to come to the festival. But today, no one made a move to cover either Doug, or Ann's sacrifice.

"They have betrayed the Harvest Goddess!" Won shouted. "Don't you all remember back when they defended the Heathen?"

The crowd roared.

"With my new power I decree that anyone who aides a heathen will die!"

"What?" Carter said in shock. "You can't do that!"

Harris' eyes widened, and he stepped back into the crowd to try and hide.

"Now wait Won," Mayor Thomas said, stumbling up to the alter. "You can't just go and..."

Won turned, and looked the Mayor straight in the eyes. Thomas stopped dead in his tracks.

"You were chosen by the people of this town Mayor," Won said. "Don't forget that. I was chosen by the Harvest Goddess. Don't forget that." Won then turned, and held his arms out to the crowd. "Now, I know some other people who didn't show up for sacrifices today."

"They must die!" someone in the crowd shouted. Won smiled as he controlled the mob.

"Yes you are right! Zach, Kai, and Gotz did not show up to sacrifice!" The crowd roared in anger. "They must be punished!"

"Yeah!" shouted many of the people in the crowd.

"The Harvest Goddess will deal with them in due time!" Won shouted. "For now, no one will aid them, or help them in any way! Anyone who disobeys this will be punished! No one will help Ann or Doug either! They have chosen their fate!"

The mob immediately began crying out in anger, and contempt. Won turned, and walked out of Rose Square. Carter chased after him.

"Won!" Carter shouted, running up to the new assistant pastor.

Won turned, and gave Carter a cold stare.

"You have neither the right nor the authority to-"

"I have every right!" Won shouted. "I was chosen by the Goddess!"

"You are the assistant pastor. You cannot do such a thing without asking me first. And I say no! We will not kill them! Our ways are not the ways of violence, and if the Goddess desires their blood, then what kind of Goddess are we worshiping?"

Won turned away from Carter.

"You know," he said. "There was something else the Goddess told me when she informed me that I would become the assistant pastor. She told me not to let anyone, not even you, get in my way. And she also told me to kill all those who interfered."

Won turned and faced Carter.

"You read the Bible Zach gave you, didn't you?"

"Well I-"

"You did."

"Yes," Carter said, "but I burned the book when the Goddess told me too, and..."

"And you believe what you read, don't you?"

"No, I..."

"Thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not steal, thou shalt honor your father and mother, thou shalt anything! You believe that. You agree with the ideals in the Bible."

"Well," Carter began. "They did make some sense..."

"Traitor," Won said before drawing his Katana and slashing it through Carter's neck.

Carter gasped, and fell to the ground, clutching the side of his neck. Carter's vision began to blur as he felt himself slowly begin to leave this world. His neck was plastered with red blood, and was quite a disturbing sight. Won bent down and looked the dying pastor in the eye.

"You now pay the price of your lack of loyalty. I was chosen by the Goddess, therefore I am superior to you!"

Won then stood up, and ran after the mob he had just created. Carter lay on the ground dying.

"Jesus," he gasped. "Forgive...me..."

_**Next chapter will shock you.**_


	32. Chapter 31 Welcome Home

**Chapter 31 Welcome Home**

Carter's body lay in a pool of blood in Rose Square. Deep inside him, his spirit slowly let go of his body, and began moving down the path. As he moved, Carter saw images of his life flash before his eyes.

"We now sign this pact, binding ourselves to our new friend, the Harvest Goddess!" Carter shouted to the crowd which stood before him. "I have traveled this far for the purpose of leading the Almighty Goddess to this island. She has been with me my entire life, and now I have found her a place to stay. And you have accepted her!"

The crowd cheered, happy at the arrival of the Harvest Goddess.

"But why am I still talking?" Carter asked. "Why not let the Harvest Goddess speak for herself?"

The crowd grew silent, for many weren't sure they wanted to hear the Goddess speak. Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed, and a bright neon green mist appeared in the front of the room. The town's people gasped as the mist flowed round and round, hissing as it moved. Then, the mist disappeared, and in its place there stood a large statue of a girl who could only be the Harvest Goddess.

"She has come!" Carter said. "She will speak to us through this statue of her! All bow before the mighty Harvest Goddess."

The people did just that. The statue's eyes glowed, and it shrieked in victory as the town's people fell before it. Smoke poured out of its ears, and it warbled loudly. Deep inside the statue, a creature lurked, smirking happily at the success it had received so far.

"Now you see the statue of our great Goddess!" Carter said. "Now! All of you who will be loyal to this Mighty Being, come forward and sign this Paper, and complete your Ceremony of Unity to the Goddess."

The town's people slowly walked to the front of the room and wrote there signatures on the paper.

"This is wrong!" someone in the back suddenly said. All heads turned to find the source of the voice. In the back a middle aged man stood watching all the other town's people walking up to sign the Oath of Unity.

"Carter," the man said. "Ye brought this Goddess here, so whaddaya plan to do with her?"

Carter said nothing.

"Is she really true to all, or is she only true to you?" Carter once again said nothing.

"Look at all of you," the man said, gazing at all the town's people. "Yer all practically running up there to sign an oath of loyalty to a person you have never known before. How do ye know she isn't playing you all false?"

The crowd was silent.

"What about the past? What about the old ways? Are we going to give them up so quickly and easily? Are we going to forget who we were? Carter, you are new here, and you seek to make us all worship this new Goddess you have. Well how do we know she is true? I stand by the one who stands by me. I stand by the one who was here long before the Harvest Goddess came with you. Aye, I stand only by God, and he has said: "You will take no other God but me," so I will take no other God. But what will you do? Give up the one who died for you in exchange for this being who so far has only let smoke out of her ears, and made here eyes glow? I on the other hand, will have no part of this."

The man then turned, and walked out the door.

"Remember!" Carter shouted after the man. "All who disobey the Goddess will die!"

"I was here long before she was," the man said. "She has no right to take my life."

"Stupid farmer!" one man in the crowd shouted. But others hushed him, saying that the man was a good person, even though his views were flawed.

"The Goddess is greater than any God that has ever been here before!" Carter shouted, so sure of his words. "No one can challenge her might!"

That moment sparked the beginning of the Goddess' reign. That was twenty five years prior to the farmer's death at the hand of the Goddess. Carter had been twenty five at the time. But how had all that started in the first place? Carter had met her as a teenager. She had become his Spirit Guide. She stayed with him for years, until finally revealing to him that she was a mighty Goddess. Carter now reflected on how easily he had been taken in by her lies. The farmer had been right. The town's people had signed that oath of loyalty too quickly, without considering the consequences. Carter wept as he remembered how he had been the cause of all of this. He had brought the Goddess to the town, and now he payed the price of this with his life.

He knew he couldn't expect to find heaven now. Suddenly he found himself in a bright shining room. Before him stood a gigantic gate of such splendor that even gold and silver looked ugly in comparison to it. Clouds and the souls of many people all floated around him, stepping up to the gate. Oh, how much he wanted to go through that gate! Some of the people made it through the gate, but others were not allowed. Those who failed to enter the gate sorrowfully floated off, away from the gate, off towards a dark area off in the distance. Carter hoped he wouldn't have to go to whatever the dark area was, but he had little hope of passing through the mighty gates. In front of the gates stood a tall man clothed in white who shone with a radiance unlike any other. Even the beautiful gates looked small and useless compared to him. His bearded face was happy every time one of the souls was let through the gate, but his face became sad each time one of the souls did not possess what was needed to pass through. Tears even fell from his eyes each time. On both of his wrists there were scars.

Suddenly Carter knew exactly who this man was. Carter immediately fell to the ground, and tried to hide among the souls which floated all around him. He did not want the man to see him.

"Stand up please," a voice suddenly said.

Carter looked up to find the source of the voice, and was shocked to find himself lying at the feet of the man. Carter immediately fell back down against the ground in somewhat of a bow.

"Please," he cried, "please don't turn me back. I know who I was, and I don't believe in it anymore! My life was taken! And now I will bear the punishment. I know I can never make it through those pearly gates, but please, at least let me look at your face before I go."

The man reached down, and lifted Carter back to his feet, and then gave him a sad smile.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"You are Jesus," Carter said. "You are the savior."

"If only others could say the same thing," Jesus said as a tear fell from his eye.

Suddenly a soul on the other side of the gates stood up, and pointed at Carter.

"You chose to follow a false Goddess, and listened to everything she said. You refused to listen to the truth. You are the one responsible for leading many people into darkness. And what about your thoughts? Many times in your youth you lusted after women, and many times fell to your lusts. You have blasphemed the name of God on several occasions. You once thought about taking revenge on someone. You never actually took revenge, but the thoughts are a sin in themselves. You allowed a demon to take you and use you to threaten a child of God..."

Carter's head bowed lower and lower as the man behind the gate told every sin which Carter had ever committed. Jesus' face grew sadder and sadder as each was mentioned, for Carter's sins were numerous in quantity.

"...you once cursed your father. And how many times did you dishonor him? You once got drunk in a bar and got in a fight with a couple of other drunk men. You spoke badly of your cousin. You cheated on a test when you were in school..."

By the time the man had finished, Carter was on the ground weeping, for he knew that there was no way he could make it through the gates with such a heavy and unworthy soul.

"All these sins were committed by you," the man said. "You are responsible for all of them."

"Thank you Moses," Jesus said quietly.

Carter waited for Jesus to command him away from heaven and to the only other place he could go to, but he didn't. Jesus just put an arm around the former church man, and cried with him. Jesus then held out a large book to Carter.

"This is the Book of Life," Jesus said. "In it are the names of all who will walk through these pearly gates. Now let me see if I can find your name."

Jesus flipped through book, looking at every page, searching for the name of the former pastor. He reached the end of the book, and stopped, and looked up at Carter with tears in his eyes. Carter slowly stood, and began walking away, towards the dark world which stood far away, opened to all who could not make it through the gates. As he walked, Carter felt as if he was above himself, watching himself walk. As he walked, his life fell apart all around him. There would be no more joy, only sorrow, and suffering. Now he had reached the end of his life, and no 'happily ever after' awaited him.

"Stop Carter," said a voice. Carter turned and saw Jesus standing looking down after him.

The tears then stopped falling from his eyes, and a broad smile appeared on Jesus' face. Carter then suddenly appeared right in front of Jesus again. Jesus slowly turned the Book of Life around until it faced Carter. There was his name! Written right there in the book! How was this possible?

"You were a late entry," Jesus said. "Right before you died you repented. But here is your name, right here."

Carter's face lit up as he realized what had happened. He had been forgiven! Carter fell down at the feet of Jesus, and began crying in his joy. Jesus then reached down, and lifted him to his feet, and then embraced him like a brother. "The Gate opens to you," Jesus said as he let go of Carter. Then, the mighty doors of the gate slowly creaked open. Carter turned, to look for the man who had told him what his sins were, and saw him standing at the entrance smiling with a joy that could never be found on Earth. Carter slowly walked forward, through the pearly gates.

"Feels good doesn't it," the man said. "To be forgiven I mean."

"I... who... what?"

"My name is Moses," the man said.

"Moses?" Carter said.

"Never heard of me?" Moses asked.

Carter shook his head no.

"Not all have," Moses said with a grin. "Come on. There is a certain person who wishes to see you again."

Carter suddenly found himself walking along soft, smooth grass. He wore no shoes, but was clothed in comfortable white clothing. Everything was beautiful. Light shone all around the field of green, even more beautiful than the light of the sun. In the distance there stood beautiful mountains which put the Swiss Alps to shame.

"There he is," Moses said, pointing to a small figure who was running down the hill towards Carter. Carter's eyes then widened in recognition.

"Staid!" he shouted as the tiny Harvest Sprite ran down towards him.

"Carter!" the Harvest Sprite shouted.

Carter suddenly found himself running towards his friend again. Then, when they reached each other, they embraced like old friends who had not seen each other in years. And they cried in their incredible joy.

"I thought you were dead," Carter said, before remembering that the two of them were already dead. "I mean, I thought you were, you know, dead and gone."

The Harvest Sprite shook his head, and smiled.

"No Carter," Staid said. "I am now truly alive."

Carter looked at the Sprite in confusion, so Staid explained.

"Right before my... death, as you would call it, well, lets just say the old Staid died, and the new Staid came alive."

"You were taken by the Right Hand," Carter said.

"Yes," Staid said. "But right before he tore me from my body, I gave my life to Christ. Then, he couldn't drag me to Hell. God rescued me from his clutches, and here I am. I only wish I could warn my brothers that the Harvest Goddess is false."

"Remember," Moses said, walking up to the two of them, "they have the words of the Prophets to guide them. If they do not listen to them, then neither will they listen to a messenger from the dead."

"Of course," Staid said. "You're right Moses."

"What happens now?" Carter asked.

Moses smiled.

"Now has begun the days of eternal happiness. There will be no more sorrow, only joy, and happiness. The dream is over. Now you are home."

"I am home," Carter whispered to himself.

"Indeed," Moses said with a smile. "Welcome to heaven my friend."

Carter then turned, and watched as many Saints of the past ran out towards him with their arms outstretched. Among them he saw Zach's grandfather, and other people he had known who had died.

"Welcome indeed," Carter said before extending his arms to the sky, and crying out in happiness.

_**Yeah, I suppose you guys are wondering where I got some of the ideas. Well, in one part of the Bible it says that Jesus will not be the one to accuse you of your sins when you reach heaven, Moses will. So yeah. That's why I put him in there.**_


	33. Chapter 32 Night of Plagues

**Chapter 32 Night of Plagues**

I was awoken by the howling of the wind. I sat up in my bed, and listened to the voice of air which disturbed the stillness of the night. It howled, and roared, as if a hurricane had hit. Kai was already up, and was standing at the window looking out.

"What's going on?" I asked him, and he just pointed out over the horizon.

I looked, and gasped at the sight which was layed out before me. A tornado raged across my land, tearing up the fields which I had worked so hard to keep.

"Abandon ship!" Captain Bates shouted out in his sleep. "Abandon ship! Women and children first!"

Kai carefully shook him awake.

"Uh... huh... what?" he said as he awoke.

I watched in horror as the vortex slowly turned, and attacked my chicken coop, viciously thrashing it from its foundation. Like a monster, it mercilessly chucked the remains of the building out across my land.

"No!" I shouted. That chicken coop would be expensive to replace, and my chickens inside surely couldn't have survived such a blow. The tornado then turned, and moved towards the village, slowly growing smaller as it traveled. Soon it had disappeared. "It's gone guys," I said. "Go back to bed." But our sleep once again did not last long. At about two in the morning we were awoken again, but this time by thunder. When I looked out the window, I saw bolts of lighting falling from the sky, like butcher knifes, flying in for the kill. They struck everywhere, igniting trees, and scorching the ground. Suddenly several struck the roof of my home.

"Fire!" I cried, waking everyone in my home.

Quickly, we ran outside with buckets full of water. I ran and got a ladder, and positioned it against my home. Captain Bates then climbed to the top, and emptied one of the buckets on top of the fire. We passed more up to him, and he continued. Finally, the fire was out, but my roof had sustained a good amount of damage. At that point, none of us felt like going back to sleep again. So we stayed awake. The second attack occurred at about three in the morning. When the stars began to disappear, we knew something was up. The sky was soon covered in dark, black clouds, which glared down at us. Below the evil clouds, we watched on in fear. Suddenly neon green light shone through some places in the cloud layer. The neon green light spread, creating a bright green and black splendor. Suddenly it formed together, to form a face which was all too familiar.

"Its the Harvest Goddess!" Kai shouted.

"INDEED IT IS!" the familiar feminine voice, now much louder than ever before, shouted down upon us. "I HAVE COME TO DELIVER THE FINAL WARNING! SUBMIT TO MY COMMAND! OR DIE!"

"We will never submit to you!" Gotz shouted. "I remember what your Spirits did to me. Soulthrasher was once a friend of mine! But he betrayed me!"

"YOU BETRAYED ME GOTZ!" the demonic face shouted, its eyes flaring.

"What are you doing here Goddess?" I shouted. "You know that none of us will submit to your control!"

The Goddess suddenly smiled.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME!" she replied. "THIS IS THE FIFTH PLAGUE! THE FIRST WAS THE SNOW STORM! THE SECOND WAS THE REFORMATION OF MY CHURCH!"

"Reformation?" I said in surprise.

"INDEED!" the Goddess replied. "THE OLD PASTOR WAS... TOO ACCEPTING OF YOUR VIEWS FOR MY TASTE! HE IS NO LONGER THE PASTOR OF THE CHURCH! THE CHURCH IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF WON!"

"What did you do to Carter?" I asked.

"I DID NOTHING TO HIM! WON TOOK CARE OF HIM FOR ME! AS I WAS SAYING, THE THIRD PLAGUE WAS THE TORNADO! THEN CAME THE LIGHTNING STORM! NOW, THE FIFTH PLAGUE WILL FOLLOW THIS MESSAGE!"

"What plague will this be?"

"THE PROOF THAT I TRULY AM STRONGER THAN YOUR GOD!"

The clouds suddenly split apart, and the neon green light shot down upon my land, scorching the landscape, and melting the snow. We knew there was a problem when dirt began rising up into the air and forming into shapes. "Caenumens!" I shouted, but was all too wrong. The dirt did not shape together into clay figures, instead it broke into tiny particles and floated around neon green orb in the center of each being. There were several of them.

They resembled floating clouds of sand which moved not with the wind, but by themselves. Each one had inside it a neon green orb just like the orb in the hearts of Caenumens. They were born of the same energies. As the sand rose up, the creatures hissed there displeasure with our existence, before turning, and floating towards us.

"This can't be good," Kai said.

Suddenly one launched itself at me. As the sand crashed into me, and cut at my skin, it felt like each gravel piece cut me deep, as if into my very soul. Like rusty nails, they cut through me, and it felt like millions of bees had all stung me at once. Each grain of sand seemed to pass through my body, scarring my insides, and burning my will. I screamed, and fell to the ground as the last of the creature passed through me. Kai ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I coughed, and gasped.

"Where are you," I said, not to Kai. "I know you're out there."

Before I could say anything more, Captain Bates pulled out a rifle, and began firing at the sand beings.

"Aim for the green orb in the center of each one!" I shouted to him.

Captain Bates then tossed a small pistol to Kai, and continued firing.

"Captain," Kai said. "I don't know how to fire this."

"Then figure it out!" the Captain shouted. "Ah don't have time to teach yew!"

I got to my feet, and drew my sword. I would not go down without a fight. The sand creatures seemed to move together, shooting around the four of us in strange and bizarre formations, surrounding us, and cutting off all escape. No and then, one of them would shoot out of the formation, and try to shoot through us. Sometimes we were able to dodge them, sometimes we weren't. But each time those sand grains seared through my skin, it felt as if a knife was being driven through my skin. One shot out from the formation, but I was ready this time.

As it approached, I raised my sword above my head, and sung at the green orb in the center. I missed by a couple of inches, and it shot through me again. I moaned in my pain, but turned to face it again. But then I was struck from behind by another one. I staggered backwards, and pushed my sword blade into the ground to steady myself. The sand creatures roared, hissed, and taunted me in the strange demonic language which was identical to the sounds I had heard from the mouths of the Caenumens. I now knew what I had to do. I couldn't defeat them by waiting for them to attack me, I would have to attack them. But doing so would mean I would have to walk through the sand particles inside them, to the neon green area. It was my only choice.

When they charged at us, they moved to fast for me to hit the green orb, but they didn't move that quickly when they weren't charging us. In fact, it seemed as if they were unable to move at such speeds unless they were attacking, and they only attacked every couple of minutes. Maybe if I could strike then, I could destroy some of them. Another one shot at me, but this was what I was waiting for. I leapt to the side, and it shot passed me, just barely scratching my left side. It shot back into formation, and slowed down. Quickly, I pulled my sword back out of the earth, and ran towards the sand being. I ran straight into it, into the sands, which cut through me again, but I fought through the pain. Suddenly the neon green orb was floating right in front of me, waiting for me to cut it down. And so I did. My sword sung as it flew through the air, and cut through the green orb, which shattered upon impact. The neon green light shot out, and dissipated into the sky. Then all the sand which belonged to that green orb came crashing down, scarring me as it fell.

"Strike them when they are moving slowly!" I shouted to my friends. "They are unable to move quickly during that time period!"

My friends immediately began attacking the slow moving onces, completely giving up on the ones which shot at them.

"You're out here somewhere," I said again. "Reveal yourself. I will fight you."

I then charged through another of the sand beings, and slashed open its green orb. We continued like this, cutting down the creatures immediately after they charged, but we were beginning to run out of energy. Each time the sand scarred us, out stamina was decreased, as if the sand grains were sucking it away. Suddenly all the green orbs suddenly winked out, and all the sand fell to the ground.

"Good," I said. "Now show yourself!"

_'I am here.'_

"What are your intentions demon?" I asked. "You fight me with all the wrong tools. You threaten me with death, which will only fulfill my life. You threaten me with pain, but I have become numb to it. When will you realize that I will never defect to your side?"

_'My intentions are great, as is my might. I wish to hold a permanent home. I wish to stay there forever, and do as I please, and never enter the Abyss.'_

"Such a thing is impossible, unless you return to the one you have betrayed."

_'And admit defeat? Ha! Never!'_

"That leaves only the Abyss. You have been stalking me for some time now demon. Was it not you who brought up Caenumens all those times?"

_'It was I.'_

"And today you brought forth those... those..."

_'Sabulumens.'_

"What is your name Spirit? I command you to tell me in the name of Jesus!"

_'It's Darkfor you pathetic mortal!'_

"You tried to kill me. You tried to take me. You tried to kill Ann. Show yourself to me Darkfor. Let me see you now!"

_'You're still worried about that wench? Don't you know you can never be with her? For doesn't the word of your precious father say not to be yoked together with nonbelievers? And that is what Ann is! She is still lost!'_

I didn't say anything after the spirit said this, for I knew he was right. Sooner or later I would have to come to terms with this, Ann was an unbeliever, and it would be impossible for me to marry her.

"All have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God," I countered, "even me!"

_'Ah, right. You, the model Christian. Oh yeah!'_

"Demon, I command you in the name of Jesus to leave this farm, and never return."

_'Don't say that word! I will go where I please, and will come here quite often.'_

"If you would prefer, I'll command you to the pit, but you are not a threat to me right now, so I will be merciful. Leave this farm."

_'I will leave it, my work here is finished for now. But I will return.'_

Then, I felt the presence of the demon suddenly disappear from the area. It had gone.

* * *

That same night, Won came to the lake to meet with the King of the Mountains, as requested. But this time, the lake did not catch on fire. Instead, the clouds began fusing together to form a face. A dark face, an evil face. 

"Oh Great Demigod," Won said to the face in the clouds, "is that you?" "YES!" the face responded.

"YOU HAVE COME AS I REQUESTED!"

"Of course," Won said. "Now, why did you call me here? The first five plagues have passed through just fine, so why do you bring me here?"

"TO PERFORM A CEREMONY WHICH WILL HELP ME AWAKEN COMPLETELY!"

Won nodded, and scratched his head.

"What sort of ceremony are you talking about?"

"SINCE THE HARVEST SPRITES AWOKE ME IMPROPERLY, ONLY THE DEATH OF A MAN COULD APPEASE MY ANGER AGAINST THEM, AND HELP ME AWAKEN COMPLETELY! BUT SINCE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ME ONE, THEN SOMETHING ELSE MUST HAPPEN!"

"What is that?" Won asked. The face in the clouds, smiled maliciously before speaking.

"I MUST... I MUST EXPERIENCE HUMAN LIFE FOR ONE NIGHT! THE ONLY WAY FOR THAT TO HAPPEN IS IF I COULD COME DOWN UPON A MAN, AND TAKE CONTROL OF HIS BODY! WILL YOU LET ME USE YOUR BODY?"

"Um..." Won said, unsure of what to say.

"DON'T WORRY," the Right Hand said. "IT WILL BE PAINLESS. AND WHEN I LEAVE, I WILL LEAVE BEHIND A GIFT!"

"Gift? What gift?"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE BOXER REBELLION? THE ANCIENT CHINESE MEN IN THAT REBELLION WOULD CALL UPON THERE GODS TO COME UPON THEM, AND TAKE CONTROL OF THEM FOR SHORT PERIODS OF TIME! THEN, WHEN THE GODS LEFT THEM, THEY LEFT BEHIND SOME OF THEIR TRAITS, LIKE INVULNERABILITY TO GUNFIRE, AND AMAZING FIGHTING SKILLS! THOSE GREAT GOD'S ARE THE BROTHERS OF OUR HARVEST GODDESS! THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AFTER I LEAVE YOUR BODY!"

"Alright then Great Creature of the Lake!" Won shouted. "I will let you use my body!"

"GOOD, NOW STEP INTO THE LAKE!" Won walked forward, towards the still waters of the lake.

Then, slowly, he began to wade into it. Then the water deepened out, and he began to swim. As he swam, he became aware of a pair of eyes peering up at him from underneath the water.

"The Right Hand!" Won said happily, as he saw the pair of eyes. "Maybe I will see his true form!"

But no. The last thing Won remembered was the two eyes moving towards him, and then blackness. But the next day, many people reported seeing Won walking through the village during the night, growling and snarling, and speaking in a voice which was not his own. Not many of the villagers could recall what he said, but a few of them remembered some of his words.

"At last at last. Now I can truly experience this!"

"Prey prey, I have prey of my own!"

"Lucifer, if only you could see me now!"

"Dark one, success is close at hand!"

"Bone twisting, bone snapping, flesh burning. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"


	34. Chapter 33 Darkness has Arrived

**Chapter 33 Darkness has Arrived**

_**Hello my glorious audience. This one gets it in good. And the next chapter will be even cooler. The descent towards the end has begun, I am proud to say. My end is a killer, I'm so excited to see how you all react to it. And I must apologize for some of the things the demons say about people and stuff, but really, a demon would say things like that. Please review after your done, me need reviews.**_

The damage done to my farm after the night of plagues was immense. The next morning we realized that my chicken coop had been completely destroyed, and my chickens had all been killed. My barn had been shredded, and my fields had been massacred. Later we discovered that in all the chaos, Gotz's home had also been razed to the ground. The Goddess truly was angry with us. But what was scarier than all that was the fact that four more plagues existed before the coming of the Right Hand. But what form would these plagues come in? The possibilities were endless.

* * *

'My what a night that was!' 

'Indeed Great Goddess, it was a complete success.'

'Except for the fact that the threat is not lying dead in his own fields.'

'Of course not, but never fear, I will conquer him when I come. Now, we must break his confidence, and courage so that he will be easily brought down in the end.'

'Then the master plan will succeed!'

'Then we will all have prey of our own! And many more will find prey as well!'

'What a great and dark quest! We are so close to success. And there is nothing that He can do about it.'

'I must report to the Dark Lord, and tell him of our progress. Meanwhile, I need you to endow powers upon Won.'

'Because you were playing last night? Oh yes. I cannot wait to experience that as well. But I can't find a good enough excuse.'

'Just wait Goddess, soon you will be living it.'

'Oh yes! Tell me, what did you do when you took him?'

'Oh, I delved into several human pleasures, which we are unable to enjoy. You could never understand how lucky humans are until you truly experience it. There they are, living among the great and sinful pleasures, while we, the true dark ones float around them as spirits, unable to partake as they do!'

'Once we did. We used to take on human forms and lay with human women. But we fell because of it! Our sins pulled us down! We fell, and lost our abilities! Now what are we? Powerless spirits who travel the world as vagabonds, searching for the small amounts of pleasure we can still take! Oooo, how great is my desire, and how sinful is my heart.'

'But no longer! We will take our place among the darkest pleasures of humanity! Murder, lust, sex, violence, torture, blood! Then I will take the threat, and crucify him! He deserves to die as his lord did!'

'You mean as our lord did.'

'No longer is he our lord! We have betrayed him! We have turned against all that is good and bright! Now we are creatures of darkness, cast out of heaven, for no longer are we holy. We walk among the living, but neither are we alive. Spirit's, like the dead, but neither are we dead. Many of us have been cast from this lonely earth by its inhabitants. Yes, many of us have been cast away by the Glory.'

'Many of us have fallen into the Pit, but no longer.'

'We will take this island as our own, and take anyone who comes here. Any one who opposes will die.'

'Many have opposed us, and cast us away, but many have decided to follow us.'

'Yes yes! Sorcerers, witches, satanists! Pagans, atheists, Idol worshipers, followers of New Age! Worshipers of our lord! Practical atheists, Christian haters, and even some who think they are loyal to God! Oh, how easy it was for us to deceive them into forming beliefs contrary to the true ones! And they belief they are right with God! The Dark Lord is King of the Earth! People now embrace us as friends, unaware of who we truly are. We hide under the guise of friendly spirits, and people still fall for it! Slowly we are working our way in! Remember Tom? The one we took before this island?' 'How could I forget. I was his "friend." I was his "guardian." I was his "guide." And he let me slowly move into his body. I never achieved complete control, but I did cast him to his death, and now he burns. He never made it to the land of the one we no longer recognize as lord.'

'People are so stupid! They are so open nowadays. They used to fight back against us. They used to cast us away.'

'But not anymore. Now they cast away the Lord of Light, and embrace us, saying they are "open minded." If open mindedness implies acceptance of the dark one and prejudice against the followers of... Him, then I am still an Angel, asleep and dreaming all this.'

'Angels do not sleep.'

'Exactly my point. Humans so deserve to burn in hell! I tell you, when we take the throne...'

'What do you mean take the throne?'

'...That's what Satan told us? Together we would... conquer Him... and take... the throne... of heaven...'

'Uh... yeah... our success... is so obvious...'

'You don't sound so sure about that.'

'Neither do you.'

'I wonder if what he told us will actually happen. I mean, can we believe Satan, I mean, many call him the Great Deceiver and...'

'Of course we can! He will take God's place!'

'What? Oh yes! No, I don't doubt him at all, do you?'

'Oh, no no no. I have complete confidence in the success of our mission.'

* * *

Won fell down onto the sandy shores of the beach, as if he had just died. He lay there unmoving for a while, but then his eyes began to flutter open, and he began to move. Slowly, like the walking dead, he stood back up as if he was unfit to stand. He looked down at his body, examining it for any wounds, or reasons for his hang over like state. His head ached, and his mouth was filled with the fiery taste of whiskey. It was the morning after. Won rubbed his eyes as if to get the sleep out of them, but he hadn't been asleep. His eyes were red, and blood shot. 

He vaguely remembered what had happened that night. He remembered the eyes coming closer and closer and... He remembered crawling back out of the pond, and feeling a great presence take control of his body. He had staggered onward in the night, issuing from his mouth came many cries of pleasure, and blasphemies against God. Won remembered going to the Winery, and stealing bottles of whiskey. He remembered other, more disturbing things as well. He was shocked that he did not remember what had happened that night.

Had he killed someone? Won slowly unsheathed his Katana, afraid of what he would find. He pulled the weapon out, and turned his eyes to the blade. It was stained with blood. Won immediately staggered to the beach house to clean his weapon. He had to remove the evidence. But why would the Right Hand make him kill one of the villagers? Not that Won wasn't used to killing, but he always killed with better reasons than he could remember.

He rarely killed only for the sport of it. Even though he was filled with bloodlust. Won grabbed a rag, and dipped it in the sea, and began scrubbing the blade. The blood came of onto the rag, turning it red with the life of whoever had come to an end at the edge of the blade. Won hoped that he could cover up the murder, and that the one who died hadn't been very important to the town. He secretly hoped it was one of the Christians.

* * *

Later that day one of the villagers named Manna ran to the mayor's home in tears. She had found her husband, the owner of the winery, lying dead in front of the whiskey supply with his head no longer attached to his body. Harris immediately ran to the scene of the crime to investigate. Investigation was begun, starting with the question of what blade had ended poor Duke's life. The only choices were Won and Zach. Won, of course, had his Katana, and Zach could have killed Duke with his sickle, or with his axe. Immediately Harris decided that he would rather cause someone innocent to go to jail than to lose his own life. There was no way Harris would risk making Won a suspect. So he made Zach his number one suspect, but decided to investigate the possibility of Won being the culprit too.

* * *

"I'm sorry man," Kai said, as I looked out at my damaged land the next night. 

"That land was in my family for such a long time," I said sorrowfully. "And my Grandfather gave it to me. He wanted me to continue what he had started. So I moved here, taking the farm as my own."

Kai put a hand on my shoulder.

"I love Mineral Town," I said as tears began to fall from my eyes. "But what will happen now? This farm was my life, my job. Now what do I have? I will have to leave Mineral Town."

"Oh no you don't," Gotz said, stepping up behind us. "We can get through these hard times. You can hide from the darkness, but eventually the darkness will find you. I know, I spent years hiding from the Goddess. But I couldn't hide from her. I was constantly tormented by that demon Spiritloosener. I always ran from him, but he didn't want to kill me. He wanted to make me suffer. He trapped me down in those catacombs, all the while telling me dark things about what was happening above the ground, making me afraid to even go near the exit. So I retreated further back, in an effort to escape him. He kept me penned back there for years. But then, I just couldn't listen to him any longer. We must fight through these bad times. All is not lost. Your farm has been ransacked. So what? We can rebuild it later. But right now we must fight the greater threat. We must bring down the Goddess."

"I know," I said. "But at times like these the truth seems so far away."

* * *

Won stood before the Goddess Statue in the church, reading from his book, and speaking the words aloud. 

"Al furior de sorrer!" He cried, and wrote: 'The fury of the sorcerer' down on a piece of paper.

"Ar carasdenomson! Damroi tar gart!" he said and wrote: 'Our might! Our Glory! Damnation to the enemy!'

Slowly, the Goddess Statue came to life again. It shrieked, and its eyes began to glow. The smooth stone surface began to change from gray to neon green. Then, the statue began to move. It slowly stepped out of its foundation, and walked towards the door. Won bowed before it as it passed. The statue flung open the doors of the church, and stepped out into the street, bending down to fit through the small door. The town's people gasped at the sight of the mighty statue, which was now moving. The statue towered over them, a total of fifteen feet in height. The sky began to darken as it clouded over, and the neon green light around the statue grew stronger. Then, as if grasped by the hand of a god, the statue lifted up into the air.

It flew up, over the town, and looked down upon the people below. As it rose, it began to shriek, and cry out in a strange tongue. Soon the entire town had left their homes, and were watching the statue steadily progress up high into the sky. Won came out of the church, and took up a position in the center of the crowd. When the statue saw him come there, it began to shriek and warble. Won chased after it, and translated the message.

"The Goddess says: 'The four remaining plagues before the Right Hand comes must now occur! All who are still loyal to the Goddess must nail a rose to your roof."

The people panicked, and ran off to nail a rose to their roof. The Goddess then screeched like a banshee.

"All who do not have a Rose on their roof must die!"

People everywhere ran off to comply. In the process, all houses soon had a rose nailed to the roof except for one roof. The Inn's roof was left open. Zach, Kai, Gotz, and Captain Bates saw all this as well. But they didn't nail a rose to the roof. Instead, they nailed a large wooden cross to the roof. The town's people finished nailing roses to their roofs, and looked up at the statue again. The statue looked down upon each of the town's people, piercing them with its hateful neon green gaze. The Goddess then shrieked and warbled again.

"She says: 'Let the plagues begin!'" Won shouted.

Deep in the mountains, the Right Hand began to fully awaken. Stretching out its power, it reached out to it's minions. For as Darkfor was the King of the Spirits, the Right Hand was the King of the Demigods. And now they were rising.

* * *

We watched in awe as the stone Goddess statue began to spin around up in the sky, sending streaks of neon green light shooting out across the sky. We almost didn't notice the mighty howl which erupted from the mountains, as well as the booming voice which cried: "DEMIGODS RISING!"

* * *

The Kappa heard the call of its master. The Kappa pushed off the floor of the lake, and shot up to the surface. The creature swam to to shore, and walked out onto the land, staring out through the forest with its hateful eyes. It then turned and looked back into the lake. Below the surface, the dirt floor began to move. Figures began clawing their way up from beneath the sands, coming forward to let loose their wrath upon the living. The lake began to glow in an otherworldly aurora with neon green light. Weird, fin like hands pierced the surface of the dirt, breaking through followed by long, slippery arms. The scaly figure continued moving up, revealing its evil face, which just barely pierced the surface of the dirt. 

Fiery blood red eyes, with horrible barracuda fangs which hungered for blood. Then, the second arm pierced the surface. Pushing aside the dirt, the two arms pushed against the surface of the ground, and the creature unearthed itself. All around it, other creatures did the same. They then swam from the bottom of the lake to the surface of the water. Dark green they were, darker than the Kappa. Like fish they were, unlike the Kappa, who was more like a frog.

Their eyes were not binocular, and they had gill slits on the sides of their faces. Their bodies were slightly human like, but their heads were those of fish. The Kappa beckoned to the fish men, and they followed him towards the village.

* * *

The statue stopped spinning around, and it turned to face the forest. From where we stood at my farm, we knew the statue was looking for something. The four of us turned to see what it was. The twin mountains loomed above the trees, casting dark shadows down upon the forest. The shock came when we realized that the trees were moving. Shadows began to creep up through the forest towards my farm. They pushed aside the tree limbs as they went, with strange, fin like hands. When they stepped into the light, we were shocked and horrified. 

Frightening beings they were, fish like and human like at the same time. They walked like men, but they were really mean, vicious monsters. They hissed at us, and opened their maws to reveal sharp teeth. I didn't see how these creatures could easily harm us, for their hands were fins. Then, from between them, the Kappa stepped up. My enemy opened its mouth into an evil, toothy grin. I just smiled back at it. What else was I to do?

"The Kappa has returned," I said, "and he has brought along friends."

"Who are you creatures?" Kai said to the horde which had come through the trees.

_'We are the demigods,' _a voice spoke into our minds.

"Demigods," I said. "I thought the Right Hand was the Demigod."

_'The Right Hand is King of the Demigods,' _the voice repeated. _'We, the demigods are his servants. Demons, like the Spirits, and different. We take on forms and walk the earth while the Spirits observe from above. God created us as Angels, we fell as Demons, now we rise as Demigods! The Harvest Goddess will rule!'_

"The Harvest Goddess is not a Goddess," I said, "and she never will be. And never will you be Demigods! There is only one God!"

_'One God, soon to be dethroned.'_

"The battle is already won!" Gotz shouted. "You have already lost! Jesus will triumph in the end!"

_'Do... not... say... that word.'_Then, with a shriek, the creatures charged.

In a flash, I drew my sword, and held it in front of me. Their were ten of them, all running towards us with their fin like hands outstretched. Captain Bates aimed his rifle, and began firing at the charging creatures. The bullets crashed into the creatures, shattering their flesh, and cutting into them, but doing nothing more. Gotz held his axe out, ready to do battle with the monsters.


	35. Chapter 34 Demigods

**Chapter 34 Demigods**

I charged at the closest one, and buried my blade deep into its flesh. The blade went clear through the left side of its chest, cracking through its ribs and exiting its body clear on the other side. The creature roared in anger, and bit into my shoulder with its gigantic mouth. I cried out in pain, and pulled the sword back out of its body. I then stabbed it back in again, this time through the left side of its chest. It shrieked, and roared as blood poured out of the wound. I had pierced the heart. I yanked my blade out, and the fish man tumbled over, dead. But there were more still to come. I turned to another, which leapt at me. I dodged it, and it went tumbling across the ground.

Captain Bates and Kai both opened fire upon it. Their bullets shattered through its skin, causing it to cry out in pain. Kai and the Captain stopped, and the creature tried feebly to get to its feet. When it got up, it staggered toward the four of us. Captain Bates shot it again, this time in the head. The shot pierced its eye, and the creature fell backwards, clutching its face with its fin. It died shortly afterwards. Another one attacked Gotz, who killed it by hacking at its neck with his axe. Another one ran towards me. I swung my sword, and cut a long slash upon the top of its nose.

It bellowed in anger, and snapped at my head. I knew that if it could get my neck between its jaws it would be all over for me. For it had a massive mouth, measuring probably two feet in diameter. And its teeth were razor sharp. I swung my sword again, this time slashing a long scratch just below the neck. The creature was nimble, and it leapt to the side, and then shot at my arm. It's teeth sunk into my flesh, and I screamed. It tightened its grip upon my arm, and I knew it would bite it off if it was able to, so I began viciously hacking at its head with my sword.

But that didn't work. So, I turned the blade around, and stabbed it through the creature's eye. It released my arm, and fell backwards, crying out in pain as it died. I pulled my sword back out of its eye. I then looked at my wounded arm. It hung loosely at my side, with a deep cut going right through it. The pain was incredible. I pulled a cloth out of my pocket, and tied it around the wound. It was then that I saw the Kappa standing behind us, watching all this take place. It made no move to fight, but just watched as the other Demigods fought us.

"Right Hand!" I shouted at the Kappa. "Come here and face me!"

_'No, I would rather watch you be destroyed by my Demigods,' _the Right Hand replied, its voice booming in my mind.

"Fight me you coward! You demon!"

_'In due time I will, but now, I will not.'_

"You are a creature of Darkness, Right Hand," I said. "Very well, then I will fight you!"

I ran towards the Kappa with my sword held outwards. The Kappa turned and saw me running towards it. It snarled, and then extended its claws out until they were all a foot long. I swung my sword at the Kappa's neck, but it parried it with its claws.

"You, Right Hand, will now pay the price for your evil ways!" The Kappa hissed at me, but did not reply.

I swung my blade back around again, and the Kappa caught it against his other claws. Then, with his free hand, he slashed a deep cut down my cheek. I pulled my blade back out, and stabbed it into the Kappa's shoulder. The Kappa roared, and bit my hand. It's jaws were not as mighty as those of the other demigods, but it still had a nasty bite. I cried out, and pulled my hand back away from it. But in the process I dropped my sword. The Kappa saw this, and stepped upon the blade. Its claws then shrunk back to their former length, and the Kappa picked up my sword. It then tossed it aside, and started walking towards me.

"Oh now this is dishonorable," I said to the Kappa. "Killing a defenseless opponent."

_'I'm not moral, I'm a cursed demon for crying out loud!'_Actually, he said something much worse than "crying out loud," but I will not put it into words, for as a Christian, I do not take the name of Christ in vain.

But the defamation of God's name is a demon's first language. Their second language is curses, which the Kappa demonstrated when it began cursing me as it walked towards me. Then, without warning, it leapt upon me. It collided with my body, knocking me off my feet, and sending me crashing upon the ground. The Kappa leapt on top of me, and began slashing at my chest. I held my hands out, and pushed its arms away, trying to avoid the savage blows which it was unleashing upon me. I then realized that I would have to fight back in order to survive. The Kappa was mighty, but I was as well. The Kappa barreled the mortal over, sending him sprawling onto the ground. The Kappa then leaped upon his prey like a cat, and began viciously slashing at him with its claws.

* * *

Mighty the Kappa was, great was its power. None had ever defeated it. People had tried, but all had failed. Forget the myths about the Japanese tribes making peace with the Kappa in their region by giving it Cucumbers, none of them were true. The Kappa was an ancient beast, having been born centuries ago. From a fire it began, and in a fire it would end. Ancient sorcerers and satanists had brought him to the world. Long ago, as the people of the world began converting to Christianity, the first Satanists began to appear. Former Christians most were, who had turned away from their God and decided to worship his enemy instead. Their reason? Not because they believed that Satan was the true God, or because they believed he could help them find Salvation, but because they wished to be a thorn in the side of their creator. They knew Satan was evil, and they followed him for it. Together, they formed a Satanic cult, hidden in the background of ancient Roman culture. 

They met out in the dark forest at night, and performed bizarre rituals out there. They worshiped demons, and let the demons move freely through their minds. Soon the demons poisoned their minds so badly that the cult became darker. Human sacrifices were poured upon Satanic alters as demons drank in all the horror. Blood stained the ground where the Satanists met, as they began to capture Christians to burn before the Dark Lord. Satan even came to that meeting to watch those poor souls die in the flames of darkness. Soon they began to conspire against all Christians, hoping to destroy all of them. Going out and taking Christians every now and then to be sacrificed just wasn't enough. They had to strike at the very Christian nations, like a pike stabbed into the heart of a man. But how?

Their demons spoke to them, telling them to call up beings from the fire. And the Satanists were all too happy to comply. Another human sacrifice was taken, and the satanists all formed a circle around the fire, and began chanting to their god, Satan. And Satan heard their cries. From the fires was born a mighty creature. Walking from the furnace, it stood like a man, and moved like a man. Looking out upon the sorcerers who had called it up, it almost thought like a man. It's eyes both moved together, looking upon each of its enemies, just like a man.

But it was not a man. It was a demon, come in the form of a mortal being. Dark it was in name and nature. The satanists bowed before the demon, and called it a gift from the Dark Lord. More sacrifices were layed out, more demons called up from the fire. They took on many forms, some coming as fish men, and others coming as strange winged beings. Dark, humanoids, with broad wings which stretched out from their shoulders. These creatures had shining red bicycle wheel sized eyes which would send chill down your spine if you were to see them. Demonic they were in creation, and demonic they were in nature.

The demons loved their new forms, and for a short period used them to kill Christians, especially priests and ministers of Christian churches. But even that could not satisfy their desires. Driven by revenge, and by bloodlust, they traveled across the world, searching for the one thing which could fill quench their endless thirsts for evil. But none came. They split apart, the fish men following the original one, the Kappa, while the winged creatures flew off across the world.

Few of them still exist. One was seen once in West Virginia and Ohio, and was called the Mothman. It appeared to many people their, frightening many, and then by some strange force the bridge connecting Point Pleasant, West Virginia to Kanauga, Ohio collapsed. The majority of the other winged creatures were defeated by Christians, commanded into Hell when they realized that they were demons come in physical forms. For the majority of the winged creatures had continued attacking Christians.

But where had the Kappa and the fish people gone? To Japan. For what task would be greater than killing Christians? Killing those not yet saved. Once those who did not follow God were killed, they no longer would receive another chance to accept God. That was what the demon's wanted, to drag as many people with them down to hell. To Japan they went, a nation which had isolated itself for so long that Christianity had very little voice.

The Kappa led his forces to Japan, where they took up fresh water bodies as their domains. There they lived, taking the lives of humans whenever they had the chance. Bizarre legends were thought up by the Japanese, in an attempt to explain these strange attacks. But since the leader of them was named the Kappa, that became the name for the creatures. And because the Kappa looked different than the others, the legends of the Kappa would differ depending on where in Japan you heard them. Rose they did, strong they were, mighty, standing together in great numbers for centuries.

Until something happened. A Japanese man converted to Christianity and formed a church in the middle of heathen Japan. His name was Kane. Through his work, many others were converted to Christianity. Together they formed one of the only Christian Churches in Japan for the time being. They learned the true identity of the Kappa, as well as its origins, and decided to put a stop to it. So together, they began going to the lakes and rivers where Kappa's lived, and began commanding the demon in them to go to the Abyss. Many fish people were lost in the process, and the Kappa began to worry about losing all of his forces. So he gathered up the fish men who remained, and left Japan.

Together, they traveled across the sea for many years, wandering the earth. They were sighted in many places, attributed to certain crimes. Then they came to America, where they were sighted many times by men. A few sightings of them were reported, but some of the people they met never lived to tell the tale. Others escaped their wrath by driving away in their cars. But the strange reptile men disappeared. They had a greater purpose in mind than to scare people and murder.

Then, on Mineral Island, a Spirit was slowly rising up through the demon ranks, obviously trying to become one of the leaders. The Kappa pledged his loyalty to that demon, and his fish men became minions of that demon. They buried themselves in the lake, awaiting the day when they would need to rise back above the surface again. The Kappa, however, stayed in the waters, sleeping, and awakening in irregular intervals. The Kappa watched, waiting for the day when that demon would call him again, to bring forth his wrath upon the Island. And that day had come!

"You won't get away with this!" Zach gasped through his pain.

_'You forget Mortal, I was born of hellfire!'_

"But you still fear hell!" Zach shouted.

_'THAT IS A LIE!'_

Suddenly, Zach's fist shot up, and slammed against the Kappa's face. The Kappa roared in pain, and pulled away his face. Another punch collided with his chest, and then a hand encircled the Kappa's neck. The lake creature gagged, and slashed at Zach's hand. But then, Zach shoved the Kappa off of his body. Zach slowly got back to his feet, and faced his enemy.

* * *

"Go down Kappa!" I shouted, choosing to fight with my voice instead of with my strength. "A demon you are, so how do you expect me to treat you? I command you, in the name of Jesus, leave this world, and go to Hell." 

_'You still don't understand me mortal!' _the Kappa roared, it's eyes flaring. _'I was born of hellfire!'_

"And in hellfire you must perish," I said. "You killed many, you are the reason many now burn in the Abyss. Now, it is time you had a taste of your own medicine. The Right Hand was made to fall!"

_'You don't get it, do you?' _the Right Hand said,_ 'You still don't understand. I am stronger than you are. I am mighty. Second only to the Goddess in power on this island, no one can stand against me!. My Demigods will overrun you, and if they don't, then I will!'_

"Whatever you say Kappa," I said, "but you will have to fight me first!"

I leapt for my sword, and the Kappa leapt as well, when it saw what I was doing. But I got there first. I grabbed the sword, and rolled to the side, dodging the Kappa. As it landed, I scoured its back with my sword. It shrieked in agony, and I stabbed it again, this time through the back of the neck. Blood poured out of the mortal wound, but the creature still wouldn't die. It crawled forward, towards me, but it was too slow.

_'He-he,' _it laughed as it moaned in pain, _'I am the Kappa, the mighty Spirit. Immortal I am, for a mighty Demon I am. Stronger than the other Demigods, I can remain in this body, even when it is wounded to such an extent.'_

"Then I will extricate you manually," I said.

_'Huh?' _the Kappa said, looking up at me.

"Will you turn from your evil ways, and return to our father to receive forgiveness?"

_'No,' _the Kappa said, emphasizing the 'o.'

"Then this will be necessary," I said, saluting the fallen body of the Kappa with my blade.

_'What will be necessary?'_

I closed my eyes, and let a few tears fall.

"Spirit, demon, Kappa," I said.

_'What is it mortal?'_

"I command you, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit to leave this earth, leave this dying body, and go to the Lake of Fire."

_'I will remain upon this earth for eternity!'_ the Kappa cried. _'Never will I bow down to your desires!'_

"Yes you will," I said. "You will obey the commands of God!"

_'Aaauuuggghhh! Don't say that word!'_

"I already know your name, so I do not need to ask for it. Obey me Right Hand!"

_'Oh not me,' _a different voice suddenly answered.

"What?"

_'You speak to me, when my servant lies crumpled at your feet. Speak to him, not to me. You will never stop me that way. I am stronger!'_

"Kappa I command you!" I exclaimed. "Hear the voice of God! Repent, or go to the Abyss!"

_'Never!'_

"Oh God," I prayed. "Please rid us of this Demon. Please cast it away from this world, cast it far away into the Abyss, so it will be unable to harm anyone ever again."

_'Do not pray to him! Do not pray to him!'_

"Why?" I asked. "Why shouldn't I? Is it because you know that even if you won't obey my commands you will be forced to obey His?"

_'Aaa! SILENCE YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!'_

"In Jesus name," I said.

_'No! Don't!'_

"Amen," I finished.

_'Aaaaaauuuuugggggghhhhhh!'_

The Kappa reached out towards me, its bloody claws eerily clawing at empty air, as if to somehow hurt me without touching me. Its eyes screamed at me, crying out as the ultimate terror filled the creature's mind. The command of God had come. It was to go to the Abyss. The Kappa stretched its arm towards me, wishing to choke out my life with its final motions.

Then, suddenly, the slightest breeze blew against the side of the creature, and the Kappa disintegrated into the wind. Like dust it flew, now innocent, no longer a killer. In my mind's eye, I could see the Spirit being broken, and shackled before being tossed away from the earth. As sad as it was to see a Demon falling to hell, it was refreshing that I would not have to deal with that creature again. I looked, and saw that the others had just finished off the rest of the Demigods. And happy I was about that, for all the fight had been taken out of me.

"He's gone," I said, "at last the Right Hand is finally gone."

_'The Right Hand is not gone, and is far from it.'_

I stopped when I heard these words.

_'Ah, surprised you are Mortal? Ha! I expected as much.'_

From the expressions on my friend's faces, I could tell that they could hear the voice as well.

"What do you want Spirit?"

_'What do I want? You know what I want.'_

"What is you name Demon?"

_'You know my name. I am the Right Hand! Yes!'_

"But..." I stammered, "that's impossible! I just... you were just... God just cast you away from the earth!"

_'Ha! I can't believe you believed that was me! The Kappa? I am not the Kappa. I am certainly much mightier than he! The Kappa is not but a servant. And one meant to fall at that! No this mortal, I will come when the tenth plague occurs, as planned. The death of the Kappa has done nothing to hamper my plans. I will take you, as planned. I will kill Ann, as planned. I will kill Doug, as planned. I will burn all not loyal to the Goddess. I will take this Island for the Goddess! Finally our Master Plan will be completed, just as we foresaw. You see Mortal, you are barely a hindrance, just like your Grandfather. You failed, just like your Grandfather. You have been fooled, just like your Grandfather. And you will die, just like your Grandfather!'_

I fell forward in a faint, and saw no more of it.


	36. Chapter 35 When Will it End?

**Chapter 35 When will it end?**

**_Hello again Ladies and Gents. First request. Could you guys please review because right now I only have one reviewer and one flamer, and I'd appreciate a bit more, I can't improve on my story if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Another step closer to the stunning end._**

The darkness filled my vision, blurring all thoughts. But why was my mind, one of the last to know the light, now filled with Darkness? In my mind, I could feel the voices returning to me again. They were speaking to me of my past. They were speaking to me of the girl.

_'Evil one, evil one, step forward.'_

Without thinking, I felt myself take a step forward, almost involuntarily.

_'Ah, so you admit that you are the darkness in this town.'_

"I admit that I have fallen short of the glory of God, just like everyone else," I said.

_'There is only one evil one on this Island, it is YOU!'_

"All lies," I said calmly. "I am a witness of God. I follow the true light, and battle the forces of darkness."

_'Listen to your pride! "I am a witness of God." What a great Christian you are!'_

"I say this not with pride, but with humility," I said, "I will not fall to your dark lies!"

_'There you go again. So proud that you don't sin, like that tax collector over there? Eh? Spoken like a true Pharisee.'_

"Do not speak that way of me!"

_Will you say that to Moses when you stand at the Pearly Gates, and he accuses you for your crimes?'_

"Who are you to speak to me like that?"

_'I am the voice of the truth.'_

"You wouldn't know the truth if it came up and kicked you in the head!"

_'Ooo, insults. You are loosing the battle "Christian." Once again you prove that you are dark.'_

"Leave me!"

_'Commanding tone of authority. You are truly fit to burn in hell!'_

"All deserve to burn in hell!"

_'Ah yes, especially you. The Hypocrite. For which is worse? To be a sinner, or to be a hypocrite?'_

* * *

Kai, Gotz, and Captain Bates ran over to the fallen body of Zach, and began checking his vital signs. He was alive, but severely injured. 

"We have to get him to the clinic," Kai said.

"Oh yeah," Gotz said, eying the bloody wound on Zach's arm.

Gotz lifted Zach's body off of the ground, and started carrying him towards the village. The other two followed. As they walked through the streets, the people of the village watched them pass. None of them made a move to help them. For none of them wanted to interfere with the Goddess' plan. As they walked up by the Inn, Kai held his hand up, motioning for them to stop.

"Why are we stopping," Gotz asked.

"Two reasons," Kai said, "look, this is the only home which does not have a rose nailed to the roof. And second of all, Ann lives here. She deserves to know what has happened to her boyfriend."

Kai and the others carried Zach to the door, and knocked. Doug's face went pale when he answered the door and saw them carrying Zach.

"Oh my gosh!" Doug exclaimed, "is he... dead?"

"No," Kai said, "he is alive, but he needs Ann at this time. We have come for her."

"Ann," Doug shouted. "You have some visitors."

"Alright Dad, I'll be there in a minute," came the reply, for Ann was happily brushing her hair in her room, unaware of all that had happened outside.

"Ann!" Doug shouted. "It's urgent! Get down here now!"

"Dad! Give me a minute!"

"Zach is dying!" Doug shouted, his face red.

Suddenly, the door upstairs slammed, and Ann came running down the stairs, with a shocked look on her face.

"Zach!" she shrieked, and ran over to the limp body of the Christian.

Ann threw her arms around him, and held him close while she cried, wetting his shirt with her tears. His wounds were staggering. His body was frayed everywhere by long, deep scratches, and his arm had been bitten clean to the bone. His hand was very bloody, and his shoulder had a long cut on it. His face was also torn.

"He'll never be the same!" Ann cried out. "Zach! Can you here me? Please? I love you! I love you! I love you!"

But in his deep slumber, Zach could not arise to listen to her confessions. No doubt, if the situation were different, Zach would have taken Ann in his arms, and also confessed his love for her, but he just lay limply in her eyes.

"We have to get him to the Doctor," Doug said, helping Gotz to pick the fallen man back up.

They carried him to the clinic, with Ann walking behind them, weeping the whole time. This would be the longest night of her life. The doctor and Elli both stood outside the clinic looking up into the sky.

"Doctor!" Kai shouted, "Elli! Open the clinic! Zach needs medical attention!"

"Oh my Gosh!" the Doctor said when he saw Zach's wounds. "I should have known the farm would be where the plague would take place!"

He immediately ran to the door, and yanked it open. Gotz and Doug carried Zach through the door, and layed him down on a table. But the Goddess Statue hissed as they carried Zach into the Clinic.

"He's going to need stitches," the Doctor said. "Look at that cut in his arm!"

The Doctor immediately injected medicine into the farmer to numb his pain while Elli began to clean and bandage his other wounds. The Doctor then prepared to stitch his wound back together, when suddenly the door burst open, and Won ran in.

"Stop!" he shouted.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing.

"You can't help him!" Won shouted. "He is a heathen. No one will aid him in any way. Let him die under this plague which the Goddess has sent upon him."

"I will not let him die," the Doctor shouted.

"But you nailed the rose to your roof," Won said. "You claim to be loyal to the Goddess. Prove it now!"

"Don't listen to him," Doug said. "Won is a killer, and an evil man. Zach here is a good man. We must save him!"

"Leave him to die!" Won shouted, in a threatening voice.

Tears fell down Ann's face as she realized that now it was the Doctor's decision whether he would betray the Goddess and save Zach, or let the man die.

"Zach has done nothing but try and help people," Kai said. "He has never wronged anyone in the town."

"He has wronged the Harvest Goddess!" Won retaliated.

"May I remind you Doctor that Won once tried to kill Zach?" The Doctor's head moved back and forth between the two sides, trying to decide who to listen to.

"The Goddess rules this town! If you refuse to listen to her then your life will be forfeit."

"If the Goddess would ask this of us, then what kind of Goddess are you worshiping?"

It was decision time.

"Elli," the Doctor said, "take the Rose down from the roof, and burn it."

"What!" Won shouted.

"Oh God," the Doctor prayed aloud. "Please forgive me for my sins. Wash them away from me, and thank you for sending your Son Jesus to die on the cross for our sins. Please fill my heart with the Holy Spirit, and cast Satan out of me."

"Traitor!" Won shouted, before drawing his Katana, and charging towards the Doctor.

Captain Bates pulled the pistol away from Kai, and began firing upon Won. The shot's were straight, striking through his chest, but they were just absorbed into Won's chest. Joe continued firing, but no wounds formed on Won's chest, and no blood was released. Won then leaped towards the Doctor, while swinging his sword towards his head. Elli shrieked, and covered her eyes. Clang! The Doctor closed his eyes, and tumbled to the ground. Elli looked up. Suddenly, a shining figure dressed in white had appeared next to the Doctor. In his arms, he held a bright shining light which was shaped like a sword. It had caught Won's Katana just inches away from the Doctor's neck.

"Who are you?" Won sneered at the shining figure.

"A lost one now found," the figure said, "no longer walking the ways of darkness, but now born again, just as the savior."

"A heathen?" Won growled.

"An Angel," the figure replied. "I have come on behalf of this man you raise arms against, Sorcerer. I have come on command of the God most high."

"You are a heathen!"

"Your heart is filled with blackness Sorcerer," the Angel said. "I did not come to reason with you, for I know that you will not listen to me. The Dark Lord has you as his own, and you obey him. But Darkness falls before Light. Stand back. Leave this place, for you will not harm one of these people."

"Why should I obey you?"

"I am an Angel, Immortal, while you wield the blades of the Earth. As you are resistant to bullets, you are not resistant to the Glory of God. I have been authorized to take you out of the picture if necessary."

The Angel's sword of light hummed as the warrior slowly rotated it around the hilt. Kai was surprised. The Angel's voice did not sound like you would expect it to sound, all high and mighty like. No, he sounded much like a normal man. But at the same time it had a flair of extravagance to it, to show that it did not come from a mortal creature. He somehow looked human, but at the same time didn't. Won glared at the Angel before turning, and walking out the door. Elli immediately ran to the Doctor's side, and without thinking, hugged him. When she realized what she was doing, Elli let go of him, blushing.

"Are you- are you okay Doctor?" Elli said, as tears of joy began falling from her eyes.

"I have never felt so good in my life," the Doctor said, staring up at the beautiful girl leaning over him.

Elli sniffed, and smiled. The Doctor reached out, and put a finger under her chin.

"Watch those pretty eyes girl," he said with a smile, "they can ensnare people."

Elli smiled, and took the Doctor's hand in hers. The white figure then turned to the seven people all standing around Zach.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your happy moment," the Angel said, eying the Doctor and Elli.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "Let's just say that I am a warrior of God, and that I care very much for the man lying on the table. Please, stand aside."

The Captain, Ann, Doug, and Kai both stepped away from the table, and the Angel walked over to Zach's side.

"As you did for me," he said, "I now do for you."

The Angel then held his hand over Zach's head, and closed his eyes. His mouth moved as he murmured prayers to the Father. Suddenly, the wounds along Zach's body began to heal at an incredible velocity. The blood stopped pouring out, and the skin began to sew itself back together. The wound on his arm filled in with nature's stitches, and was soon covered as well. The wounds healed so well, that no scars were left behind. Slowly, Zach began to stir.

* * *

The darkness faded away around me, taking the accusing voices with it. I felt asleep, and at the same time, awake. 

"He's waking up!" I heard Ann's voice say.

"Ann?" I said, for I couldn't see very well. "Is that you?"

I then felt a hand touch my cheek, before encircling behind my neck.

"You're going to be alright Zach," she said again.

"Of course I will," I said, "I have you with me."

My vision began to clear up, and I found myself laying on a table, looking up into the eyes of a shining being. It stood tall, filling the room with its majestic wings, but its eyes still held the humble look that I remembered.

"Julius?"

"Yes," the Angel said, "it is me Zach. Thank you for what you did for me."

"Oh it was nothing," I said smiling. "I see you got your wings back."

"That and much more," Julius said with a smile.

He was no longer the scraggly demon I remembered, but had now returned to his angelic form. For he had been redeemed.

"It is great to see you like this, friend."

"And it is great to see you like this, friend," Julius replied. "Did you heal me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"God sent me," Julius said. "I come not only for you Zach, but for everyone here."

Julius then looked up at the others.

"You all are have come this far, and all of you have decided not to support the evil one. But there is something missing. One who does not wield the powers of good will never be able to fight the evil one."

"What does he mean?" Ann asked me.

Julius smiled at me.

"Would you be so good as to do the honors Zach? After all, you are the one who was sent to save this town."

I smiled at my friend, and sat up on the table.

"Ann," I said, "do you remember what I taught you that night so long ago? The night when I was first attacked by the Spirits?"

"Yes," Ann replied. "You remember what I taught you about that man..."

"Jesus," the Doctor said.

"How did you learn about him?" I asked.

"I told you back on the night you were attacked by the dirt creatures," the Doctor said, "I am one of the only men in the town who ever listened to what your Grandfather said."

"I know who he was too," Doug said.

"He's right," Kai said.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

"Don't you remember how I invited anyone who wanted to to visit me at my restaurant to talk about God?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"Doug was one of the only people to come. Saibara came, but I don't know if it had an impact on him."

"The Doctor told me about him," Elli said with a smile.

"He died for you Ann," I said. "Remember how he died on the Cross? You may not have understood, but he died for you. All of us have made mistakes, all of us have sinned. Their is only one way for us to make it to heaven, a holy place, with as black souls as we have."

"How is that?"

"If we are forgiven," I said with a smile. "But someone still had to pay the price of our sins. God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believes in him shall not perish, but have eternal life. Jesus died the death which we deserved. And then he rose from the dead, conquering death forever. No longer do we need to fear the end of our lives. For if we put our trust in God and his son Jesus, then we will be forgiven."

"I- I think I'm beginning to understand," Ann said. "All that stuff you told me about God, all that stuff you told me about heaven, its finally beginning to make sense."

"Are you ready to accept Jesus as your Savior and Lord?" I asked her.

Ann nodded, and smiled. I turned to Doug. He nodded. Elli nodded as well, and gripped the Doctor's hand tightly.

"Then pray with me," I said.

Then, we all stood, and held hands. Together, we made a circle. Even Julius joined the prayer circle.

"Jesus," I prayed, "I know and admit that I am a sinner. I need you in my heart with me. Please forgive me for all the times I have dishonored you, and sinned. Please cleanse me of my evil ways, and help me to walk the paths of light. And please fill my soul with the Holy Spirit. In your name we pray...amen."

Ann was crying at the end of it. As we broke our circle, we embraced, and she cried on my shoulder.

"I did it," she cried. "Suddenly I feel whole again."

"May God's blessings always be upon you," I said, holding her tight.

"Okay guys," Kai said, "we are now the Christians in the town. It is our responsibility to save it from destruction. I don't know what the Goddess is planning, but it can't be good. When the Right Hand descends upon the Town, the Island will descend into a plague of darkness, which may very well last until Judgment Day. It is up to us to prevent this from happening."

"Should we leave this island?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Gotz said. "The Goddess does not care about those who serve her. If we leave, it will essentially be victory for her. She will then be able to move upon this village, and take all of its members. We have to stand together. There are three more plagues left before the Right Hand comes, and we need to survive through all three so that we will be here when the Right Hand comes. Darkness must not take this town."

"Indeed it must not," Julius said. "Or the Goddess will complete her mission. As the Right Hand comes, all those who run from it, or do not bow to it will be burnt away in the fires of the Harvest Goddess. Then, those who bow before it will be taken."

"Taken?" I said in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Its best that you do not know until later," Julius said. "We are counting on you Zach. Remember, God will always be with you."

Julius then began to fade out into the background. Soon he was gone. Outside a shriek was heard from the mighty Statue, which was still flying in the sky. We immediately ran out to see what was going on. The statue was still floating high above us, looking down on the town with hate in its eyes. Dark was the air around it, and dark were its intentions. It turned towards the Mountains, and beckoned with its hand. What this meant, I didn't know, but I was sure that I would find out. But when I felt the cold wind start up, and the chill go through my body, I knew what was happening. The Spirits were moving.


	37. Chapter 36 Moving Demons

**Chapter 36 Moving Demons**

_**Hi again. I'm rather proud of this chapter, cause it gets really creepy. Sorry for the wait. Please leave a review after you read. And Lilay? Its good to see you again.  
**_

I could not see them, but I knew they were here. Shadowy, demonic shapes moving slowly through the town, passing through homes, trees, even bodies. Suddenly I felt something pierce my courage, and I found myself afraid of what the Spirits could do to me. They wouldn't stop moving. I could feel them in my heart, in my soul. They were coming. My courage would not stand against them. They moved around me, moved through me, touching me, like the cold wind in Antarctica. Each time one touched me, my courage diminished even more. I could see in the eyes of my friends, that the same thing was happening to them. But I knew what I had to do.

"We need to get out of here," I said, "there are demons all around us."

"Lets go to the Inn," Doug said, "I'll let you all stay there for free."

"No," Gotz said.

"No?" we asked.

"No," Gotz repeated. "Cliff lives there. He has a demon."

Elli and Ann gasped. I was certain they didn't understand what he meant, they being new Christians and all, but something instinctual told them that that was bad.

"I always knew something felt wrong about him," I said, "that voice he always speaks of."

"Perhaps we can call the demon out of him," Kai said.

"Zach, you have already had to perform exorcisms."

"Yes," I said, "but I am no expert. Some demons are quite strong. The ones I called out of May were weak demons. Spiritloosener. Was strong, but he wasn't the strongest. That Soulthrasher guy, I don't think I would have been able to stop him if it hadn't been for Gotz. The demon that Cliff has is a very strong demon, I think. Perhaps even stronger than Soulthrasher was. Maybe all of us could do it together, but we have a couple of new Christians here. Those of us who have been Christians longer have stronger faiths, and are more equipped to fight demons. We have developed really strong faiths. And Cliff likes his demon. He wants it to stay with him. We can't really remove a demon from a person who wants to keep the demon. Now May, she didn't even know that she had those demons. She just knew that she could see the future somehow. Anyways, we'd better get to my farm. That's the safest place. It is furthest from the Church, and Won. Did you see how his chest absorbed those bullets?"

"Oh yeah," Captain Bates said, "I think this here Goddess person has been given him powers."

"But is that possible?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I know that the Boxers in China believed that if their false Gods came upon them, that they would be endowed with powers, like resistance to bullets."

"You think that maybe their Gods were demons who possessed them, and gave them abilities?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps," I replied. "Come on," I said, "lets get home."

The spirits continued moving through us as we walked, sending chills through our bodies. Evil Spirits were cold, surprisingly enough. And dark they were to. With every step I took, I sometimes thought that I could see Shadows moving along through the air around us. Suddenly I felt something prick my shoulder. I turned, and looked behind me. There was nothing behind me. I turned, and continued. Then I felt it again. I drew my sword, and turned around.

"Show yourself!" I said.

"It's a demon Zach," Gotz said, "its best to just keep walking."

I sheathed my sword, and continued walking back towards the farm. But it felt like a cold hand was gripping the back of my head.

"Do you guys feel it?"

"Do we feel what?" Kai asked.

"The feeling of cold hands gripping you?"

"Something is grabbing my shoulder," Gotz said.

Then the hands began to multiply. Soon I felt cold hands grabbing my arms, my back, and my neck. I kept walking, fighting against the Demons.

"Resist them," I said. "They would have us fall into darkness."

Suddenly an alarm went off in my head, and I felt myself retreat further into my body.

"Run!" I shouted, and the other seven complied.

But the hands Spirits chased after us, and the hands did not loosen their grip on me. They cut us as we ran, making us afraid. It was a struggle to keep myself from panicking, and I knew that was what the Spirits wanted. When we reached my farm, I opened the door, and beckoned everyone in. When all were inside, I slammed the door shut against the Spirits of the Goddess. But not even doors can hold them back. The lights of my house failed, and the Spirits began to enter my home. Outside, we heard shrieks, and howls, much like the screams of the dead. It was then that I heard something chuckle over in my kitchen.

"Stay calm," I said, "it's probably just a trick the Spirits are playing on us."

The Spirits outside giggled evilly, as if laughing at the wrongness of my answer. I struck a match, and lit a candle which was resting on my nightstand. Amidst the sounds of demons coming from outside, strange things began to happen inside. In the darkness, my bookshelf loomed, appearing dark and foreboding in my mind. Suddenly the books which rested upon it began to lift up, and move through the room. I drew in a breath, and held it. The TV suddenly turned on, but it wasn't on any of the normal channels. Instead, it showed a frightening picture of a dark shadow stepping up to the door of a house in the middle of the night. The shadow, barely visible, was reaching for the door knob with its void like, claw like hand. It was about to enter the home of some poor, sleeping victim, and drag them off into darkness. Then, the TV shut off, and we heard something chuckle in my kitchen again.

"What is that?" Ann said, petrified in fear.

"It probably is just a trick the Spirits are playing on us," I said, disbelieving my answer.

"I heard something like this once," Doug said, "it was a Ghost story that I was told as a child. Something about a dark creature, entering a home, and waiting for people to come, so it could... drag them away into the dark night."

"Dad!" Ann said, with a shiver, "this is the wrong time to be telling Ghost stories!"

"Did you ever wonder if Ghost stories were true?" Doug replied.

"Somethings in there," I said. "I have to find out what it is."

I stood up, and drew my sword before walking off towards the dark kitchen, my candle providing much less light than I would have wanted. I head the chuckle again. I held my sword out towards the darkness, as if challenging whatever creature lived in there.

"Dark being, come out and fight me!" I shouted.

More laughter greeted my challenge.

"Come and fight with honor," I said, "I challenge you to single combat."

The demon, or ghost, or whatever it was wouldn't listen to me. More books lifted off the shelf, and floated up in front of me.

"You seek to scare me," I said, "but you will not fight me straight out. You are a coward!"

But the creature would not listen to me. Suddenly, I heard the sink in my kitchen turn on. I could here the water splashing in it, but I couldn't see what had turned it on. Then, it stopped, and I heard water dripping onto the ground. I took another step forward. A book shot out from the bookshelf and hit me hard in the head. I fell to the ground, dropping my sword and my candle, which went out as it hit the floor. Suddenly something leaped upon me! Whatever it was, it was angry, slamming me to the ground, and sending hard blows upon me. Suddenly it was gone, but I was unable to move. Something shot through the air. I could not see it, but I knew it was there. Drawers opened and closed, and books continued moving through the air. I heard a girl scream.

"Creature!" I shouted, "I command you to stand back! In the name of Jesus Christ!"

Suddenly the presence of it left the room, and I was able to move again.

"Are you guys okay?" I spoke into the darkness in the general direction of my friends. But all were silent. There was no answer.

"If there is anyone alive over there," I continued, "speak now!"

No one spoke. The house was filled with silence. I fumbled around, searching for either the candle, or my sword. The darkness surrounded me, so dark that I couldn't even see my hand when it was right in front of my face. I had often heard that when trapped in darkness, the other senses began to become heightened. I crawled across the ground, feeling my way through. Then, my hand touched something cold. I drew it back, afraid of what it might be. But then realization struck, for it was my sword hilt. But then something else touched me. I swung my sword out, without thinking, hoping to strike down whatever creature was stalking me, but it connected with nothing but air.

"Zach?" said a soft voice below me. I immediately pushed my sword down against whatever it was that was below me.

"Who are you?" I said, when my sword blade barely touched whatever being was there.

"Its me," the voice said, frightened, "Ann."

"Ann?" I replied, "but I called out, and no one answered.

"I couldn't move," Ann said.

"What happened to the others," I asked.

"I don't know," Ann said, her voice quivering in fear. I drew back my sword, and held my hand out to the girl below me. Immediately something cold seized my wrist, and knocked my sword out of my hand. Then, by some unseen force, I was lifted off the ground, and tossed through the air. I landed in a heap on the ground, crying out in pain. I didn't know if I was in the kitchen, or the main room, for darkness obscured everything. But I knew the direction from which I had been tossed. The creature must be over there. As if to answer this, I heard the same evil chuckle coming out of the darkness. I got to my feet, and looked out, searching for the creature's identity. What did I know about it? It could laugh, it was cold, and it was a physical being. Or maybe it was only physical some of the times.

Whatever it was, it sure didn't seem to like me. No matter how many times I stumbled around in this darkened room, I would get just about as far as before. If I found my sword, it would take it away again. If I found my friends, the results of what happened to them could be terrifying. If I found it, then I would be in trouble. But I wouldn't find it. It would find me. I couldn't allow that to happen. It was then that I realized that the only way I could fight this creature is if I went to it. If I stayed here, it would come to me. If I tried to escape, it would stop me. If I tried to find my sword, it would take it away. The only way to survive was to fight it. I took a deep breath, and ran towards the Darkness which stood before me.

"Come fight me you demon!" I shouted as I ran. In my mind, I sensed that I was close to something dark, something evil. I leaped towards it. I found myself struggling with some creature. Two strong, cold arms locked with mine, wrestling me to the ground. Six more touched my back, holding me tight in an unbreakable grip. The arms lifted me off of the ground, before tossing me away again. I rolled across the floor, before getting back to my feet again. I leaped for the creature again. The arms caught me again, this time at the front. All eight lifted me straight up into the air as I struggled. I grabbed the arms, and was surprised to see that they felt differently than before.

No longer were they cold and clammy. Now they were hard, and covered with an insect like exoskeleton. The arms tossed me again, and I crashed painfully against the wall. I didn't get it. The creature was toying with me. It could have killed me easily at the beginning, but it didn't.

"Show yourself!" I shouted at the darkness. "You continue to hide from me!"

Something moved in the darkness, but otherwise nothing happened. This wasn't working well at all. If I attacked the creature, it just tossed me away, like a sack of potatoes. But if I stopped attacking it, and began searching for my sword, I was sure it would come to finish the job. The creature started chuckling again. It clearly knew what I was thinking. Maybe I could get out of my house, and escape. But no. I had no clue where the door was. The whole house was pitch black, for no lights were on, and all windows were shut. I felt along the wall behind me, and found out that I was in the kitchen. I was leaning against a counter, which had drawers in it. I opened one, and reached inside it. I pulled out a large knife. This would have to be my weapon.

Suddenly I heard a door slam, and I thought that I barely made out a small creature run across the room. Small? How could a small creature have so many large arms? Suddenly a hand touched me from behind. I whirled around, and struck with my knife. I felt the knife go into the hand, but the creature didn't cry out. Suddenly the hand was gone, and I was left clutching the knife. How that creature had gotten behind me, I didn't know.

It was then that the front door opened. It was over in the family room, on the opposite side of the house. If I could reach it, then I could escape. I took a step forward, and then rethought this. No, the creature had probably done that on purpose. It probably wanted me to run for the door, and then it would grab me as I ran. But then that must mean that it was waiting for me just to the side of the door. This was my one chance to defeat this thing. If I were to run, it would think I was running for the door. Imagine its surprise when I attacked it. I held my knife out, and ran for the door. Darkness flew by me as I ran, holding the knife over my head. I then leaped towards the side of the door, and swung my blade. But no creature was there to take the attack. My knife buried itself right into the wall, doing nothing to the creature, but damaging my home. I turned and faced the darkness, expecting hands to reach out and try and grab me from the darkness. But no. Two arms grabbed me from behind, right from the exact spot I had just slashed with my knife. I tried to look behind me at the creature that had grabbed me, but I couldn't. Three more arms reached out of the darkness in front of me, and grabbed me as well. I noticed that one of the arms had a wound in it. It was the same hand that had touched me unexpectedly from behind. I slashed my knife against one of the arms, cutting into the hard carapace, causing it to bleed.

But the hands did not let go of me. A sixth hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed my knife from me, and tossed it away. The arms then tossed me back into the kitchen again. As I flew through the air, I heard a whoosh, and something shot under me as I flew. When I landed, I was caught by six arms of the same creature. The arms turned me around, before slamming me down against the kitchen counter. The creature held me there, as if deciding what to do with me. As it held me, I reached down, feeling the shelves in the counter. I found the right one, and quickly opened it and pulled out a lighter. I flicked it on, and held the new light source towards the hands which grasped me. Now I could see them. They were dull yellow in color, colored like wheat, or dead grass. They were human like, but were attached to long, spidery arms. I couldn't see what the arms were attached to.

"What did you do to my friends!" I shouted at the creature. Then, the arms lifted me off of the counter, and began carrying me through the kitchen towards the main room. I held the light out in front of me, lighting the way. As the hands carried me, I noticed my sword lying on the ground right at the front of the main room. I made a mental note of this. But when I arrived at the far side of my house, I nearly screamed. There were all of my friends, all lying on my bed. But they were all held in long, cold green arms which seemed to extend out from thin air. The green arms covered their mouths, which explained why none of them had cried out when I had called to them. Many of them were struggling against the grip, but Doug and the Doctor had appeared to have given up. Ann looked at me with a pleading expression, and moaned softly, which was the only sound she could make through that green hand's grip.

"Let them go creature," I said.

I then pushed the lit end of my lighter against the flesh of the monster. The flesh burned, and I heard a shriek. The arms let go of me, and I tumbled to the ground. I held the lighter out towards the arms, warning them not to move any closer. Then, slowly, the arms moved back away from me, disappearing into the darkness. I got to my feet, and walked over to my bed. The green hands slowly withdrew from my friends as I walked towards the bed, disappearing into thin air as I walked. When I reached the side of my bed, all the arms had left.

"Oh my gosh," Doug said, breathing hard, "that was frightening."

The lights of my house then all turned back on, and the noises from the Spirits outside stopped.

"Are you guys all okay?" I asked.

"Those were two plagues," Gotz said, as sweat dripped down his forehead. "First the moving Spirits, didn't you guys feel them attacking us as we ran? Then, those arms. Didn't you see that? They were just arms which materialized out from the air. They weren't attached to anything."

Suddenly a shriek erupted from outside. I ran outside to see what it was, closely followed by the others.


	38. Chapter 37 Steel and Stone

**Chapter 37 Steel and Stone**

**_Hi. I'm not all that proud of this chapter since it is written so badly, but I don't have the time or energy to go back through it and rewrite it. But trust me, the chapter quality will only go up after this one._****  
**

In the sky we could see the source of the shriek. The Goddess statue was angry, for we had survived all three of those plagues, despite its best efforts. The statue raged, shrieking and howling as it glared down upon my hated farm. Smoke came from its ears, and fire erupted from its mouth as the carved figure fumed.

"Be wary," I said, "I think its going to do something."

I was more right than ever. The Goddess Statue suddenly shot down from the sky, down, spiraling towards us, venom in its eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, and all seven of us ran out of the way.

The statue slammed into the ground, before rolling twenty feet. Then, it stood back up, towering above us. Suddenly, the mouth of the statue opened, and it began to speak.

"The ninth plague!" it said, it a deep, raspy voice which sounded somewhat like large boulders scrapping against each other. "I come to take you to the netherworld. More potent than the Reaper, but I am not him. More powerful than a murderer, but neither am I human. The one worshiped by Pagans in dark caverns in candle light. Dark where their dreams, and Dark am I. But they never understood who I was. They never understood who I was until it was too late. Now I have form. Now I have structure. Now I have a body."

"Stand back," Kai said to Ann, Doug, the Doctor, and Elli, "we will deal with this."

All three disciples, and Captain Bates walked towards the Statue. I drew my sword, and held it out towards the demonic statue. It just chuckled in response.

"I am made of stone," it said. "Invulnerable to your powers, I will rise above you."

"You will fall like a rock to the Abyss," I retaliated.

"Oh? You wish to challenge me? Like a Gentleman? No doubt you will fight with honor. I have no honor. I have no love. I am only hate. I am not a Gentleman! I am not even a man! Genderless I am! Stronger than you! I am who I want to be!"

"As am I whoever I want to be," I replied, "but you have chosen the ways of darkness!"

The statue's eyes flared, and it swung its mighty fist upon my. I leapt to the side, and the blow shattered through the earth next to me. I slashed at the stone arm as it landed, but my attack left nothing more than a scratch on the surface. At the same time, Gotz swung his axe, connecting with the side of the statue's face, resulting in the same outcome. Kai and the Captain began firing their weapons into its face, but the bullets just ricocheted off, causing no damage. From the mouth of the Goddess erupted a fury of neon green fire, melting the snow on the ground that it hit, and scorching the grass. It fired the neon green blast towards Gotz, but he leapt out of the way just in time.

"Demon," I spoke to the statue, "I rebuke you in the name of Christ."

The statue's hateful eyes turned to me.

"I command you to stand down!"

A shriek erupted from inside of the statue, echoing inside the hard stone. Then, the Goddess Statue fired green bolts of light from its eyes towards me. I fell to the ground, and the bolts flew over my head. The statue then began rising up into the air, flinging its head back as it rose. Its eyes looked straight up into the night sky, as if reveling in the light from the stars. Suddenly it began to glow with a bluish light, similar to the light of the moon.

"Goddess of the Moon I was once," it said as it rose, "people sacrificed to me, worshiped me, fell at my feet. What fools they were. Worshiping a demon they were, but they did not listen to those who warned them of darkness. Miracles they wanted, and miracles they received. Good miracles? They thought they were. Were they right? No. Enslaved them I did. Bound them I did. Then it was too late."

"You never were a Goddess," I shouted, "and you never will be. Stand down demon! I command you!"

"Do not speak that way to the Goddess of the Moon. Goddesses have powers you know."

The statue then held its arms up towards the moon, and the moonlight seemed to collect on its two hands, forming into balls of energy. The statue laughed, before tossing the two balls down towards us. The moonlit shot slammed into the ground right in front of me, exploding in a fury of blue fire. I was tossed backwards by the explosion, and landed in a heap on the ground. My shirt was scorched by the blue fire, but otherwise I was okay.

"I have the shape of the Goddess," the moonlit statue, "but I am not the Goddess. People think I am, but they are fools. Just like the fools who worshiped me, they worship the Harvest Goddess."

The statue then tossed two more bolts of moon light down towards us.

"In the name of God," Kai shouted at the statue, "I command you to stand down!"

"Don't say that word!" the statue shrieked, turning its attention towards Kai. It then extended its arm, and fired a stream of moonlight towards Kai.

Kai dodged just in time.

"Yer a fiend," Captain Bates said to the statue. "Back down in the name of the Savior!"

For the first time, I saw real fear in the eyes of that stone figure. It even backed up a little. It suddenly became aware of the fact that it was facing against four Christians. But it quickly recovered.

"If I could carry you to hell, then I would!" the statue shrieked.

"Back Spirit! In the name of Jesus I command you!" Suddenly Ann stepped up towards the statue, and spoke out against it.

She had just recently become a Christian, but let me tell you, I hadn't seen faith like that in years.

"Get back Ann!" Her father shouted at her.

"I have to help them," Ann replied.

"We have to make a stand," the Doctor said, "all together."

Doug nodded. Slowly, the Doctor, Elli, and Doug stood, and walked up next to Ann. Then, the four of them joined hands, and faced the statue.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit I command you to back down demon!" the Doctor said to the statue.

"We..." Gotz corrected. "We all command you in the name of Jesus Christ to back down."

The moonlight encircling the statue disappeared, and the statue fell to the ground suddenly. It backed away in fear as we approached it. But we kept walking. It was afraid of us, for our commands had caused its powers to leave it. The statue snarled at us as we approached it, but it failed to mask its fear.

"Demon," Kai said, "we command you in the name of the father to leave this world and go to the Abyss."

"I will never obey you! I am Goddess of the Moon!"

"You are a demon, and you are below God!" I countered.

"I will not obey you mortals!"

"You will obey God," Captain Bates said.

"To the Pit!" I shouted. "We command you in the name of God to go to the Pit!"

"God," Kai prayed, "please send this demon away from us. Please cast it away to the Abyss."

"Do not pray!" the statue shrieked, horrified.

"Leave this mortal earth!" I shouted at the statue, "and go to the Lake of Fire!"

Suddenly a mighty shriek erupted from inside of the stone figure. Without warning, it charged towards us. "Look out!" Gotz shouted, and turned and fled from the stone behemoth. As we ran, I looked back over my shoulder. As the statue chased us, it began to fall apart. First the arms began to crack, and then the torso was shattered. The legs exploded, and the head was tossed off of the remains of the body. It landed on the ground, and rolled over towards us. By then we had stopped. The head rightened itself on the ground, gave us a final glare, and then all life disappeared from those stone eyes.

"That's it," Gotz said happily, "all nine plagues are over!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said softly. "Now comes the tenth plague. And the Right Hand will carry out its wrath."


	39. Chapter 38 Good Nights Sleep Before the

**Chapter 38 Good Night's Sleep Before the End**

Once again I saw myself in Mineral Town as a child. Playing with that girl. But who was the girl? Why was I plagued in my sleep with these memories.

_'You see that you will never find that girl again. She has left this island forever. All your hopes and dreams have crashed and burned.'_

"That is a lie."

_'You loved that girl, didn't you?'_

"I was five years old. I loved her as a friend. I never thought of our relationship as anything more than a friendship."

_'Will you see her again? No. And even if you do, she has already fallen to the will of the Goddess.'_

"You are an Agent of the Harvest Goddess, aren't you?"

_'Half correct mortal. Only half. Her servant I am, but I am the voice of the truth. Tomorrow the Right Hand will come, and all of you will die!'_

"Our God is stronger!"

_'Yet he failed to protect that little girl from harm.'_

"She... she..."

_'But I am right. Do you know who was the girl that you knew back then?'_

"Was it... Ann?"

_'No. It was Karen. But you don't love her now, do you?'_

"No."

_'Prey she is. Prey to an agent of the Goddess. Remember you, she does not. But by the time she does, it will be too late. She will burn. And you will burn with her.'_

"I will not!"

_'Don't you see? You are the only darkness this town has ever faced. You are the liar.'_

"Back demon! In the name of God!"

_'You wish to send me crashing down? You wish to destroy me like you destroyed Spiritloosener? Or like you destroyed those spirits who were with May? You are a Reaper Zach. You force Spirits to hell.'_

"I am an exorcist. I force only guilty Spirits to hell. I force down only those who pose a threat to me, or to my friends!"

_'Even though you are stronger than them.'

* * *

_

I awoke with a start, angry with that Spirit that constantly tormented me in the night. It was wrong, I knew it, but it sure could sound like it was right at times. It was smart, but it had let slip some information about the Spirits. Yes. Now I knew for a fact that I was indeed stronger than the Spirits. The Goddess always spoke of them being greater than God, but this one servant of hers had revealed the truth to me. My courage grew stronger.

* * *

The Goddess roared with anger, and flung the hapless Spirit away from herself. When the Spirit crashed back down, it got up, and began walking backwards, away from its master. 

_'I didn't mean to... to tell him that... it just slipped out!'_

_'It just slipped out?' _the Goddess roared, her eyes burning. _'You revealed the truth to him! Since when are you the voice of the truth! YOU WERE MADE TO SPEAK NOTHING BUT LIES!'_

_'It was an accident.'_

_'And I suppose that if I gut you, and fling you down from this world, that also will be an accident.'_

The Spirit's eyes widened.

_'No great and awesome Goddess. No! Have mercy!'_

_'Have mercy? I have no mercy. I am a servant of Satan, the Dark Lord. Crawl back to Him for mercy!'_

The Goddess then shot forward towards the condemned demon. As she charged, her soft, feminine hand immediately changed into a dark, shadowy claw. The Harvest Goddess plunged her claw into the chest of the Spirit. It cried out in pain as its flesh was scorched by its own energies. The energies of the Devil.

_'Go to hell and burn among the other failures!' _the Goddess shrieked, before flinging the dissolving shadow away from herself.

The demon cried out in eternal agony as it flew through the air. The wound in its chest grew larger and larger. The demon dissolved into a cloud of darkness, bound for the Abyss.

_'And you!' _the Goddess shrieked, turning on another demon. _'You failed! You lead the army of Spirits through the town! You should have defeated the farmer when you had the chance!'_

_'I tried my best Goddess!'_

_'You will burn for your mistake!'_

_'I...'_ the demon looked around it, looking for an escape. It knew that their was only one. _'I refuse to live this way any longer!'_

_'What?'_

_'You are unforgiving! You are hateful! Even to demons.'_

_'You are as hateful and as fallen as I am you insolent Spirit!'_

_'Not anymore.'_

Then, with a shriek, the Harvest Goddess leaped upon the Spirit, and slashed at him with her claw. But a white light surrounded the demon, and the claw bounced right off. The Goddess looked in surprise at her claw. It had been burned by the white light.

_'What?'_

_'I depart from my evil ways now, of Father in Heaven. Forgive me, and please help me to turn from my demonic nature.'_

_'You will not return to him!'_

_'I need you Jesus.'_

_'Don't say his name!'_

_'Amen.'_

The white forcefield then began to rise up into the sky, with the demon still inside. The Goddess watched in anger as the dark shadowy figure of the demon began to find structure. The black, shadowy shade of its empty skin found color. And its bare back received wings. The Goddess shouted up after it, crying out in anger.

_'You will pay for this Spirit! You will die!'_

_'Will I? Or will you?'_

The Goddess said nothing after this, for she knew what the answer was. But she would not think about this, for she resented the fact that it was true. And so she became angry. And what a severe anger it was. She wanted to kill all who opposed her. She wanted to torment those who worshiped her. She wanted a home of her own. She screamed towards the sky, her eerie cry echoing across the plains of Mineral Town, causing ever passing Spirit to tremble in fear, and many people felt a chill run through them. _'It is time,' _the Goddess said to herself.

_'It is time! It is time! It is time!'_

The Goddess turned towards her domain, the mountains, both reaching high into the sky.

_'They think they will win,' _her words dripped with anger. _'But Mother's Hill stands between my mountains. And the mountains are taller than Mother's Hill!'_

The Goddess gazed off at the lake below the hill. The buffer from the great hill. Soon it would be more than just a buffer. Soon Mother's Hill would be cast into the sea, along with all of the Angels who defended it.

* * *

Up on the hill, the Angel guardians were thinking similar things about the two mountains which loomed above them. 

"She controls the mountains," one said.

"That is true," the other said.

"When will she attack?"

"Sometime today," Julius said, stepping up to the two Angels. "We don't know exactly when, so we must be ready at all times."

"How are the witnesses of God?" a third Angel asked.

"They're all right for now," Julius said. "I have healed their wounds in their sleep."

"Good," said Tarana, the captain of the Angelic Legion of Mother's Hill. "We must all be ready. We will have to fight soon. Now tell me, have any of you ever fallen to the blades of the enemy?"

Tarana looked out at all the Angels in the legion.

"I have fallen three times," he said. "For I have fought in very fierce battles against the enemy. And let me tell you, it is far from a pleasant experience. The power of Satan splitting through you is not a feeling anyone should experience. But we must. We must. Do not fear it, for when the power casts you away, you will be caught by our Lord and brought back to heaven. The energy of Satan can force nonbelievers and evil spirits to Hell, but those who believe cannot be dragged down into the Abyss. But we will be cast back. If there is anyone of you who is suffering a spiritual conflict with your position as a servant of God, by all means, solve it before we go to war. Return to Heaven, and speak to God of your troubles and resolve them, and then return. For if you are scarred by the power of Satan and have no faith to protect you, you will be dragged down into Hell."

A couple of the warriors immediately flew back towards the sky, back towards Heaven.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Julius asked Tarana. "What if the enemy attacks now?"

"Then at least we didn't allow good servants of God to be taken to Hell when they could have gotten through their loss of faith, Tarana replied.

"Right," Julius said before turning to the masses of Angels which stood before him. "Warriors! Extend the Glory of God!"

All the Angels immediately held their hands out, and the Glory of God extended out from them again. Except for one Angel, who held his empty hand out, while expecting a bright white light to extend from it. The other Angels around him looked over curiously. The one Angel looked rather ashamed. Tarana extended his wings, and flew over to the Spirit.

"You don't feel fully right with God today, do you?" Tarana asked.

The Angel nodded sheepishly.

"The Glory of God will not come to you if you are not right with God," Tarana said. "Didn't I just say that if you were suffering from a lack of faith, you must immediately return to the Father to solve them again?"

"Yes," the warrior said, looking at the ground. "But I felt too ashamed to admit it."

"Do not be ashamed," Tarana whispered so that only the one Angel could here. "It is better to admit to your lack of faith and be saved, then to hide it, and fall into Hell, no better than Satan. For unless we maintain full faith in God, we are no longer Angels, are we? We are demons."

"I'm a demon?" the Angel said, drawing in a breath.

"Yes," Tarana whispered again. "You may ask why you don't look like one, but that's because Demons forsook their angelic forms. Sometimes some Demons return to their Angelic forms. You know that Lucifer never gave it up? No, he kept it. If you ever see Satan, he does not look like the dark creatures that Demons commonly are. He was once the most beautiful of the Angels, you know? And he is still as beautiful. Go back to God. Repent and regain your faith. And be careful not to let any of the other Angel's blades touch you. I'm afraid as a demon, you can not take the powers of God. Go, regain your position as an Angel."

"Thank you sir," the Demon said, before flying up towards Heaven.

Tarana turned to Julius again.

"We must be ready," he said. "We both know what will happen today. This hill is the only stronghold in the town which we still hold. Thandrana claims the rest of the Island. We must be ready to begin immediately as it begins to happen."

"To tell you the truth," Julius said, "I'm scared. I used to be her servant. And now I will be fighting against her. When she sees me I..."

"Do not worry," Tarana said with a smile. "The old you is gone. Sardana is no more. Julius has risen up again. You are no longer a demon, sent to torment a child. You are now an Angel. The Guardian Angel of the one whom all our hopes of taking this town depend upon. Blessed be him. And blessed be you, for being assigned to watch such a wonderful man. I must go now. I have matters to attend to in the town. Be careful." Tarana placed a hand on Julius' shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "I trust you with this Legion. Keep it safe while I am gone."

He then turned, and walked away, his long blond hair blowing in the wind. Then the mighty Angel raised his majestic wings to the sky, and flew off towards the town. Another Angel with striking red hair stepped up to Julius.

"Julius," the red haired Angel, whose name was Elasian said, "a messenger has come for you. A Seraph has come."

"A Seraph?" Julius said in surprise and amazement.

"Yes," Elasian said.

"Never in my time as an Angel did I ever think I would ever meet one of them in person," Julius said. "This is a great honor."

Suddenly, from the sky a mighty creature flew down towards the Legion of Angels. Out of a cloud it flew, with light shining down around it as it came. As it came closer, the Angels began to be able to make out what the Seraph looked like. It came in the form of a man, just like the Angels did. But instead of two wings, it had six. Four mighty wings extended out from behind it, flapping and carrying the mighty Seraph through the air. The other two wings were wrapped around the creature, obscuring its body from view. But unlike the Angels, who had white shining eagle feathers, its wings were brown, like the feathers of a great hawk. As it was one of the great otherworldly beings which flew around the very throne of God, singing praises to him, it was majestic in appearance. Its face was solemn, and bearded, unlike the Angel's with their smooth, hairless faces. Its hair was shorter than that of the Angels. It landed before Julius, extending its wings out towards the sky, radiating a glory greater than many. The Seraph stood at least a head taller than Julius, even thought normal Angels stood eight feet tall.

"I come with a message from God," the Seraph said, his voice deeper and louder than a normal Angel. "It will happen soon. Be ready good Angels. Wait for the rumbling of the mountains, and then draw your swords. The Right Hand will strike the town, but the Spirits will strike your position. You will be outnumbered. Fight valiantly, and may God be with you. If any of you are not right with God, return with me. I will take you to the lord himself, and there you can repent. I must go now!"

"Wait," Julius said to the Seraph. The Seraph turned and faced him. "If you can, see if you can get our Father to send in some backup. We need it."

"I will tell him," the Seraph said. "Goodbye brother."

The Seraph then raised four of his six wings, and ascended into the sky.

"Now we must wait," Julius said to the other Angels.

"Look," one of the Angels said. "Here comes Zach and Ann."

"Your right Jordar," Julius said. "Do you think I should reveal myself to him?"

"No," Elasian said. "He's trying to spend a moment alone with Ann."

"I'm so glad they are together," Julius said, "they truly do love each other."

"How holy true love is," Jordar said.

"Indeed it is," Elasian said.

* * *

"Zach," Ann said, looking over at me with a deeply caring look in her eyes. "How long have you been a Christian?" 

We had just walked to the top of Mother's Hill, and sat down to look out across the horizon down towards the island which stood right next to Mineral Island. It was not Mineral Town, it was Forget Me Not Island. Someday I would have to travel there and see how it compared to Mineral Town. We were holding hands, and just enjoying the moment their together. I stroked her hand with my thumb before answering.

"Well," I began. "I've been a Christian since I was a little kid. My parents raised me as a Christian, but they did it well. I officially accepted Jesus into my heart when I was five, but I have done it again several times, just to be sure. I was baptized as a baby, but I didn't have a say in that matter. So I received a full, true baptism when I was thirteen."

"I wonder if I'll get baptized," Ann said dreamily.

"You should," I said. "It isn't required, but it is a way of showing the world that you have truly turned to God. It is also very Spiritually uplifting to be baptized."

"Don't you need to be a church minister or something to baptize someone?" Ann asked.

"No," I said. "The Bible says that any baptized Christian can perform a baptism."

Ann smiled, and gently squeezed my hand.

"The plagues are over," Ann said. "I'm so happy. I'm just so glad its over."

Ann then turned, and embraced me. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her. Suddenly I heard a noise. I opened my eyes, and looked up at the sky. Darkness was spreading across it faster than it ever had before as clouds began rushing out from the tops of the Twin Mountains to cover the sky. They then extended to cover the area of the sky between the two mountains, effectively forming a cloud layer directly above Mother's Hill. Ann released me, and turned and looked at the sky. I instead looked down towards the massive lake at the bottom of Mother's Hill. It was glowing an otherworldly green. Suddenly a fiery pillar leaped up from the waters, and shot up into the clouds. The clouds seemed to absorb the energy, turning partially green in color. "It is not over," I said. The Mountains began trembling, and I felt a dark presence rising.

* * *

_**Hehehe. It is beginning. Next chapter will be some awesome stuff.**_  



	40. Chapter 39 Fighting Demons

**Chapter 39 Fighting Demons**

_**It just keeps getting better and better, spiraling in on the awesome ending. Oh, and if you can would you guys check out my new Harvest Moon humor RPG forum? I don't have enough members on it yet. Thanks.**_

Dark clouds covered the sky, causing much unrest among the Angelic Ranks.

"Easy," Julius said. "It's happening."

Thunder rumbled, but I saw no lightning. The sky was completely covered by the dark clouds. Over the sound of thunder, I detected a fell voice laughing.

"We gotta go!" I shouted, dragging Ann down the hill. Suddenly a bolt of lighting shot down and scorched the ground right where the two of us had been previously standing.

The evil laughter continued, rising loudly above the sound of thunder. I came to a stop, and turned towards the clouds.

"C'mon Zach," Ann said with fear in her eyes. "Let's get out of here! Its trying to kill us."

I ignored her pleas, and turned to the storm.

"Who are you," I shouted above the winds.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM MORTAL! I AM THE RIGHT HAND!"

"Please," Ann said, tugging on my arm.

I complied.

* * *

The clouds grew thick, and roared with the energy of Satan. 

"Its the Right Hand," Jordar said.

"He has come," Julius said.

Jordar extended the Glory of God, but Julius held his hand up.

"Don't Jordar," he said. "This has to happen. It is decision time for those people down there."

_'Well what do we have here?' _a spiritual voice issued from the clouds down into the minds of all the Angels. _'I'm just gliding between the Twin Mountains of the Goddess, and who do I run into? Sardana! If it isn't you. You look different then I last recall. All shiny and bright, and those wings?'_

"My name is Julius," Julius shouted at the Right Hand.

_'Ooo renounced Satan did we?' _the Right Hand said mockingly. _'You are a very naughty boy indeed.'_

"I have returned to my father."

_'You have returned, but in truth you are still a demon inside.'_

"I have been forgiven."

_'I'd like to see how much forgiveness your "father" has after this.'_

"Extend the Glory of God!" Julius shouted to the Angelic Legion.

All the Angels held out their tall shining swords. The clouds seemed to form into a face which leered down at all the Angels.

_'Impressive display Sardana,' _the Right Hand laughed. _'But your numbers are far too few. Flee this island, and you will be spared.'_

"We do not budge!"

_'Oh, but what do your warriors say to that? Angels, you must leave. There are millions of Demonic warriors here, and only three hundred of you. Have you ever felt the power of Satan coursing through yourself? Painful it is indeed. As if every edge of your soul was scalded by intense fury of darkness. It strikes at your center. At the very light which is you. You fight against it, but it stains your clean white spirit. It burns at your being. The darkness then covers all the light that is in you, and the fist of Satan wraps around your neck and drags you kicking and screaming into the Abyss. I have seen many Angels succumb to this fate. Scream they did, and gnash their teeth in the Lake of Fire. I was a good distance away, but I could hear their chains lashing.'_

"Don't listen to him," Julius said, "he exaggerates. All Angels who are right with God will not fall into the Abyss."

_'What makes you so sure of that?'_

Suddenly thousands of the Spirits appeared all over the face of the two mountains. They cackled, and shouted down at their Angel brothers, spouting blasphemies against God.

"Look at the size of that army," Elasian said in amazement.

The demons then rose in a war cry, before launching themselves down upon their brethren.

* * *

"That is more than just a cloud," Gotz said, staring out at the dark mass which had appeared between the twin mountains. "I have a very bad feeling about that cloud." 

"Didn't Zach and Ann say they were going to Mother's Hill?" Kai asked.

Doug looked at him with terror in his eyes.

* * *

We ran through the forest, blindly charging through the trees. Limbs and branches lashed against the two of us as we ran for our lives. I turned my head, and noticed with terror that the dark clouds were following us, maintaining their position directly above the two of us. 

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" the voice of the Right Hand shouted. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Then a horrible laugh rose above us again, and then suddenly, the mass of clouds stopped where it was, and we shot ahead.

"It's letting us go," I said to myself. "It wants to take the whole town with one blow. We must warn them all!"

We burst back into my farm, and were quickly joined by the others. They had seen the dark shadow appear out over the forest as well.

"We must warn everyone," I said. "That is no ordinary cloud. It is the Right Hand."

We ran into the town, and were met by all the town's people. Everyone had seen the cloud. Unfortunately, Won stood in front of them. He was now their master.

"Stop heathens!" he shouted, drawing his Katana, and pointing it at us.

"No," said Gotz, through clenched teeth.

We were all amazed at the confidence in his voice as he said this.

"You stop False Prophet!" he said. "You have dragged these people down long enough. Release them, now! They are not your property you servant of darkness. Long have you sworn yourselves to the powers of darkness, thinking they were working with you. Now the powers of darkness march against you, and you still serve them!"

"You have all seen it," Kai said. "The dark clouds slowly moving towards the town. They have come to take the village. You delved into darkness so long, and now the darkness desires you! It comes for your souls! You must depart from your evil ways. For now the Demons are on your doorstep!"

Some of the people seemed stirred by what we said. But Won took a step forward, and challenged us.

"It is no evil force that marches upon us," Won sneered. "It is the Right Hand. Come to purify the town. All heathens will be burned by it, and all who follow them as well. Stay with me! Face the coming of the Right Hand. Accept it, and you will be spared. Run from it, or join these heathens and you will be destroyed."

"He lies," I said. "The Right Hand is not here to save you. It has come to take you all! To drag you down with it to the pit of the lake of fire. Come with us! You must come with us! Do not be deceived by his lies anymore!"

"They are heathens!" Won snapped. "No one go with them."

"He is not your overlord!" I shouted. "He's not your commander! Don't let Won take you with him! If your Goddess is so kind, then why does she spend so much time burning those who are against her, and so little time helping those who are allied with her?"

"He's right," a man in the crowd suddenly said.

Won immediately turned around, and swung his Katana into the man's chest. The people in the crowd gasped as the body of the man crumpled to the ground, and died. Won sheathed his Katana.

"Is it righteous to follow a murderer?" I asked. "He just killed one of your friends. Will you continue to be fooled by his lies?"

I then drew my sword.

"Won, you will not kill anyone anymore. Do not touch your blade. Let the people decide who they will follow. Don't forget, I have a blade as well!"

* * *

Julius swung his blade into one of the Spirits, sending the Demon off in an explosion of dark energy. The Angelic Legion fought back, but the Demonic army was ruthless, and the Angels were far outnumbered. Many of the Angels had fallen. Their ranks were being quickly cut down to size. 

"We won't last much longer!" Elasian shouted to Julius.

"I know!" Julius replied. "But we must fight anyways! There is no alternative!"

Suddenly Elasian looked to the west, and saw an amazing sight. Tarana flew over the horizon, just scraping the sides of the sunbeams with his mighty wings. Behind him flew a fleet of Angels. Reinforcements had finally come.

* * *

Suddenly Popuri broke out of the crowd, and ran over to Kai's side. Won reached for his Katana. I immediately shoved the tip of my blade against his neck. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I whispered to him.

Won glared back at me.

"Anymore of you wish to come with us?" Doug asked. "This is your one and only chance."

"Ah've had enough of yew Won," Saibara said, and stepped through the crowd. "Always slashin first, askin questions later. I don't know who this God of your's is, Zach, but I'm sure he's much better than this Goddess we follow."

"You must not go with them," said a strange voice.

All the people in the crowd turned to see who it was. It was Karen. She spoke in a voice deeper, and darker than her own, causing several of the children to grab their mother's in fear. Her eyes held a wild, almost murderous look. I looked at her, remembering that she was the girl that I had known as a kid. I remembered the sweet innocent little girl who loved flowers and making her mother laugh. Quite a sharp contrast to the lost, angry, blood shot eyed, tormented, and frightened girl who stood before us with hellfire burning in her eyes.

"Karen?" I said in surprise. "What's wrong with your voice? It sounds... different."

"He is a heathen," she said, pointing at me. "He would have us all fall into darkness."

"How can you say that about me?" I said angrily. "I am your friend. You know I would never do that."

"Stay your anger Zach," Gotz said. "You don't know what is going on, do you?"

"No."

"She has a demon." Gotz then took a step towards Karen.

"Demon," he said. "Leave this girl, and take away Satan's voice with you! You have caused enough harm!"

Karen turned to Gotz, her eyes filled with hate.

"Silence heathen!" she said, and her eyes flashed.

Something was definitely wrong with her.

"I command you in the name of Jesus to leave Karen," Gotz continued.

"Do not say that word!" she shrieked.

"Long have you poisoned her mind, but no more! What is your name Spirit?"

"You will never have her! She is my prey! Mine! My own! None shall take her from me!"

"You... will... leave... her... in the name of God!" Gotz shouted.

Suddenly Karen's eyes flashed with hate, and she screamed. Her eyelids pulled back, and her eyes turned like those of a demon. Children screamed as all this was happening. This was not natural. Then she leaped upon Gotz, slamming him cruelly to the ground, and she began viciously tearing at him with her hands, her nails now like the claws of a tiger. Gotz held her off as best as he could, but somehow she seemed stronger than ever before. She lurched at his neck, opening her jaws wide, in an attempt to sever his throat with her jaws. Gotz put his hands against her forehead, baring her passage to his neck.

"Get her off of him!" Kai shouted.

I dropped my sword, and ran towards my friend. The air was sliced by the sound of a singing blade, before a jagged edge was pushed against my neck, stopping me in my place. I turned, and saw Won holding his Katana against my neck, and grinning evilly. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw Rick running over to Karen and Gotz.

"Karen!" he shouted. "Karen! Don't hurt him! You are not yourself."

Rick put a hand on Karen's shoulder, but she turned her head, and sunk her teeth into his hand. Rick screamed and pulled away, before tumbling in a heap to the ground. The face that looked at him was no longer the face of a childhood friend. It was the face of a monster.

"Stay away from me mortal!" Karen, or whatever force was controlling Karen said. "All you are good for is torture. I remember all the times I tortured you in the past. What joy. What fun. That is all you ever will be good for."

Captain Bates ran over to Rick, and helped him back up to his feet.

"She is not Karen right now," Captain Bates said. "Stay with us right now. She has been taken by a demon."

Rick didn't understand what this meant, but he had a feeling that he needed to stay with these heathens, away from Won.

"Mom," he said, turning to the crowd which he had just come from. "You have to come over here. Stay away from Won!"

"Don't you see son?" Lilia, his mother, said in a quiet voice. "We have to wait here for the Right Hand to come and purify us. Do not go with them."

Rick stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Mom," Popuri said, "Rick! We must escape those clouds. They do not come to save us!"

"What do I do?" Rick asked, mostly to himself. "Do I listen to my sister, or to my mom?"

"You must make a decision," Captain Bates said. "Where does your heart belong. With the Goddess, or with God? We may ask you to come with us, but in the end it is your choice. Choose who you will be with, but be ready to live with the consequences of your choice. Whatever choice you make, know this. Jesus commanded that all who wish to be with him must drop everything they own, and follow him. They must be ready to leave everyone behind. And that includes your family, if they refuse to come with you."

Rick looked at Won's crowd. With them he saw his life of worshiping and serving the Goddess. He saw his mother's face. But he also saw death, and a maniacal murderer who lead them. He looked at the crowd of heathens. With them he saw all that he had stood against all his life. He saw the God he had been taught to hate. But he also saw his sister. He saw life. He saw a new beginning. A glorious beginning. Rick's decision was made.

"Karen!" he shouted. "You are a part of something that I know you don't want to be a part of! Something has taken you for its own. But you can escape it. Force it back. Come back to the light. Karen, come back to the light."

Suddenly Karen screeched again, and leaped off of Gotz's body.

"No," she said, in her normal voice. "I will not harm him. I told you that I don't want you anymore. Now leave!"

"I will never leave! You are my prey!" she answered herself in a different voice.

"Silence spirit!" Kai said. "Karen. Do you wish to be free of this demon?"

"No! No!"

"I am not talking to you Spirit. I am talking to Karen."

"Yes," she said softly. "He is no longer my friend. He has become my enemy."

"Spirit, then I command you to leave this girl in the name of the Cross!"

"Never!" Suddenly I recognized the Spirit's voice.

"Darkfor!" I shouted. "It is you!"

_'And it is you Mr. Model Christian,' _a voice said in my head, so no one could hear it.

"You will leave this girl now! You will leave her in the name of God!"

"I will remain here with my prey!" Karen shouted in the dark voice.

"Karen," I said, walking towards the tormented girl. "Too long have you spent your time in the darkness. Too long have you fallen under that creature's command. Come back to the light!"

Won suddenly lifted his blade away from my neck, and let me pass. Why? I didn't know. Perhaps he was afraid of whatever it was that was inside of Karen. Perhaps he was confused, and frightened. Whatever the reason, he pulled the blade back, and let me pass. Karen suddenly looked afraid. She backed up as I came closer.

"I rebuke you demon!" I said. "In the name of Jesus I command you to leave her! Jesus is lord!"

"Satan is lord!"

"We rebuke Satan as well!" I shouted, and the demon screamed.

"Satan! No! Satan is great!"

"Satan will fall before the power's of God! Leave her, now!"

"Karen," Rick said, stepping forward. "Karen please."

I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. She screamed, and thrashed, and blasphemed God, and cursed me, and yelled at Rick, but tears streaked down her face. The demon was strong within her!

"Can't you see it?" Gotz shouted, standing back up. "She doesn't want you with her anymore! We don't want you here! You have failed! The Goddess has failed! Satan has failed! Now, go back to the darkness from which you came!"

Karen screamed again, and then fell to the ground and went into convulsions. She shrieked, and began clawing at her face with her hands. She then screamed again, and fell limply back against the ground. Rick was immediately at her side. "Karen," he said with concern, cradling her head in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Karen't eyes opened, and she looked up at Rick.

"Rick," she said softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you."

"Shhhh," Rick said. "Just rest. You need your rest."

Karen just looked straight up into Rick's eyes lovingly. Then she smiled.

"You helped me defeat it," she said. "Darkfor has been cast away."

Karen then reached up, and placed her hand against Rick's cheek. He blushed, and turned away. But Karen just smiled up at her hero.

"Now," she said. "Let's get out of here."

Rick lifted her up off of the ground, and carried her over to where we were standing. Won glared at him as he passed. He drew his Katana, and held it over his head, as if ready to strike the two of them down. I picked my sword up off of the ground, and pointed it over at Won.

"Your reign of Terror has ended Won," I said. "You will kill no more!"

"I will kill you all!" Won shouted, with venom in his eyes. "The Right Hand will kill you! It is close!"

I turned and looked. He was right. The cloud's were now passing over my farm.

"We must leave this town," I said. "Leave and never return. Darkness has come! This is your last chance to join us!"

"Stu!" Elli shouted. "Come here!"

The small child peeked through the crowd towards his sister.

"Come to me Stu," she said. "Please."

Stu ran through the crowd, and jumped into his older sister's arms.

"Are you coming Grandma?" she said, looking at an elderly lady in the crowd.

"I'm coming sweetheart," Ellen, her Grandmother said, slowly walking through the crowd.

"Stu!" a voice shouted.

We turned, and saw May running through the crowd after him.

"I'm coming too," the little girl said. "I don't like those clouds."

"Stay here May," Barley said, stepping up through the crowd. "We must meet the Right Hand."

May stopped between the two crowds, and looked back at her Grandfather.

"You must come with us May," I said. "The town is falling into darkness."

"She is my Granddaughter!" Barley shouted. "How dare you try and taker her from me! You will leave her with me! We will wait the coming of the Right Hand!"

"This is a child of God!" I said. "She deserves to live! Those who wish to follow must not even ask their families for permission to go. They just must follow."

Suddenly a bolt of neon green fire shot out from the dark clouds into Barley. He screamed as the neon green fire burned through his clothes and skin, until he fell to the ground and the rest of his body burned away. May screamed, and jumped into my arms. I picked her up, and hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder. The town's people who decided to stay panicked, and began to run away.

"Stop!" Won shouted, and they stopped. "Barley was not loyal to the Goddess! That is why he was burned! Everyone stay with me! We will meet the Right Hand! All who flee will be destroyed!"

The town's people walked back over to Won.

"Cliff!" I said. "You must come with us!"

Cliff peaked reluctantly our at all of us.

"You must come with us," I said.

"No," Cliff mumbled. "The Right Hand... It is coming."

"We must go now," Kai said, locking arms with Popuri.

"Wait for me!" a voice thundered.

I turned and saw Zack running through the crowd towards us. He joined our troupe, and then all of us turned and ran.

"We have to get these people out of here," I said. "But where will be take them?"

"To the beach," Captain Bates said. "My ship is tied up to the dock. We can escape on it."

I turned and looked back at the remaining town's people as we ran. They had decided to stay. It was kind of hard to think that they would all be taken by the Right Hand, but they had decided their fate. Many of them were my friends, but they had refused to listen to me. And now they were no longer of my concern.


	41. Chapter 40 Walking into Darkness

**Chapter 40 Walking into Darkness**

"There is the ship!" I said to Captain Bates. "Get all the people aboard, and then take them out into the sea! Then tell them the truth about God! Keep them away from the island until all this is over. If necessary, leave and never come back!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" the Captain asked as we ran.

"No," I said. "I have to help those other people back there."

We stopped.

"You must come with us," Captain Bates said. "You could be killed."

"Zach's right," Gotz said. "The three of us must stay."

Kai nodded as well.

"Are you crazy?" Captain Bates asked. "The people of this island have made their choice. They sold themselves to the Goddess. Now they will pay for their choice!"

"Did God not spare Nineveh?" I said. "We are the three disciples. God said that we would be the ones to save this town from the Goddess. That means that His will is not to just save those who will come with us. It is to strike down the evil which is on this island. You must get these people to safety, both physically, and spiritually. The three of us will deal with the Right Hand!"

"Alright," Captain Bates said. "Just be careful."

"Of course," Kai said.

All three of us then shook hands with him before turning towards the town.

"Wait!" Ann said, before running to my side, and placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced her.

"I must go Ann," I said. "I must face this thing."

"I don't want to lose you," Ann said, with tears in her eyes.

"You won't," I said. "Death can't stop true love. I will see you again in heaven. Don't be afraid."

I placed a hand against her cheek, and smiled. I then turned, and the three of us began walking towards the town.

"Remember," Gotz said. "Sometimes we must fight with words. Spirits are good at avoiding physical battles. And when they are in a physical battle, they may be immortal, as the Kappa was."

"Right," Kai said.

The three of us began running. We had to get there before the Right Hand did. Captain Bates drove the Joanna out far from the island, before walking out onto the deck to speak with the town's people.

"Today I will introduce you to a new friend," the Captain said. "His name is Jesus."

* * *

"Won!" I shouted, as we burst back into the town. "You must get these people away from here before it is too late!" 

"Oh look who has returned," Won said as he turned towards me. "The heathen. Why should I listen to you?"

I looked behind him, and noticed that the clouds were very close now.

"Barley was loyal to the Goddess," I said. "And he perished under the Right Hand's wrath! And at the same time he was telling his daughter to stay and meet the Right Hand. The Right Hand doesn't care about any of you. He will not spare any of you."

Won drew his Katana.

"If you will not cease your lies, then I will destroy you!" Won charged.

Kai pulled out his pistol, and began firing at the Sorcerer. Bullet after Bullet connected with Won's chest, but nothing happened. I drew my sword, and caught his Katana blade against it. Won then pulled his sword back, and swung it at my side. I slid my blade to the side, catching his attack and pushing it away. I then reposted into his shoulder, cutting through cloth and flesh. Won looked at the blood pouring from his shoulder, and then his eyes were filled with a look of hate.

"Clearly you have gotten better at fighting," he said.

"With this many people trying to kill me?" I said. "Of course I have improved."

I stabbed my blade at his chest, but he parried it to the side before swinging his blade up towards my neck. I leaped backwards, and the blow fell short. Won looked up at me in anger. He had clearly expected me to be dead by now. Without a word, he sheathed his Katana, and pulled out a strange stick which appeared to be some sort of magic wand. Won then pointed it towards me.

"Die heathen!" he shouted, and a bolt of neon green fire shot straight out of it towards me.

I fell to the ground, and the blast shot over my head. Won then shot another blast at me. I rolled to the side, and it burnt the ground where I had previously been. Suddenly a roar erupted from the dark clouds, which were now above us. Won turned, and looked up.

"The Right Hand," he said. "The Right Hand!"

I leaped to my feet, and looked over at the other villagers. They appeared to be held in a trance by the cloud's above them, like the clouds were taking away there souls. Suddenly, a bolt of green lightning shot down from the clouds, and struck Won on the head. The town's people's concentration suddenly was broken, and they looked over at Won in fear. Smoke rose from his forehead, and the great Sorcerer of the Goddess fell to the ground. Several of the people took of running, in an attempt to escape the Right Hand. But it was too late. They all were destroyed by columns of green fire which shot down from the clouds, and incinerated them. Then more bolts of green light began shooting from the sky. They struck the villagers on the head, until almost all of the villagers lay on the ground. The remaining villager's screamed and ran away. More green lightning fell, but this time they landed on the ground. Then, materializing up from where the lighting landed, stood several neon green figures. They glowed and shimmered, as if made of pure energy. Each one drew a sword, and charged out into the village.

"We gotta help the villagers," I shouted. "Those things are after them."

"Right," Gotz said, holding his axe out.

"We should split up," Kai said. "That way we can fight as many of them as possible."

"Good luck," I said, and we ran off in different directions.

I was chasing one of the creatures, which was chasing after Harris. I threw my sword, and it cut right through the creature. An electric spark shot through it, and then the energy in it split apart, shooting out in different directions. Then I saw another neon green lighting figure. It leaped upon a person who I didn't know, and channeled straight into him. Once the lighting figure had disappeared, the victim fell to the ground, as if he had been struck by the green lightning. I heard a roar above me, and looked up to see a face in the clouds. It was the Right Hand.

"Right Hand!" I shouted at the face. "You fight with no honor! Come down and fight me like a man!"

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN?" a booming voice echoed out from the clouds. "I AM NO MAN! I AM A DEMON!"

"But can you defeat someone who is as powerful as you are? I think not."

"WHAT?"

"So far you you have been picking off mortals, and weaker Spirits. But have you ever fought someone who you was equally matched with you? No! So can you say that you are strong? No!"

"I AM STRONGER THAN ALL!"

"Then prove it!" I shouted. "Come down in a smaller form and face me!"

Another bolt of neon green lightning struck the ground in front of us. Then, the green energy merged with the dirt, and lifted it up to form a figure. But this was no Caenumen. It was the form the Right Hand had chosen to come in.

"I DON'T HAVE A FIRE, OR THE PEOPLE NECESSARY TO PERFORM A PROPER RITUAL OF CREATING A BODY FOR ME, BUT THIS WILL SUFFICE!"

The body was a head taller than me, and was covered in neon green reptile scales. They shone with each flash of lightning, and reflected bright light up into the air. Then, from the sky, a sword made of green energy fell. And the Right Hand expertly caught it in its hand. The figure's face was black, with green slits for eyes. It pulled back its lips, showing off its horrible green tinted teeth. Like those of a shark they were. Sharp, and deadly. I drew my sword, and pointed it towards my enemy. I then held it up in a fencing salute which I had been taught years ago, before slashing it down to my side.

"Oh yes," the Right Hand said, now speaking in its new body. "Mr. Gentleman at work I see. See how far your chivalry takes you!"

"Draw your sword and fight," I said, ignoring his mocking comments. "I don't care to listen to you speak."

I then took up a formal fencing stance, and the Right Hand mimicked this. No longer would I fight with senseless random sword fighting. That was how I had fought my former enemies. I had learned the ways of the masters, and I intended to use it. The Right Hand swung its sword at my neck. I swung my blade up to deflect the blow. Sparks of electricity and paranormal energy shot out in different directions as our blades clashed together, lighting up the darkness. I stepped forward, and the Right Hand stepped back. I then attacked towards the right side of the Right Hand's chest, but he blocked this with a fencing parry four. The Right Hand reposted, and I took a big step backwards, and kept going.

The Right Hand lunged, and I stepped back and parried his blade. I then ran forward in small fencing steps, causing the unprepared Right Hand to stumble. I extended my arm in the attack motion, and increased my speed. But the Right Hand matched this, its shining feet expertly moving as if through air. The Right Hand had mastered something which I had not. It did not shuffle its feet when it walked. I had never managed not to, causing me to advance and retreat at a slower pace. Then, out of nowhere, the Right Hand lunged. His shining blade entered and exited my shoulder quicker then I could react. I had forgotten that in real fencing you could be hurt. I cried out, and looked at my shoulder. My skin had been burned by the Right Hand's energy blade. The flesh was cut through cleanly, and blood was quickly soaking my shirt.

"Strike one for the Demon," the Right Hand chuckled. "You are a weak mortal."

I double stepped backwards, and held my sword up weakly. The Right Hand truly was an expert fencer. I was not used to this. I was used to fighting people like Won, who did not have a method to their combat. People who did not follow a certain combat skill, but had developed their own incredibly varied and unorganized fighting skills. I now realized that I had allowed Won too much power when the two of us had fought. I had allowed him to use his reckless methods against me. If I had countered with grace and technique, I could have gained the upper hand. We continued sparring, the Right Hand and I. Neither of us could gain the upper hand, for we were both masters of the art. We mostly paced back and forth, with the Right Hand occasionally cutting me. It was disheartening that the Right Hand struck me a total of six times, but I hadn't hurt him once.

"You are falling under the darkness that was created to carry away the souls of the towns people years ago. You are failing mortal. Your God has failed, and soon you will die."

The Right Hand jabbed me in my left shoulder at that exact instant, and I cried out in pain again. The Right Hand then swung the flat of his blade up into the side of my face, knocking me off balance. I quickly regained control of my footwork, and retreated backwards. The Right Hand saw my retreat as an opportunity, and recklessly charged towards me, swinging his blade around, ready to slice me up into many pieces. But in his reckless slashing, he let his guard down. I calmly extended my blade, and it went through the Right Hand's chest. The figure stopped, and dropped its sword. The sword disappeared in a flash of neon green light, and the clay body crumpled to the ground. The green scales shattered, and a mighty wind, vortex, or force shot out from the remains up into the sky.

"I WAS FOOLED!" the Right Hand cried. "YOU TRICKED ME INTO LETTING MY GUARD DOWN!"

"You let it down yourself," I said. "Accept defeat!"

"BUT YOU ONLY DEFEATED MY CLAY BODY! YOU NEVER DEFEATED ME! NOW YOU WILL FACE MY SERVANT WON!"

I then looked at the body of Won lying on the ground. Won's hand moved. Then, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and got to his feet. He lifted his Katana up from the ground, and looked up into my eyes. His eyes held a look of evil and hate, as if his soul had been sucked away, and an evil spirit had taken its place.

"Die heathen!" he shouted, before charging with his Katana extended.

I almost lost control, as I had before when he had attacked me on the beach. But I remembered the technique which I had learned so many years ago. One of the most effective method of sword fighting. Won swung his blade at me, and I calmly moved my blade slightly to the side, holding his Katana at bay. Won clearly was not expecting this. He drew his Katana around, and slashed at my other side. I rolled my arm to the right, catching his blade again. But this time, I reposted, cutting into Won's shoulder. He cried out, and fell backwards. For the first time, he had been struck.

Won looked at his wound in amazement. He had never been beaten before. In the midst of his surprise, I drew the blade back around, and stabbed it into his stomach. Won screamed as the blade impaled him, cutting through his innards. He viciously swung his blade at me, but I ducked. He then swung it back again, and I just barely dodged out of its path. Then, with a mighty tug, I yanked my blade from his stomach, and swung it into his neck. At first he just stared back at me, dumbfounded. He did not scream, or cry out. The blade jutting out from his neck looked hideous. Blood poured in large amounts from the wound, for I had cut his jugular. The largest vein in the body. What could be said about me? I stood their in horror as I realized what I had done. For the first time, I had taken the life from a man. I had destroyed his future, and sent his soul flying away. And where would his soul go after all this? Certainly not to heaven. When Won's amazement left him, his eyes rolled back, and he stumbled backwards. Then, he tumbled to the ground, and did not move again. The last remaining bonds which held his soul to his body had been viciously severed in a bloody and grotesque fashion. And what was left for his broken spirit? A tear slid down my cheek. I had deposited demons for a while, but I had never once actually killed a human. All this time I had fought many, sent many spirits to the Lake of Fire, but for the first time I had sent a human to the lake. Not purposefully, mind you, but the end result was this.

_'Do not think this way,' _I heard the voice of God speak to me. _'He chose his path, and therefore he chose his downfall. He was trying to kill you, and you had no choice but to kill him.'_

The tears continued to pour.

"Bless you God," I whispered through my tears. "Bless you father."

I looked up into the sky, up at the dark face of the Right Hand.

"Won has fallen!" I shouted. "Your servant has failed. But now I will fight with YOU!"

The face glared down upon me.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"God will defeat you!"

The face growled, and then turned its attention to the Library, which stood right next to where I was. Then, the face of the Right Hand dissipated into neon green smoke. The smoke forged itself together until it formed a streak of light. The light shot down like lightning, striking the roof of the Library. But then, instead of drawing back, it channeled straight into the building.

"Come out and face me Right Hand!" I shouted. "You can't hide forever!"

"UNTIL YOU FIND ME I CONSIDER MYSELF THE VICTOR!" the Right Hand roared from inside the house.

I slowly opened the door to the Library, and stepped inside. It was dark, for the lights in the house had died after the Right Hand had shot inside the building. I fumbled around, searching for a light switch. When I found one, the lights wouldn't turn on. "Just great," I said, turning to face the darkened room before me. The tall book shelfs loomed before me. It would be impossible to find the Right Hand in this place. Where was he hiding? I took a step forward. Silence surrounded me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I drew my sword, and continued walking forward. As I walked, I looked into the corridors between the book shelfs which I passed by. I searched the darkness for any trace of my enemy. But I saw none, so I kept walking. But as I walked, I felt a dark presence behind me. Fear gripped my heart, and I did not want to turn around and face whatever was behind me. But I had no choice. I spun around, holding my sword outward. Nothing. Then I saw one of the books move further into the shelf. I pulled the book out from the shelf, and examined it closely. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it, but appearances can be deceiving. I placed it back on the shelf, turned around, and continued. Suddenly I noticed that in front of me, the books on the walls had begun to lift off of the shelves, and float across the room through the air. Fear gripped my heart, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

On the Joanna, Ann sat brooding. Just a minute ago everyone on the boat had joined hands and prayed for salvation. Now, not one person on the boat was a non-Christian. But Ann was worried about what was happening on Mineral Island. She was worried about what was happening to Zach. She smiled when she thought of her boyfriend. He was so brave and courageous, always there to help her in times of trouble. The true Knight in Shining armor. He had truly emotionally swept her off of her feet. Now Ann was waiting for him to physically sweep her off of her feet. She remembered that when he had fallen unconscious she had told him that she loved him. Was it true? Or had she just said that because he was dying? Ann shook her head, and banished all thoughts of this. But a new thought entered her mind. What if something bad was happening to Zach on the shore. What is he was in trouble, and she was not there to help him? Zach had always protected her, for that was what he thought was his responsibility as the male in there relationship. But wasn't it Ann's duty as well to protect the one she loved? 

"God," Ann silently prayed. "What should I do? Zach told us all to stay on the boat until all of this is over, but now I fear for his safety. What should I do? In Jesus name, Amen."

Ann continued brooding until the pressure of her burdens weighed down upon her, and she fell asleep. As she slept she began to dream. In her dream Ann saw Zach lying on the ground. His body was covered in wounds, and tears poured from his eyes.

_'This fight will require Zach to put in all of himself.'_

"Who are you?"

_'You know me quite well my daughter. I am God.'_

"God? Really? Have you come to answer my prayer?"

_'Yes, sweetheart. Zach is in trouble. Go to him. Comfort him. Help him. He will need you now more than ever before. My child, you must help him as he's helped you.'_

"Thank you Father," Ann said.

The dream faded away in black mist, and Ann awoke on the hard wooden floor of the Joanna. Ann stood up, and looked out towards Mineral Island. She knew what she had to do. But she stopped to write a letter to her father. She then found him, sleeping in the cabin, and placed the note next to him. Ann then walked out onto the deck, and dove into the cold waves of the ocean.

* * *

The angelic reinforcements cut through the demonic ranks quickly, avenging the Angels who had already fallen. But the demons fought back, and their was more of them than Angels. Julius fought hard against his enemies, cutting through every demon that approached him. But then he caught the eye of one demon which stood staring at him from afar. 

"Darkfor."

_'Yes it is me.'_ Julius looked at the dark spirit which stood before him.

"You look different than when I last saw you. As I recall you used to have prey."

_'Curse my prey! Curse everyone!'_

"Exorcised were you?" Julius said. "Just be glad that you weren't cast into Hell._"_

_'I left before they could send me.'_ Julius drew his sword. _'You are a disgrace to all demons everywhere. You returned to the light. How dare you!'_

"Draw your weapons and fight me!" Julius said. "We shall see who is the stronger. May the Spirit who follows the true master win."

_'Soon you will rot in Hell, unable to rise up to the sky again.'_

"Soon I will be with the Father again," Julius said, before swinging his sword at his enemy.

Darkfor extended his claw, and caught Julius' blade against it. No, demons did not wield swords. Once they fell from grace, they were unable to wield the Glory of God. Instead they were forced to use the energy of Satan, forging it in their flesh, in their claws. And they used it.


	42. Chapter 41 Touch of Death

**Chapter 41 Touch of Death**

_**Things just keep getting better and better. To Lady Kingdom Keyblade, well I'm glad that you will still read my story even though you aren't Christian. Believe me my intent in writing this has nothing to do with being biased against other faiths or saying bad things about them. That would be hypocritical of me. Zach trying to force religion on others? That never occured to me. Probably the reason you think this is because a lot of the time he is dealing with demons, who already know the truth but choose not to listen, and when dealing with demons one must act forceful. If you talk to someone whose done exorcisms they'll probably agree with me.**_

I stood their for about two minutes, watching the books slowly float across the room, before sweeping past the books coming from the other side, and then fitting themselves into the spaces left where the other half of the books had come. Then, more books began to lift off and move again. Ghosts? No. Demons. I banished my fear, and cleared my mind from the darkness. I knew that this was only an attempt to place fear in my heart. I then closed my eyes, and bowed my head.

"In the name of the Lord," I said aloud, "I cleanse my soul and mind. May the light of God shine upon me, and cast away the demons which stand before me. For it is decreed in the Bible that those who follow God shall cast out demons."

I opened my eyes, and noticed that the books seemed to tremble as the words left my mouth. I smiled. Demons were not all powerful. Then I took one step forward. The books floated out in front of me, as if trying to keep me from getting through. I reached out with my hands, and brushed the books aside as I walked between the two rows. The books were all around me, reaching out to me like cold, dead hands. When they touched my flesh, it felt as if a Ghost was touching me. Cold they were, cold as death. Suddenly one book floated off of the shelf, and moved right in front of my face. Then it opened, and flipped through several pages. It stopped on page 397, and the face of the Right Hand appeared on the page. His cold, neon green eyes glared at me through his black flesh.

"What is that tune you are humming?" the face asked. "I seem to remember it from somewhere."

"Its a Christmas song. You know, the holiday where we celebrate the birth of Jesus. Its called 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.'"

"Oh right!" the Right Hand growled. "And of course, you are, a Gentleman!"

"God rest ye merry Gentlemen, let nothing you dismay, Remember Christ the Savior was born on Christmas day; To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray. Oh tidings of comf-"

"Silence!" the Right Hand thundered. "I will not listen to songs about... Him!"

"Glory to God in the Highest," I said. "And on Earth Peace, and good will tow-"

The Right Hand shrieked, loudly, and the book slammed shut, and then opened again.

"What is with that song anyways?"

"Its what's keeping you out," I said, and continued humming 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.'

The book slammed shut, and fell to the ground with a thud. I reached down, and lifted it up slowly. I then turned it over, and read the title.

"Speaking to Spirits: how to get in touch with spirit guides and guardians." I read the title before dropping the book to the floor. "Its so fitting, isn't it Right Hand," I said as I walked away, "that you would appear in a book which contains the words breathed by Satan."

I continued walking deeper into the library. But as I walked, it seemed as if the air around me grew darker and darker. This was a dark place I was in. I began to hear noises of people crying out and wailing in pain. I shook my head, and forced the sounds out of my head.

"Don't listen Zach," I said so myself. "Its just a trick of the Right Hand to strike fear into you."

I continued, pushing past the lines of books, searching for my target. Dang, how big was this library? Every once and a while random books would lift off the wall and float towards me. I began to quote scripture when they were approaching me, and many of them fell to the ground, their power taken away.

"Where are you Right Hand?" I shouted out into the cold corridors of the library. "Come out and face me!"

I heard a strange hissing sound somewhere off in the rows ahead of me. What was that? I continued walking, warily looking into each darkened row which I passed, warily looking for any dark creature which may be lying in wait for me. There was the hiss again! It came from the row just ahead of me. Without thinking, I bypassed the other rows and walked over to that row. I then looked into it, my eyes peering through the darkness in search of whatever may be creating the noise. Nothing. Then I turned to look into the row to the right of the one I was looking into. I turned, expecting to see complete darkness, and found myself face to face with a corpse. I screamed, and fell backwards to the floor, and the cold image of the dead body faded away into the darkness. I breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up to my feet. It was only a hallucination, it was only a hallucination.

"Oooooooooo," a moan suddenly rose up into the air, freezing me in place, and slowing the very beating of my heart.

I turned, and looked back down the row between the two bookshelves again. I saw a creature, no, a monster, walking slowly between the bookshelves, while moaning like the dead. It looked human, but its skin was yellow, and underneath the skin it appeared to have only bones. For its skin held tightly to its bones, making it look like the very product of my nightmares. This... thing was dressed in a loose robe which was wrapped around the walking skeleton as if it could hide the scary features of the creature. But its eyes, I will never forget those eyes. Like the eyes of creatures born of your very nightmares, they searched around the row, looking for the souls of the living. Its bald, yellow head moved back and forth, and its glowing demonic eyes continued there search. The creature moaned again, before settling its eyes upon me. The horrible, dead eyes widened with the bloodlust of the damned as its foul gaze fell upon me. Then, without reason and without warning, the creature descended.

"Aaauuuuuggggggg!" I heard it screech as it flew towards me, with claws held outwards as if to scoop up my soul and tear it apart.

"Oh crap!" I shouted, before turning and running for my life.

For the first time in my life, I experienced pure terror. This creature was beyond any nightmare I had faced in the past. Just the fact that something as horrible as it was was coming for me caused my heart to stop, and my soul to cry out for salvation. It screeched like the undead as it gained on me. I was too afraid to look back. But then I began to wonder if it existed at all. Perhaps it was just another hallucination, set loose by the Right Hand to strike pure terror into my heart. I turned, and took one look over my shoulder. I looked into its eyes, and decided that I did not want to wait and find out. I turned and ran. Then I tripped on a loose floorboard, and tumbled over into empty space. _No!_I rolled over, and saw the creature descending upon me, with its arms held outwards as if to grab my still body and lift me up into its jaws. It got closer and closer, and each time I almost expected to wake up from a very long, and very very horrible nightmare. But I didn't. Then, it was almost upon me. It reached out its cold hands towards me!

"In the name of Jesus!" I screamed as quickly as I could. "I rebuke you!"

"Aaaauuuuugggg!" it screamed, its dark eyelids pulled back to expose the pale orbs.

"IN THE NAME OF JESUS!" I screamed.

Its gray hands reached out for my head. But then, right before they could touch me, its hands crumbled away. Before I knew it, the rest of the creature had disintegrated before my very eyes. It was gone. I took a deep breath.

"God be praised," I said softly.

Suddenly two hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed, and whirled around to face my attacker.

* * *

"Look!" Gotz shouted, pointing up into the sky. "Look what is happening!" 

Kai looked up.

"What?" he asked. "Is it the Right Hand?"

"No," Gotz said, "something much more powerful than the Right Hand."

The two of them had run off chasing the lightning men until both of them had struck down as many as they could. The few that escaped leaped upon the person they were chasing, and then the person fell to the ground in an unconscious state of mind. Now the two of them had met back up, surprised that they couldn't find Zach. But then, the sky opened above them, and a neon green light shone down upon them.

"Harvest Goddess," Kai said. "It is the Harvest Goddess!"

A flash shot to the ground, and the Goddess appeared in a fragrance of bright neon light and transparent roses.

"I wield the powers of Nature," the Goddess said. "I wield the powers of plants. I preach the care for the Environment. Your God does not!"

She fired a bolt of neon green energy from her hand. Gotz and Kai leaped out of the way as it slammed against the ground before them.

"That is where you are wrong," Gotz retaliated. "You say you care for the Environment, buy you really only care for yourself."

"I take what is mine!" the Goddess suddenly shouted, jerking forward towards Gotz, her eyelids flashing wide open while her pupils flashed neon green glowing in a demonic glare.

Gotz stepped back from the sheer ferocity of this. Her eyes burned with an eternal hatred before the green fire sizzled out, and her demonic eyes returned to normal. At least, to what was believed to be normal.

"You are a demon, Goddess," Kai said. "I command you in the name of the God most high to leave this island and never return."

The Goddess shot him a demonic glare, but then her eyes quickly returned to normal. As if receiving an idea, the Harvest Goddess snapped her fingers and the cloud which she sat upon disappeared. The Goddess fell to the ground, before lifting herself up, and standing before them. When she wasn't on her cloud the Goddess looked surprisingly human. She appeared solid as a mortal, and stood about five foot nine. Perfectly sized for a human. She was dressed in a rather immodest two piece blue sort of suit. Her arms and legs were completely bare. Suddenly with an abrupt change of attitude, the Harvest Goddess began to smile at the two men with a seductive glow.

"You two are both men," she said. "And I am a woman. I promise that I can give you happiness for your entire lives if you in turn promise to give up your faiths in God and follow me. You know, its been a long time since I've treated anyone as an equal. It seems that everyone is below me. I lead all the Spirits, none of them are above me, at least none on this island. I think that I could only treat someone as my equal if they were to be my lover..."

She stopped for an instant, letting the words sink in. Kai's eyes wandered dangerously over her exposed flesh, before he stopped himself, rebuked himself in his mind, and asked God for forgiveness once again. To lust in such a way was no different than adultery.

"We would never..." Gotz began, but the words didn't come to his mouth.

"I may be a Spirit," the Goddess continued, "but I can take on a physical form. I can get intimate with humans you know..."

Something in the atmosphere changed. It became more sensual, more alluring, more deceitful. The sex drives in men are already unfortunately strong, but now they were made stronger. The Goddess took a step towards the two of them, looking both in the eye.

"No," Gotz said. "No. We can't do this. I have made a commitment to God."

But that didn't faze the Goddess. She walked right up to him, and leaned towards him enchantingly. The Goddess' soft, perfect hands took Gotz's hand and drew it towards her body. Gotz pulled his hand out of hers, and turned his back to her.

"No," he said. "I will not give in to your impure desires."

The Goddess frowned, and turned towards Kai.

"I can take you with me," she said with almost a pleading look in her eyes. "You and I can travel the world together. I would make a wonderful lover..."

She sniffed a little, purely to make herself off to be a sad, vulnerable girl. Kai found himself at a loss for words at this point.

"You don't have to settle down," she said. "For I will follow you wherever we go. She would never do that."

By she Kai knew she referred to Popuri, who wanted to settle down on Mineral Island and raise a family. Kai felt his loyalty to Popuri pulling him back, but the sensual atmosphere drew him forward. And sex can have a huge effect on men. Such a horrible, evil effect that it seems so hard for them to refuse the sin. The Goddess began walking towards him slowly.

"I will show you the true way to live life. A way filled with happiness, joy, and pleasure..."

The Goddess purred as she enunciated the last word. Kai's heart beat rose to a high level within him as he searched for the right way to handle this situation. The Goddess must have noticed that he was thinking hard about this, for she then reached out a tentative hand, and began stroking his arm softly, taking his mind off of morality and what was right.

"You are quite handsome Kai," the Goddess said almost secretively, before leaning in towards his face.

It all happened so fast that Kai could barely react. One minute she was walking slowly towards him, and the next she was kissing him passionately. The pleasure was intense as the Goddess stroked his face as she continued to kiss him on his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. Kai opened his mouth to protest, but the Goddess placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"Don't speak," she said softly. "Just kiss."

She then leaned in again and kissed him with much more energy, much more passion than before. Through this erotic show of power an alarm still managed to go off in Kai's head, even though he really enjoyed what she was doing. Perhaps it was when the Goddess began fingering the straps of her blue top that the first alarm sounded in Kai's mind. A part of him began shouting at him about his loyalty to Popuri, and his commitment to God, but a bigger and stronger part of him began shouting at him to go all the way in with this. For before him stood a shimmering beauty of pure gorgeousness that existed no where else. But then, through all this erotic confusion, Kai began to remember what the Bible said about this sort of thing.

"But I say this to you: 'If a man looks at a woman lustfully, he has already committed adultery with her in his heart'." (Matthew 5:27-28)

_Adultery in my heart,_ Kai thought.

He had already committed adultery with the Goddess in his heart. A shock went through him, causing him to abruptly pull away from the sensual lips of the Goddess. The Goddess cursed this, knowing right well what had happened. And she had been so close to removing his innocence.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him with sad eyes.

"This is," Kai said. "I made a commitment to God. I agreed to follow his laws. And on top of all this, I have Popuri. I can't believe I fell under your temptation!"

Kai prayed for forgiveness, and turned his back to the Goddess.

"I don't want you," he said as guilt washed over him. "Leave this island in the name of Jesus Christ."

The Goddess' eyes quickly changed from sad and vulnerable to angry and vengeful. Without warning she drew back her hand, and stabbed Kai through the back with her fingernails. The cut through him, splitting skin and bone.

"Kai!" Gotz shouted. "No!"

Kai crumpled to the ground as the Goddess began to smirk.

"No one says no to me!" she shouted, before laughing at the fallen shape of Kai.

Then the Harvest Goddess leaped up into the air, spinning as she flew. She landed on her cloud again, which lifted her up into the air. But the cloud was no longer white and pretty. It had become a dark, storm cloud. Gotz ran to Kai's side, and knelt beside him.

"I will swallow the entirety of this town into myself!" the Goddess shouted, with fire in her eyes. "I will take them with me! I will drag them down to the most unholy place in the universe!"

Gotz looked up at the Goddess as rain began to fall from the sky.

* * *

I knocked the cold hands away with my arm, and drew my sword. I found myself facing the librarian, Mary. Her face was etched in fear, and she huddled against the wall, as if fearing that some demon would come and take her to the Abyss. 

"Mary?" I said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Please help me..." she whimpered in her terror.

A hiss rose up from further on in the library.

"They are in here," Mary said in utter fear. "I can hear them. I can feel them. Can you hear the people who are dying in here?"

"Listen to me Mary," I said.

"They are being tortured, please help me. They will find us, and torture us as well."

"Mary," I said. "Do not trust your ears in here. Its all an illusion. Do not trust even your senses. The demons have saturated this building with their evil power. That is why I am here. To face it down."

"They're going to kill us," Mary whimpered.

Another hiss. I lifted my sword up, and looked out into the darkness beyond me.

"Its not you they want," I whispered. "At least not now. Right now they are after me."

A bloodthirsty moan rose up from the far side of the Library.

"The exit is only thirty feet behind us," I said. "Look, you can see it if you look around this bookshelf."

Mary leaned over, and looked around the bookshelf. The door was there all right. But then a misty figure stepped out from the shadows, positioning itself in front of the door. It opened its demonic eyes, and roared at us. Mary screamed and jumped back behind the bookshelf where she grabbed me and held on tightly.

"Its okay," I said. "Trust me. Its just an illusion. It doesn't really exist. And if it does I know what will bring it down."

I stepped out of behind the bookshelf and saw that the misty ghost had disappeared.

"Its gone," I said. "You need to make a run for the door. When you get out of this building run for the beach. When you get there look for a boat. There should be a boat floating off in the water somewhere. Wave to it, half the people in the town are on board it. If anything stops you call on the name of Jesus and rebuke it. Do you understand me?"

Mary nodded hesitantly.

"Go," I said. "Right now!"

Mary let go of me, and bolted for the door. But the ghostly apparition reappeared, blocking her path. It wailed at her, its cold glowing green eyes flashing in the darkness. Mary fell backwards and screamed.

"Mary!" I shouted. "Fight back!"

She immediately screamed the name of Jesus as loud as she could. It was as if that was all she could say. But she screamed it as if she had a point to make. The Ghostly wraith roared, and exploded in blue fire. Mary leaped back to her feet and ran out the door as quickly as she could. I turned towards the far side of the library, were the hissing continued.

"Demons! You will not overtake me!"

But the demons did not care for my comments. They were the darkness, and the darkness was of them.

_'I thought that by now you would have learned as much Zach. Darkness is falling on Mineral Town. The town is dying, and soon it will be replaced by a broken foundation, never to hold up any structure ever again. Its just an empty foundation, burned to the ground.'_

"It will live on!"

_'You cannot save it Zach. You do not hold the strength. You are weak.'_

"And you are as well!" A shriek erupted from the other side of the room, and I saw a ghostly demon shoot out from the shadows at me.

I swung my sword as it flew into me, shattering it back into the nothingness it came from.

"I call upon the name of Jesus Christ!"

_'Your calls will remain unanswered mortal.'_

"My calls are always answered by God!"

_'God does not care!'_

"Then come out and fight me!" I challenged. "If God does not care, then you have nothing to fear. If God does not care then I have no strength, and will fall before you as nothing but a mortal. But I am not just a mortal! I am a mortal who holds the Holy Spirit in his heart! And you fear this!"

The Right Hand did not respond. It would not admit to its fear of the powers of God.

"The things I treasure most are beyond your reach," I continued. "You cannot reach them. You do not have the power. You are weak Right Hand! And I see you as what you truly are. You are a fallen Angel, you hold no power but the power of evil. And evil is easily held back by the power of good."

_'The darkness is stronger than you think it is.'_

"God is stronger than anything."


	43. Chapter 42 War of the Spirits

**Chapter 42 War of the Spirits**

**_Wow. The end is almost upon us, but a few more chapters will be necessary. To clarify a question asked by a reviewer Demons and Angels are spirits. Spirits are spiritual beings, similar to human souls but not dependent on a body. Demons often pose as human spirits of the dead to deceive us either by pulling the whole "haunted house" trick (oldest trick in the book, the sad thing is it works) or by pretending to be sappy little spirits here to help people._**

The Goddess glared down as Gotz got back to his feet.

"How dare you!" he shouted. "You kill with no remorse. You cut through anyone who opposes you. Kai is dead! You are no Goddess. You are a demon!"

The Goddess snarled. "I am the Harvest Goddess. I rule over this town. What I say is what goes. And I say this town shall die!"

The Goddess then turned and flew off towards Mother's Hill. Gotz chased after her, leaving the body of Kai lying on the ground.

* * *

"Julius!" Jordar shouted. 

Julius slashed his sword through the demon in front of him, and turned around to see Jordar fall beneath a swarm of demons which jumped upon him, slashing through him with there evil claws. Jordar screamed as his body split apart, and he was cast away by the Satanic power.

"No!" Julius shouted, but it was too late.

Jordar had fallen. And where was Tarana?

_'Julius feels alone. Julius feels alone. Julius is alone.'_

Julius turned, and saw Darkfor walking towards him slowly. He was returning for the second time. The two of them had fought earlier, but then had been distracted from each other by each other's forces.

_'Julius cannot ever return to being an Angel. He is still a demon at heart. He is still lost.'_

Julius turned, and looked into Darkfor's eyes.

_'I think that you of all spirits are not qualified to judge my position with God,' _Julius said, speaking directly to Darkfor's mind.

_'Oh ho ho! The reformed Demon still speaks directly into people's minds. He does not use the language of Angels!'_

_'No, I think you will understand me better if I speak to you this way. For it seems that when I use the tongue of Angels, you do not understand. So I will tell you the truth, in your own language.'_

_'Hmmm. Noble statement Mr. Noble Angel. But I remain unfazed.'_

"You have lost the ability to speak in the tongue of the Angels, haven't you?"

Darkfor said nothing, but gave Julius a strange look.

"You can't lie to me about something like that. I was once a demon too, and I too forgot how to speak in the language of Angels as you have when I fell. But when I rose up again, my voice returned to me. As did much of the things which I loved most about being an Angel that I had lost when I fell from grace."

_'Do not speak of that!'_ Darkfor roared, and slashed his claw into Julius' shoulder.

Julius roared in pain, and swung his sword at Darkfor. Darkfor ducked and the sword swung over his head. The demon then swung his other claw around, but Julius drew the sword of the Glory down, blocking the attack.

_'Your denial of the truth is your weakness!' _Darkfor sneered, glaring at his enemy. Julius turned his blade around, and slashed at his enemy again.

Darkfor caught the blade against his other claw, and grinned at his enemy.

_'The only difference between you and I is you have wings, and look similar to a human. I can look like you too.'_

Darkfor stepped back from Julius, and his body began to shift and change. He grew wings, and his face became that of an Angel, with long dirty blondish hair and soft green eyes. His form began to take the shape of an Angel's as well, and he was dressed in a shining white robe as before. But he did not hold the sword which shone with the Glory of God. He was beautiful, to say the least. Not beautiful as a man would say about a woman, but beautiful like the sight of a mighty mountain. The eight foot tall creature looked like he could bring down any man who came to fight him, but at the same time he looked like a friend.

"Your form does not matter to God!" Julius shouted. "Its what's in our hearts that does. And it is obvious that you lack the Holy Spirit in your heart. For you cannot wield the Glory of God, and you cannot speak in the tongue of Angels!"

Darkfor glared.

_'What good is the tongue of Angels when I can torture people. What good is the Glory of God when I can wield the energies of Hell!'_

_'Hell does not even follow your command,' _ Julius said, before drawing his blade back, and swinging it at the Dark Angel before him.

Darkfor held his Angel hand out, catching the blade of God on it. But his hand was different than other Angel's hands. It glowed with dark purple energy which gave him his power.

"Not wielding the Goddess' power?" Julius asked.

_'Not against an Angel. This requires full energy. Satan energy!'_

Darkfor's angel form faded away, leaving him as the dark shadowy being that he had been before. His claws extended, longer than the fingers of an Angel. He swung them around, catching Julius on the face, leaving a dark purple scar. Julius shouted, and swung his sword under Darkfor's guard, catching him in the stomach with the tip of the blade.

* * *

"Right Hand!" I shouted. "The darkness will not hide you forever!" 

_'Yes it will, I am a part of it.'_

I didn't say anything. Silence reigned over the possessed building for a while as I tried to figure out what to do.

_'But my job is to destroy you. So I will fight you.'_

"I defeated you earlier."

_'That's when we fought on your turf. This time we'll fight on my turf. And I will make the decisions mortal!'_

I felt something in my brain, pulling me forward. The darkness surrounded me, and the room began to swim around me.

"Wha... what are you doing to me Right Hand?"

_'I am taking you to my turf!'_

I felt myself growing weak, and I stumbled backwards.

* * *

Darkfor swung his deadly claw at Julius' face, but Julius deflected it with his sword. He then kicked Darkfor in the chest, sending the screeching demon flying across the battlefield. 

"Sir," a warrior Angel said, flying up to Julius. "The enemy has sent out every last Spirit on the island to fight us. This is our last chance to retreat. We are awaiting your orders."

"Tarana should make the call on that," Julius said.

"I'm sorry sir," the Angel said, "but I'm afraid Tarana has fallen again. It will be months before he recovers from his wounds, and returns to battle."

Julius looked over the Angelic legions. They were well outnumbered, and did not stand a chance against the demonic horde which had been prepared for them. And there wasn't enough time to call for reinforcements.

"If we leave then we leave Mineral Town to die," Julius said. "But if we stay and fight, we just might buy enough time for Zach and the other two disciples to conquer the Goddess. We're staying."

"Then you are ready to go through the falling process if necessary?" the Angel asked.

Julius did not want to fall, but he knew that his forces would eventually be overcome.

"Yes," he said. "We all must be ready to be defeated. For many of us will be."

Suddenly a small cloud flew over the top of Mother's Hill, and the Goddess jumped down from it. The Green Haired demon immediately held her hand out, and fired a bolt of neon green energy into the nearest Angel. She was a higher demon, so she had more power than her Spirits. She fired another bolt into an Angel which flew towards her. She then turned, and faced Elasian. Elasian swung his sword at her, but the Goddess fired a bolt from her hand, knocking his blade back. She stepped closer to him, glaring deep into his Angelic Eyes.

"Angel!" she addressed Elasian. "You fight for God, do you not?"

Elasian brought his blade back around, and slashed at the Goddess. She held her hand out, and caught his blade against it, causing neon green sparks to fly from the point of contact.

"Yes!" Elasian said, as the Goddess walked closer towards him.

He backed away as she approached. He then stabbed his blade at her chest, but the Goddess held her hand out again, stopping it in its path. Elasian then turned his blade back again, and swung it into her side. The Goddess fired another green bolt, knocking the blade back. Then the Goddess suddenly swung her hand out, knocking Elasian's blade far to the side. She then touched Elasian's face, causing a shock to shoot through him. Elasian shouted, and the Goddess released his face. The Harvest Goddess then knocked him to the ground, and pinned his sword arm down. Elasian struggled to overcome her strength, but he could not. The Goddess turned his face so he looked her in the eyes.

"And you will fight for him, won't you." Elasian just stared up into her face with fear. "Then die!"

The Goddess pulled her arm back, and her fingernails suddenly began to change. They turned dark purple, and began to grow longer. Her nails extended into vicious looking claws, which sparkled with the energy of darkness. The Goddess then shrieked, and her eyelids pulling back causing her eyes to light up with the terrible glare that only a demon could have. Elasian screamed under her terrifying glare, trying to believe that this was all just a dream. Then the Goddess plunged her fingers straight through Elasian's chest. His eyes shot open, and his hands clenched together tightly. His chest shattered beneath the mighty claws of the Goddess, and he exploded into a fury of shining bright light of the Glory of God, and was sent flying off of the physical world. The Goddess then stood up, her eyes glowing in anger, and she turned around, sending a blow of energy through the nearest Angel. She then extended the fingernails on her other hand, and began slashing through her enemies brutally. Five Angels fell before her mighty fighting skills within a minute's time.

"The Goddess has come!" Julius said. "This is not good at all."

A demon suddenly shrieked, its eyelids pulling back revealing skeleton like eyes beneath them. Then it launched itself towards Julius. The Mighty Angel swung his blade up, and cut down the Spirit which had leapt at him, and then swung it around, cutting through a second demon.

* * *

Gotz saw the Goddess fly to the top of Mother's Hill, so he began running up to the top of it. But as he ran, he felt things touching his soul, as if he were surrounded by Spirits. Gotz stopped, and focused in on the area around him, trying to see with his soul and not with his eyes. Then the battle between the Angels and the Spirits of Mineral Island became visible to his human eyes. It was a sight that few ever saw, and it was so great, that those who saw it never forgot what it was like. Gotz watched the Mighty Angels swinging there blades of the Glory of God around in complete awe. And then the Dark, Shadowy Spirits of the Island made him feel as if he were in a Nightmare. But he was not. 

"Mortal," a voice said, causing Gotz to shriek, and turn towards it.

A Mighty Angel stood over him, the Glory of God in its hands shining brightly. Gotz fell to his knees in fear at the sight of the mighty being. But the Angel shook its head.

"Do not fear me, fear God," the Angel said. "My power is nothing compared to his."

"What do you... what do you want?" Gotz asked.

"You are one of the three disciples, are you not?"

"Y-yes," Gotz stammered, his eyes filled with fear and awe.

"The first disciple has gone to fight the Right Hand," the Angel said, "but where is the second one. Two of you should be up here with us."

"The second one," Gotz looked at the ground, and tears began coming to his eyes. "I'm afraid that he is dead. The Goddess killed him."

The Angel turned to the Angelic Legion.

"One of the Three Disciples has come to help us!"

"Help you?" Gotz looked at the Demons and Angel cutting through each other with there weapons. "I don't think I could provide you with any help."

"Nonsense," the Angel said. "We need you more than any of our warriors. We need a Witness of God up here with us. We can't, and won't be able to defeat these Demons without you."

"What help could I possibly supply?"

The Angel's eyes flashed with the Glory of God. "You can rebuke these demons. You are human, we are not. The Spirits can't defeat you unless they tear your soul from your body. But I know a way you can protect your soul much easier. Pray to God, pray for the Holy Spirit to fill your soul. I will go see to the second disciple, but it is crucial that you help us!"

The Angel then spread its mighty wings, and took to the sky. Gotz closed his eyes, and prayed that God would fill his soul with the Holy Spirit, and would give him some means to fight these Demons. He opened his eyes, and the prayer began to take its toll. The Demons suddenly seemed frightened, and the Angels seemed to grow stronger. But more amazing than any of these, the clouds above Mother's Hill Split open, and a light from heaven shone down upon one spot on the hill. The light then began to fuse together, forming a shape. The light itself became an elaborate spear, which had its end stuck in a stone which protruded out from the ground. It had elaborate designs on it and was painted Gold and Silver. Its pointed end shone with the power of God. Then a mighty voice erupted from the sky.

"TAKE THE WEAPON MY SON!" Gotz put his hands to his ears. "STRIKE DOWN THE EVIL WITH IT, FOR IT SHINES WITH MY POWER!"

Gotz stepped up to the spear, and gently touched it with his hand. He felt unworthy to be given such a weapon, but he knew that he was not unworthy, for God himself had given him the weapon. Gotz put his hands on the spear, and pulled it out from the stone which it rested in. As it left the spear, a shock of golden light shot up the weapon. Gotz then turned towards the battle, and looked at the spear he held in his hands.

"Time to play," he said.

He then charged towards the enemy side, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"For the Cross!"

The demons turned, startled by him mentioning the power which they feared most of all. What they saw when they turned scared them beyond anything else. A Witness of God was coming.


	44. Chapter 43 Sword of God

**Chapter 43 Sword of Christ**

I found myself floating up in the clouds, surprised that I wasn't falling to the ground. I took a step forward, and realized that I was standing on top of a gigantic cloud layer. I reached down, and brushed it aside, so I could look down upon the Earth. Below me I saw Mineral Island, hidden underneath the darkness of the cloud layer.

_'How does it feel to see your home shrouded in shadow?'_

I turned around, searching for my enemy.

"Right Hand!" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

_'Did it ever occur to you that I am the cloud layer shrouding Mineral Town? Remember when I took on the form of the storm clouds when I chased you away from Mother's Hill? Don't you remember when I came to purge the town? I came in the form of storm clouds, for that is what I am. A storm. And now you will face me at my full power!'_

The sky darkened, and I felt an evil presence approaching me. My soul felt that a mighty demon was coming.

"I don't have time for your tricks Right Hand!" I shouted. "I had enough of them in your fun house. Now, appear to me as you truly are!"

_'Who am I? I am a mighty demon. A mighty angel, fallen of course. I wield the dark energy of Satan!'_

I gasped, and put a hand to my neck as I felt something tugging at my soul.

_'I am the Darkness. I am the storm cloud. I am the one you fear!'_

Then I saw it. I looked up, and saw a mighty face in the darkness above me. Through the darkness gigantic green eyes glared down at me, and a twisted mouth opened in a smile, its teeth glowing neon green. The thing was massive! Each eye had to be fifteen feet in length, and the mouth was even larger. It had no other physical features but its eyes and mouth, for I could not see its flesh, I doubted that it existed.

_'You were right to call me a monster Zach. For that's what I am!'_

The darkness surrounded me, drinking my courage and bravery, causing me to back away from the mighty face which was before me. Then suddenly the eyes flashed, and the mouth opened. I turned and ran as the Right Hand shot after me, ready to swallow me up in its mighty maw. It struck, but I rolled to the side and it missed. Then it roared, and a long chain of spines on the back of its head and neck began to glow. It was a monster! I touched my sword hilt, like a Knight ready to take on a mighty dragon. But how could a Knight fight such a gigantic creature?

_'You see my power? I am a greater in strength than you!'_

The Dragon shot forward again, snapping its mighty jaws shut only inches away from me as I leaped backwards. I then drew my sword. But to my surprise my sword began to glow in the darkness. It shone with silver energy which coursed through it from the hilt up the blood channel.

"WIELD YOUR SWORD ZACH!" a mighty voice erupted from the sky. "STRIKE DOWN THE RIGHT HAND! I GIVE YOU MY POWER!"

The Dragon drew back again, and roared at the sky. It feared the voice. The Right Hand stopped, and shot out towards me again. This time I stood my ground as the monster shot at me. Then, as the mouth opened to devour me, I swung my sword, clashing into its demonic teeth. The silver energy in the sword channeled into the creature's mouth, causing the Dragon to shriek in agony, and retreat. The sword rung in my hands, vibrating from the collision. The Dragon shot forward again, and I deflected it with my sword once again. The beast reared back, growling at me. It couldn't get close enough to hurt me as long as I had my sword. I began walking back from it, and the creature shot forward again, slamming its mighty jaws closed just before it would have reached my sword, causing me to tumble backwards in fear of the mighty demon. My sword clattered out of my hand. The Dragon lunged. I rolled to the side, and its teeth scraped the cloud layer which we stood upon, brushing it aside. I rolled to my sword, and stabbed it into the side of where I guessed the creature's neck was, but I couldn't see in the darkness.

The Dragon roared, and swung its head to the side, slamming painfully into me, and sending me flying through the air. I clattered to the ground a good distance from the Right Hand. My sword went flying out of my hand, landing far to my right. The monster turned, and glared at me, a rumble arising in its throat. The Dragon then roared, and began bounding towards me. When it came close, its head shot out again, but I rolled to the side and its mouth slammed into the ground. It changed directions, and rolled its head to the side, shooting out towards me again. I crawled backwards, but it was faster than me. It shot forward, and opened its mighty jaws. They closed around me, and I was inside of its mouth. I slipped on the saliva which lined the bottom of its mouth, and slid down towards the throat. I felt my soul being tugged towards a dark pit. No! I grabbed the sides of the mouth, trying desperately not to slide down the throat. I grabbed onto one of its back teeth, and held on tightly. The creature roared, causing me to cover my ears and lose my grip. But then, its tongue pushed me forward, away from the throat. Maybe the dragon didn't want to eat me. It pushed me up to the molars, so I could grab onto them so I wouldn't fall back into the throat. But then it occurred to me that it wasn't saving my life, it was trying to chew me up. I rolled away from the teeth just in time, for the top jaw crashed down, barely missing my hand.

I screamed as the monster shook its head from side to side, sending me flying back and forth in its mouth. I thudded against its right cheek, falling into the gap between the teeth and the cheek. The monster roared, and slammed its teeth down again, but I was safe between the jaw and the cheek. The monster swung its head downward, causing me to fly up out of the gap. I landed on top of its gigantic molar again. The teeth came down, I rolled off the molar, missing the mighty teeth again. The creature's tongue pushed me back to the teeth, and it chomped down again. But I had rolled under the tongue, preventing it from getting to me. Its tongue moved back and forth quickly, trying desperately to dislodge me from under the tongue. But I found a vein on the bottom of its tongue, and grabbed tightly to it. If only I had my sword, then I could slit the vein and possible kill the beast. The head suddenly tipped back, and I felt myself sliding towards the back of the throat again. The tongue lifted up, and I slid around it. I got to my feet, and began running towards the mouth, but it was like running on a treadmill which was going faster than I was. The tongue flicked back, sending me flying back to the throat. But then I hit the creature's tonsils, and grabbed on tightly. The creature coughed, and tried to get me off of it, but there was no way I was going to fall down into its stomach. Finally the creature lowered its head, and coughed really hard, dislodging me from its throat and sending me back out onto the cloud layer.

The creature roared when it saw me, and glared. I got to my feet, and prepared to fight the creature again. But I did not have my sword.

* * *

Julius swung his blade around, cutting another demon out of the physical world. He looked up, and saw the Goddess fly over their heads, until she landed at the top of Mother's Hill. 

"Harvest Goddess!" Julius shouted. "All those who will follow have been rescued! How do you hope to succeed now?"

The Goddess turned, and glared down at Julius, her demon eyes burning through her Goddess eyes.

_'I have my ways, believe me!'_

Julius held his sword out, and looked up at the Goddess. Now she looked ever much the demon. Her eyes glowed with the rage that filled her, like soulless gaps of some dead creature. Her perfect hands had now become blades through which she slew people. Her quiet Goddess shroud had fallen away, and she was revealed as her true self to the world. Julius held his blade out, and charged up towards her. But a swarm of demons flew down, blocking his path. Julius swung his blade around, cutting through the demons before him. But they fought back, hacking at him with their merciless claws.

* * *

I looked up at the monster in utter fear. Its green eyes glared down upon me, as if it were thinking up ways to curse me as it watched. Its cold, reptilian mouth opened, and it roared. 

_'You hid in my mouth? I have seen weird ways of escaping from me, but nothing like that. You are truly doomed.'_

I stood my ground, and stared straight back into its eyes, not blinking, or moving. I was a Knight, facing down an ancient monster of old.

_'I have never lost a fight. I am the Right Hand. I am the Nightmare. I am the darkness.'_

"But darkness falls before light," I challenged. "Shadows disappear under the sun. Evil flees before good."

The dragon roared, and lunged. I turned, and ran for my life. I looked behind me, and saw a flash. My sword! I ran towards it. But suddenly the dragon roared, and it leaped up into the air, landing with a crash, blocking my path to the weapon. The shock knocked me off my feet, and made me fall to the ground. I jumped back up, and looked up at the dragon. The monster shook its bulk, and growled. Then, a neon green triangle appeared on the ground to the right of the creature's head. Then three more appeared right next to it. They glowed, like the creature's eyes and teeth, but I didn't know what they were. Then four more of them appeared on the other side of the head. I still didn't know what they were. Then the four on the right lifted up into the air, and flew down towards me. I jumped to the side, and they slammed heavily on the ground. They were the creature's claws!

The beast roared, and swung its other claw down upon me. I rolled to the side, and it slammed down right next to me. The beast then swung it to the side, and batted me away like a flyswatter swatting a fly. I jumped to my feet, and looked over for my sword. I could see it! I ran in its direction, but suddenly it disappeared. The dragon moved in, blocking my path. The Right Hand glared at me, before lunging again. I jumped backwards, and its mouth slammed against the ground again. I tried stepping around the beast, but it sidestepped, blocking my path again. It was then that I looked up into the creature's eyes. They were wide, intent on not letting me get to the sword. Then it dawned on me! The creature feared the weapon, what it could do. No, it feared the Holy Spirit, for the Holy Spirit was inside me, and the Holy Spirit had given me that blade.

"You fear me, don't you?" The beast's eyes suddenly flashed open in alarm. It shrunk back a little, afraid that I knew what it didn't want me to know. But then the Right Hand realized what it was doing by looking afraid, and suddenly lunged forward, roaring and thrashing its teeth in a wild display meant to strike fear into my heart. But not now. Not anymore. I stood my ground, and looked straight into the creature's eyes. The Dragon then stopped, and looked down at me again. It croaked in surprise, realizing that I was unfazed by its display.

"You see it don't you?" I asked, looking straight into its eyes. "You see the Jesus in me."

I jolted forward, startling the Dragon, causing it to jump backwards. Then it realized what I was doing, and started growling at me again. But it dared not approach me. It feared me, and I knew it.

"You are afraid of the Holy Spirit." The creature stopped growling, and looked at me as if realizing that for the first time.

The Right Hand hadn't realized how greatly it feared the power of God, but now it did. For all creatures who know God for what he is fear him, even those who love him. I held out my hand, looking towards the sword which lay behind the creature.

"And you fear the sword, the weapon which is filled with the Holy Spirit. That is why it hurts you. You fear that blade. And you fear me. You fear the Holy Spirit. But most of all, you fear me with the blade of the Holy Spirit in my hand. You fear the power!"

The creature roared. I stepped forward, and the creature backed away. But then it took a decisive step forward, blocking me from the sword. Then I felt the presence of God within me, speaking to me.

'_Call the sword to you Zach. A man with the faith the size of a mustard seed can tell a mountain to move, and it will move. Imagine what you can achieve when your faith is larger than a mustard seed.'_

Call the sword? What did that mean. I looked up at the monster, not daring to step away, but not daring to step towards me. God must have meant that the sword could come to me if I called it. I held my hand out in the direction of the sword, which happened to be at the Dragon which stood in the way. The beast snorted in surprise when I held my hand out towards it.

"Come to me," I said. "Come to me sword of God!"

The beast suddenly leaped backward in utter fear, and roared.

"Come," I commanded. "Move!"

I saw a flash, and the sword of God shot up from the ground behind the Dragon. I could see it shoot up from the space between what I guess were the Dragon's back legs. But I knew to get to me the sword would have to go through the Dragon. And that's just what happened. The sword slammed into the back of the Dragon, causing it to roar in pain, and shake its mighty bulk as the sword which shone with the energy of its enemy cut through its vile flesh. The sword shot in again, scratching painfully against the Dragon's back. The Right Hand swung its head around, looking for the source of the attacks. Just at that moment, the sword shot out again, flying into the creature's head, stabbing into the monster's eye. The Dragon roared as the silver energy of the Holy Spirit shot through its eye. The Dragon swung itself around, dislodging the blade from its eye, which immediately shot out, and flew to my hand. The beast roared in pain. I could not see the wounds which the sword had brought upon the creature's demonic flesh, but I knew that the power of the Holy Spirit wrought staggering wounds upon Fallen Angels.

"Right Hand!" I shouted, holding my blade outward towards it. "I have the sword of the Holy Spirit!"

The Dragon watched me in fear with its one working eye, for the other one was now cut open violently. It realized the power I wielded, and feared it. I stepped towards the creature, holding my sword out towards it. The monster backed away.

"I command you spirit of darkness!" I shouted. "I command you to leave this world, and go to the Abyss!"

The creature roared at me, but I looked fearlessly up into its eyes. "I rebuke you in the name of God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, whose power shines in this blade!"

The Right Hand then lunged forward, it would not be defeated so easily. I leaped to the side as its mighty jaw slammed against the ground, and then I stabbed my blade into the side of its head. It growled in pain, drawing its head back, and swinging its mighty claws down upon me. I rolled forward, and the claw crashed down behind me. I then rolled onto my back, and stabbed my blade up into the flesh just behind the claw. Into the creature's wrist. The creature drew its claws back, and looked down at me angrily. Then, it opened its mouth. I got to my feet, and prepared to jump away when it struck again. But it didn't strike. Suddenly the inside of the creature's throat lit up, as if it were on fire. My eyes shot open, and I ran for my life.

The Dragon then spewed neon green fire on the ground behind me. I ran, but I could not escape from the mighty fire. The Dragon drew its head up, and the fire shot upon me, burning through my flesh. I screamed in spiritual pain and fear. The fires of Satan's power burned at my soul. I tumbled to the ground, my skin smoking and burning very badly. But I was surprised that I wasn't dead. Such a blast of fire would have killed any normal man.

_'Things are different than you realize Zach,' _I heard the voice of God speaking inside of me. _'Here you fight with your soul, not with your body.'_

I rolled over, and looked up at the Right Hand, staring straight into its eyes. I saw the fear. It knew what dwelt within me. I got to my feet slowly and gingerly, for my body was scarred with painful, but not fatal burns.

* * *

Julius pushed through the demons, trying to get to the Harvest Goddess, but more flew in front of him, barring his path. One stabbed him through the shoulder, causing Julius to scream in pain, and fall backwards. When Julius got back to his feet, the Spirits all over the Hill immediately flew to the Goddess, forming a perimeter around her. 

"My minions are too mighty for you to fight!" the Goddess shouted. "We outnumber you ten demons for each of your Angels!"

"But you still cannot speak in the tongue of the Angels," Julius said, standing to his feet, and looking up at the Goddess. "You speak only in the tongue of man. You think it brings you power to speak in that tongue. You think it makes you as good as us. But only when you can speak in the language of the Angels will you be the same as us Goddess. Only when you return from your evil ways will you be counted among us!"

The Goddess' eyes flashed, but she knew that what he said was true. His words sung with the power of God, while hers rang with the words of man. She didn't speak like other demons did, but she was still no Angel. Darkfor floated over to the Goddess, and began conversing with her in hushed tones so the others could not hear him.

_'My Goddess, what do we do now? Should we destroy the Angelic legions and call it a victory?'_

_'No,' _the Goddess replied mentally, just like the other demons. _'It will not be a complete victory then. We will take this island for our own, as planned before.'_

_'But those that oppose you have escaped. The cleansing of the town through the Right Hand has not happened as it was supposed to. He was supposed to burn them out of existence when he came. How can we claim victory while they are safe in the boat out in the ocean?'_

_'This is just a setback, understand? The Threat has challenged the Right Hand, and is keeping him from accomplishing his task. Right now they are in spiritual battle. As soon as the Right Hand has torn Zach's soul from his body, then he will report to me here.'_

_'But my Goddess, one of the Three Disciples has come to challenge us!'_

_'Only one of them has come. I killed the second one, and the first one will die shortly. He cannot withstand the power of the Right Hand. The Angel's need two of the Disciples up here with them in order to defeat us. We outnumber the Angels, so we can defeat them here, and when the Right Hand returns, I will send him to destroy the ship on which the believers are. But right now we must defeat the Angelic Legions, and we will finally have control of the entire island! How long I have waited for this day!'_

The Harvest Goddess then turned towards the Angels who approached her. "You will all fail!" she shouted. "We outnumber you, and will bring you down. There is nothing you can do to stop this! Soon I will have complete control over this island!"

"No," a voice suddenly said. The Goddess looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Kai climbing to the top of the hill. "You will never triumph!" he said. "You were doomed to failure from the beginning."

"You're not Kai," the Goddess said, taking a step back in fear. "I watched him die."

"But is a spirit so conquerable?" Julius said, stepping towards the Goddess. "Is it like the body? Does it fall so easily?"

"You did something," the Goddess whispered, with venom in her tone.

"He did nothing!" one Angel said, stepping out from the crowd. "It was I who called Kai's spirit back to his body. It was I who breathed life into him again."

_'What is your name Angel?'_ the Goddess shouted, her eyes flashing with demonic intensity.

"I am Yensara!" the Angel said.

_'You will pay for this! You all will pay!'_ The Goddess held her hand out, her black, long fingernails extended towards her enemies.

They were like the claws of a monster. The claws of a demon. In fact, aside from the fact that they attached to her hand, they looked identical to Darkfor's claws. Julius drew the Glory of God, and charged up the hill towards the Goddess again. And once again, the legions of demons swarmed in front of him, blocking his path.

"You will never reach me Julius!" the Goddess shouted. "My minions are protecting me! And they will not be moved."

"Yes they will be!" Gotz suddenly stepped out of the crowd of Angels, holding the Golden spear above his head. Kai stepped up beside him, and the two of them walked forward, towards the Spirits which guarded the Harvest Goddess. The demons looked out, with fear etched on there faces. They didn't want to get close to the two witnesses of God, or to the spear in which the power of God had been poured.

"Your minions fear the Holy Spirit within us, and within this blade," Gotz said. "Don't you think that if I touch them with this spear they will be cast from this world into Hell?"

That spooked the Spirits, for they began shrieking, and murmuring among themselves.

"Don't listen to him Spirits!" the Goddess said. "He does not know what he speaks of."

"Really Goddess?" Kai asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Or are you just saying this so they will keep protecting you instead of looking out for themselves?"

The Goddess opened her mouth to deliver a comeback, but she stopped. There wasn't one. Gotz and Kai stepped closer, holding the spear out towards the Spirits. The demons shuffled backwards nervously. They didn't want to get near the blade, or the two Witnesses of God.  
"In the name of God, and his son Jesus Christ I command you demons to leave this hill. Leave the Goddess!" Gotz shouted. The demons shrieked, and began to edge away.

"No!" the Goddess shouted. "I am the Empress. I command you Spirits, stay by my side!"

"Why should they listen to you?" Kai asked. "You are a demon just like them. And you would be fleeing right now if you were one of them."

"How dare you accuse me of cowardice!" the Goddess shouted, her eyes etched in fear, fear that her minions would leave. Gotz and Kai stepped closer.

"Very well," Gotz said. "If you demons do not leave, then I will have to force my way through you, with this spear." The demons shrieked, and drew back. Several of them jumped into the air, and flew away.

"Get back here!" the Goddess shouted. She was loosing control of her minions.

"Sorry Thandrana," Darkfor said. "But I don't feel like staying." Darkfor then leaped into the air, and flew away.

"How dare you say that!" the Goddess shouted after him. "You will address me as the Harvest Goddess!"

"Address yourself!" a demon sneered, before taking flight. The remaining loyal demons turned to face Gotz and Kai. Suddenly, he lowered the spear, and charged up towards the Goddess. The Spirits went into confusion, flying everywhere, knocking into each other in a furious attempt to escape.

"Wait!" the Harvest Goddess pleaded. "Wait! Stay with me! We must stay on this island until the Right Hand returns! Then we can take this island!"

It was then that the Goddess realized that all the Spirits had gone. She looked out over the horizon as the shadowy creatures flew across the sky, like crows searching for the lost.

"Come back you cowards!" the Goddess screamed. "Don't leave me!" The Goddess' words blew down from the top of Mother's Hill, ricocheting down from the twin mountains, and moving down towards the tiny island below, the island where Forget Me Not Valley was. The Goddess then turned, and saw Julius step up beside the two disciples. The Angelic legions followed behind him. Julius held forth the Glory of God, holding the sword out towards the Goddess.

"You are alone Thandrana," Julius said. "You are no longer a Goddess. Your layers have been torn away and you are revealed as your true self. You are just a demon!" The Goddess looked on in fear as Julius and the two disciples began walking up the hill towards her. Julius held his blade out to her. "I command you Thandrana, I command you to leave this island and never return."

The Goddess stepped backwards, before loosing her footing and tripping over the side of the hill. The two disciples and the Angel ran to the edge, and looked down at the falling form of the Goddess. She fell down from the hill, down into the sea, plummeting down from the island that had once been hers.

"Her power has made her fall," Julius said. "For those who desire power always fall. But the Right Hand still endures, and he is as strong as she is. If he ever finds Thandrana again, they can work up another army of that size and return. Our hope now lies with one one man, wielding a single sword against a mighty demon. If he wins, then Thandrana will never be able to take Mineral Island. If he fails, she and the Right Hand will return one day."

* * *

The Dragon looked down at me, with hate in its eyes. I held my sword out towards the monster, hoping that I could defeat this creature as the mighty Knights of legend defeated dragons. The Right Hand roared, and lunged again. I leaped backwards, swinging my blade into the side of its nose. The beast roared, and swung its head to the side, knocking me back. The sword flew out of my hand again. But I held my hand out, and commanded the weapon to move again. And it did. The Dragon swung its right claw down upon me. I took my sword, and pointed it up into the air above me, right as the monster's claw slammed down, impaling the creatures foot upon the point. The Dragon roared, and pulled its claw back, with the sword still impaled within it. I held my hand out again. 

"Come to me sword of God!" I commanded, and the blade yanked itself out of the creature's scaly flesh, and flew down towards me. But then I got an idea.

"Stop!" I commanded. The sword stopped, spinning in midair.

I moved my hand to the right, and the sword moved to the right. The Dragon finished roaring in pain, and glared down upon me. That was what I was waiting for. I flicked my wrist, and the blade shot forward into the creature's other eye. The blade slammed into the neon green eye, cutting through it while releasing the silver power of God. The Dragon roared and swung its head back, sending the sword flying across the room. It reared up, swinging its claws from side to side in pain and spiritual torment. The power of God pumped through its body. Then, with a shudder, the beast fell to the ground. The Right Hand thrashed its body around on the floor, and then lay still. I held out my hand, and the sword returned to it. I was awestruck. Was the Right Hand really dead? Had I really defeated it? I took my sword, and walked over to its crumpled body. All I could no see on it was its glowing maw, for both its eyes were closed, and were badly torn open. I reached a hand out, and touched the Dragon's flesh. It was cold and scaly, like a lizard. Then I felt a strange, but familiar feeling. A cold, nightmarish feeling. I had felt it the night when the Spirits of the island moved through the town. I had felt it when they brushed against my soul. I shivered, and pulled my hand away. I lifted my arm up to my face, and examined my burns. I would need serious medical treatment after all this. It was then that I realized how fatigued I was. I breathed heavily, and fell to my knees in front of my fallen enemy. I did not feel happy that I had finally put my enemy in its place. I did not feel happy that the Right Hand had been defeated. I just was happy that the threat was gone.

Suddenly I felt a gust of air blow against my forehead. I looked up in alarm, but saw no reason why wind would be blowing through this darkened chamber. I felt it again, and realized that the air was hot, and smelled like something rotting. Like the dead. Then I saw the Dragon's glowing teeth part slightly. I rolled away just in time, for a stream of neon green fire erupted from the Dragon's mouth, and scorched the area where I was just kneeling. The Dragon then reared up again, roaring and shaking its head from side to side. Then its eyes opened. I gasped in horror when I saw the grisly sight. Its eyes had been torn open by my sword, and burned by the silver energy which God had filled the blade with. It could not see me. The demon moved its head from side to side, and then began sniffing, as if trying to find out if I were alive or dead. Then another idea struck me.

"I'm here Right Hand!" I said, standing straight and tall.

The Dragon swiveled its head around to face me. Then its teeth parted, and it growled. Its throat then began glowing. I fell to the ground, and rolled underneath its bottom jaw just as the fire erupted out of the monster's throat. It bathed the area in flames, thinking that I was still there. But I was not. I grabbed my sword, and then plunged it up into the creature's unprotected neck. The sword went in, flashing as the energy of God shot up it into the demon. The Dragon roared in pain, and reared up on its hind legs. I rolled to escape, but was too late. Its giant maw closed on me, and tilted backwards, causing me to roll down its throat towards the Abyss which was its stomach. I took my blade, and stabbed it into the bottom of the creature's throat, hoping that it would slow my fall. It cut into the flesh, and scraped through it as I went down, causing the Dragon to shriek in pain. But then I slipped, and fell down the throat. But I didn't lose my head. I swung my blade around, and buried it into the side of the throat. The silver energy of the Holy Spirit shot out from the sword, gluing the sword into the flesh, and burning the creature's skin into place. The blade held fast, and I held tightly to the blade as I hung limply in air. But as for the Dragon, it shrieked and roared in pain at the multiple wounds which the energy of the Holy Spirit had wrought upon it. But now the blade which held that energy was fixed into the creature's flesh, and the Right Hand could not get it out. The sword flashed, and glowed as it sent an eternal stream of energy into the flesh of the demon, burning the creature on the inside. The Dragon thrashed its body violently, trying very hard to shake the sword out from its throat. I lost my grip on the sword hilt, and went plunging down towards the creature's stomach, looming dark and dreary below me.

"Noooo!" I shouted as I fell, I didn't want to die.

_'You do not belong in the Abyss!'_ I heard the mighty voice of God shouting into my mind.

Suddenly I felt something catch me mid fall, and carry me up from the Pit. I looked down, and saw a mighty hand of pure light carrying me up.

_'Your time is just beginning, and you do not belong in the Abyss!'_

I looked down, and watched as the the Dragon thrashed its body about, trying to dislodge the sword from within its throat which burned it constantly with the energy of the Holy Spirit. Suddenly the ground fell away below it, and the Right Hand fell down a dark pit. It roared in spiritual anguish as it fell, screaming its desire not to fall into the Abyss below it. But it had chosen its fate, and the Dragon had been slain.

_'The Dragon thought it was strong,' _God whispered in my ear as he carried me up towards the light. _'But it was just as weak as any Fallen Angel. For when Angels fall they become Dragons. They look powerful and mighty, but they burn in the energy of the Holy Spirit. And you wielded that energy. Good job, my son. Good job.'_

I felt my eyelids growing heavy as the fatigue from the battle took me. My eyes fell shut, my enemy dead, and I slipped into slumber.

_'Rest now my son. For now, the evil has been defeated. Sleep my son. Sleep.'_

* * *

"Zach! Zach!" My dream shattered, and I opened my eyes. I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of Ann. We were in the Library, but now the lights were on, and it didn't look scary anymore. 

"Hi Ann," I said groggily. "I defeated it. The monster now burns, and the town is safe. The town is safe..."

I was lying on the ground, and Ann was cradling my head in her lap.

"You look beautiful Ann," I said, smiling up at the Angel who looked down upon me. "Like the sun after a storm."

Ann smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek, and she took my hand in hers.

"Zach," Ann said. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you ever since you almost died after fighting the Kappa."

"Yes Ann?" I said, looking up at her loving eyes.

"Zach," she said, stroking my hand with her other one. "I... I love you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Always and forever," Ann smiled again. "I'll always love you Zach."

"Ann," I said, and then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I love you too."

Ann smiled, and sniffed as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Tell them that the Dragon has been slain," I said, before my vision darkened, and I slipped away.

"Zach?" Ann said, looking down at me. "Zach! Are you okay?"

_'Sleep my son. You have done well.'_

_**Not over yet. Another chapter will follow, and then I will consider this wonderful story completely wrapped up. What a wonderful bittersweet tale. I'm sorry, I just loved writing this and all.**  
_


	45. Epilogue: All are Shaken

**Chapter 44 Epilogue**

**_Its so hard to say goodbye to this story, for I enjoyed making it so much. But I am very pleased with how it turned out. I thank all of you for reading and I hope that the story has helped you all understand God a little better as I had hoped. Please all of you review this when you're done, that means everyone who reads it and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole and the ending too._**

Finally, after so much work, the church was finished. Gotz hammered in the last nail before standing up, and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Kai handed him a towel, and a glass of water.

"My goodness," Gotz said with excitement. "Just think Kai. Once we paint this thing, it will be all ready for its first meeting!"

Kai smiled, and looked up at the church the two of them had been building on top of Mother's Hill.

"My it looks beautiful," Kai said.

"Well you picked the perfect spot I must say," Gotz said. "During the days of the Goddess this was the only Angelic stronghold in Mineral Town. Now the Angels have secured the entire island."

"Indeed Gotz," the two of them looked up to see the Angel Tarana walking towards them. "Julius has done well. When I fell he did the right thing. If he had made the wrong decision then the Goddess would still be ruling this island. That's a fine church you guys have built there."

Gotz shrugged his shoulders modestly.

"Well, its something."

"But you know what makes a church truly beautiful?" Tarana asked, examining the rough wood.

"What makes it beautiful?" Kai asked.

"The people who make up the church," Tarana said.

"Well, we should be getting plenty of members," Gotz said. "For all the people who went with Captain Bates on the ship converted to Christianity, and the majority of the people who survived the onslaught have as well."

"What about Cliff?" Tarana asked. "He was the one with the demon."

"He's coming in for an exorcism later on today," Kai said. "He promised me he would. But he hasn't announced what he will do with his faith yet."

"I have hope for him," Tarana said. "I have hope that one day he will see the light, and let Jesus into his heart. I have hope."

"So do I," Kai said. "Should we pray briefly for him?"

"By all means," Gotz said, and the three of them bowed their heads for a short prayer.

They finished, and began cleaning up there supplies.

"Oh," Gotz said. "So Tarana, what are you going to do now that the town has been secured?"

"I'm needed elsewhere," Tarana said. "I feel that there are other islands which Spirits like Thandrana will come upon and take for there own. I feel the will of God leading me on. Besides, I have left a good Angel in command of the legions which will now guard this island. His name is Julius. What about you Gotz, what will you do?"

Gotz smiled.

"I finally know my path," he said. "I finally know what I must do. I have fought for this island, and now I must settle down. I have decided to become the minister of this church. I feel that now that I have secured my faith it is time for me to secure the faiths of others."

Tarana nodded.

"Wise choice," Kai said. "I don't think any of us would make a better minister."

"Just come on over if you ever want to confess a sin, or if you ever want someone to pray with. What about you Kai?"

Kai smiled. "My traveling days are over. Its time for me to find my place, and settle down, get married, and..."

"Get married!" Gotz said, jumping up. "Your going to propose to Popuri?"

"Shh," Kai said, holding a finger in front of his lips. "Don't tell anyone."

Gotz smiled.

"I'm proud of you Kai. I'm very proud of you."

"Speaking of which," Kai said. "Where is Zach?"

"He's down by the lake with Ann," Gotz said.

Tarana's eyes twinkled, and he suppressed a smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked.

"Nothing," Tarana said, turning away. "Nothing at all."

"Oh come on!" Gotz said. "Tell us!"

"You'll know soon enough," Tarana said.

* * *

The spring sun seemed warmer than ever as I lead Ann out into the lake. I wore a blue swimsuit, and my cross necklace hung at my neck. It had seemed fitting to wear it at such a time. Ann was dressed in an orange bathing suit, and her skin seemed to glow in the spring sunlight. I then stopped, and smiled softly at Ann, who smiled back at me. 

"Now," I directed. "Pray to God and tell Him that you know Jesus came to save you, and that you repent for your past sins."

Ann closed her eyes, and whispered a quiet prayer to herself. She then opened her eyes, and looked back at me.

"Now confess aloud that you accept Jesus as your Savior and Lord," I said.

"I accept Jesus as my Savior and Lord," Ann said, looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

I placed my hands on Ann's shoulders, and lowered her down into the water while saying: "I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." I then fully immersed Ann in the water, before raising her back up.

"Congratulations," I said. "You have now been baptized."

Ann smiled, and hugged me. We hugged for a while, before turning back to the shore.

"Zach," Ann said. "I feel so happy."

"So do I," I said, barely able to contain my excitement. "Come on, lets get back to shore."

The Kappa had been banished from the earth, and so had the Right Hand. The waters of the lake were now under the control of the Angels. I did not fear the water anymore. But at the time I wasn't thinking about that. I was too excited. We stepped to shore, and went to grab our towels. They were both were white, and looked exactly the same, so Ann went over to pick one up. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Ann," I said abruptly. "That one's mine!"

"How can you tell?" Ann asked, looking up at me. "They both look the same."

"I can tell," I said, picking up my towel, which was folded up.

Ann grabbed the other towel, and began drying herself off with it. I looked down at my towel, and up at Ann. We smiled at each other.

"Ann?" I said.

"Yes Zach?" Ann replied.

"I love you," I said.

Ann smiled at me.

"I love you too silly," she said. "I told you on the night when you fought the Right Hand."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I love to hear you say that." I then took Ann's hand in mine, and looked deep into her eyes.

"We have spent so much time together," I continued. "Such wonderful days we spent together. And I don't want it to ever end."

That was it. I dropped to one knee, and pulled the case out from inside my towel. Ann's eyes widened when she saw what I was doing.

"Ann," I said. "What I'm trying to say is will you... will you... will you marry me?"

I opened the case, revealing the engagement ring which shone in the velvet cloth. Ann smiled at me, took my hand, and lifted me back up to my feet.

"So is it a yes or..." I began before Ann suddenly put her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

Then she pulled away, and we embraced each other.

"Yes," she said. "Yes! Yes!" I took the ring out from the case, and put it on her ring finger.

"Shall we celebrate?" I said with a grin.

Ann jumped into my arms, I lifted her up into the sky, and swung her around.

* * *

Tarana, Gotz, and Kai watched from the top of Mother's Hill as all this was taking place. 

"Oh," Kai said. "Now I get it. Zach was always a smart guy."

Gotz just smiled. "One of these days I gotta tell him how proud of him I am. I just don't want to wreck his humility, that's all."

The three of them laughed together.

"You know," Kai said. "I never understood exactly what happened while we cast the Goddess from this island. What was Zach doing that whole time? Ann says she found him lying in the library, but Zach says that the Right Hand took him up into the clouds to fight him as a mighty Dragon."

"He's right," Tarana said. "Zach did journey up into the clouds to fight the Right Hand. But not the clouds over Mineral Town. He journeyed into the clouds of his mind. Zach remained in the library during the entire battle. His soul, however, was in spiritual combat with the Right Hand. But to Zach, in his mind, it felt like he was fighting a Dragon. The Right Hand is a Dragon, a symbol of the devil, so in Zach's mind thats what he appeared as. Zach fought him with the power of the Holy Spirit, and in Zach's mind it appeared like energy in his sword which he used to cut down the demon. The Right Hand wielded the power of the Harvest Godde... er, Thandrana, and that was represented to Zach by the glowing neon green that you always saw whenever the Goddess used her magic. The neon green fire, for example. It burned his spirit, but not as much as it would have, for Zach's spirit is protected by God. And the beast tried to swallow Zach, it tried to pull him into its stomach, as the Right Hand tried to pull Zach down into Hell. But in the end, Zach couldn't go to Hell, for the Jesus inside him protected him from its fires. And in the end the Holy Spirit cast down the Right Hand, and it fell into the Abyss. It fell into Hell."

"Right," Gotz said. "That makes sense. Hey, have any of you guys seen Captain Bates?"

"He's back at the beach," Kai said. "He had a sort of revelation in which God told him that he had been the fourth disciple, who lead the people of Mineral Town to safety during the Island's darkest hour. God just never told him because if Captain Bates knew this, he would have thought that he needed to stay on the island with the three of us when it was his duty to protect the people. He's still taking it all in."

"So is he going to go home after this?" Tarana asked.

"No," Kai said. "He says that he fell in love with Mineral Island, and is going to stay here. The water's in this region are also abundant in fish, so he's going to keep fishing."

"What of Popuri's mother and the others?" Tarana asked.

"I'm afraid she's dead," Gotz said. "Her sickness was really caused by demons that had been draining her of her strength throughout the many years when the Goddess controlled the island. When she chose to stay on the Island she let the demons have her, and the lightning which the Right Hand sent down sent demons into her who finished the job. Popuri's still getting over it. Rick has been very supportive though. He has taken responsibility for the Chicken farm, and Karen and him have been talking about getting married some time in the near future. Saibara is fine, but Grey is not in good condition. During the chaos a spirit latched onto him, and it sends him into convulsions almost every day. They have to strap him to a bed so he won't injure himself. But Saibara's now a Christian, and he is going to bring him in once we finish setting up the church for an exorcism. Ellen, bless her soul, has once again found the strength to walk again, and she has really helped Elli keep their house together. Since Barley died Ellen has adopted May, and Stu is rather happy about that. May and him are good friends. Doug is very happy that Zach and Ann are getting married. Zach told him this morning of his plans. Manna is okay, she accepted Jesus into her heart right before the Right Hand struck, so no demon got them. Mary is okay, but she's still a little bit spooked about what happened in her library. She is seeing a therapist now, and has decided to convert to Christianity. Her father, however, died at the hands of one of the Spirits. His soul was torn from his body. His wife, however, converted, and is trying her best to comfort Mary in the absence of her husband. Karen's parents had minor possessions, but they managed to accept Jesus into there hearts and then banish the demons from inside them. They got rid of them by themselves. The Doctor is just fine, obviously because he came with us, and he and Elli have begun dating steadily. He has had a lot of work lately, for he is letting the people who were rendered homeless stay in the hospital until they rebuild there homes. The supermarket and the church both burned down under the wrath of the Goddess, but Carter died long before then. Won killed him. But Won is now dead, and Zack the shipper says he burned all of Won's magic books and his wands and all the stuff which he used to practice witchcraft. Mayor Thomas and Harris both converted too. And, I guess that covers everyone."

"But your house was leveled when the Right Hand moved towards the city," Kai said. "Where are you going to live now?"

"Here," Gotz said. "In this church. It is now my home and everyone's sanctuary. Everyone is shaken, some have died, and Mineral Town will never be the same. But in one respect, that is a very good thing. The Goddess is gone, and now people know the true savior."

"Then everyone is accounted for," Tarana said. "Everyone is rebuilding there lives from the tattered remains of them. Everyone is settling down. But my time has just begun, and I must now leave this island, for I am called elsewhere."

"We'll miss you," Gotz said. "It won't be the same without our Angel friends."

"They'll still be here," Tarana said. "But they will not appear to you as they did before. Angels don't normally appear to humans. They protect their towns, and receive the little reward for that. But there is a difference between this town and others. You guys know that the Angels of God are here, protecting you from the demons. And they, just like God, will always be here. Until the ending days when demons will once again rein over this island. A day will come when Mineral Town will once again fall to darkness, but it won't be Thandrana. And since the evil here has been defeated, it won't happen for a very very long time. But it will happen when the rest of the world falls as well. But for now, you are safe."

Tarana then turned, raised his mighty wings, and flew off towards the setting sun.

"Goodbye!" Kai shouted after him. "We will never forget you!"

Gotz just waved as the mighty Angel disappeared into the blue sky. One island had been saved, but there were still many more left to fight for.

* * *

"Where to?" the ferry captain asked. 

"Forget Me Not Island," Bold said softly.

The five remaining Harvest Sprites stood on a pier waiting to board the ship. Staid had died a while back and Chef had been struck by green lightning during the attack and killed. The Sprites had removed their colorful blue outfits and now were dressed in black robes with hoods that shrouded their identities. To the captain they were just a bunch of little people.

"Visiting? Moving in?" the captain asked, looking over the forlorn figures.

"We're looking for someone," Hoggy said. "Our mother... uh... well... the one who we thought was our mother."

"And you think she's in Forget Me Not Valley?" the captain asked.

"Oh yes," Aqua said with a vengeful look in his eye. "We are sure of this. She's... ambitious. She's not finished."

The captain looked at them strangely before selling them their tickets and leading them on board the ship. The sky began to cloud over as the ferry drew away from the shoreline and moved out into the calm but deadly seawaters.

_**I love the bittersweat little ending. Mineral Town is broken, but steadily recovering. Several have died, but many are just beginning to live. And then the looming ending. Thandrana isn't finished yet. Keep you're eyes peeled for the sequel, which I am currently working on and should be submitting the first chapter pretty soon. And I think I'll take the time to also make a prequel as one of my reviewers suggested. But the sequel will come first. In the meantime thank you my good friends, farewell, and may God bless you.**_


End file.
